The Honorable Type
by ValueMyHeart
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the heir of Tashio Industries, has been transferred to the prestigious school Ouran Academy to learn the necessary skills of running a company. On the first day of school, walking in the southern building, Kagome hears a crash coming from music room #3. Little did Kagome know that after opening those doors her life would never be the same.
1. Chapter 1: The New Student

**The Honorable Type**

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi, heir to Tashio Industries, has transferred to the prestigious school Ouran Academy and on the first day, Kagome decides to join the Ouran Host Club to help Haruhi Fujioka pay off her debt as the Honorable Type.

**Rating:** T

**Author's Note:** This is the official rewrite of 'Of Light and Darkness.' I was not happy with it at all. Sorry. Also, no pairings this early in the story! This story is going to be about healing, friendship and family. I believe you have to be friends in order to fall in love with someone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Ouran characters mentioned or Inuyasha (unfortunately)

* * *

**Chapter One,**

**The New Student**

* * *

Awkward.

Kagome stood in the front of her first (or otherwise) period class, Advanced Placement World History, and waited for the teacher to acknowledge her. The entire class also waited for her introduction staring intently as they did.

This was Kagome's very first day attending the prestigious school, Ouran Academy. Word quickly circulated around the school that she was the ward of the famous Sesshomaru Tashio and his heir to Tashio Industries and entire fortune. Tashio Industries was one of the leading companies worldwide with stocks in various venues: real estate, medical advancements and administration, advanced weaponry, military training, environmental safety, and automobile/vehicle engineering. This was Sesshomaru's lifelong legacy and his only heir was a fifteen year old who wasn't even related to him.

Kagome knew everyone was curious about her past and how she knew one of the most powerful and richest beings in the world. She was an oddity among her prime and polished peers at Ouran, but that wasn't her concern. Her biggest problem was getting the teacher's, who was oblivious to the fact that she was standing at the opened door, attention.

Kagome Higurashi stood about 5'1" with her long ebony hair left loose and wild down her back. Her sparkling blue eyes stood out in the boys' uniform she wore instead of the frilly yellow gown she would have been forced to wear as a female student. Kagome did not like the uniform the minute she saw it and Sesshomaru did not care if she dressed as a boy or not.

By now, everyone at school thought she was a male, but Kagome did not care how they saw her. Sesshomaru had been clear with his intentions concerning her inheritance. She could act and dress as she wanted as long as she presented herself with the air of power the Taisho name was known for. He did not care she was a girl inheriting a company that most people would be jealous of and she would retain full rights to the enterprise even after she married.

Kagome cleared her throat to gain her teacher's attention, but he still had not acknowledged her and continued his lecture. She was not quite sure what to do next to get his attention. "Sensei!" a male's voice called abruptly from the mass of students. The teacher paused in his speech and turned in his direction.

"Yes, Tamaki-san?" he questioned with his eyebrow raised.

Kagome followed his gaze over the sea of students to find a very handsome blond with deep blue eyes containing a strange hue of purple smiling up at the teacher. He looked more European than Japanese in origin.

"We have a guest," he said and turned his dashing gaze at her while gracefully gesturing towards her with his pale hand. All of the girls in the classroom sighed in unison fawning over him and his actions.

The teacher looked over to his left in the direction of the door and saw Kagome standing there looking vaguely uncomfortable. "Oh!" he said in surprise, "I'm sorry. I did not see you there. You are?"

Kagome bowed respectfully before she answered him. "Kagome Higurashi."

The teacher's eyes widened as she spoke her name. "Well, beg my pardon, I did not realize that one of our greatest patron's heirs would be in my class. You should be a first year high school student, right? This is a second year course."

"I was given advanced placement for history," Kagome answered briefly. After becoming living history over the past few years of her life, Kagome grew to love and master the subject.

"I suppose we couldn't expect anything less from Taisho-sama's heir. Please come in and take a seat." Kagome stared at her teacher in confusion and sweat dropped. Sesshomaru's name was as big in this century as it was in the Feudal Era. It did not surprise her that her teacher knew who he was.

Kagome nodded her head at the teacher and looked around for an empty seat. The boy named Tamaki, who spoke earlier, waved his hand high in the air practically begging her to sit next to him. Kagome shook her head as she smiled before sitting down in the chair next him. As she walked towards him, some of the girls began to sigh heavily as she passed.

About fifteen minutes into class, Tamaki passed her a note placing it on top of her desk. Their teacher had returned to his lecture and was going through a slide show with his back turned to his class.

You cannot be serious. Kagome thought before she opened the note. She quickly glanced at Tamaki; he was grinning at her with possibly the goofiest smile she had ever seen. He looked as though he really wanted her to read it. She turned from him towards the piece of paper and began to read.

Hi! I am Tamaki Suoh! It is nice to meet you, Higurashi-san. So you are in a second year class when you are just a first year? I am really impressed!

Kagome assumed he was older than her even though the way he acted made him come off as very childish; his behavior reminded her slightly of Shippo. He seemed nice enough and she did not want to blow him off by not replying, even though listening to their sensei was much more important now. Taking out a pen, Kagome quickly jotted down a message underneath Tamaki's.

It's nice to meet you, Suoh-senpai. Thank you for getting sensei's attention earlier. It was pretty awkward just standing there like that.

She slid the folded note back to Tamaki when the teacher was not looking. Tamaki looked like a kid at Christmas when he received what he had wanted for what seemed like ages. After reading Kagome's message, he scribbled down a reply and passed the note back.

It's no problem! ^_^ Oh and you can spare the formalities with me, Kagome. Just call me Tamaki!

Kagome wanted to laugh. This was a much more entertaining class period than she expected. Throughout the next hour, Tamaki and Kagome passed notes back in forth conversing with each other without being spotted by their teacher or classmates. Throughout the written conversation, Kagome quickly came to the conclusion that Tamaki was a genuinely good person with some strange personality traits. He was theatrical, loud even in his writing, optimistic, extremely weird, kind, and slightly supercilious and full of himself. It didn't bother her though. Kagome liked him; he was certainly entertaining and they were only passing notes back and forth. She had not even formally held a real conversation with him and she was actually looking forward to it.

After school ended, Sesshomaru phoned Kagome and said he would be running late from a meeting and wouldn't be able to pick her up on time. Kagome did not mind and passed the time wandering around the school's grounds. As she came to the southern building passing through the hallway, she heard a huge crash coming from the third music room.

What just happened? She thought curiously.

Her curiosity got the best of her and Kagome walked towards the door and opened it. Peeking inside, she saw someone leaning over a stand reaching for something. She looked toward the ground and saw a broken and possibly expensive vase. Two ginger haired twins joined the boy leaning over the broken porcelain carefully picking up the shattered pieces.

"That vase was supposed to be the feature for the upcoming school auction."

"What will we do? We were going to start the bidding at eight million yen."

"Eight million yen!" the small boy cried out in surprise and Kagome was speechless. That much for a vase?

"Who's that?" the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, asked together when they spotted Kagome standing in the opened doorway.

"Kagome!" Tamaki exclaimed happily, "You're here!" He parted the group of surrounding boys and headed towards her a top speed. Kagome smiled while rolling her eyes as he ranted about how happy he was to see 'him'.

"Hello, Senpai," Kagome greeted him. Tamaki's eyes glistened as she reached up and affectionately patted his head as if he were a little child.

"I-I'll pay it back," the small boy, known as the scholarship student Haruhi Fujioka, stuttered.

"Can you? You can't even buy your own uniform," Hikaru asked.

"And what is with those lame clothes you're wearing?" Kaoru added.

"What should we do, Tamaki?" a boy wearing glasses, Kyoya, inquired.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you can't pay with money, you can pay with your body," Tamaki stated haughtily and sat down in a plush red chair, "From today on, you are the Host Club's dog." Haruhi blanched and started to have a mental breakdown; Kagome knew it so she had to intervene.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her chest raising an eyebrow at this Host Club, "Just leave the boy alone."

"What do you expect we do then?" Hikaru asked.

"I will pay for the vase," Kagome suggested proudly.

Haruhi was shocked. "Oh no, you don't have to go through all of that trouble. I will pay for it."

Kyoya rapidly came up with an idea. "If you insist on helping him so badly, why not join the club and help him pay his debt back faster, Kagome?"

They think she's a boy? Kagome thought wondering why they were referring to Haruhi as a boy. She could tell that he was really a she; any idiot could figure it out. She chose not question to them about it. She could have some fun with that information later.

"Kagome-san really doesn't have to do that," Haruhi insisted, but Kagome wouldn't hear of it.

"I'll join," Kagome answered causing Tamaki to cheer and Kyoya to grin.

* * *

_The next day..._

Ah! Young piglet!" Tamaki called to Haruhi. "I see you have come back from your errand. Did you get the correct items?"

"P-Piglet?" Haruhi repeated the word and sighed. After a few moments, Haruhi pulled out a plastic container of coffee.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at the container slightly confused.

"What does it look like? Its coffee." Kagome said as she came next to Haruhi.

"I've never seen this maker before." He confessed. "Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"No, it's the instant kind." Kagome added.

"Instant?" Two women sitting across from them spoke at the same time, tilting their heads. "Kagome you have drank this before?"

She nodded. "Yes, before I lived with Sesshomaru, I lived at a shrine with my family. We did not have much money so we use to make this. It is cheaper and faster for me."

"So it's true then. Poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans."

"Commoner's wisdom, I see." Kyoya spoke beside her.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru mumbled.

"That's a lot less then what we usually pay." Kaoru added.

"We'll go back and get something else." Haruhi told them. "Excuse me for not buying you guys' expensive coffee…"

"No wait! I'll try this!" He shot up into standing position, a determined look on his face. "I will drink this coffee!" He proclaimed, holding the container high into the air. "Alright Haruhi." He called to her. Get over here and make some of this 'commoner's coffee'." He ordered.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh Tamaki." It was then Kagome noticed the woman who was left sitting on the couch. "Now you're taking the joke too far. There's no way that your palate we'll be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it…" She turned towards them, a fake smile on her face. "Sorry, I was talking to myself."

"Umm…" Haruhi was about to say something until Tamaki called her over. Haruhi left.

Kagome did not like that girl. She was going to keep a close eye on her. Several minutes later, the Host Club were entertaining their own groups of girls. Kagome and Haruhi watched from the sidelines; they didn't know how to take all of this in.

"Where will you take me in the summer, Tamaki?" one of the girls him surrounding asked.

"Anywhere you want," he answered suavely.

"What is your favorite music Tamaki?"

"Whatever you favor."

"I baked a cake today. Would you please eat some?"

"If you feed me."

"Oh my, Tamaki-kun!"

Both girls looked across the room and spotted the twins entertained their guests. Haruhi watched with a slightly sickened appearance.

"Hikaru that's—!" Kaoru yelled to his twin, but he continued with his story.

"And he panicked and cried to me," Hikaru told his guests causing them to giggle.

"Hikaru, you are cruel!" Kaoru cried, "Saying that in front of everyone..."

"Kaoru, I am so sorry. You were just so cute at the time." Hikaru gently grasped his brother's chin and moved closer to his face.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru breathed with a slight blush on his face. The girls were squealing as they witnessed their display of 'brotherly love'.

Kyoya walked over to a disturbed Haruhi and Kagome as they watched their fellow club members in action.

"Don't look too surprised," Kyoya commented, "As you can see, our motto is to make use of our characteristics to answer our customer's needs. Tamaki is our best and most requested host."

"What? That guy is number one!" Kagome exclaimed unknowingly voicing Haruhi's thoughts.

"He is," Kyoya answered before turning to Haruhi wearing a smile that seemed a bit too friendly, "You will be taking care of the menial chores for our club. Run away if you want; however, I have an excellent police staff at home. By the way, do you have a passport? I wouldn't recommend leaving the country." Haruhi gulped before leaving for the market; the club needed more coffee for their guests.

Kagome turned to Kyoya wearing a frown. "You know I am Sesshomaru Tashio's heir, right?"

Kyoya looked over at Kagome with surprised look on his face but nodded.

"I don't appreciate how you're treating my friend. I am going to ask politely for you to back off!" Kagome growled, "My guardian wouldn't appreciate it."

"As you wish," he replied curtly. Kagome nodded and walked away from him. As she left, Kyoya jotted down a few notes in his notebook. Kagome Higurashi was a mystery indeed

Kagome had to turn away before, well before she fainted from shock. "Where are the others?" she wondered. According to her memory, there were two other members of this club. "Hey Honey, hey Mori," a guest greeted the hosts who walked in. Shifting her eyes over to the guests, she saw both hosts. One was Honey – Senpai, she actually recognized him from the combat training that Sesshomaru instructed. Mori was not that stuff either, she knew him because he hung out with Honey – Senpai all of the time.

Kagome proceeded over towards them. "Hi Honey, Hi Mori."

"Hmmm…" Mori answered by giving her a nuggie.

Kagome could not help but laugh as she swatted his hand away from her hair. "Stop that."

"Hi Kagome! We missed you at the last meeting. How is Sesshomaru?"

Kagome shrugged. "Fine I guess, but I did not know you guys were in a host club."

"Yeah, sorry."

Kagome smiled. Wonderful day. "I will be back, I have to make a quick phone call.

After she returned, Tamaki was saying something again. She did not care though.

"Aw man, I wish I could remember that word."

"What up?"

"I am trying to find a word that subscribes him."

"It may be unnecessary with your looks, but let me pass unto you my elegant techniques." Out of nowhere he pulled out a glass. "When you put down a glass cup, you must always use your pinky as a cushion first." He demonstrated by gently placing his pink on the table first. "That way there won't be a loud sound. Doesn't it look classer this way?"

"Troublesome?" Kagome offered.

"A gentleman should not make ungraceful sounds." He stated.

"A pain in the neck?" Haruhi suggested.

"And I love to see my reflection in the glass." He grinned.

"There's something that sits him perfectly…"

"And above all else Haruhi…A glance from a lower angle is very effective."

"Ah~! I got it!" Kagome gently pound her hand onto her other one, showing she finally found the word.

"Did your heart pump a little faster-"

"Obnoxious!"

Haruhi's eyes went big. "That's right!"

"Ah-!" All blood drained from his body as the look of horror showed on his face. He then appeared into the nearest corner and sulked.

"Tamaki-Senpai?"

The sounds of the twin's laughter fell into her ears and she watched as they appeared out of nowhere and patted haruhi and Kagome on the head in praise. "You two are heros after all." They spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi apologized."Actually, I was very touched by your lesson."

"Then let me teach you more techniques!"

"Boss?" Hikaru questioned.

"Call me king!"

"Even if you taught him the basics of being a host-" Kaoru started to speak again, but Hikaru finished his sentence.

"He's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know?" Hikaru then walked around Haruhi till he was standing in front of her. "He's not exactly host club material, but-" He then reached out and started to pull off her glasses. "Maybe if we took off his glasses it will help-" The twin's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, I need those!" She objected. "I use to have contacts but I lost them…"

Suddenly everyone was around them, and they all stared at her in disbelieve- A loud rumble made the whole room tremble in a small quake as Tamaki charged towards her. He then forcefully shoved the two stunned twins apart, making room for him to see.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" He called for them.

"Got it!" They already understood what he wanted, and grabbed Haruhi arms, dragging her away.

"Hey-!" She tried to persist "What are you-!" Kagome went after them. two seconds later, they were thrown out with Kagome following them. A few minutes later, everyone was waiting inside the prep room, while Haruhi finished getting dressed behind a wall of curtains-

"Umm, Senpai?" Haruhi's unsure voice flowed from beyond the curtain.

"Yes?" He asked. "You finished putting it on?" He asked curiously.

"Is it okay for me to take this?" She asked.

"You look just like a girl!"

"Haru-chan, you're so cute!" .

"If we would have known that's how you really looked-" Hikaru started to speak.

"We would have helped you out sooner." Kaoru finished for him.

"Who knows, maybe he will draw in some customers?" Kyoya stated.

"Yes, just as I predicted!" Tamaki held his finger in the air, as if he knew it the whole time. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks! Starting today, you're an official member of the Host Club!" He announced, pointing his finger at Haruhi. "I'll personally train you into a first-class host. If you gather a hundred customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your debt." He spoke with a grin.

"A host?" Haruhi sighed.

"Kagome, you-" Tamaki turned to find Kagome gone. However on the other side of the room, on a couch Kagome slept with her head in a girl's lap. Her guest sighing.

Finally, things had calmed down and the newest hosts were officially introduced to the club. Each boy was given his own table to entertain his guests; Haruhi had three people visiting her while Kagome had six girls stationed around her slightly larger table giggling merrily.

"Hello, girls. It is lovely to see you all here," Kagome greeted his guests with his pearly white smile lighting up his face. " I am sorry I fell asleep. I hope it did not cause trouble."

"No it was okay!"

Just the sight of sincere grin sent all of his guests into a haze with beating hearts in their eyes. Kagome Tashio looked so handsome and mysterious with his sapphire blue eyes and free flowing raven hair highlighted with a natural blue sheen. He looked so dangerous and rugged; the women couldn't help but sigh and flatter him.

"Is it true that you are related to the Sesshomaru Taisho?" one of Kagome's guests asked with curious eyes. She had seen the great Sesshomaru up close and it amazed her that this man was his little brother according to the rumors she heard. Kagome's other five guests looked at the girl with blinking eyes before turning their heads toward Kagome leaning in slightly. They eagerly awaited his answer, as did Haruhi and the rest of the host club.

"Well, we aren't blood related. I was brought into his family about half a year ago after some personal problems that had occurred in the last few months. I have known him for about two years now, but he has known me for much longer. We didn't really get off to the best start, but I think of him as my older brother," Kagome answered with a distant look in his eyes. Haruhi could see that there was a small trace of sadness hidden deep within them.

A guilty expression suddenly spread across the girl who asked the somber question's face. "I am so sorry I brought it up! I need to be more considerate."

Kagome smiled slightly and patted the girl's head affectionately. "There is nothing for a beautiful girl like you to be down about. You did not know and I chose to answer. There is no need to worry. Besides, it is all in the past, right?" Kagome crooked his head to the left and smiled brightly. At the sight of his smile, all the girls blushed and hearts beamed from their eyes once more.

"I can't believe it!" Hikaru whispered from across the room to his twin.

"They both were so easily accepted," Kaoru finished. Both of them shrugged their shoulders in surprise. It was uncommon for the girls to warm up to new hosts at first, but those two had a gift for attracting their guests.

Kagome continued laughing and talking with his guests until his name was being called loudly. His blue eyes turned and he saw Haruhi being spun around by that idiot king of the Host Club. His eyes narrowed instantly; he liked Tamaki well enough, but it was clear he needed to learn to control himself.

He stood to his feet and turned to his guests. "Excuse me for a moment." The girls watched curiously as Kagome stomped over to Tamaki and abruptly knocked the host club's king in the head so Haruhi could jump from his arms. Tamaki cried out in pain and watched as Kagome put his hands on his hips similar to a woman when she scolded any man who had done something totally stupid.

All of the onlookers watched in confusion and shock when Kagome started yelling at Tamaki and the king paled before retreating to his personal corner of woe. Haruhi bowed slightly to Kagome thanking him for saving himself from the king. Kagome smiled in return expressing it was no problem. When both hosts returned to their guests, Kagome sat down and smiled brightly. "I am sorry, ladies. I was needed to help Haruhi."

"No, that is fine," one guest replied, "I think it is wonderful that you help your friends when they need you." She giggled slightly with warmth on her cheeks.

"It is very honorable of you," she finished.

"You really think so?" Kagome questioned with a slight grin, "I thank you for your lovely compliment."

The Host Club was gradually coming to a close, but everything came to a sudden halt when everyone heard a crash from the other side of the room. Kagome's head whipped around to the direction it had come from to see Haruhi on the floor on top of that brunette, Ayanokoji, from earlier.

"Haruhi, leave me alone!" she shouted in a panic, "Haruhi suddenly attacked me! Someone hurry and deal with this commoner!" Kagome was well on his way over, but the twins got there before him and dumped water on the two of them. Kagome quickly helped Haruhi from the floor while Tamaki helped Ayanokoji.

"Do something, Tamaki," she insisted tearfully, "Haruhi just assaulted me." Kagome would have interrupted and corrected the scheming girl, but Tamaki beat him to it. He brushed the wet hair out of her face and spoke in a firm, serious tone. "I am disappointed in you. You were the one who threw his bag in the pond, weren't you?"

"How can you say that?" Ayanokoji protested loudly, "Do you have proof that I did?" Tamaki paid no mind and softly lifted her face with his right hand.

"You know, you are a beautiful girl, but you are not classy enough to be our guest, dear. I will have to ask you to leave." Everyone watched Tamaki intently because it was rare to see him acting so seriously. "If I know one thing, Haruhi is not that kind of man."

Ayanokoji had tears dwelling in her eyes as she instantly ran out of the room crying, "Tamaki, you idiot!" Kagome started laughing at the girl, but his happiness was short lived. Due to this latest debacle, Tamaki increased their quota to 1000 guests each!

Kyoya entered the scene with a reddish pink bag and offered it to Haruhi. "This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it is still better than a wet one, right?"

"Thank you very much, you guys. I am going to go change." Haruhi said to everyone before leaving. Kagome sighed deeply as she began to walk away from the changing room only to notice out of the corner of his eye that Tamaki had just closed the curtain where Haruhi had been undressing in shock. He had just discovered Haruhi was a girl. Of course, both Kyoya and Kagome knew right from the start while Tamaki had had been the person to discover it last.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked stiffly.

"Hai?" she answered from behind the closed curtain.

"You're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking, yeah." Haruhi opened the curtain wearing the female uniform. Tamaki started having a mental malfunction as he tried to process this new information.

"Listen, Senpai," Haruhi began, "it doesn't really matter to me that you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it is more important for someone to be recognized for who they are not for their sex."

"This is an interesting development," commented Kyoya.

"It sure is," the twins chorused together. Mori and Honey stood side by side watching from the scene with the twins.

"Still you were pretty cool back there, Senpai," Haruhi commented. Kagome sighed deeply as Tamaki backed up from the girl as if she was infectious with his face turned completely red.

"Well, you guys since this are involved in this interesting development, I'll get going," Kagome stated as she headed for the door, "Sesshomaru is picking me up soon so I will—" As she opened the door, a bucket of forest green paint fell on top of his head and spilled all over his uniform. At once, the twins started laughing loudly.

"I told you it would work!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"You did, you did!" Hikaru nodded in agreement while the two continued laughing. Kagome stiffly turned around eyes glaring at them promising revenge. The twins saw the look of murder in his eyes and immediately shut up and gulped.

"So, this was your stupid idea, Kaoru. Poor, poor thing, I thought better of you and now you might just have to die," Kagome said darkly at the twins. The darkness that surrounded his voice caused everyone in the host club to shiver slightly. They all made a quick mental note not to piss him off any time soon; he was just as bad as Honey-Senpai when his naps were disturbed.

Kyoya quickly stepped in before Kagome could start chasing the twins around the room. He didn't want the room left in pieces once Kagome was done exacting his revenge. Kagome really wished she had the beads of subjugation so she could sit the crap out of the twins, but she didn't know how to make them. Her fists would have to suffice until she learned.

Kyoya pushed his glasses onto his face as he handed him a purple bag. "I am afraid this is your last resort for something to wear. It is a left over costume, but I doubt you want to leave looking like that."

"Whatever," he mumbled and went into the changing room. Tamaki being the nice person he was went to go get more towels for his newest apprentice and friend to clean up with. Apparently, he did not learn his lesson about warning people before entering their space because he opened the curtain and saw Kagome wearing only her chest bindings and underwear.

"Tamaki, you pervert! Get out!" Kagome yelled in anger as she threw her shoe hitting Tamaki in the head. He fell backwards from the sudden impact and the curtain shut. The other members gathered around him to see what was wrong, but it became all clear when they heard Tamaki's mumbles as he lay on the floor with a huge bump in his head and eyes spinning.

"No... He... She... Girl... Everyone... Cross dressers..." He spoke incoherently, but everyone understood what he was trying to express.

The light shadowed in Kyoya's eyes and his pencil snapped in his hand. Mori's eyes were widened. The twins along with Honey had extremely large eyes and their mouths were gapping open to the floor. Haruhi was only slightly confused that other person was mistaken for a boy and was intentionally cross dressing.

Kagome emerged from behind the curtain wearing a royal blue maid's outfit complete with short skirt and lace apron. The members thought she was just as cute as Haruhi wearing girly clothes.

"You know, you think you would have learned your lesson," she said sternly to the host king lying on the floor, "At least give some kind of warning before you barge in on someone." Kagome looked to all of the host club members staring at her intently in various states of shock and sighed.

"I guess you all want an explanation, right?" They nodded vigorously.

"No one asked if I was a boy," Kagome answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "I don't care whether I am or not."

"There's another girl!" Honey said excitedly and jumped up into the air being the first to recover.

"Hnn," was all that was said from Mori but it was clear he was also interested in this additional development.

"Look, Kaoru. Our other toy—" started Hikaru.

"—Is also a girl," Kaoru finished with a grin.

"This could be fun," they said in unison linking arms and standing side by side.

Kyoya was clearly irritated that he was outsmarted by the small female but was determined to find out all he could about the Taisho heir.

Tamaki still hadn't left his spot on the floor and continued murmuring to himself. "What is this world becoming?"


	2. Chapter 2: Tea Cups and Parties

_I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites! I am happy that this story is still popular. Hopefully, I can get this story to be a little longer than last time, but we will see. Also, I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas! May it be full of laughter, joy and all of those wonderful christmas tunes that we can't stand the next day. Lol! Now on with the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 2,**

**Tea Cups and Parties**

* * *

Her eyebrow twitched…Her eyes narrowed…She could feel her temper rising within her very core…All the while, the idiot king stood a few feet away from her smiling with his usual idiotic expression. He held his hands out proudly as if he were presenting a wonderful prize to her. The prize was a horrifying dress that matched Tamaki's king outfit and today's tropical island paradise theme.

"Here you go, Kagome," he exclaimed, "I know you will look fantastic in it!" Tamaki was so happy Kagome was in the Host Club; now his precious little girl could dress up alongside him. It was like a dream come true!

Kagome's eyebrows narrowed as she scowled. "No way in hell." Tamaki's face turned ghostly white as he hunched over in defeat.

"If you don't, then I will add another 20% to Haruhi's debt." Kyoya's dark presence came up behind her and it made Kagome sneer.

"If you do that, I will make sure Sesshomaru never gives this school another cent. I would not want the chairmen to find out about it," the honorable host threatened as her normally sapphire eyes blazed a bright red, "Now if you would excuse me, I have to get ready for my guests."

Kagome folded her arms and turned heel to walk away with no intention of changing out of her uniform. Just as she turned, she came face to face with an unexpected sight. Her eyes widened and she stopped cold. Honey was staring up at her with tear-filled eyes.

Oh no. she thought as her hands began to shake.

"Kagome, it will be very sad if you don't dress up with us," he said unhappily.

Kagome sighed in defeat; she could not say no to those pleading eyes of Honey-senpai.

"All right," she muttered under her breath. Kagome whipped around and snatched the dress from Kyoya's waiting hands before stomping off to the dressing room. Tamaki immediately perked up and started cheering.

"Are you finished yet?" Kaoru called outside the dressing room as he waited, "What is taking so long?"

A few rustle noises came from behind the curtain before Kagome spoke. "Will you wait a minute? I am having some trouble with the zipper." Kagome's hand pushed back the silk curtain and she poked her head out of the small opening. Her long black hair tumbled down her naked shoulder causing Kaoru to turn bright engine red.

"Will you zip up the rest of my dress?" she asked, "I can't reach it."

Kaoru stuttered, "Why don't you wait for Haruhi to do it?"

The young beauty rolled her sapphire eyes looking at him with a small smile. "I would, but Haruhi is going to be a little late." She gripped the curtain and sent Kaoru a begging look. "Please?"

Kaoru could not bring himself to say no to Kagome as she looked at him with those pleading eyes. "Alright."

Flashing him a quick grin, Kagome pulled back the curtain and turned around as she held the Queen's top up with her fingers. Kaoru's shaky hands moved toward the opened zipper over her creamy, pale skin. He exhaled slowly as he zipped the zipper up completely. Kagome beamed in satisfaction once he was done.

"Thanks, Kaoru. I'll be out in a minute," she said with a brilliant smile before she slipped back behind the curtain to finish changing. Kaoru took a few deeps breaths once she was out of sight to compose his self.

A few seconds later, Kagome emerged fully costumed and Kaoru's mouth went to the floor. Her dress flared out over her hips and was cut in a way that showed her toned stomach. Her ebony tresses carelessly fell down her back like a tidy bed head style. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of ruby earrings dangling from her ears and golden bangles on her arms.

"So how does it look?" she asked softly.

Kaoru cleared his throat before answering. "Great."

Kagome nodded before walking away from the dressing area towards everyone else. Honey and Mori were the first to see her in full costume.

"Oh, Kagome!" Honey exclaimed, "You look so beautiful!"

Kagome blushed. "Thank you, Senpai."

In a flash of light, Tamaki rushed over, picked her up, and spun her around in circles. "That was so cute! So beautiful!"

"Senpai, let me down!" Kagome yelled struggling to gain her freedom, but he held her tightly.

Kagome finally freed herself from Senpai's grasp and went over to the twins to get into position along with the others to greet their guests. Kagome sat in front of Tamaki with his hand on her shoulder. The door to the club opened and¸ instead of the throngs of ladies they expected to entertain, Haruhi came in breathing heavily.

"Oh Haruhi, you are so late," the twins chorused.

The natural host looked at the others in disbelief before she took out her calendar to check the date. She groaned as a tropical bird landed on her head. "I may be wrong, but my calendar says it is still early spring."

Kagome shook her shoulder causing Tamaki's hand to move as she stood up from the ground. "Trust me, Haruhi. I was forced to wear this." The priestess pointed to her outfit in disgust.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi? Remember you owe us a debt," Kyoya reminded the natural host. Kagome turned to Kyoya with a harsh glare and her hands on her hips reprimanding him for his behavior.

"Need I remind you that fine men do not hind beneath bulky clothes?" Tamaki explained enthusiastically as he wrapped an arm around both of his precious 'daughters', "It may be chilling early spring in the outside world, but, in our club, we welcome our chilly kittens to the warm tropical weather. Today is a supreme paradise, a hot, hot island of everlasting summer!"

"That's funny because I feel a massive chill right now," Haruhi grumbled and Kagome couldn't help but agree.

Once the club officially opened and their guest appeared, things went back to normal. Kagome sat with a group of young ladies holding out her hand and making little bird noises. Her guests all watched in silence as a little yellow bird flapped over to her out stretched hand. "Now if you are very gentle and speak in a gentle tone, he will not fly away."

The girls over at her table had their chins in their hands sighing deeply watching their host talk sweetly to the bird. "Imagine, if Kagome is this polite to birds, think about how he treats his girlfriends."

"He is such a gentle soul."

"He is a wonderful gentleman." The girls sighed together in unison.

"Would one of you ladies like to try holding him?" Kagome asked holding the tiny creature out to them. The girls all folded their hands together nodding. Kagome carefully transferred the little bird to one girl's waiting hand.

"Now talk gently and he won't fly away," Kagome instructed. The girl beamed as the little yellow bird walked up her arm and rubbed his head on her cheek affectionately. As she began to giggle, the bird flew off into the surrounding trees. Kagome started clapping and was quickly followed by the other girls.

"Very good," she praised, "You have made a new friend." The girl blushed slightly as she heard Kagome's approval.

"Excuse me," a sweet voice called out from Kagome's side, "But I think it is time for the hosts to switch clients." Kagome looked up from her table and saw her next appointment, a girl around her height with short brown hair.

"Oh!" she replied, "You must be my next appointment, Miss?"

"Kasugazaki Kanako," she answered placing a finger under Kagome's chin and gently lifting her head, "You're even more handsome then I expected. From now on, you're going to be my favorite host, Kagome." In the background, Kagome could hear Tamaki's whine of despair.

When the host club closed for the day, Kagome almost slumped down in the first available chair, but that meant sitting next to the ice prince. Instead, she chose the seat next to Haruhi far away from Kyoya. She exhaled and set her forehead on the table; she felt exhausted. On the other side of the room, Tamaki sat in a corner eating a large bowl of instant ramen. He was obviously sulking and she did not know why.

"Hey boss," Hikaru said firming placing his hands on the table, "Why don't stop eating that commoners' ramen and come help us with the party plans?" Tamaki did not answer and continued eating the ramen sulking.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasugazaki has taken a liking to Kagome?" Kaoru asked as he mimicked his brother's actions.

It took so much of Kagome's strength not to laugh at the host king; Tamaki was so childlike. He was acting as if his favorite toy was taken away from him and no one would give it back. It amazed her that little problem bothered him so much. Maybe it was something deeper than she thought.

Her train of thought came to a stop when Kyoya spoke. As usual, he was typing on his computer. "He shouldn't be surprised. She has had the illness for some time now, right?"

"What illness?" Haruhi and Kagome asked curiously. The twins came up to them each placing an arm on one girl's shoulder.

"She has the 'host hopping' disease," one twin stated

"AKA the 'never the same boy twice' disease," the other finished and Kagome rolled her eyes at Tamaki.

The Shadow King pushed up his glasses and began to explain further. "Usually our customers pick a favorite host and see them regularly, but, in this case, Miss Kasugazaki sees different hosts on a regular basis." Honey-senpai wandered towards the table and sat between Haruhi and Kagome.

"Before she was with you, she was with Tamaki," he clarified.

"So he is sad because I stole one of his customers?" Kagome questioned in a teasing manner with a raised delicate eyebrow, "So that would make me the new king, right?" She haughtily folded her arms while crossing her legs wearing a smirk. Hearing the last bit of her speech, Tamaki snapped out of his depression.

Kagome's smirked widened. *So my plan worked.* It made her smile that she was able to get him in a mood. It was one of her many hidden talents.

"SHUT UP!" Tamaki shouted, "I could not care less about that. I am running out of patience." A wall of roses appears behind him as he continued his tirade. Kagome uncrossed her arms and looked around curiously. How did that happen?

"Kagome, Haruhi, it is time you both started dressing like regular girls!" Tamaki shouted as he pointed at them both. Haruhi stood there blankly while Kagome raised an eyebrow at him again.

"I don't understand how you both can be so popular with the ladies if you both are ladies!" Tamaki continued, "No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here."

"So you want me to dress like a girl?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes!" he answered.

"This is the way I dress," Kagome retorted, "Girls can wear pants too you know."

"No!" he yelled, "I want to see you in dresses and sun hats and flowing skirts of silk." Tamaki's eyes sparkled as he saw the mental picture of Kagome wearing a white dress and holding her hand out to him. He then turned away from the others and ran across the room grabbing a box labeled "Daddy's personal items".

"That is enough, you two! Now listen to Daddy," he stated as he pulled out two big portraits, both depicting Haruhi and Kagome smiling sweetly wearing their female middle school uniforms. Haruhi's long brown hair was uncut. "Daddy wants you to go back to the way you use to be!"

"What the hell are those?" Haruhi shouted angrily as she and Kagome stared at the displayed pictures.

"How the heck did you get pictures of us?" Kagome screamed.

"From your old school," Kyoya pointed out, "There were easy to find."

"You are all creeps," Kagome said hotly and Haruhi readily agreed. Tamaki paled before Kagome turned her heel walking away from him.

"I have to go. Sesshomaru is waiting for me," she stated without turning her head in his direction

"No wait, Kagome!" Tamaki pleaded reaching a hand out to her, but the club door closed behind her with a loud slam. It caused him to go into his corner of depression. "My little girl is angry with me," he whimpered. The twins laughed at his evident despair.

The sunset looked beautiful as she wandered the halls towards the front entrance. The miko told the Host Club a little white lie; Sesshomaru was away on business and she was walking home today. As she passed a door, something on the floor caught her attention, a small puppet shaped like a cat. Kagome bent over and picked it up.

"Aww, kawaii!" she cried, "It is as cute as Usa-chan. Why you are just lying on the floor here?" Kagome looked around to see if anyone was nearby but found no one. "Well, I am going to have to bring you home with me and we will find your owner tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Kagome strolled through the marble hallways before classes started. In her hand sat the puppet she found the day before. She was determined to find its owner. "Okay, I know you belong somewhere but where?"

As Kagome continued looking for the puppet's owner, something approached in the shadows, a cloaked figure stalking the hallways carrying a candlestick and clinging to the darkness.

"Beelzenef," he called out eerily, "What are you doing to him? Give him back." To his surprise, Kagome did not run away and fear him as most did; only other members of his club found him approachable.

"You could have been more polite," she grumbled beneath her breath and held out the cat shaped puppet, "I found him last night and was looking for whoever lost him. Sorry." The shadow figure took the puppet back and placed it on his hand.

"Not to be rude," Kagome began, "but why do you have a cloak on?"

"I am vulnerable to the light," he answered and gave her a respectful bow, "Excuse me for my rudeness. My name is Umehito Nekozawa. I am just protective of Beelzenef; he is my favorite cursed doll. Would you like to join the dark magic club? I could even plant a curse on someone for you if you'd like." He grinned at the cursing part.

Kagome bowed in respect. "I am Kagome Higurashi. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry, but I am already in a club and I do not think I am cut out for the black magic club. I work in the holy arts."

Nekozawa chuckled. "That is a shame, but do you have training for your power? My family is trained in all magic arts; I could enhance your power tenfold."

"I will think about it. I have to go to class. Bye." Kagome waved as she turned towards her classrooms.

* * *

After classes ended and the host club closed the next, Kagome remained sitting at the window watching Haruhi as she tried learning how to dance. It was very entertaining to watch considering who her dance partner was. Kyoya declared it was mandatory for her and Haruhi to attend the dance party the host club was planning and dance with their guests. Once he heard this, Tamaki immediately added the condition that both girls' true gender would be revealed and they would become the Host Club's dog if they refused to attend or dance. She and Kagome couldn't argue with his conditions, so Haruhi began practicing. Kagome already knew basic dance steps; being Sesshomaru's heir meant she attended many formal events and he encouraged her to be social.

"1-2-3... 1-2-3..." Kanako instructed lightly as she guided Haruhi through the dance steps, "Now remember to bring your feet together on 3. Remember, the gentleman always leads and make sure to look at the woman you're dancing with."

"I- uh, got it," Haruhi spoke though she sounded unsure. In her own clumsiness, she tripped over her own feet and they both fell onto the floor with Haruhi on top. A blush appeared on her face and she was quick to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Kasugazaki!"

"It's ok, Haruhi," Kanako said with a slight giggle and pulled Haruhi closer to her.

"Why so gloomy, boss?" the twins questioned as they observed Tamaki's depressing state as he was sitting by the window.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practiced with," Kaoru stated his opinion as to why the prince was in a slump.

"I think you may be right, but he's way too tall to stand in as a woman," Hikaru agreed and they both smirked.

"Childish," Kagome murmured under her breath.

"Thanks so much for allowing me to practice with you," Haruhi's voice fell into their ears. She and Kanako were off the floor. Kanako was seated at a small table as Haruhi served her some tea.

"No problem," she reassured her, "I heard that you're not seeing any customers today so that you could practice dancing." She smiled at her. "I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you."

"Umm…" Haruhi wasn't sure what to say at that point. It seemed the Kanako hopped hosts once again.

"Oh my," Kanako whispered as she looked at the porcelain pieces Haruhi served her tea in, "This is a new tea set, isn't it?" Gently, she lifted up the delicate green tea cup to her face.

"It's Ginori," she stated.

"Ginori?" Haruhi questioned obviously not knowing what Kanako was talking about.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle," Kyoya said as he appeared beside her, "In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided it was time for the club to upgrade its tea sets."

"I see. What a pretty color…" The woman the touched the cup tenderly while gazing into the tea with a soft expression.

"I know that look," Kagome mumbled to herself. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"H-hello?" The soft click of the door opening followed by an even softer voice caught her attention. She looked at the doorway and spotted a man walking inside the room with a yellow box held in his arms.

"I'm here with the new tea sets you ordered," he stated his reason for being there.

"Ah, thank you," Kyoya said while walking up to him in greeting, "Every item you have chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed."

"That's good to hear," the man said with a smile.

"Are you from the company?" Haruhi asked while she too walked up to the boy.

"No, I'm just a student," he replied jokingly, "Can't you tell by the uniform?"

"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny," Kanako said and gave a small laugh catching everyone's attention, "But that is understandable. He does not look like the heir to a first-class corporation." Kagome turned her head away, and sighed before walking over the table as the young man walked away. She could see right through Kanako.

"I get the feeling that you and that guy are pretty close," Kagome said.

"EH!" the woman shrieked and looked as if she was about to have a heart attack as she stared at Kagome in disbelief.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! What makes you say that, Kagome?" she said as she gave a small nervous laugh. Kanako quickly got up, sweating bullets, and walked to the door while waving goodbye. "Now if you'll please excuse me. Take care!"

"I wonder why she reacted that way," Haruhi commented on Kanako's sudden departure, "She's obviously lying."

"Haru-chan!" Honey perked up while waving his arms around, "You and Kagome didn't know? Tohru-kun is Kasuga-chan's fiancée!" He told them with a smile on his face.

"Kyoya," Tamaki asked, "How long have you known this?"

"About the two of them being engaged?" he responded and flipped open his trusty notebook and began scanning a particular page, "Well, as you know, I conduct background checks on all our customers. The two were childhood friends. It seems their engagement was arranged by their parents. The information does not pose any use to me, so I just ignored it."

"You…" Tamaki started but sighed.

"Tohru Suzushima," Kyoya continued reading, "Grades are impressive. Family prestige is so-so. Looks are average but he is reliable. If I had to pick a bad aspect about him—" The twins appeared on either side of him and finished his statement.

"He doesn't have a strong impression," Hikaru announced.

"And he's weak," Kaoru added.

"In other words, he's boring," Kyoya finished closing his notebook with a soft snap.

"But Tohru-kun is a nice person," Honey's cute voice tried to stick up for the guy. "Right?"

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"Well then…" Tamaki's voice lifted up as he stepped forward getting everyone's attention, "Let's write out a plan."

"What for?" everyone questioned.

"Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club, to make every girl happy!" he announced proudly and with much seriousness. Kagome groaned; whatever he had in mind, she wanted no part of it.

* * *

**_One Week Later_**

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs," Tamaki spoke proudly to everyone attending the host club's party while standing on top of the entrance stairway, "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you…" He gave a soft bow as a spotlight shone on him along with the other hosts. "Welcome."

Then every chandelier came on as a live orchestra started playing soft music in the background. All the females on the dance floor clapped softly in applause as everyone rose from a bowed position. All of the host club members were dressed handsomely; Kagome was wearing a blue tux.

"As always ladies, the Host Club members are here for your entertainment," Kyoya started to speak with his arms open wide in a welcoming gesture, "So we invite you to dance till your hearts' content. Based on your dancing skills, one lucky lady will be chosen as tonight's Queen. The Queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek, from our King."

"Good luck to you," Tamaki spoke gallantly. "My darlings." He gave them a brilliant smile and winked at them while roses surrounded his form in a dramatic effect.

"Ah~!" All the women swooned—some even fainted—while hearts fluttered all around the room.

"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm," the twins ordered her as they appeared behind the brunette. She was slouched forward slightly not looking very happy to be there.

"Well, I'm not use to this sort of thing," Haruhi confessed, "I've only gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park."

"I don't know if you can considerer that a dance party or not," Kyoya told her, "Well, at least have a taste of the food here. It'll be a treat."

"A treat?" she questioned and looked over to him with large eyes full of hope, "Like fancy tuna?"

"Fancy Tuna!" everyone shouted in shock while Kyoya's pen snapped in two from the sudden pressure he applied to it. Suddenly, Tamaki jumped down from his higher position on the stairs and landed beside them.

"Kyoya! Get some fancy tuna immediately!" he ordered while pointing towards him. The man was already one step ahead of him dialing in the last numbers on his cell phone and placing it to his ear.

"Add some premium sushi platters to that," he told the other person on the line.

While all of this was happening, the twins were huddled on either side of a cheery red Haruhi hugging her head and rubbing their cheek against hers.

"Poor child," they chanted with tears at the edges of their eyes in pity as they tried to comfort her with hushed whispers and, "Poor little thing..."

Kagome leaned against a support beam that rested alongside the dance floor. She watched as everyone danced merrily and an air of delight floated around the entire room as they all were enjoying themselves. As Kagome was about to dance with someone, she felt the air being thrown from her body as someone picked her up and ran away.

"Hey what is the big idea?" Kagome shouted as Mori put her on the ground in front of a large vanity mirror in a separate room, "I thought Haruhi was doing this?"

"Change of plans," Kyoya said to her, "The party reaches its climax in a few minutes so hurry up." The twins happily shoved a white dress at her and pushed her into the changing room where she proceeded to change into the dress with a pair of matching heals.

"So why am I doing this?" Kagome grumbled as she came out of the changing area fully dressed. She was startled when the twins pushed her into a chair in front of the large mirror.

"We wanted to see you in a dress!" the twins said as they did her makeup.

"Gentlemen, there you are!" Tamaki scolded as he suddenly threw open the doors, "The guests are waiting." Tamaki was immediately caught off guard as the beautiful young woman seated in front of the mirror turned her head to him. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the beautiful goddess in the white dress. Her long raven black hair reached down to her back while the short white dress came up to her knees showing off her long legs.

"Doesn't she look great?" the twins asked together. Tamaki was speechless as Kagome stood and walked toward the open door passing him by.

"Now go to the room at the end of the hallway; he'll be waiting for you. Don't screw this up, Kagome," Kyoya said as she walked past them and she turned her head back to them.

"No sweat," she said before continuing to walk away.

"Good luck, Kagome!" the twins cried as she set off to the secluded classroom.

"She is so beautiful," Tamaki spoke lovingly as he watched her glide away.

Once Kagome reached the end of the hallway, she opened the door to the classroom. The young man waiting for her looked at her curiously.

"You wrote this letter?" Tohru asked, "I pictured you a lot differently."

"Letter?" Kagome questioned and took the piece of paper from his hands to read it. It's content and loud hot pink lettering disgusted her.

"I am sorry," Tohru began sympathetically, "but I don't feel the same. I am in love with someone else."

"Oh, I am sorry," Kagome replied, "I had no idea."

"It is alright," Tohru said with a slight smile, "You did not know and I don't know if she feels the same way about me."

"Why don't you ask her?" Kagome suggested speaking from experience, "You'll never know how she feels if you don't try."

Before Tohru could reply, Kanako walked in looking at the two of them with tear filled eyes. She mumbled a weak apology before she took off running. Tohru didn't hesitate to run after her. Kagome left the room and walked towards Tamaki; he was the one who brought Kanako here.

"I think you made matters worse," Kagome commented.

"Not true," Tamaki stated, "He ran after her, didn't he?"

Kagome smiled in the direction Kanako and Tohru disappeared in. "I guess you're right." Kagome went back to the changing room and changed back into her tux. By the time she came back to the ballroom Kanako was chosen as the queen for the night as she danced in the spotlight with Tohru amongst the drifting sakura blossoms.

"The kiss from Tamaki…," one twin began as Tamaki was being his dramatic self wanting the attention.

"... has now been changed to being from Kagome Higurashi," the other finished.

Kagome froze as did Tamaki.

"Kyoya said that a little accident at the party might make the evening more thrilling for everyone." The twins said.

"I am not doing this."

"If you do I will cut Haruhi's debt by one third."

"Fine!"

Kagome began walking down the stairs. "Hey, is this Kagome's first kiss?"

"What?" He paled.

Kagome was about to kiss Kanako on the cheek when, "Wait Kagome!"

Due to Tamaki's clumsiness, a simple kiss on the cheek became a full scale kiss on the lips.

Kagome stepped away from Kanako. "I hope you two find happiness together."

She turned to Tamaki, "You!" Let's say that Tamaki had a bruise on his head the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Physical Exams

**Chapter 3,**

**Physical Exams**

* * *

Kagome arrived at Ouran Academy and walked down the marble hallways to homeroom. "Kagome." She stiffened; she knew that voice! She spun around as Kaoru appeared next to her taking her hand protectively. "Want to walk to homeroom?"

Kagome blinked and a light bulb went off in her head as she realized what this meant.

"Sure." Kagome asked softly. He crossed her arms in thought, "Hey, Kagome…aren't we going to be late for homeroom?" Kaoru asked.

Kagome's blue eyes widen with panic. "Oh no! Homeroom! Sensei is going to kill us!" She spazzed, waving her arms around in a flurry. "I'm going to be late! Late! Late! Gotta run! Run to homeroom!" she rambled as she ran down the hallway still waving her arms like a mad chibi, "Kaoru!"

Kaoru shook his head in amusement. "Oh, Kagome, where would your head be if it weren't attached to your head?" He took after her.

Spazzing as she ran through the hallway, Kagome almost fell down a few times. She rushed around the corner and crashed into someone. Before she could fall, she landed into his arms. Her blue eyes immediately met purple and her face flushed a wild red. Tamaki was holding her in her arms bridal style! He was surprised on how light she felt nestled against him.

"You are late," he said with a chuckle.

Kagome rolled her eyes before flashing a white smile. "I am sorry, but there was an emergency this morning. You can put me down now." Reluctantly, Tamaki set Kagome on the floor.

"Kagome!" Kaoru shouted as he appeared from around the corner, "Come on, let's go to class." Tamaki watched with horror filled eyes as that no good twin took his Kagome's hands and tugged her down the hallway.

"Oh yeah. Bye, Senpai. We will see you later!" Kagome called back to him.

Tamaki watched his precious little girl walk away laughing and smiling with that no good dobbleganger! Oh no!

For a brief moment, Kaoru looked back at Tamaki when Kagome wasn't paying attention and smiled evilly at him. Tamaki almost shrieked, but he couldn't react at all.

"We?" he repeated worriedly, "Oh no! We! KYOYA! MOMMY!"

* * *

Later that day, the host club entertained their guests outside having a cherry blossom viewing party. They called it the "Ouran Host Club - Cherry Blossom Viewing Banquet". Tamaki, Kyoya, and both of the twins were dressed as waiters, caring trays and wine for their guests. Mori, Honey, Kagome, and Haruhi were dressed in traditional yukatas. Kagome was having such a good time; it felt so good to cut back loose.

"Oh, Honey-Senpai, aren't the cherry blossoms beautiful?" she cheered from across the lawn waving over to her friends. Her hands were in the air trying to touch the cheery blossoms that were falling from the trees.

Honey laughed at her silliness. He was glad to have Kagome as a friend. She would make a good girlfriend to someone worthy of her. He would make sure of that. His face darkened at the thought of Kagome heartbroken but quickly perked up when she finally fell to her knees in exhaustion.

The little bundle of fun bounced over to her and hopped in her lap. He grabbed a flower and tucked it behind her ear. "There!" A bunch of flowers swirled around Honey's head as he spoke. "A pretty flower for a pretty girl." Mori agreed in his silent way as he patted Kagome on the shoulder gently.

Kagome suddenly gushed and embraced Honey's head with hearts circling her head. "You are too cute!" Honey cheered as he received her attention.

"You know, Senpai, you don't have to host me," Kagome meekly said.

Honey shook his head in disagreement. "No, you deserve to be hosted and to have a smile on her face." Kagome glowed with happiness. Honey was a good boy and he would make a good boyfriend to a lucky girl someday. She hugged him again.

"KAGOME!" the Host King shouted loudly as the whole garden of girls and the other members of the host club all turned their heads to see what was the matter. He strolled up to Kagome and pointed his slender finger at her.

"Why were you with Kaoru this morning?"

...Huh? Kagome stared at him and blinked.

"Who?" she asked confusingly. What was he blabbering about now?

Steam literary came out both of Tamaki's ears! "WHY WERE YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH KAORU THIS MORNING! WHY?"

The club and their customers peeked in for an answer. Kagome shut her eyes as she placed both of her hands on the side of her head. The miko was trying to picture what had happened this morning.

Okay…Mom...School...oh Kaoru! A light bulb went off in her head when she remembered her encounter with the quiet twin.

"Oh you mean Kaoru." Tamaki paled at the way Kagome said his name; it was filled with some fondness. She was in love with the twin!

**-Tamaki's Mind Theater-**

Kagome was walking in the park wearing the most adorable pink dress with her hair flowing down her back. Tamaki watched with sparkles in his eyes as she held out her hand to him.

"You coming?" she asked sweetly. Tamaki leaped forward to grab her, hand but another male's hand came first. It was that shady twin!

"Coming, sweetheart." He smirked as he walked away with her. Tamaki stood in the background trying to make it to Kagome, but they drifted further away from him.

**-End of Tamaki's Mind Theater-**

"Is he your boyfriend?" he wailed as tears came down in face. In the background, all of Kagome's customers had nosebleeds. It was too good to be true. Kagome was in a homosexual relationship! Kagome blinked at him and her eyes bugged out as she burst out laughing hysterically.

"Kaoru? No, he is a friend," Kagome explained as she got over her laughing fit, "Why, Tamaki? Are you jealous or something?"

Tamaki went fire engine red.

"I think milord is having a moment," Hikaru said as he and the other hosts all looked at him.

"Do you think Tama-chan will finally say it?" Honey asked and Mori nodded. All of the hosts waited on baited breath for Tamaki to finally admit his feelings.

"No, I am not!" Tamaki shouted, "As your father I won't have it!" Everyone in the host club besides Kyoya and Haruhi groaned. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, stood up in her seat, and turned her back on him.

"Who is going to stop me?" she said before she turned back to glare at him, "Just because you are the King of this club doesn't mean that you get to choose who I spend my time with." Tamaki blanched and went into his corner of woe.

"Moron," Kyoya said under his breath.

Just another normal day here at the Host Club. As the host club's viewing party continued and everyone forgot Kagome and Tamaki's earlier confrontation, they continued to enjoy the blooming of the sakura blossoms.

"My princess, which cup would you like your tea in?" Tamaki, asked her, "The Foley? Worcester? Or the Susie's Gardenia?"

"They are so lovely," the woman complimented, "What type do you like, Tamaki?"

"Which one?" he asked again, "Why none of these compare to you, my princess."

"Oh my…" she blushed.

Kagome just rolled her eyes as she walked over to her customers. "Hello ladies, are you enjoying our selections?" She asked with a gentle smile on her face.

"Yes, it is all wonderful." The girl that sat to her left answered softly.

Kagome put on a smile. "That is wonderful. I am sure Kyoya will be pleased to hear that."

Haruhi wondered over to Kagome's table to ask a question about an assignment. "Kagome, Haruhi, What do you think? Do you like it?" asked Tamaki the two girls while he was still in his host attitude striking a pose. Haruhi said his name in recognition while Kagome just smiled sadly in his direction.

He continued, "A cherry blossom viewing banquet is not bad either, right? In our case, we're busier being loved than spreading love to others."

"Senpai, you're in 'full bloom' in many senses," Haruhi commented dryly.

"It's so..." Kagome unintentionally interrupted while the other two looked at her to finish her thoughts, "It feels so nostalgic." Kagome turned to face her two club mates with a sad smile.

"Haruhi," said Hikaru using his right arm to wrap around her neck as he interrupted the exchange between the other three hosts.

"Kagome," Kaoru said as he grabbed Kagome the same way but around the waist instead. Tamaki was standing in the background frozen like an idiot with his mouth wide open and a finger up as if he was going to say something.

"What have you two chosen as your elective courses this semester?" the twins asked together.

"How about French Conversation?"

"We should just take the same courses."

"Because, as you know, we're," the twins said together, turning their heads around in Tamaki's direction with evil grins on their faces, "in the same class." Not even a second had gone by and Tamaki was already in the corner of woe.

Kagome rolled her eyes before turning to Kaoru. "I think that it would be fun. Don't you think?" Kaoru's face turned a deep red.

"I don't want to hear it!" Tamaki exclaimed making everyone looked at him. He must spoken with Kyoya and, from the diagrams and charts Kyoya was gesturing to, it was clear their topic of conversation was Haruhi.

"At least I still have Kagome!" Tamaki exclaimed proudly. Kagome turned her head slowly towards them; her eyes turned into slits when she heard her name in their conversation.

"Actually," Kyoya continued, not paying heed to Kagome's change in mood, "Kagome is in the same year as her schedule the way it is and the additional training she under goes with her brother, Kagome only spends a few hours here, so your involvement in her life only amounts 2%."

"Stop it! I don't want to hear it!" Tamaki started wailing uncontrollably with his hands covering his ears. He quickly grabbed Kagome's shoulders and squeezed her tightly. "Haruhi, Kagome, you have to stop hanging out with those shady twins all of the time."

"Shady! Take a good look at yourself, boss!" both of the twins shouted.

"Wait! That is it," Tamaki began as he backed away from Kagome and came to a sudden realization, "We can't hide the fact that you and Haruhi are girls from the school any longer." Kagome and Haruhi were staring at him with annoyed looks on their faces while Kyoya was writing away in his little black book.

"All Daddy wants you is for you to go back to being the young ladies you used to be, to surround yourself with girlfriends and live a wholesome life." Tamaki took Kagome by the shoulders once more and began to shake her. "Change back now! Change right now!" Fake tears streamed down his face as he continued to shake her.

"There is no need to rush things," Hikaru said, "They are going to be found out soon enough."

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow," Kaoru finished.

"Physical...Examination?" both girls repeated simultaneously. All of the Host's eyes were boring into the females as they sudden realized the implications the physical exam would have.

"So we really will be found out," Haruhi said while Kagome shrugged.

"It's really not bad for me," she said, "I won't get into any trouble if people find out about me."

"True," Haruhi added, "If people find out, it's not like we can do anything about it."

The Host Club blanched.

**-Tamaki's Mind Theater-**

A girl in a yellow dress with long black hair flowing down her back was standing alone until she heard a voice call her from behind.

"Kagome!" The girl turned around to reveal it was indeed Kagome.

"Been waiting long?" Tamaki asked as he and Kagome stood in a middle of a large crowd of Ouran students, "What's wrong? You have a gloomy face."

Kagome looked down slightly and to the side blushing. "Because it is like everyone is looking at me. I feel so embarrassed." A hand suddenly grasped her chin and pulled her face up. She looked into the violet eyes of Tamaki as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"They're looking at you because you are beautiful," Tamaki said, "Don't worry. I will protect you."

Kagome tightened her grip on Tamaki's uniform while whispering into his shoulder. "You would do that for me? Then that is all this Kagome asks for."

**-End of Tamaki's Mind Theater-**

Tamaki was in his chair finishing his fantasy of him twirling Kagome while she laughs. Meanwhile in the background, Kagome was glaring at him as she straightened her tie. "While I don't know what you are thinking of, I know for a fact I'm a part of it."

"Don't you think you should help us instead of getting caught up in your fantasies?" Hikaru asked irritably.

"So anxious, Hikaru, when you are so obviously blinded by your jealously. I have already seen the outcome of this series," Tamaki said, "This story is obviously a romantic school comedy. Kagome and I are the main characters so that means we are love interests."

"You know I can hear you right," Kagome said in the back ground as her glare intensified.

"Well, then what are we?" the twins asked in unison.

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast," Tamaki answered and drew a line on the floor between them, "So please make sure you don't step across this line." The others appeared angry, but Kagome just stared and walked away from him.

"You know, Tamaki-Senpai, if I was found out as a girl, then I would not be able to say in the host club and surely someone would ask me out." Kagome walked away leaving the pale Tamaki staring at her backside. "And the same goes for Haruhi."

"You know, if Kagome and Haruhi dressed in girls' clothes, they would be very pretty!"

"They both did dress like girls in middle school, so they must have been pretty popular with all of the boys," Hikaru mused aloud.

"Yes," Kyoya added, "Haruhi received a confession about ever month or so and I am willing to add that while in middle school Kagome did attract a lot of boys every day." He could not find any information about Kagome. Kagome sighed and sat by the window staring out into the grounds until she glanced at the boys during their conversation.

"You know," Hikaru spoke up, "We all would think it would be irritating to watch a bunch of guys flirting with them all the time."

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed.

Suddenly a white board appeared out of nowhere. Kagome did not pay much attention as she sat down on the window seat. Haruhi wondered over slowly before facing the Host Club again.

"I've got it!" she told them, "You guys are worried because if they find out that I'm a girl, then I can't be a host. Therefore, I can't repay my debt!"

"My balance is now 9,775,382 yen," Haruhi mumbled to herself, "Well, I guess I'll just have to come up with another way to pay you back."

"I could pay it, Haruhi," Kagome suggested.

Haruhi turned to Kagome with hard eyes. "I don't need the help, but thank you anyway."

Kagome shrugged the look off. "I am only in this club because of you, so whatever you decide I will go off of."

"Do something!" the twins shouted at Tamaki, "The subjects don't appear to have any motivation."

"Ugh! What an uncooperative heroines…" Tamaki mumbled, "Are you saying you both hate being hosts?" He stood up and pointed towards Kagome dramatically. "That you guys hate this club!" It was an attempt to make her feel guilty and persuade her to stay in the club.

"To be honest, I would have to say yes." Kagome mumbled. And Tamaki failed miserably.

Well everyone got Haruhi to agree to go along with the plan, Kaoru turned his attention to Kagome. "What do we need to do for you to cooperate?" asked Kaoru as he looked down a few inches to look into her eyes.

"Nothing..." Before she could elaborate, Kaoru stated skeptically that she did not want anything.

"You didn't let me finish," Kagome replied, "I do not want anything. I will go along with your plan for nothing." Kaoru was happy along with the other hosts but was a bit suspicious why she would go along free when they offered her anything. He then heard Kagome mutter under her breath.

"Besides, messing with Tamaki could be fun even if it is just once. I need payback for him fantasizing something about me." Kaoru grinned and was already on the same track. As Tamaki was fantasizing earlier, he would say random lines aloud; he probably didn't even realize it. There was a lot of payback to issue.

* * *

It was the day of the examination and class 1-A was making their way down to the examination room. When they entered it, there were several nurses and doctors lined up to greet them. Kagome and Haruhi sweat dropped. Kagome had been living rich for about half a year or so, but she just could never adjust.

"Welcome students!" they all chorused with a smiling face.

"W-What is all this?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Just another physical exam," Hikaru answered.

"The usual," Kaoru replied.

"Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers; please follow me so we can have your height measured," A nurse walked towards the group with a small smile on her face.

"Sure," they replied then followed her to the other side of the room.

"Mr. Fujioka?"Kagome turned to see what was happening. "Are you ready to take your chest measurements now?" The females were gathered outside to see Haruhi unclothed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Watch this next move." She said to a passing stranger who blanked at her confusingly.

"I am Haruhi Fujioka," That idiot king opened the curtain with such a serious look on his face wearing a brown wig with his shirt unbuttoned. Kagome rolled her eyes before turning away from the scene and faced Kyoya.

"We already had a special boys' clinic set up for Haruhi and Kagome to have their exam," Kyoya informed Tamaki. He told the two girls where to go. Haruhi headed to the door, but Kagome stood still.

"Why didn't you tell me!" yelled a particular tall blonde.

Kyoya pushed his glasses back on his face with a devious grin. "I also had to get payback for being called a home side character."

"Why are you not going my precious daughter?," asked a confused Tamaki as he turned to Kagome. Everyone was also confused when she did not join Haruhi.

"Oh," Kagome began, "You see, I am demitted from this examination as long as I submit my medical results from another facility. Sesshomaru convinced the chairman that I was not supposed to have another doctor or nurse examine me because they do not know of my medical history. I was sick a lot and have had all of diseases a few years ago." She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "At least those old excuses were good for something."

"Why didn't you tell us?" the twins and Tamaki screamed.

"You never asked."

She smiled evilly. "That was my own payback."

Tamaki cried.

* * *

As she knelt down on her knees, Kagome clenched her hands so tightly that they began to turn white. Her long ebony hair was safely tucked in a ponytail. Directly across from her was Honey-Senpai in the same position. He did not say a thing to her. Kagome's breathing was hollow, slow, and balanced. Suddenly, Kagome pushed her body forward, running at Honey-Senpai at full speed. He leaped into the air as she threw kunai at him. Sesshomaru folded up his arms as he watched both of his students, two of his star pupils facing off in a deadly match. True, Mitsukuni was much stronger than Kagome, but the miko had the power of the gods on her side. Kagome proved a worthy challenge for Mitsukuni.

Clenching her teeth, Kagome blocked Honey's attacks the best that she could. He was really fast, but even Honey-Senpai could not do what she was about to do. Kagome grabbed Honey's arms and threw him across the room before she quickly held her arms out and a barrier burst to life. He would not be able to get through. She quickly leaped into the air and hit him before he grabbed her arm, slamming her to the ground.

Kagome was very dazed. Honey came up next to her with flowers bursting from his head and grinning at her. "You almost had me, Kagome."

He held out his hand to her and Kagome smiled in return as she took it and lifted her up from the ground. "Thanks, Senpai."

"You are really getting better!" he told her happily.

Sesshomaru came over to the miko with a satisfied look on his face. "Well done. Be ready to work harder next week."


	4. Chapter 4: Attack of the Lady Manager

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all of the reviews! I love them and it keeps me updating faster! Okay, can please have over 20 reviews after this chapter? I would love it. Okay, read up!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Ouran characters mentioned or Inuyasha (unfortunately)

* * *

**Chapter 4,**

**Attack of the Lady Manager**

* * *

"Tamaki-sama, why are you so beautiful?" one of the Host Club's many guests asked in an awed tone. She was one of the small groups of girls who had managed to secure a seat closest to the Host Club 'King' out of the large group of girls that surrounded him on the tatami mats that the host sat upon. He had on a layered kimono of different shades of brown and purple and white with a purple ribbon tied into the hair at the side of his head to help attach short extensions to his hair and make a ponytail.

"So that I may catch your eye for possibly a second longer," Tamaki answered the girl smoothly as he ran his hand through his light blonde bangs.

"Why is your voice so mellow?" another girl asked, several of the girls gasping in delight at the host's actions.

"So that my feelings of passion might reach your delicate heart all the much sweeter," Tamaki answered as tears came to his eyes. The girls' eyes started to tear up at the sight of their beloved host almost crying.

"You two wear matching kimonos too?" a girl with cropped blue hair asked the Hitachiin twins from her seat not far from Tamaki's group.

"Yes," the Hitachiin twins answered in unison. They were wearing matching blue and yellow kimonos with green hair clips helping hold back the parts in their hair. The two were sitting in simplistic bamboo chairs with a sign in between them that read 'love'. The two motioned around the room at their friends. "Nearly everything you see us wear was designed by our mother. If you would like, we can take an order for something."

The two motioned towards their own kimonos with opposite hands. "Our grandmother came to help us put these kimonos on."

Hikaru turned in his seat to grab his younger brother's chin and force him to look up at him. "But the only one to help you take off your kimono will be me, Kaoru."

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me in front of our guests," Kaoru said with a slight blush coloring his face and tears welling in his hazel eyes. Their two guests began to scream in delight at their show of affection.

"Haruhi! Kagome!" three girls called together to the two 'males' from their cushions on a area of elevated tatami mats.

"Yes?" Kagome answered with her 'host smile,' turning towards the girls. She was wearing a pale orange and green kimono with a white ribbon tied into her hair. Haruhi on the other hand had on a shell pink and dark green kimono with a white ribbon in her hair. The two slowly walked over to their waiting customers. As they were stepping up onto the mats, Haruhi stepped on the long and bulky kimono that pooled at her feet. She tripped over it and landed on her hands and knees on the mat.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Kagome asked, turning rather gracefully in her own bulky kimono to help her best friend up. Their guests watched eagerly as Kagome extended her hand and Haruhi glanced up at her.

"Yes senpai," Haruhi replied in a breathless tone as she reached up and grabbed Kagome's extended hand so the older girl could pull her to her feet. Kagome accidentally pulled on her hand a little too hard and Haruhi ended up colliding with her chest, causing them to hug in order to steady themselves. Their three customers squealed in delight at their sudden closeness.

"Haruhi looks like a cute girl!" one of Haruhi's regular guests cried happily, her hands on her cheeks as she blushed in pure delight.

"Kagome looks like a handsome noble from history books!" one of Kagome's regular guests cried, moving in the same way as the other girl.

"They're like a couple!" the third girl, the newer guests of the Host Club, cried happily. The three girls squealed once again in delight as Haruhi and Kagome settled on two cushions next to each other. The two hosts glanced at each other and sighed softly.

"You've been getting a steady stream of customers lately, haven't you?" Kyoya said from a cushion in front of a table just behind the two girls' area. Both hosts looked over their shoulders to see him writing in a large paper tablet with a paint brush. Kyoya had on a slim brown kimono with a yellow sash around his middle. He flashed them his 'host smile.' "Keep it up. We don't plan on charging you interest on your original debt, Haruhi. So, both of you keep working hard to pay it off."

Haruhi blinked at his thin smile for a moment before she leaned close to Kagome's ear to whisper to her. "Why do we deal with these idiots?"

"For one, Haruhi, it's your entire fault we are in this mess," Kagome whispered back, giggling at the younger girl's annoyed look. "And two, it's your entire fault."

Kagome grinned at her before Haruhi started smiling right along with her. The two began to giggle softly as they turned back to their guests.

"Ko-chan! Haru-chan!" they heard the high pitched call of the small senior of the Host Club. The two girls turned to see Hunny walking towards them. He was wearing a long yellow kimono over a shorter pink kimono. The small boy was rubbing his tears out of his large brown eyes and carrying a small straw sandal as he came up to them. "I lost one of my sandals!"

The two girls slid off of their platform to come to their upperclassman. Haruhi knelt down to be eye level with the older teen. "Weren't you just wearing it Hunny-senpai?"

Mori walked up behind his smaller comrade before kneeling down and lifting the smaller boy's foot. He was wearing a long, thin, deep brown kimono that had a light pink sash holding it together. Mori placed a small brown sandal that matched the one in Hunny's hand on the blonde's foot. "Mitsukuni, I noticed you dropped this."

Hunny jumped into Mori's arms with tears in his eyes. "Takashi!"

Kagome walked towards Kyoya's table and sat across from him. Kyoya flashed her 'host smile' and continued to write before she spoke to him with a raised eyebrow. "Teary scenes seem to be spreading through the Host Club lately. I wonder why?"

"I wonder how everyone can cry so suddenly," Haruhi said as she looked around the room at all of the teary hosts. She took a step back to turn towards Kagome and accidentally backed into Hikaru. A small blue bottle fell out of his pocket and Haruhi bent to pick it up. She frowned at the small bottle in her hand. "Fake tears?"

Hikaru and Kaoru came to her sides with identical grins on their mirrored faces. Hikaru leaned into her and took his bottle of tears back from her. "You should know that it is common practice for hosts to use fake tears."

"There isn't a girl around that wouldn't swoon when she sees a guy cry," Kaoru elaborated as he hugged Haruhi's shoulders.

"Isn't that cheating though?" Haruhi asked as she noticed Kagome purse her lips. "Shouldn't you try to cry yourself in a situation that deems tears needed?"

"Don't be so uptight," Kaoru grinned at her as he poked her cheek.

"Here, this is for you," Hikaru said, handing Haruhi a small sweet that was shaped as a pink flower. The flower was in a glass box that fit perfectly in Haruhi's palm.

"I can have this?" she wondered in amazement, staring down at the flower with wide eyes.

"How charming!" the twins called together, moving away to go stand by Hunny and Mori.

"Haruhi, you like sweets?" a couple of the girls asked, coming up to her shyly.

"No, not at all," Haruhi told them, surprised by their assumption. She glanced up at them before smiling slightly at the sweet in her hand. "It still might be a nice memorial offering for my mother."

All of the girls in the room stared at her as she smiled happily at the small sweet. They soon began to murmur and blush at the sight of Haruhi's soft expression.

"How admirable of you!" Tamaki called, appearing by her and ruining the kind moment for the guests, though many did swoon at the sight of Tamaki crying slightly. "Such devotion to your mother! Here, take as many as you want!"

Haruhi looked at him with disgust as he started to pile the small sweets into her cupped hands.

"Are those fake tears too?" Kagome asked quietly so none of the guests could hear, but the others hosts could if they listened. Haruhi coughed to hide the laugh she let out at her friend's question. Hunny slipped to stand behind her and thump her back lightly as she coughed, the little boy thinking she had choked on her tea.

"How can you say that?" Tamaki answered, suddenly getting very serious and his tears disappearing. "My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without using eye drops is the mark of a true host! Well, are you impressed? Have you fallen for me again?"

"Not really," Kagome answered in a bored tone, turning to see Haruhi looking at her curiously. Haruhi sat down next to Kagome and the two began to talk quietly. Honey fell asleep in Mori's arms not too far away, the twins yawned and began to slump to the floor, and Kyoya continued to write in his journal.

"My overtures just don't seem to reach you, huh, Kagome?" Tamaki cried, being very dramatic. Haruhi glanced up at him with very bored eyes. "Perhaps I should alter my character somewhat."

Kagome's attention returned to her as she noticed a girl hiding behind a pillar. Tamaki stopped what he was saying and looked towards the girl as well. The rest of the hosts seemed to get interesting once again and looked towards their guest.

"So we have a brand new guest?" the twins voiced for the whole club, standing from their slump on the floor. The two made their way to the girl.

"What are you waiting for? Come on in," Kaoru said smoothly, producing a rose out of his kimono sleeve. The girl seemed to gasp in shock.

"It isn't any fun just to watch," Hikaru continued as he draped himself over his brother's should and also produced a rose. The girl backed away slightly so the hosts could now see that she had long brown hair with a large pink bow resting at the top of her head.

"Come on," they said together. The girl started to stutter under her breath and took a step back.

"Aren't I always telling you to be more courteous to our first time guests," Tamaki reprimanded the twins as he appeared behind the new girl with a rose in his hand. He extended his hand to the girl and smiled at her warmly. "Here, don't be afraid, Hime."

He took ahold of her chin and got close to her face, giving her his natural host smile. "Welcome to Ouran Host Club."

"No! Don't touch me, you phony!" the girl yelled suddenly, slapping Tamaki's face in order to move him away from her. The rest of the Host Club froze behind Tamaki and were forced to look on with shock clear on their face at the new girl's sudden violence.

"I'm. . . a phony?" Tamaki questioned as he clutched his face, surprise and hurt clear in his large eyes.

"Yes, you are a phony!" the girl yelled with sudden confidence. She pointed at him with a fierce look in her large brown eyes. "I can't believe you are the prince figure of this club! The prince figure does not go spreading his love around so readily! How can you be so stupid? It's almost like you're a dim-witted narcissist! Incompetent! Mediocre! The pits!"

Tamaki seemed to physically take all of these insults. By the time she was done yelling at him, Tamaki felt like he had been struck by lightning. He staggered slightly and then, slowly, he began to fall backwards.

"Oh, it's a new technique!" Hikaru noticed as Tamaki began to fall. The twins and Hunny watched him closely with awed looks on their faces. "One-man slow-motion!"

"By any chance, are you-?" Kyoya began to say before the girl tackled him, shocking him and the Host Club as the two nearly fell from the force of the tackle.

"Kyoya-sama! I've wanted to meet you! My own prince!" she cooed as she tightened her hold on him.

* * *

"Fiancée?" Hikaru asked the girl that was now sitting on a couch in the Third Music Room, disbelief clear on his and his brother's matching faces.

"Kyoya-senpai's?" Kaoru wondered, the twins looking at each other with wide eyes as they leaned over the couch opposite the girl that Kyoya was sitting on.

"Yes. My name is Hoshakuji Renge," the girl answered politely, smiling at all of them. "I will be transferring into Class 1-A tomorrow."

The Host Club turned when they heard a loud thump. They saw Tamaki sulking in his 'Corner of Woe,' mushrooms appearing all around him as he spun his finger on the floor.

"Look, he is mad," the twins commented. The two turned to each other and grinned wildly. "Tono is just mad that Mommy kept something from Daddy."

"Whatever," Kyoya muttered. He glanced up at the twins with a thin smile on his face that creeped the twins out. "Are you really trying to make this married couple thing stick?"

The twins shrugged in answer to their senpai, not trusting themselves to open their mouths without a squeak of fear coming from them.

"It was indeed love at first sight!" Renge called their attention back to her as she cooed at Kyoya. She had a dreamy expression on her face as she clutched her hands against her cheek. "The way you were adoring those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard, even when no one else was looking. And the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty!"

"Who are you talking about?" the twins wondered, both thoroughly confused by the girl's words about their cold-hearted senpai.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"No! You can't fool these eyes!" Renge yelled at Haruhi. The twins started to run around in confusion from the words that did not match the Kyoya they knew and Haruhi looked at Renge as if she was insane. "He is someone who is kind to everyone, and yet does not seek to have anyone take notice of him. He loves solitude, but is quite lonesome. The one who looks just like the star of the currently popular love simulation game 'Uki-Doki Memorial,' Ichijo Miyabi-kun, and that's you!"

She pointed at the calm face of Kyoya, who just raised his hand to his chin and thought about her words. Suddenly, they heard laughter coming from Mori's general direction. Everyone turned towards him to see Kagome laughing her head off.

"Sh-She's an otaku!" Kagome gasped through her laughter and the Host Club sighed in relief, all of them fearing that she had gone mad. Soon the Host Club found themselves sitting together at a pair of couches as Renge ran around behind Kyoya with hearts in her eyes.

"I see now. You are infatuated with the character and are projecting the infatuation onto me, going so far as to delude yourself that we are engaged," Kyoya explained in a low murmur for the Host Club, though he was really trying to address Renge. "This Miyabi character probably wears glasses too, right?"

"Deluded, you say?" Tamaki asked from Kyoya's right side, pouting slightly as he looked at his best friend. "Then that story of her being your fiancée is-?"

"I don't ever remember acknowledging that," Kyoya answered simply. He shrugged and adjusted his glasses before he continued on. "For one thing, I've never even met her before today."

"According to my information," Renge said, "Kyoya-sama administers everything about this club."

"That's right," Honey answered from behind the couch, jumping up to lean over it and see everyone. "Kyo-chan is our director!"

"The director? That's perfect!" Renge cried, clasping her hands together with stars in her eyes. "I've always dreamed of being the drawing card of someone's business!"

"We don't need one, we are a host club after all," the twins noted, annoyance clear on their faces. Both clearly disliked the girl that would soon be joining their class, but were trying their best not to be cruel to a guest.

"I've made up my mind," Renge continued as if she didn't hear them. She stood up and moved so the entire Host Club was in her view before she pointed at them, oozing confidence as she grinned at them. "I'm going to be this host club's manager!"

"Is this really alright Kyoya?" Haruhi whispered into her senpai's ear, leaning down to talk to him.

"She's the daughter of a client that is important to the Ohtori family," Kyoya said quietly, yet to the whole Host Club. "I ask that you be sure not to do anything impolite."

* * *

The Host Club was sitting around talking about the incident yesterday when Renge hesitantly came in.

"Everyone," she called hesitantly, causing all of them to turn towards her. She took a few more steps into the room so now everyone could see that she was holding something behind her back. "Renge, your drawing card, has baked you some cookies!"

"Oh. . . how ladylike! I'm moved!" Tamaki cooed from the other side of the open door. Renge scowled at him and moved her little bag of cookies away from him.

"I didn't bake them for you, you phony prince," Renge replied coldly. Tamaki resided himself to his 'Corner of Woe' once again in utter defeat from the younger girl's words.

"They are a bit burnt, but I know what you are going to say, Kyoya-sama," Renge said as she walked up to Kyoya. 'Anything you make will be delicious, Renge,' the love-struck girl thought happily, holding her cheek as a light blush formed on her face. She sighed softly. "Oh, Kyoya-sama. . ."

"You're right, these are burnt," Hunny said, taking a small bite of one of the hard sweets.

"Mitsukuni, stop. They are bad for you," Mori quickly appeared next to his cousin, trying to get the small blonde to spit out the cookie. Renge turned around and seemed to attack the two with a Medusa-like appearance. The twins took this chance with Renge's cookies to show off their closeness with Haruhi to a flustered Tamaki.

"Haruhi, let's share a cookie," Kaoru said, placing a cookie in her mouth before she could respond, then breaking it apart by biting on the other end of the cookie.

"Ah, Haruhi, you have crumbs on your cheek," Hikaru commented, tilting her head slightly to the side and towards him before he licked the crumbs off. Tamaki immediately started to call them perverts and sexual harassers as Haruhi just stood there and rubbed her cheek.

"I guess they became a classmate trio when no one was looking," Kyoya guessed, smiling softly at the older three hosts as Tamaki freaked out about the twins touching Haruhi. Haruhi just seemed to shrug off their actions as the way the twins were and started to head over to Kagome.

"No! Your reaction is all wrong!" Tamaki screeched as he grabbed her face so she'd look at him, making the girl stop in her tracks. "This is where you are supposed to rebuff them and then casually brush them aside!"

"Please stop sexual harassing me, Senpai," Haruhi replied blankly, refusing to look at the older teen. Her reaction seemed to get Tamaki even more riled up. Kagome just walked up and pulled Haruhi away from the group with Tamaki slinking after the two girls as they walked back to the calm hosts.

"No! It's all too tepid!" Renge suddenly yelled at the whole group. They all turned to her, shock clear on their faces. "Except for Kyoya, all of your characters are too lackluster! All of you hosts are lacking a 'dark' side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome men going through trauma! If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner, it's only a matter of time before everyone gets tired of it! Are you trying to ruin Kyoya's precious business! As manager, starting today, I'm changing all of your character backgrounds! Starting with you!"

She pointed to Hunny, causing the small blonde to have tears form in his large brown eyes.

"If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're the same as a baby!" she continued on, ignoring his tears as they began to flow. "As such, you are now 'The cute face that is actually a thug!' Morinozuka-senpai, you're the 'Childhood-friend flunky!' The twins will be basketball players 'Shut up in their own world!' Haruhi, you are an honor student faced with 'Intense bullying!' Kagome, you are the honor student that is 'Hiding a secret!' And, Tam-"

"Excuse me, Renge-chan," Kagome interrupted slowly, trying to be polite. Renge turned to her with a huff, obviously peeved that she was interrupted. "But what kind of secret am I hiding?"

"Well that's a silly question," Renge laughed in a high-pitched chuckle. She stopped laughing and gave Kagome a smirk that made the older girl cringe on the inside. "You are gay, of course!"

The Host Club looked at her like she had multiple heads, obviously surprised by the strange girl's idea.

"Now, Tamaki-san, you are the school idol, esteemed for your looks, but actually, you have an inferiority complex, 'The lonesome prince!" Renge continued to instruct as if her idea had nothing wrong with it. Tamaki seemed even more shocked over his own role as everyone was over Kagome's. Renge turned towards Kyoya with a smile on her face, her change in attitude surprising the Host Club. "Oh, Kyoya-sama, you're perfect! You just stay your usual kind, affectionate self."

"I'm honored," Kyoya replied with a slight bow, his hand resting lightly on his chest.

* * *

Hikaru ran down a basketball court, dribbling and evading all of the players that came his way. He was in a yellow and blue jersey with the number 69 on it with matching shorts and tennis shoes. Without much difficulty, he threw the ball and made it into the basket, scoring points from a large distance away from the basket. Several of the regular Host Club guests started to cheer for him from the crowded stands as he headed back down the court, giving them all thumbs up as he ran by them. He heard someone fall and his face fell as he stopped in his tracks. He looked to see Kaoru lying on the ground, holding his knee to him. Kaoru was wearing a uniform identical to his twins except his number was 96 instead of 69. People were calling for medical equipment and others were rushing around to hold the game.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called, running over to his brother as he was loaded onto a stretcher. Hikaru dropped to his knees and clutched Kaoru's hand in his. "Kaoru! Kaoru!"

"Hikaru, enough! Get back in the game!" the coach said, kneeling down next to the orange haired boys.

"Shut up!" Hikaru yelled, lashing out at the coach who backed away from the twins as a spotlight came from nowhere and centered on the twins.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, opening his eyes slightly. The coach and Hikaru looked down at the hurt boy, worry clear in their expressions. "Take it easy. You can't go and try to feel my pain. Understand? You're not the one who got hurt."

Kaoru reached up and touched his brother's cheek softly. Hikaru's eyes began to well up with tears as he clutched at Kaoru's hand.

"It's no use. It hurts. It hurts, Kaoru!" he said with tears flowing down his face, holding Kaoru's hand closer to him. "Your pain is my pain."

It doesn't matter if no one else understands it. As long as we are both there for each other, we can go on living.

"I envy you two," Tamaki said as the twins somehow appeared outside in the rain. The twins looked up at their 'King', clearly surprised to see him. Tamaki was clutching his loose white dress shirt to him as rain drops trailed down his face. "Being able to support each other like that. . ."

"Souh-senpai," Hikaru called as Tamaki trailed off sadly, the young 'King' seeming to begin crying as the scene played out. Hikaru straightened into a crouch as Kaoru sat up off the ground. "But Souh-senpai, you are the academy's idol."

"An idol, am I?" Tamaki said as the rain pelted down on the three of them. Tamaki turned away from the twins and looked off into the distance. "If people are going to celebrate me over a superficial title like that, then I'm sure I'd be better off alone."

He looked up into the raining sky as he finished, the rain making him have to close his eyes.

One injured heart intersects with another. They pass each other and wound each other. What are the hearts of these young men made of?

"K-Kagome-kun," a girl stammered to Kagome as the two of them stood at the corner of the school. The girl was blushing profusely as she fiddled with piece of her auburn rain fell down onto Kagome who was hiding her eyes with her bangs so she didn't have to look at the girl in front of her. "I-I l-love you."

"I'm sorry I ca-" Kagome began to say, looking up enough so the girl could see her eyes, "I am gay."

"Y-You're gay!" the girl looked at Kagome in disbelief as she took a step back. Kagome just nodded and began to walk away and towards the forest of the school.

How will these hearts turn out? Will they be shown the way?

She made it a few yards away from the school and into the courtyard before Haruhi ran by and knocked her down into the mud. Haruhi reached a tree within the school's small forest and rested some against it.

"You can't run away any longer," a voice came from behind her. Haruhi turned around with a soft gasp and slipped down the tree into the mud.

"You're going to learn what happens when you go against me," Hunny continued to tell her with a sneer on his face as he approached her.

"Don't, Mitsukuni," Mori said, looking down at his cousin as he stood a few feet behind the blonde. "Every time you hurt others, you're the one who ends up getting hurt."

"Don't try to give me any advice, Takashi," Hunny said coldly, still staring at Haruhi with hard brown eyes. "You want me to put you over my knee again?"

Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits them? Or something else?

"I hate it when people try to rise above their station in life," Hunny continued in a low chuckle as the rain water dripped down his face. Within the time it took for the small boy to blink, he returned to his normal, cute self and ran to hug Haruhi.

"Haru-chan! I'm sorry! I really can't do this!" he cried into her arms. Haruhi patted his back soothingly as she looked up at the sky with a sigh.

"CUT!" Renge yelled, her hair turning into snakes once more at tight of the cute teen. The crew surrounding the forest-like area stopped all of their machines as Renge marched up to Hunny and Haruhi with murder in her eyes. She turned to Hunny with a small growl. "You there! Stick to the script!"

"But I. . ." Hunny began to say in a soft whimper, but Renge was already turning towards the chairs where Kagome, Kyoya, and the twins sat to dry off. The twins were trying to show Kagome some sort of commoner's joke they had discovered, but were failing at it with Kagome laughing at their attempt.

"No, you listen to me, 'Miss Manager'," Kagome whispered to the younger girl in a low and dangerous tone. Renge looked into Kagome's eyes and saw nothing but pure loathing. "You can''t go around treating people like this, it isn't right." Kagome's eyes softened. "You need to start living your life and open up to people not just sit in your room and play video games. Kyoya doesnt love you."

"N-No," Renge whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she took a step back. She shook her head and leaned forward to be in Kagome's face again. "He loves me!"

That's when Kagome snapped. None of the Host Club were quick enough to grab Kagome before the enraged girl slapped Renge across her face.

"Stop leading yourself on!" she yelled at the now crying girl whose hands were covering her reddening cheek. "He isn't even like Miyabi!"

Everyone froze at Kagome's words and actions. Everyone, but Kyoya, that is. He quickly picked up a large rock and slammed it into the lens of the camera that had been eagerly pointing at the scene between the two girls. Everyone unfroze and looked in his direction.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow there to be record of a club member treating a lady in such ways," he told the shocked group coldly. Kagome pursed her lips at his words, not caring in the slightest about the stupid camera. Kyoya gave her a hard look before he turned his look directly on Renge. "I am extremely displeased at the way you're acting like such a pest."

"W-Why?" Renge whispered, tears rolling down her face as she lowered her shaking hands to look at him. "Kyoya, you're supposed to tell me not to worry about it, and then gently Pat me on the head! Why would someone so kind and affectionate as you. . ."

"Because that isn't Kyoya," Kagome said from behind Renge. She walked up to the crying girl and placed her hand on Renge's head, using the other to bring out a handkerchief to wipe off Renge's tear stained cheeks. When Renge looked up at her, Kagome smiled sadly. "I was trying to tell you to not waste your time thinking that he was like that so you wouldn't be heart broken when you found out he wasn't. In a relationship, you need to get to know each other, bit by bit, before you fall in love."

Renge stared at Kagome for a long time before slowly turning away and running towards the school gates.

* * *

The next day, the Host Club is open.

"I bought that video!" a girl cried eagerly as the Host Club welcomed in their guests for the day.

"Me too!' cheered several other girls as they grouped around the hosts who were sitting together around a couch.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked without turning to his best friend, his eyes roaming around the cheerful girls in the room.

"I may have broken the lens, but, naturally, the footage that was already shot remained," Kyoya answered as he did some calculations in his journal, not looking up at the crowd around him who wished for more of the footage. "Of course, that one scene with violence is cut out. Sales have been pretty fair. That film crew did as good a job as any Hollywood staff would. "

"Hello," they heard a familiar voice call and turned to see Renge standing by their couch.

"We thought you went home to France," the twins wondered, as always, in unison. "You weren't in class today."

"I realized something while I was sleeping this morning that made me so happy that I just couldn't sit through classes," Renge answered slowly, stepping forward with a small smile. "Your kindness towards me and the protection you showed for my heart. This is what you meant by getting to know people and falling in love, right, Kagome-kun?"

Kagome blinked at the girl now clutching her hands and sighed softly in defeat.

"I wished I wouldn't have to say this," Kagome whispered with a glance at Kyoya, who was smirking as he watched her try to wiggle out of the new attention that had been turned from him to her. Kagome sighed again and smiled warmly down at Renge. "I'm sorry, Renge, I just came out of a bad relationship and I can't-" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Renge stared at Kagome, "It's okay, we can be th best of friends!" Renge said hugging the young girl tightly. "I am going to make you cookies now!'

"Thank you." Kagome kissed the young girl's cheek and Renge skipped off happily.

She turned back to the others, "What?" She asked as they stared at her.

"What was that about? Tamaki exclaimed.

Kagome smiled evilly and held up a bottle of eye drops. "I must say, it does work."

Haruhi began to roll her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: The Twins Fight

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all of the reviews! I love them and it keeps me updating faster! I love the reviews yay! Okay, can please have 25 to 30 reviews after this chapter? I would love it. Okay, read up!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Ouran characters mentioned or Inuyasha (unfortunately)

* * *

**Chapter 5,**

**The Twin's Fight**

* * *

_"Do you remember when we first started playing this game?"_

"Let's play which one is Hikaru game." All of the twins guests cheered with delight as both of the twins put a green hat on their head so no one could tell who was who. "Well can you tell which one is Hikaru?"

"Any ladies have tried this but have failed to do so."

"Aw, it is so hard. You two look identical." One of their customers commented.

"So far, no one has been able to really tell who's who."

At the time, Kagome and Haruhi were walking past the twins. "That is the dumbest game I have ever heard," they said together. The twin's smirks were whipped right off their faces as both of the youngest members turned back towards the,

"Do you two have a problem with it?" Both of the twins said together..

"I still don't see why you guys are popular," Haruhi, said changing the topic.

"That's not very nice.' The twins said and they moved to the side of the other hosts. "It seems that Haruhi does not seem to understand the benefits of us, the twins, being in the host club," said one twin.

"Perhaps Kagome can enlighten you," said the other. Kagome just moaned, rubbing her forehead with her hands, all of the guests looked at her now.

"How did I get dragged into this?" she demanded, but they just looked at her with wide smiles and she exploded, "Fine!"

"Well, can you answer it?"

Kagome sighed, "In the view of the guests apparently being gay is attractive, but also being brothers makes it a forbidden love. They probably think that it is every girl's fantasy to be loved by more than one person."

"Coooooreeect!" called the twins with their thumbs up.

She sighed once again, "But I agree with Haruhi, how can that many girls be interested? Aside from the fact of being twins, you both are completely different." Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from behind causing all of them turn to the noise. It was Tamaki.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," he sheered. "When I gave you control from the clubs website I told you to take it seriously."

"We take our job very seriously boss."

"In fact last night we worked on it till dawn."

"Is this what you worked so hard to create?" Tamaki demanded showing everyone the computer screen. On the web page, the mischievous twins had put a picture of Kagome on there; a picture of 'him' was half-nude. The girls squeaked with excitement as Kagome stood on the side of the crowd trying not to explode with anger. Haruhi was just happy it was not her but Tamaki on the other hand was angry, furious, and many other emotions.

"When did you get a nude picture of Kagome?" Luckily, none of the customers was paying attention as to what was had been said by Tamaki. "What did you do to my precious daughter?"

"It is obviously altered," explained Kaoru who was blushing by the misunderstanding.

"It was photo shopped?" Tamaki turned white as a ghost; clearly, he made a big deal for nothing. "Idiots, it is a waste of skills, have you no shame," he yelled. The blonde-haired person then had hope in his eyes pleading, "Put if you are going to do it anyway can you make an album of her in cute clothing?"

"Boss, why don't you ask her if she would wear something like that?"

"I never thought to ask her." He slid over the still temperamental Kagome who is concealing her anger. "What do you think of this my dear?" He held up a purple dress to her but Kagome turned to face Tamaki and glared making shivers go up his spine. Tamaki wisely chose to flee until she turned to the twins.

"You," Kagome said to the twins menacingly. "Why did you have to do that? Especially without MY permission!" she shouted making the twins took immediate action to go into hiding.

"Our toy is scary Kaoru," said the older twin from their hiding spot.

"Well it is OUR fault."

"Toy, toy, toy, toy... if you like toys you should come to my club. The black magic club." The twins came out of hiding and were now standing next to Haruhi, their other toy. They were seeing whom the voice belonged too. They saw a figure in a cloak hiding mostly behind a door.

Tamaki was frightened and Kyoya had explained that Nekozawa does not like bright places. Tamaki told Haruhi in a lifeless tone, "Don't get involved with that guy Haruhi, if you do, you will end up being cursed."

"What is going on here?" Kagome asked the Shadow King, then her question was answered when Tamaki started telling them how he stepped on Senpai's puppet, how he was all alone in a different dimension, etc.

"Scary," Honey-Senpai said.

"Did that really happen to you?" Haruhi asked, though Kagome blinked, was this guy always so rational?

"You were so frightened you walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam." Kyoya said, besides Kagome being the only calm one in the group.

"No it was a curse because three days later my legs were as heavy as lead, how to you explain that?" Tamaki shouted at Kyoya.

"You ran marathons the day before remember." Kyoya countered.

"You shouldn't underestimation the dark powers of beleizzuff the curse doll; all you have to do are write the person of someone you hate on his back and that person are going to come face to face with misfortune." A very dark presence came and Kagome then heard a familiar voice talking to the Host Members. She walked over to see the one, the only, Umehito Nekozawa.

"Umehito? What are you doing here?" The Host members were looking at Kagome with question marks floating around their?"

Nekozawa smiled at her. "Oh Kagome, perfect timing,"

Tamaki reacted first by pulling his 'daughter' away. "Stay away from him! He will curse you."

"Ano, aren't you over reacting Tamaki? I have known Nekozawa for some time now."

Tamaki pulled Kagome over to the Host's mommy and whined, "Mommy, our daughter is keeping secrets."

"It's not a secret. It just never came up. Hey, wait! You don't need to know everything about me anyway." Kagome try to free herself from the king's grip, but she had no such luck. "And can you let me go?"

"Not until you promise to stay away from that evil man!"

"Stop stereotyping him. Kyoya you want to help out here," Kagome went to begging to the analyst.

"Tamaki, as I am sure we would all love to hear you complain, you have guests to attend to." He pushed up his glasses.

"Oh yes my princesses, Tamaki is coming."

"Thanks," Kagome took a deep breath and Kyoya nodded to her with a small smirk but she knew that this was not the end of this conversation with him. Meanwhile the twins chased Nekozawa him away with a flashlight.

"Ok what just happened?" Kagome stared wide-eyed, at the scene that fell before her, poor guy, those twins were dead! "Hey you two!" both of the twins looked at Kagome who looked very angry.

"What" they said together.

"You two are horrible, why would you do that to someone?"

"We were bored." It was their only reply.

Tamaki stepped in, "How could you do such a thing, you guys don't know the terror of Black Magic." The twins just did not listen to them and walked away, Tamaki just went into his corner of woe and Kagome did not take it sitting down.

"You guys are such idiots, the most pompous and pig-headed twins I have ever met!" She turned away from them and went to Tamaki telling him to get up and go back to his guests.

"Hey, Haruhi when we get the rest day off can we come over to your house to hang out."

"Why would you guys want to do that?" Haruhi asked.

"We want to see where you live."

"No way, you guys will just make fun of me." Haruhi said.

"Pretty please." the twins insisted.

"No way." Haruhi said.

"Hey, Kagome how about you?"

"Not unless you want to disappear from history then I would not even come 100 yards of my home."

"Please?" Both of them begged.

"No way in hell." Kagome growled before turning away.

"I think it is time to pay our respect to our beloved Haruhi's and Kagome's family." Tamaki declared as a dozen roses danced around him.

"No way in hell Senpai." Haruhi and Kagome both said together, that made Tamaki go back to his corner of woe for the 6th time today. The twins then said that if she won which one is Hikaru game they will let her off the hook.

After switching positions with their green caps on the twins said, "So which one is Hikaru?"

Haruhi pointed to the one on her left, "This one is Kaoru," then pointed to the twin on her right, "And this one is Hikaru."

The twins waved their arms, "You're wrong."

Haruhi smiled. Kagome made her way behind the twins, and slapped the back of their heads.

"ITAI!" They yelled. "Why did you do that?" They said simultaneously.

"Stop lying, Haruhi is right. You are Kaoru, and you are Hikaru, so stop lying." Kagome turned around, and headed in the other direction. "Jeez, and you wonder why no one can never tell you apart. If you only lie to them, of course they will never learn. Some others may not see it, but you two are very different."

"How did you..." One twin said.

"Haruhi-chan, I have guests so I will leave them to you."

"Hai, Kagome-Senpai. You both are very different. Hikaru actions are more, mean and rash." Haruhi did not mean offense but Kaoru could not help but chuckle.

The twins started arguing with each other. Both aggravated with the other.

"Hey, I'm just being sincere, and saying what I want without hiding anything and in fact Kaoru is the more ill natured one," stated Hikaru.

"Don't just say anything. I'm the one that has to deal with your selfishness all the time."

"I may be the one that brought this up, but you are the one digging deeper. Do not like it then stop. Are you stupid or something?"

"That's because I couldn't help, but see you being dumber. Besides, even though you call Haruhi a toy, you always make a pass at her whenever you can. You like her don't you?"

"Wha!" Regaining his composure he replied, "Me? Aren't you the one always trying to get close to Kagome? You remind me of a loss puppy."

Lighting of horror struck Tamaki. "What? You?," Tamaki points at Hikaru, then at Kaoru, "And you?" His voice suddenly became dark. "What have you been doing to MY KAGOME!"

On the sideline Kagome was standing next to Kyoya, "Ne, Kyoya, do they usually fight?"

"No, this is probably their first 'real' fight."

"Really? I think they are good actors. Their emotions do not reach their eyes. Parts may be true, but even if they are even a bit mad, they do not genuinely hate each other. I guess they go pretty far to get what they want."

"Hmm... so you noticed."

Kagome nodded. "You better get into contact with Ryoji... ah, Ranka soon. In the end Haruhi will probably give in."

* * *

As Kagome walked off Kyoya looked at her back. Kagome Taisho, no, Kagome Higurashi, she was an interesting girl. I will be looking forward to learning more. So far I have learned that you are determined to get what you want, protective to those you care for, and very analytical. You also have many secrets.

As the fight continued, he looked over at Kagome laughing with some of her customers.

It was not until the next morning Kagome was already tired of this fight.

Haruhi was sitting calmly in her seat, waiting for class to start for the morning when there was a collective gasp from right outside the classroom. Already used to crazy things happening at the school, Haruhi didn't look up from checking over her homework.

"Haruhi!" she heard Hikaru's voice call as he entered the room. Haruhi looked up to the shock of her life, Hikaru had bright pink hair. "Good morning!"

"Hikaru? You dyed your hair pink?" she asked in disbelief as Hikaru neared her seat. Hikaru smiled down at her as he leaned on her desk.

"It looks good on me! Isn't it cute?" Hikaru insisted for his reasoning, smiling at her as he shook his head and made his hair move a little. "Starting today, the pink one is me! I just couldn't stand being mistaken for Kaoru forever."

Just then there was another gasp from outside the room and Haruhi looked around Hikaru to see Kaoru walking into the room with electric blue hair and a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Haruhi!" he greeted happily, waving to her as he stopped at his seat.

"So Kaoru went with blue?" Haruhi questioned quietly, looking from one twin to the other with mild amusement.

"Last night, I had the rare pleasure of sleeping by myself," Kaoru informed Haruhi while Hikaru made his way to the desk on Haruhi's opposite side. "But I had a bad dream. You see, my hair was dyed a hideous shade of pink."

"What the hell?"

Kagome stood in front of the class staring at the twins' hair colors. "You guys are crazy! You ruined your nice red hair." Kagome groaned before sitting down next to Haruhi.

"I did not want to be mistaken for Hikaru anymore."

Kagome looked up at Kaoru, "If you want to be noticed differently, you have to start branching out to other people besides your brother Kaoru."

As Haruhi watched, Kaoru attempted to sit down, but Hikaru kicked the seat out from underneath him. Kagome slammed her head against the desk. Kaoru slowly looked over at his older twin and pulled the chair over, causing Hikaru to nearly fall flat on the floor as he tried to sit down. The two stood and, after a brief pause, started throwing different objects from the classroom at each other. Haruhi sighed in annoyance as she lowered her head to avoid being hit by something.

"Haruhi, I need a drink." Kagome moaned.

"Me too." She replied.

* * *

Several students were staring at the Hitachiin twins as they attempted to order their lunches at the counter, the chef serving them nervously going from one dish to another.

"The A lunch," the two told the worker in sync, acting like they normally did during lunch. The two glared at each other as the chef bustled to get their meal together. "On second thought, the B plate with the D salad! I mean the F cappellini with the barbecue duck- no, set that aside!"

The two turned on each other as everyone else backed away with their own lunches, the chef throwing out the three different meals the twins had tried to order in frustration.

"Stop copying me!" the twins yelled at each other. They growled at each other as everyone backed farther away. "I told you to stop copying me!"

Haruhi sighed at the sight of her two classmates, deciding to just stand off to the side with her own boxed lunch from home. "Amazing, they are fighting in harmony."

"I thought it was getting too noisy in here," Everyone turned around to see the older Host Club members standing in the doorway, looking at their underclassmen. Tamaki led them into the room as he continued to talk. "Are you two really still fighting? You're starting to embarrass the Host Club."

"Look it's the Host Club!" several girls started to cheer and swoon as the five hosts joined their three freshman friends. Several girls stood and backed away from their tables, hoping the Host Club would choose to sit at their regular seats. "It's so rare to see the entire Host Club together at lunch!"

"It's even rarer to see you here Haruhi," Kagome commented as she came up to her best friend, obviously used to the reaction of the girls in the lunch room.

"I was worried about them and ended up following them here," Haruhi explained as the two female hosts sat down across from each other at a random table that had been cleared off.

"Tell me about it." Kagome responded to Haruhi, "Hey do you want to come over this weekend? Sesshomaru would like to meet you."

"Sure that would be fun." Haruhi replied.

She flipped open her book to begin studying as she motioned towards Haruhi's wrapped lunch box. "Do you just have your bento?"

"Yeah, I actually wanted to eat in the classroom so I could study some more," Haruhi said, looking down at her small, clothe wrapped box and then at Kagome's book. Hikaru came over to the two and sat down on Haruhi's right with a sigh.

"What do you have in your lunch box Haruhi?" he asked lazily, setting his tray down with a clatter.

"Leftovers from last night and some eggs," Haruhi answered quizzically, eyeing the food that was artistically placed around his tray with longing.

"Trade with me then, I ordered something completely different from Kaoru and ended up with all of the things I hate," Hikaru said, taking her bento and sliding his tray under it and over to her.

"Sure, sure," Haruhi mumbled, secretly pleased to have the expensive lunch sitting in front of her. Haruhi hesitantly took one bite of the tender brown meat that Hikaru had given her.

Kagome had a secretive smile and said to her former kouhai, "If you really enjoy it that much, you are always welcomed at my house to eat, or whenever for that matter, as long as you aren't intimidated by Sesshomaru."

Tamaki ran and hugged Kagome from behind, "Why thank you for the invitation my precious daughter. Daddy is so happy!"

"I don't remembering telling you that you were welcomed at my house. Even if you did come Sesshomaru would probably threaten to kill you," she said as if it was an everyday thing. Well it was. Anyone he did not deem worthy to be in his or her presence was always threatened unless for business purposes. "That reminds me Kyoya," Everyone's attention was now on Kyoya and Kagome, Sessshomaru wants me to tell you to stop trying to hack into his computer files. He says it is useless." Everyone else paled. He really does hack into computer files. He could know anything and everything about them.

"Very good, Hikaru," Tamaki said as he rushed up to the two freshmen with his own food. "As a reward you can have my A lunch, so let me have Haruhi's bento."

"No," Hikaru replied immediately, causing the two to start arguing over the bento behind Haruhi who didn't seem to even notice the two boys argue over her boxed lunch while she ate. Kagome giggled as she slowly cut up her baked salmon, watching the scene unfold in front of her. Kaoru sat down on Haruhi's opposite side and grinned at her, drawing the girl's attention away from her food and to him.

"Is it good Haruhi? You can have some of mine if you want," he said as he leaned towards her. He took a small spoonful of his chocolate pudding and took hold of Haruhi's chin, holding up the spoon to her. "Say 'ah'."

Before Haruhi could eat the small bit of chocolate, Hikaru leaned around her and chomped down on the spoon.

"Back off. Go away," he said around the spoon, a blank expression on his face as his twin grew annoyed with him. Kaoru picked up a soup that was on his tray and threw it at his twin. Hikaru quickly pulled on Tamaki's tie, pulling Tamaki in the way of the soup and causing the blonde to get a face full of yellowish liquid. The Hitachiin twins started to throw things at each other once again as Tamaki slipped to the ground in shock. Kyouya and Kagome stood up and moved to the table that a few customers were sitting at as Haruhi picked up her bento and went back to her classroom, Hunny and Mori somehow getting involved with the fight and become two of the objects being thrown..

* * *

After school, Kagome walked into the music room and the twins were still fighting. Mori and Honey came over to her. They could feel the anger poor from her. "Move out of my way, those two need to stop."

"No, not until you relax." Mori said.

"I'll relax, Ill relax after I knock there two heads together, get out of my way!" Kagome yelled angrily but Mori wouldn't let her get up.

"Ok guys don't you think that this fight is gone out of hand, it is driving me insane." Tamaki said. Kagome kind of lost her train of thought as she stared at the huge pile of stuff, how can there be so much stuff here, it is suppose to be a music room! Then she heard about a cursed doll, she turned her head and glared at the twins, thankfully, Haruhi got in there and she knocked them on their heads.

"Will you guys knocked it off! What are you think you're doing, you don't bring something like this into a petty fight, both you are at fault here but what really sucks that you have brought everyone else into your big mess. Now apologized to each other, if you don't I will never invite you over to my house do I make myself clear!"

Both of the twins looked at Haruhi and smiled. "So what you are saying is that we make up we can come over to your place?" Both of them said together, Haruhi then turned the doll and there was no name, what the! Those twins played all of us like a fiddle! As the twins, did their brotherly love show?

"I'm sorry Kaoru."

"I'm sorry Hikaru."

"You got to be kidding; you guys were faking it this whole time!" Honey-Senpai shouted.

"We did have anything else to do we were bored." they said.

At the door entrance, was Kagome leaning with a relieved face. "Finally, now I won't have to beat you up for taking the act that far."

The next day the twins and the Host Club were back in tact. "Which one is Hikaru?"

"Oh, I know this. Hikaru is the one with the pink hair."

"Correct!"

"No," Came Haruhi's voice.

A smack on the back of each twins head came again.

"ITAI!"

"It wouldn't have to hurt you if you stopped lying. Today Kaoru has pink hair, and Hikaru's hair is blue," Kagome walked off muttering more. "Come on Haruhi, you shouldn't stay with the idiots too long, their stupidity might rub off on you."

"Ah, ah, coming Kagome!" Haruhi followed.

The twins did not even yell back to Kagome's comment. They were still too much in a daze that they were the firsts to know.


	6. Chapter 6: The Naughty Type

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all of the reviews! I love them and it keeps me updating faster! I love the reviews yay! Okay, can please have 30 to 35 reviews after this chapter? I would love it. Okay, read up!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Ouran characters mentioned or Inuyasha (unfortunately)

* * *

**Chapter 6,**

**The Naughty Type**

* * *

Ouran Academy is not only a high school and university, across the campus there is also an elementary and middle school as well. Deep inside the a young boy dressed an elementary school uniform was getting ready to open a door from the classroom when his teacher saw him.

"Ah there you are Shiro the rest of the club has been gathered and ready to go." The teacher spoke from behind.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm quitting the classical music club." Shiro said looking down at his feet.

"Huh? What's made you quit all of a sudden I think you have a natural it'd be such a shame to waste it so forget all about quitting and come back to the club," The teacher said putting his hands on Shiro's shoulders. "If you play piano you're sure to be popular with the ladies."

"But that's going to take too long." Shiro said.

"Huh?" The teacher asked suddenly.

"I don't have that much time!" Shiro shouted towards the teacher.

* * *

Shiro was walking up the stairs of Ouran Academy looking around for something.

'The top floor of the south building at the end of north hallway in a music room that's never used' Shiro thought as he looked up at the sign. He nodded his head before he opened the door. He opened the door and a swirling wave of roses hit him and he fell back in shock.

The Hosts were dressed in Arabian nights outfits. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club" They all said together.

"Oh it's just a kid," Hikaru spoke first.

"Not only that it's just a boy," the other twin Kaoru spoke finishing his twin's sentence.

On the floor next to Tamaki sat Kagome, the honorable type. "Okay now that we pointed out the obvious," The two twins stuck their tongues out at her, making Kagome roll his eyes. "The question is why is an elementary kid doing here?"

"What's wrong little boy? Did you come to palace in search of something?" Tamaki asked extending his hand to the child.

"Are you the king of this place?" Shiro asked,

"Ah…" Tamaki said sighed happily.

"Here comes the ego." Kagome sang to herself.

"Well are you?" Shiro asked.

"Come closer lost one. What was it you just called me little boy?" Tamaki asked.

"The king" Shiro said.

"Yes! The king!" Tamaki said exclaimed standing up. "Yes I am the king of the Ouran Host Club! Long live the host king!" Tamaki said happily.

Kagome groaned, "Told you."

"I'm an elementary 5th year Shiro Takaoji!" Shiro said which made Tamaki put his hands on his cheeks. "I want the host club king to take me on as an apprentice!" Shiro said pointing to them all.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi and Kagome said confused. This made the blonde idiot king blush with joy and put his hands on his cheeks again, This is going to end badly...

* * *

**~The Host Club is now open for business~**

"Oh my Tamaki you have an apprentice?" One of his guests asked.

Tamaki nodded, "Yea he's still an elementary school but I like the fire in his eyes,"

"But are you sure it's okay for such a young boy to be come a host?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? Love has no use for age. Take us for example, whenever I look at you my heart feels and I feel no different than a love sick little boy" Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki," The girl said as Shiro watched for a few inches away.

"Isn't weird that he's making the kid watch him up close like that" Haruhi asked as she sat next to Kagome at a table. They were both taking breaks from thier appointments. Kagome looked at Tamaki, turned back to Haruhi and made gagging reflex making the natural rookie laugh a little.

"And Tamaki does seem to live by the theory that things are more beautiful the closer they're viewed. Let's leave them alone" Kyoya said as he czme over toward's Kagome and Haruhi.

"You naughty girl you've drawn me to the forbidden fruit you are a beautiful mermaid that has brought light into my lonely sea" Tamaki said looking into the young girl's eyes.

"I remind you of a mermaid?" The girl said blushing.

"You look more like carp that would swim in my pond at home I would never give false compliments like that" Shiro said.

"A Carp!" The girl said crying.

"Don't listen to him he's just kid you know how kids are they can't help but be honest," Tamaki said.

"Honest!" The girl said.

"But that's just his opinion and even if you were a carp you would be the most beautiful carp ever!" Tamaki said trying to reassure the young girl but oh course he only made it worse.

"So I am a carp!" The girl said.

"Uh no that's not what I meant" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki you're an idiot!" The girl said before running out.

"No wait!" Tamaki said. "Mermaid princess!"

Kagome on the other hand walked toward's the crying girl and laid a hand on her shoulder. "It is okay," The crying girl looked at Kagome. "Don't listen to that idiot king and his stupid apprentice." She handed the girl a handkerchief. "Do you want to know something?"

"Yes?" The girl sniffled.

The honorable host smiled brightly at her, "I don't think you are a crap or a mermaid," The girl blinked, "You are like a beautiful bird, flying agisnt the wind in the beautiful sunlight."

The girl suddenly had hearts bursting around her, "Thanks."

"Come sit by me and try some of the new tea my brother imported for day." As the girl followed Kagome across the room, The honorable host looked back at Tamaki sticking her tongue out at him.

"Man what a cry baby" Shiro said as he relaxed on the couches with the Host King. Tamaki however looked back at Shiro growling softly.

"So how's it going boss that's an adorable little apprentice you got there" Hikaru said as he started to laugh the idiot host king.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said.

"Hmm?" Hikaru said.

"Do you wish you had a little brother like Shiro?" Kaoru asked softly.

"Don't be silly Kaoru I could search the globe and never find a brother as wonderful as you." Hikaru said back to Kaoru.

"Oh Hikaru," Kaoru said.

"Look they're doing it!" One girl said.

"Forbidden brotherly love!" The other girl said.

"They're homos! And their brothers!" Shiro said shocked backing up from the scene.

"Hey Shiro-Chan!" Honey said jumping on Shiro's back. "You wanna have a piece of cake with me? We have three kinds, Chocolate, Strawberry, and Lime" Honey said.

"Hey back off!" Shiro said pushing him off "What grade are you in anyway? Why are you in a high school uniform?" Shiro said which made Honey start to cry.

"Something wrong Mitsukuni?" Mori said.

"That's not fair! A little kid like you isn't supposed to have a cool older friend like him!" Shiro said as Honey jumped on Mori's shoulders.

Shiro backed up into Haruhi who was carrying tea.

"You alright?" Haruhi asked. "It took me a while to get use to all the crazies around here so don't freak out I'm sure you'll get use to it"

'This one kinda acts like a girl' Shiro thought.

"Something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"Are you a cross dresser?" Shiro asked.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru let out a gasp. "Oh no!" They all said panicked, fearing that Haruhi's secret was in jeoparty.

Tamaki ran over to them. "Well that's enough I think Shiro should take care of the tea for us."

"Wow Haruhi you're looking extra manly today." Kaoru said. Kagome from the other side of the room with her customers, sighed, "Excuse me ladies, I believe they are going to need my help."

"Oh he is so helpful." One of Kagome's customers sighed.

"So honorable!" They all giggled together.

"Like the boss I think the boss should take care of the tea for us you're to macho for tea sets." Hikaru said before he, Kaoru and Tamaki started laughing.

'This kid is smarter than I thought' Tamaki thought.

'He may be a kid but he's got quite an eye" Hikaru and Kaoru thought.

"Now be its pretty heavy," Haruhi said as she tried handed it off to Shiro but he dropped the tray.

"It's not my fault I dropped it it's your fault for making me carry it in the first place." Shiro said to Haruhi.

"Say what?" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi that's another 100,000 yen," Kyoya said.

"You should make the cross dresser carry the tea set I'm not here to carry tea sets I'm here to learn how to make women happy" Shiro said.

"You won't get anywhere with that attitude." Tamaki said.

Shiro suddenly felt a cold shiver go down his spine causing him to peek over his shoulder, he froze. Kagome stood behind him with red eyes, her hair swirling about her and hands on her hips. It was the same look that his mother gave him when he was about to get punished.

Kagome took shiro's ear. "Ouch that hurts!" The kid yelled.

"I really don't care, you are being disrespectful to the club members and our guests. Put this brat in isolation."

The twins appeared behind her saluting, "You got it Kagome."

A cage suddenly appeared from the ceiling locking Shiro inside.

"Why would you lock loyal apprentice! Let me out of this stupid cage!" Shiro said.

"Not until you've learned your lesson" Tamaki said. "I took you on as your apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host but I guess I was wrong." Tamaki said at he sat down and drank a cup of tea.

"I am serious! Totally serious!" Shiro said. Tamaki just continued sipping his tea. "I want you to teach me how to make a woman happy." Shiro said before dropping to his knees. "I'm running out of time you're a host because you like girls right? You like bringing a smile to a girl's face. You're a genius at it! You're the king!" Shiro said.

"Well you may be a brat but I like your fire to become a host so I'll teach you" Tamaki said.

"Hmm" Kagome said rubbing her chin. 'I want you to teach me how to make a woman happy! I'm running out of time!' Shiro's voice said in her thoughts. 'He wants to make a woman happy so what happens when time runs out?' Kagome thought.

"You know Shiro you and I are so much a like" Tamaki said.

"You poor kid" Haruhi moaned.

"Yeah, being an idiot sure is hard." Kagome said next to the cage.

"Then you'll become the kind of host that will make any woman happy" Shiro said.

"Of course making women happy is the sole purpose of being a host. If this is what you really want you'll have to use the material you alright have" Tamaki said.

"What does that mean?" Shiro said.

"You see at the Ouran Host Club each host uses their individual traits to meet the needs of our guests. For example there's Tamaki who's the princely type. There's the strong silent type. (Mori) The boy Lolita type (Honey) The little devil type (Hikaru and Kaoru) the cool type (Kyoya). It's all about variety and now our group is complete with Haruhi the natural type and Kagome the Honorable Type." Kyoya said.

"The natural?" Haruhi said confused.

"It would seem that we have the perfect blend of characteristics so it might be difficult to find a type for Shiro," Kyoya said.

"If you go by his age he should be the boy Lolita type" Hikaru said.

"But Honey-Senpai already has that type" Kaoru said.

"Is he going to replace me?" Honey said crying.

"No one could replace you Senpai," Kagome said rubbing his hair playfully.

"Oh c'mon is that all you got." Renge said. Then Renge came up on her spinning motor pillar.

"What is up with this place it's suppose to be a music room." Haruhi said.

"Sorry to interrupt but what's up with the lackluster characters?" Renge said. "This is really disappointing I thought I taught you better."

"Alright Miss Manger how would you work Shiro into our cast of characters." Tamaki said. "He can't be the boy Lolita because Honey-Senpai already has the part" Tamaki said as Kagome held up Honey.

"You just don't get it do you? Now listen up there are pretty of girls out there with a thing for younger boys or boys with baby faces." Renge said.

"Don't people go to jail for that?" Kagome asked confused.

"Not if their Shouta fans" Renge said.

"Shouta?" Haruhi asked even more confused.

"Yes now Shouta is a fairly board category so it's important to know that the genre can be broken down into many different sub categories for example Shouta fans with an interest in Boy Lolita would go for someone like Haninozuka-Senpai but this little boy is different." Renge said.

'I know this is pointless but why is it pointless?' Kagome thought as she was trying to put all the pieces together.

"If I to pick he'd be the naughty boy type without a doubt!" Renge said.

"The naughty type?" Shiro said.

"Kagome," Tamaki said.

Kagome stood on the rim of the cage and unlocked it. "C'mon little one" Kagome said lifting Shiro out of the cage and placing him on the ground.

Renge blew on a whistle. "Now to play off the naughty boy type you have to wear shorts and you already have that" Renge said. She blew her whistle again. "You have to have bumps and bruises give him a couple scars." Renge said.

"Why do you keep markers in your purse?" Hikaru asked.

"It's never a wrong time to color" Kagome said smiling.

"Now! Run like a spoiled child!" Renge said. "And make it reckless! Now trip and make it big!"

"AH!" Shiro said falling down.

"Are you okay little boy? Now give em your catch phrase!" Renge said.

"It's no big deal it's nothing." Shiro said wiping his face.

"That was perfect! Absolutely perfect Shiro!" Renge said with a blush coming to her face.

"That was outstanding" Tamaki said. "I never knew you were such a great coach Renge" Tamaki said.

"Ohohoh!" Renge said laughing.

'Their idiots they're all a bunch of idiots' "I'm tired of you people! None of this will help me make her happy!" Shiro said before running out.

"Exactly" Kagome whispered. "That's it!"

"Wait Shiro we haven't taught you how to apply the techniques you've learned yet!" Tamaki said.

"I swear you boys are good for nothing I went through all that trouble" Renge said before disappearing on her spinning motor pillar.

"I can't believe he ditched us just because he didn't like the lesson" Tamaki said.

"Well I'm a good read of character as you know and when I talked to Shiro I knew he had another reason for joining the host club. Most boys his age don't want to make girls our age happy he's talking about little girls his age. Anyway when he wanted to try again he wanted to aim for something, something important. Then he said he wanted to make a woman happy woman meaning singular we make women happy which is plural. He doesn't want to become a host he's trying to impress a girl" Kagome said.

"Wow Kagome how did you figure all of that out?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm just a good read of character I've always been like this. I thought about all that he said and I turned all them all into puzzle pieces that's the easy part the hard part is deciding how they all fit" She said with a shrug. "The only piece I haven't figured out is why he's running out of time"

"Maybe the girl that he likes is moving away. Boys always get sad when their girlfriends move away" Haruhi said with a shrug.

"Hmm" Tamaki said rubbing his chin.

* * *

**~The next day~**

"How did we let them talk us into this?" Haruhi said.

"It's okay with me wearing this uniform I look like I'm in elementary school" Honey said.

"This is so stupid," Kagome said as she peeked out of the hall next to Haruhi.

"Yea you do" Haruhi said

"I understand why they wanted you to dress like an elementary school student but I don't understand why they wanted me and Kagome to dress up in this middle school uniform." Haruhi said.

"Alright men it's time to launch our mission" Tamaki said.

"What mission?" Haruhi, Kagome and Honey said.

"We've decided we're going to infiltrate the elementary school" Tamaki said. "You three are going in" Tamaki smirked evilly.

"But where are we going?" Honey and Haruhi asked.

"I refuse." Kagome said.

"Why did we even bother with disguises we stick out like a sore thumb." Haruhi said.

"No kidding, I am too grown up to be wearing his uniform." Kagome said.

"Oh there's a reason a damn good reason" Tamaki said.

"This way Gome-chan, Haru-Chan!" Honey said.

"Isn't she the cutest?" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "Kagome looks hot!"

"Would you look at them in those mini skirt? They look just like a little dolls!" Tamaki said.

"So basically you wanted to see the girls dressed like that" Kyoya said.

"We must pull back and return to our gentlemen ways" Tamaki said.

"Haru-Chan, Gome-chan, this is it Shiro-Chan's classroom" Honey said as they walked inside. "When I was an elementary school this was my classroom too!" Honey said running around.

"So the kid's classroom is empty." Tamaki said as the rest of the host club walked in

"This sure brings back memories" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I wonder if there are still doodles on my desk" Kaoru said.

"Yes the school changes out the desk every year" Kyoya said.

"Let's check out the old cafeteria after this" Hikaru said.

"I want to see the gym" Kaoru said.

"Good idea Kaoru" Tamaki said.

"If you're just going to barge in like this then why are we wearing these stupid disguises" Haruhi said.

"Don't worry no one's going to catch us" Kaoru said.

Kagome growled, "you made u dress up so you could see us in skirts didnt you?"

Tamaki, Hikau and Kaoru turned red.

"You are all dead!"

Then they heard footsteps and ducked under the desk.

"If a teacher finds us here" Kaoru said.

"It's going to be kinda of hard trying to explain why we snuck in" Hikaru said.

"Shh you guys" Haruhi said.

"Yea zip it up and throw away the key" Kagome said zipping her lip and pretend to throw away a key.

'She's so cute when she talks like that!' Tamaki thought.

"Okay he's gone" Kagome said watching the teacher walked away.

"Guys we came to get the scoop on Shiro what should we do now?" Haruhi said.

"Because right now we don't have anything" Kagome said.

"Well this seems to be something" Kyoya said as he and Honey were looking at pictures on the wall.

"What did you find?" Haruhi asked

"It seems he's in the classical music club" Kyoya said pointing to a picture of Shiro and a girl.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself" Haruhi said.

"Yea it's kinda nice to see him with a smile on his face. He looks so sweet" Kagome said with a small smile on her face.

"Yea…" Tamaki said.

~Elementary school music room~

They looked through the window and saw Shiro staring out the window.

"Look there's Shiro-Chan" Honey said.

"I'm sorry Takaoji?" A girl said as she walked up to him. "Have you been studying the new piece teacher gave us?" The girl asked.

"The new piece? No sorry not really" Shiro said.

"If you want I can play it with you do you want me to show it to you?" The girl asked.

"No that's okay you go ahead but thank you though. Besides there's only one grand piano you should play it Kamichiro" Shiro said.

"Okay I will thank you! And if you want to play then you know where to find me" Hina said before walking off.

She sat down at the piano closed her eyes and began to play Shiro just stared while Kagome smiled.

'She's just like me when I was that age' Kagome thought.

A girl walked out of the music room and Tamaki kneeled down in front of her.

"Pardon me mademoiselle I have never seen a rose lovelier than you my dear" Tamaki said offering her a little white rose. "Here this is for you" Tamaki said handing it to her

"Uh thank you" The girl said blushing.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about that young girl playing the piano. Do you know her?" Tamaki asked.

"That's Hina Kamichiro" The girl said.

"Her name is Hina?" Tamaki said.

"That's right but you better not fall in love with her" The girl said.

"And why is that?" Tamaki said.

"Didn't you know her dad just got a job in Germany so they have to move away and they leave at the end of the week" The girl said.

"What are you doing here? I want you idiots to leave!" Shiro said.

"Kagome" Tamaki said sternly.

Kagome picked up Shiro and threw him over her shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? PUT ME DOWN!" Shiro said.

"It's time go Shiro stop thrashing around" Tamaki said.

They reached the third music room and Kagome threw him on the couch.

"What's wrong with you idiots!" Shiro said referring to Tamaki and Kagome.

"No you're the idiot you wanted me to teach you how to make women happy but that's not it is it?" Tamaki said.

"What are you talking about?" Shiro said.

"Here at the Ouran Host Club we make women happy but you've got your sights set on only woman" Tamaki said holding up one finger. "And that woman is Hina Kamichiro" Tamaki said which made Shiro gasp.

"There's nothing we can do here to help you that Shiro that comes from inside" Kagome said.

"Listen Shiro I know I told it's the job of a host to make women happy but when you care for someone you have to tell them what's inside your heart. You didn't come to me wanting to become a full fledge host you wanted to become a full fledge man" Tamaki said.

"It doesn't matter anymore I just wanted to hear her play one last time before she left" Shiro said.

"That piece she played do you recall it Tamaki?" Kagome said.

"Yes its Mozart's sonata in D major for two pianos isn't it Shiro?" Tamaki said and Shiro let out a gasp. Then Tamaki walked over to a golden curtain. Tamaki pulled back the curtain to reveal one black grand piano.

"Wait why there grand pianos in here?" Haruhi said.

"Well it is a music room after all." Kaoru said.

"So why wouldn't it have grand pianos" Hikaru said.

"It is a music room after all" Kyoya said.

"It is a music room" Mori said.

"Some of the instruments were just too big to carry out so we kept them there. And they are Tamaki's favorite" Kagomesaid.

"They've always been there we've just had them covered them up" Honey said.

Though Tamaki were back to back he lifted his hands at the some time and began playing.

"He's so great" Shiro said.

"Hey Takaoji I noticed how you're always watching me play piano and I was wondering if you wanted to learn how to play together" Hina said.

She played beautifully but it's not the piano I liked.

"For the next week you will spend your mornings, lunches, recesses, and free time with me for piano lessons" Tamaki said.

"You will eat, sleep, breathe and live the piano" Kagome said.

"But why?" Shiro said.

"You wanted to be my apprentice and besides that young lady looks like she wanted nothing more in the whole wide world than to play the piano with you" Tamaki said.

* * *

**~One week later~**

Hina arrived at the third room by an invitation saying that she was invited to a private recital. She opened the door and saw the hosts in white tuxes.

"Hello princess we've been waiting" The hosts said.

"I present to you Shiro Takaoji's piano recital" Tamaki said. Tamaki walked over to the vacant piano and pulled out the chair.

"You should go together" Kagome said kneeling down next to Hina.

"If you'll step right this way princess" Tamaki said.

"Let's play together Hina" Shiro said.

"Okay!" Hina said smiling brightly.

They sat down and started playing together.

"He loves it with all his heart so I guess that's another way you and Shiro are alike huh Senpai?" Haruhi said.

"Why yes I would say so" Tamaki said.

* * *

**~10 days later~**

"So you've been exchanging e-mails everyday with Hina now that she's in Germany?" Haruhi asked.

"Yea more or less she can be pretty jealous for an elementary school student. She would be so upset if I knew I were with you ladies so that's keep this our little secret" Shiro said.

"Naughty boys are the best" One girl said kissing his cheek.

"I could just kiss you" Another girl said kissing his other cheek.

"Damn he's good" Kagome said.

"What are you doing? Those are my guests!" Tamaki said.

"Well now they've found someone they like better. Maybe now there's a new host king in town" Shiro said.

"Why you little!" Tamaki said with Hikaru and Kaoru holding him back.

"I thought he could make it through with out exploding this time!" Kaoru said.

"We should have known he would have exploded sooner or later!" Hikaru said.

"Well Shiro and Tamaki-Senpai are kinda alike" Haruhi said. "I get the feeling Senpai was a spoiled brat when he was a kid" Haruhi said.

"I was nothing like that when a child I was a darling sweet adorable little angel!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Haruhi, I believe you over him any day."


	7. Chapter 7: Jungle Pool SOS

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all of the reviews! I love them and it keeps me updating faster! I love the reviews yay! Okay, can please have 40 to 45 reviews after this chapter? I would love it. Okay, read up!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Ouran characters mentioned or Inuyasha (unfortunately)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Jungle Pool SOS**

* * *

"Kagome? When are you coming out?" Kaoru's voice bellowed from the other side of the changing room.

Kagome stared at her reflection with unease. She really hated dressing this relieving; it just was not her style. "Kagome, don't make us come in there and get you!" Her face went red but she breathed in deeply to bring her nerves down.

She put on her sandals real quick and gripped the curtain tightly. Kagome could not believe how she had ended up here at this fine resort or tropical garden, whatever Kyoya-Senpai had called it, but she was still not happy about it. "I can believe that you guys are so obsessed about seeing me in the right bathing suit." Kagome shouted. "Ok I am coming out, don't you dare laugh."

The curtain to the changing room slid opened, the twins looked up. Kagome stood before them in a white two-piece bathing suit, with her long ebony hair pulled up in a tight bun with some hairs hanging in her face.

Kaoru could not believe how good she looked in a bathing suit, and he felt all the blood in his body rush to his face. For just a moment, their eyes met and Kagome could feel a small blush coming to her face. "That looks great Kagome." Hikaru said, killing the moment between his twin and their new friend on purpose. Kagome then looked away from Kaoru smiling at Hikaru.

"Thanks." She said and left the tent wondering over to Haruhi. "Okay, Haruhi." Kagome spoke to her friend. "Sesshomaru would like to know if you want to come over for dinner later this weekend because of your father's work schedule."

Haruhi sighed. "If he doesn't mind then sure, but hey I will be right back." Haruhi turned towards the restrooms and Kagome stood by herself for a second. She heard footprints coming her way and she looked up to see Tamaki towards her. The Host King opened his eyes and looked at Kagome wearing the white two-piece and a blush immediately came to his face. He turned away from her and she raised an eyebrow at him confusingly, but then she shrugged her shoulders. He then held out a towel to her, "What's this?" she asked.

"A woman should not show that much skin until after she married." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Wait a minute." Haruhi said, looking out to the tropical island view, Kagome standing next to her.

"Are we dreaming?" Kagome asked as she looked at Haruhi, "We are in Japan right?" She looked at all the palm trees that surrounded us, "and Japan isn't really known for its tropical locals."

"Behold Haruhi" Tamaki said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked irritated, "Bask in the beauty of tropical birds."

"They're birds…" Kagome said bluntly, "What's to bask?"

She looked back at him, "Where's the exit?"

Tamaki sat down in a lounge chair, "Try to take advantage of this free time Kagome, just relax. Were so worried about keeping our good looks day and night, we deserve a little vacation."

"You are a vain person." Kagome muttered before turning her attention to the garden.

Tamaki paled.

Kagome was exiting Ouran Academy suddenly, she was gripped by two arms.

"Ah!" She shouted.

She looked to see it was Mori and Hunny who grabbed her.

A limo drove and stopped in front of them. The windows rolled down and revealed Tamaki with shades on. She also noticed Haruhi sitting next to him!

"Souh you are in big trouble!"

She kept on shouting but Tamaki ignored Kagome , "Good work, now take her away." Was all he said.

"Roger!" Hunny replied. Mori simply nodded. They pulled Kagome away to another limo.

"PUT! Me! DOWN!" She yelled as they pulled her away.

Kagome then took off head start towards the pool yelling. "Cannon ball!" Just then, a huge splash came and she rose back up to the surface her hair had fallen out of her bun and now flowed down her back. "Kyoya-Senpai this is wonderful." She said as she swam up to the side of the pool where he was.

Kyoya looked up from his notebook and smiled at the childish girl in the pool. "Thank you, Kagome," He said. She got up from the pool and took the towel Haruhi gave her.

"This is a brand new theme park that my family, the Ootori group, bought. It's called The Tropical Aqua Garden." Kyouya said, relaxing in a lounge chair with a drink in hand.

"I don't get it," She said.

"I thought your family ran hospitals Kyouya-Senpai." Haruhi added

"Yes, but my family likes to try different things. And besides, this place can be classified as a healing facility." Kyouya said.

"Hm." Haruhi and Kagome mumbled, looking around. It was just a tropical water park. How can it heal?

"It's therapeutic," He continued. "Think of all the people who were over worked and would just love a vacation in the south Tropics, however may not be able to get the time off or may not be able to afford it. Those people can now seek refuge here at this water park." Kyouya shifted his glasses with a smile, "the Ootori family's primary concern.. Has always been for the wellbeing of the customers."

Haruhi and Kaqome looked at each other, unconvinced.

"The park doesn't officially open until next month but the host club received a special advance invitation." he finished.

"Whatever…"

"Ka-CHAN~! HARU-CHAN~!" I heard Hunny. Kagome looked down to see him holding her and Haruhi's arms.

"Do you wanna share some coconut juice with me ? Or do you wanna piece of mango cake?" He asked.

"Uhh sure" Kagome said, "We'll have some Mango cake with you"

He just giggled and ran off.

Both girls smiled.

"So we're not going swimming?" Hikaru asked, eating a banana.

"Wait, can you swim?" Kaoru asked.

"I can swim" Haruhi said. "I don't usually go to places like this." Haruhi stated.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the unfolding scene and walked over to Kyoya. "Is this all your family's doing?"

Kyoya nodded. "Yes."

"So you're not swimming?" Hikaru said throwing his banana peel away.

"Wait a minute you do know how to swim right?" Kaoru said.

"I can swim just fine but this isn't my idea of fun I'm just not that big on water parks we're just going to spend all day goofing off I'd rather be at home I don't understand what's so great about this place all you need to play in the water park is a plastic pool" Haruhi said.

"A plastic pool what's that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Let's see" Haruhi said. "Well they're about this big, round and to use it you pump it full of air" Haruhi said displaying with her hands.

"You dunce" Hikaru said.

"That's an inflatable boat" Kaoru said.

"There's no way something that small can be used as a pool" Hikaru said.

"Yea" Kaoru said.

"Guys it's a small pool haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one" Haruhi said.

Then Tamaki dragged Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You idiots if Haruhi thinks that it's a pool than it's a pool she can't help that she's an ignorant commoner" Tamaki said.

"So you want us to lie to her?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I can't help but think I should be offended by that comment." Haruhi said.

"Their stupid rich kids," Kagome spoke, "I am going to the pool again."

"Never mind that" Hikaru said.

"Haru-Chan! You wanna go swimming the current pool with me?" Honey asked.

"Nah I don't think I'm going to swim today hold on you don't need that float do you?" Haruhi asked.

Honey shook his head no. "Just looks cuter this way you know?" Honey said happily. "Prancing, prancing" Honey said as he ran off.

"Yea I guess those bunnies are kinda cute" Haruhi said.

"He's so innocent" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No way! You've got it all wrong!" Renge said before the ground started to rumble.

"Is that Renge?" Haruhi said.

Then Renge lifted out of the ground wearing a black bikini with an air brush tattoo on her stomach and holding a purple parasol.

"How did you do that? It's like that thing follows us." Haruhi said as Tamaki walked up next to her.

"That outfit's pretty impressive" Hikaru said.

"But what's with that tattoo on your stomach?" Kaoru said.

"Don't you see I'm cosplaying!" Renge said.

"Yea as who?" Hikaru said.

"Lala!" Renge said singing.

"Lala? You mean from the Manga magazine?" Kaoru said.

"Her petite and slender frame! Her bright blue eyes that light up young men faces! Her singing voice! La! I am Lala Hishiagi!" Renge said.

"I had no idea who you were suppose to be." Tamaki said.

"Hey boss are sure it's okay for Renge to be dressed" Hikaru started.

"Like that?" Kaoru said.

"Yea it's okay I think" Tamaki said confused.

"And why is that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Because it's cosplay?" Tamaki said confused.

"Now listen up! Obviously you need help understanding Haninozuka-Senpai's motives" Renge said.

"What're you talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"Takashi!" Honey yelled as he jumped in the pool.

"Think about what he said earlier" Renge said.

"Just cuter this way you know?" Honey said.

"He's not being a cute and innocent as you think" Renge said.

"I agree try putting 'I' at the beginning of that sentence" Kyoya said.

"Hmm" Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Haruhi said.

"Just looks cuter that way! I'm cute!" Honey said.

"He planned that?!" The four of them shocked. They looked at Honey who was swirling around in the water hanging off of Kagome's back.

"Well that's Haninozuka for you in the last chapter he felt threaten by another Lolita boy so he's taking steps to keep his rank" Renge said.

"I should give him more credit he's smarter than I thought" Renge said before disappearing.

"Hey check it out guys!" Honey said catching everyone's attention. Mori was swimming rapidly. "Even though we're swimming really fast we never go any further!"

"So what's up with him?" Tamaki said.

"Could he really be that smart?" Haruhi said.

"Kagome, you look so cute in your tube." Honey-Senpai laughed after he handed Kagome the bunny inner tube.

"Thank you Senpai." She laughed lightly. Tamaki just watched her have fun with a smile on his face, then Hikaru squirted Tamaki with a water gun.

"Gah!" Tamaki said as the water hit his face.

"Got ya!" Hikaru said.

"C'mon boss let's have a water gun fight" Kaoru said.

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you if you get it in face you lose" Hikaru said.

"Why would I want to subject myself to a childish water gun fight?" Tamaki said.

"Kagome I think it's time we got married" Hikaru said to the miko in the pool.

"And we'll honeymoon in Hawaii." Kaoru said.

"Do you think I'd let Kagome marry you guys?" Tamaki said as he pumped up his own water gun. "Daddy says no!" Tamaki said before shooting at Hikaru and Kaoru.

Haruhi sipped at her drink as Mori walked up and tried to get the water out of his ears. Haruhi looked over and saw Honey sitting on Kagome's back.

"Wow Kagome you swim really fast!" Honey said.

"You know it!" Kagome said happily

"Taking a break huh? You want something to drink?" Haruhi offered.

"Yea thanks" Mori said.

"I'm going to get you guys!" Tamaki said as he dodged Hikaru and Kaoru shots. "Sideways leaping shot go!" Tamaki said as leaped sideways and tried shoot them at them. Hikaru and Kaoru held up shields to block the shots. "That's cheating!" Tamaki said before slipped on a banana and ran him into a totem pole. The totem lit up.

Suddenly Kagome felt the ground start to shake, both her and Honey saw the giant wave coming toward's them.

"AHH!" Kagome and Honey grabbing into each other.

"Kagome!" Haruhi yelled franticly.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori said.

"We're going after Kagome and Honey-Senpai! That pool looks like the quickest way! Charge!" Tamaki said before He, Haruhi, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru ran towards the pool.

"Wait I wouldn't go" Kyoya started before they noticed the alligators and ran back.

"There are alligators in there!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Let's try this way then" Tamaki said pointing only to see another alligator.

"They're everywhere!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"What's with all the alligators?" Haruhi said breathless.

"Beats me" Tamaki said also out of breath.

"Those alligators are part of the tropical animal exhibit though the cause of present situation seems to be the switch for the current pool I'll have to have a chat with our designer thanks a lot guys I got a lot of great data today" Kyoya said.

"You what?!" They all said.

"This is the map of the tropical aqua garden this is our current location. We need to get here I have a feeling that's were Kagome and Honey-Senpai ended up. To get there we would have to walk through this jungle distance wise we're talking about 800 meters" Kyoya said.

"Any idea of what's in there?" Haruhi said.

"Since they're still under construction so I'm afraid you don't know" Kyoya said.

"Whatever's in there could be more dangerous" Hikaru said.

"Than alligators" Kaoru finished.

"Alright now this is mission for survival! I know it will be tough but I know we can do it! It's duty to save Kagome and Honey-Senpai!" Tamaki said.

They walked through the jungle in search for Honey and Kagome.

"Wow this place is just like a real jungle" Tamaki said.

"You don't think all those animal calls" Hikaru said.

"Could belong to something bigger do you?" Kaoru said.

"I don't know but I do that my family strives for authenticity at any cost" Kyoya said.

Haruhi looked over and looked at Mori.

'Mori-Senpai is always so straight faced I can never tell what he's thinking' Haruhi thought. 'He's always so calm but I'm sure he's worried'

They heard a loud crash and looked to see Mori slipped on a banana.

"Mori-Senpai is acting" Hikaru started.

"As clumsy as you are boss" Kaoru said.

'Just as I thought he is worried' Haruhi said.

"Rain" Mori said.

Then the rain started and the gang took shelter under a hut.

"So Mori-Senpai you and Honey-Senpai seem to be really close are you two like child hood friends?" Haruhi asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Hikaru said.

"That's they're cousins" Kaoru said.

"You're kidding their related" Haruhi said.

"The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozukas for generations" Kyoya said.

"However two generations ago the two became cousins by marriage and servant master relationship was dissolved" Hikaru said.

"But even so Mori-Senpai has always looked after Honey-Senpai" Kaoru said.

"It must really get his blood going the blood of a loyal servant runs through Mori-Senpai's veins" Tamaki said.

"That's such a touching story!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I don't know if I'd be touched by that" Haruhi said. She looked over and saw Mori staring into the jungle. 'I'm not sure I understand this whole loyalty thing. But it's obvious Mori-Senpai thinks an awful of Honey-Senpai'

"Hey you guys they're going to be alright" Haruhi said. "I'm sure they're going to be alright they're a lot tougher than people give them credit for. And if they get hungry then the trees are full of bananas" Haruhi said.

"Bananas?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"What's he going to say?" Tamaki said.

Then Mori placed his hand on her head.

"You're right" Mori said smiling.

"Don't tell me Mori-Senpai is after my spot as Haruhi's daddy!" Tamaki said.

"No one wants that spot" Hikaru said.

"Yea except for you besides that's pretty twisted" Kaoru said.

"Who are you calling twisted?!" Tamaki said.

"Yea it's me" Kyoya said into his phone as the Hitachiin twins taunted Tamaki. "Yes we have had some trouble"

"Let's go" Mori said.

"Mori-Senpai wait! Kagome and Honey-Senpai went the other way" Haruhi said.

"No they went this way" Mori said before he walked further.

"It's not safe to go by youself I'm coming with you" Haruhi said before running after Mori but she got scared by all the animals.

"Haruhi" Mori said. He picked Haruhi up and they kept walking.

'That's the first time he's called me by my name' Haruhi thought.

"Yes please right away" Kyoya said as Hikaru and Kaoru still taunted Tamaki. "My family private police is going to send in an investigation team to help us. They're much more qualified to help find Kagome and Honey-Senpai than we are so let's just go back to the beach and wait for them there. Hey wait a minute where are Haruhi and Mori-Senpai?"

"Emergency mobilization order! Emergency mobilization order! Master Kyoya's friends have gone missing near the wave pool! Our targets are a small young man and a black haired blue eyed girl! Orders are to eliminate any suspicious characters!" The head officer said as the Ootori family police force moved out.

Haruhi, and Mori were walking when Mori stopped.

"Mori-Senpai is something wrong?" Haruhi asked then they were surrounded by police.

"Target confirmed the target has captured by a suspicious man." The police said.

* * *

"You know I don't think I mentioned that there was other guests here" Kyoya said as they were walking back to the beach. "Huh oh well"

* * *

"You! Put the boy down immediately! Or we will remove him forcefully!" The police said pointing their guns at the trio. One of the policemen tried to grab Haruhi but Mori knocked him further into the forest. "The suspect has become resistant prepare to fire warning shots"

"Takashi, Haru-Chan! Out of the way!" They heard Honey yell.

"Bonzai!" Kagome yelled as she and Honey came through swinging on a vine. Kagome and Honey jumped down and landed on two policemen.

"Hey what are you two doing?!" One policeman said.

"Ready Kagome?" Honey said.

"Always ready" Kagome said.

She twisted hr hair into a ponytail and jumped up in the air. Thank goodness for sesshomaru's lessons because in no time, they were all down on the ground moaning in pain.

"Whoa" Haruhi said shocked.

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with" Kagome said.

"Yea picking on our friends is bad a big no, no!" Honey said.

"Haruhi! Kagome!" Tamaki said.

"Hey it's Tama-Chan!" Honey said.

"Kagome!" Tamaki said before hugging Kagome tightly. Kagome laughed, and put hr arms around the idiot host king. "I was so worried."

"I am fine," She reassured.

"I don't know what happened here" Hikaru said poking at one of the policemen's noses.

"But it's hard to believe this is Kagome and Honey-Senpai's handy work they must have been really holding back" Kaoru said.

"What do you mean they were holding back?" Haruhi asked.

"So then" Kaoru said.

"You don't know about Kagome and Senpai?" Hikaru said. "The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts not only have they trained the police and SDF forces but they've also worked with a lot of overseas forces" Hikaru said.

"Honey-Senpai in particular, by the time he was in middle school he was the national champion in Karate and Judo" Kyoya said.

"Mori-Senpai's no slouch either he won the nation championship in Kendo when he was in middle school" Kaoru said.

"They were all coached by Kagome's brother Sesshomaru Tashio, Honey, Mori and Kagome are his star pupils." Hikaru explained.

"So how did you find us?" Kaoru asked.

"We reached the end of the current pool we decided to come look for you" Honey said.

"We humbly apologize I am a second generation student of a Haninozuka Dojo and a third generation student of the Tashio school.l" One of the police said.

"We are in your debt!" Another one said.

"Why is something wrong?" Honey asked.

"Yes! We were unaware we looking for Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Kagome Higurashi we admitted a great offense here I apologize for this confrontation. But my dojo and firing school will be so excited that we came face to face with the great Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Kagome Higurashi under Sesshomaru Tashio himself. We will cherish this moment" One policeman said.

"Takashi!" Honey said patting Mori's head. "You did such a great job of protecting Haru-Chan I bet you were pretty lonely with out me huh?" Honey said.

"I don't know if I'd say that" Mori said.

Then they started to walk back to the gate.

"I think we should go to the beach next" Hikaru said.

"Yea the beach would be nice" Kaoru said.

"You idiots Haruhi doesn't want to do something like that" Tamaki said.

"Actually I might like to go to the beach" Haruhi said.

"I love the beach too." Kagome agreed.

"Huh?" They all said.

"I might not be into this silly water park idea but I like the ocean it'd be nice" Haruhi said.

"Well then that's where we'll go" Tamaki said.

"We're going to the beach Tama-Chan?" Honey said while he sat on Mori's shoulders. "That'll be fun right Takashi?" Honey said.

"Yea" Mori said smiling.

"Let's go to the beach." Tamaki said.


	8. Chapter 8: The Sun, the Sea and the Host

**Chapter 8**

**The Sun, the Sea and the Host Club**

* * *

'It is such a nice day outside.' Kagome thought as she glanced outside the window. "Kagome, what are you thinking about?" One of her customers asked as she sipped from her cup of tea. At her table sat two other girls gazing at her longingly. Kagome always had that long off look in his eyes, it was so dreamy.

Pools of blue glanced over to them and the Honorable Host flashed a set of white pearls. "It is nothing ladies. I am just excited to get my cast off today." Three horrible weeks ago after they arrived back from Kyoya;s tropical nightmare, Kagome and Honey faced off in another match, and she broke her foot. Now Kagome finally could walk normally again. The Host Club held the trip to the beach off until she could go herself.

"I know," One of her customers mused. "It is wonderful that you are better. It must have been horrible for you."

Kagome sighed deeply before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yes, I admit it was hard but I will be fine."

"Could we sign your cast?"

Kagome nodded and her guests started signing their names and drawing little pictures on it.

"Hey Kagome what are you doing?" Honey-Senpai asked as he and his cousin Mori came up to Kagome.

Kagome look at the seniors holding up her leg, "The girls are writing on the cast," She held out a marker, "Do you want to draw too?"

"Sure!" Honey said happily.

After club hours, Kagome rested by the window as everyone else picked up. "Hey, Kagome," The priestess tilted her head a bit as Kyoya sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

She nodded before taking off her jacket. "I am fine. I am able to get the cast off tonight by our private doctor."

Kyoya gazed at Kagome with a curious eye. She was so confusing sometimes but others, Kagome really did stand out. "So – is your brother getting some other suitors for you?" There was a hint of jealousy in his voice but Kagome did not seem to notice it. The last few weeks, Sesshomaru had several sons of demons and human's alike coming to thier house to court her.

Kagome shook her head before gazing back at Kyoya-Senpai. "No, He wants me to choose my husband." A low eerie feeling came over Kyoya. He could feel his irritation and anger rising.

"Do you even want to get married?"

A moment of silence later, she spoke softly. "I don't know. I hardly know him." Kagome paused. "I don't want a relationship right now. I don't need to heartache."

The honorable host then got up and walked over to Haruhi on her crutches.

Little did she know what Kagome spoke of, it sounded as challenge to him. 'We shall see Kagome."

"We're really going to the beach?" Haruhi asked as Kagome walked next to her, Kagome took her crutches and sat down at the table next to her friend/classmate/host club member.

"Of course!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"But why?" Haruhi said trying to get back to her homework but the twins would not let her. Kagome just sat there watching the entire scene which was a little funny to begin with.

"Don't you remember?" Hikaru said.

"You said you wanted to go to a real beach." Kaoru said.

"Did I say that?" Haruhi said.

"Yes Haruhi" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "Now the fun part"

"We bought some of mother's swimsuits over" Kaoru said.

"Pretty cute huh?" Hikaru said.

"Not that one! I think this blue would look much better on Haru-Chan." Honey said.

"I don't think you get it Honey-Senpai" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"It's all about body type. Look at Kagome." Hikaru said.

"Kagome is really curvy and she has blue eyes. So this blue halter top with these short shorts would be perfect for her." Hikaru said.

"And then Haruhi this uniform barely hides the fact that Haruhi's flatter than a cutting board" Hikaru said.

"A one piece suit like that would just upset her because of her lacking feminine physique" Kaoru said.

"Harsh" Kagome said.

"That's why we carefully selected this two piece suit the ruffles help hide the face that she's so flat chested" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You punks better stop sexually harassing my little girls!" Tamaki said hitting Hikaru and Kaoru said with a bat. "I've had enough of you two!"

"So does that mean we're not going?" Hikaru and Kaoru said hiding behind the table.

"Who said we're not going?" Tamaki said.

"Can Usa-Chan come?" Honey asked.

"I have no problem with that." Kyoya said.

"Hmm-mm" Mori said.

"Wait we're really going?" Haruhi said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Tamaki said. "Let's go to the beach!"

* * *

The next weekend Kagome ran towards the limo that pulled up. "I am going Sesshomaru! I will be back by Sunday!" Sesshomaru nodded before gazing back over his company's papers. She raced to the limo as the driver opened the door for her.

"Miss Higurashi," He bowed. "You look lovely today."

She beamed at him. "Thank you." She slid into the backseat. "Hey Kaoru-"She stopped dead it wasn't the twins who sat across from her. It was Kyoya with an amused look on his face. "Kyoya-Senpai, I am happy to see you but why the hell did you pick me up? I thought the twins were."

He fiddled with his phone before answering her. "The twins had to get there early. I volunteered to come get you." Her breath stopped before she crossed her legs. It felt so strange to be near Kyoya. It made her feel nervous. "You look lovely today." Kagome's breath caught up in her throat, he was complementing her?

"Senpai, are you okay?"

"I am fine, why do you ask?"

She paused for a second and spoke up. "You are being unnaturally nice to me lately."

He laughed a little. "It is my job to make woman feel good about themselves."

Kagome sighed. "Senpai. Save your fake flattery for our customers. I don't like that. I would rather you be yourself around me."

He raised an eyebrow at her. The rest of the ride they sat in silence. As they exited the limo to go into the beach house, he paused for a second. "That wasn't fake." She paused. "I meant it." Kagome watched him walk into the house and for a moment – Kagome felt butterflies in her stomach. Her cheeks turned a little pink before she quietly walked towards the room one of the maids showed her.

"So why'd we come to Okinawa?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Because Kyoya's family has a private beach here" Tamaki said.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Honey said.

"Yea" Mori said.

"With the smell of sea salt!" Kagome said as they gathered around the fire. "And the nice warm sand."

"But why didn't we go to the Caribbean?" Hikaru said.

"Or even Fiji?" Kaoru said.

"Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport?" Kyoya said.

"Ah" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You know I can hear you right?" Haruhi said.

* * *

**~Host Club is now open for business!~**

Kagome covered her eyes as she lay in the sun. Her long hair was in a ponytail. Since their customers came, instead of wearing her two-piece, well Kagome wore a pair of trunks and short sleeve shirt. "Kagome this is so much fun!" One of her customers said as they sat down next to her. The girl's cheeks turned a little red. "Here, I got you lemonade."

Kagome sat up taking the glass from her. "That was very nice of you."

Across the beach, "Tamaki this is so romantic sitting with you here is like a dream" A girl said sitting next to Tamaki on a rock.

"It's no dream but if I could have it my way I would be in your dreams every night" Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki" The girl said.

"Hey take it easy Hikaru!" Kaoru said running after the beach ball he was playing volleyball with.

"I'm sorry I'll get it!" Hikaru said. "Hey slow down Kaoru!"

"It's not my fault the ball's rolling away!" Kaoru said laughing.

"Her alone time with Tamaki is up next lady your turn" Kyoya said as he manned the line for the alone time with Tamaki.

"I thought this was supposed to be a vacation" Haruhi said as she sat under a parasol. She looked beside her and saw Kagome trying to breaking a clam shell. "Hey Kagome what're you doing?"

"I'm trying to break this clam open I think there's a pearl inside and if there's not a pearl in it, You can fry it up and make it in to dinner if I find a lot of them" Kagome said.

"I highly doubt there's going to be a pearl" Haruhi said.

"Never hurts to try" Kagome said. She slammed it against a rock she found and it opened. "AH! I got it!" She squealed. "Look Haruhi" Kagome said holding up a white pearl. "Told ya"

"Wow how'd you do that?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm awesome at find pearls" Kagome said.

"Um Haruhi" She turned around and saw her three main guests. "Aren't you going to go swimming with us?"

"Oh no that's okay I like looking at the sea from a safe distance" Haruhi said.

"Then can we sit here and talk to you?" Another girl asked.

"Why? You've got cute swimsuits on you should go show them off" Haruhi said which made the girls blush.

"I can't believe he fooled us" Hikaru said as he picked up the beach ball.

"Who would have thought he would have bought the ladies with us" Kaoru said.

"You were bought on this all expenses paid trip to entertain our clients" Kyoya said.

"Yea but now with the ladies here" Hikaru said.

"Haruhi or Kagome can't change into their swimsuits." Kaoru said.

"Don't worry I've got it all under control" Tamaki said. "My little angels shouldn't be running around in a swim suit in front of two perverts"

**~Welcome to Tamaki's inner theater!~**

"And then when the sun has begun to set, Kagome and I will take a romantic stroll on the beach" Tamaki narrated.

"Oh what a pretty sunset. Oh Tamaki-Senpai I would love to stay here and be with you forever" Kagome said smiling at him.

**~End of Tamaki's inner theater! Please have a nice day~**

"That's how it'll be the best day of my life!" Tamaki said wiggling in his seat.

"Is Tamaki having a seizure?" One of the girls asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it to much" Hikaru said.

"He gets like this sometimes" Kaoru said.

"I have a feeling he is thinking about me." Kagome groaned.

"Hey Haru-Chan! Kagome! Wanna go shellfish Shunting?" Honey asked.

"I think you're trying to say shellfish Hunting but this doesn't seem like that kind of beach Honey-Senpai. You're not going to find really not going to find many- Whoa" Haruhi said looking at Honey's bucket seeing it full of shellfish. "What that?" Haruhi looked down and saw a colony of crabs below her feet. "What the hell? !" Haruhi said shocked.

"Ouch!" One of the lobsters pinched Kagome's toe. "That hurt!"

Suddenly she was hauled into the air, Mori-Senpai held her tightly. "Here." He said.

"Thanks Mori-Senpai."

Mori looked beyond the rock and saw the Ootori family police were unloading buckets of shellfish.

"Oh Mori-Senpai my family's private police force bought some shellfish over to say sorry for attacking Kagome and Mori-Senpai" Kyoya said as the head police man saluted.

"Look there's so many!" Honey said as he, Haruhi, and Kagome from a safe distance, (In mori's arms) looked the giant kiddie pools full of shellfish.

"We're going to have some fancy side dishes tonight!" Haruhi said.

"All of the possibilities! Soup, stir fry, deep fried, baked, raw! I can taste it now" Kagome said happily.

"Well it looks like they're having fun all is right with the world" Tamaki said.

"Speak for yourself who's going to have to cook all this stuff" Kagome said as Mori put her down.

"Senpai! Dinner's going to be awesome! It's like a major hall!" Haruhi said happily.

"Oh I'm just so proud! Look at my little girl!" Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki you're so predictable" Kagome said smiling but rolling her eyes.

"Tell me Haruhi isn't this crab crabtivating?" Tamaki said holding up a crab.

"Yea it's great" Haruhi said smiling.

"You're so cute" Tamaki said blushing. Then a centipede started crawling on the crab.

"Cen!" One group of girls said.

"Ti!" Another group of girls said

"Pede!" All the girls said before everyone ran away. Haruhi picked it up and threw it away.

"Hey Haruhi" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I know most girls don't like bugs" Hikaru said.

"But don't you think you could have gone easier on that little guy?" Kaoru said.

"Oh c'mon it takes a lot more than to kill a bug" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi is so brave a manly!" The girls said as they gathered behind Haruhi.

"Well isn't that just great?" Hikaru said.

"Haruhi's not normal I thought girls were afraid of bugs" Kaoru said.

"She has to be afraid of something" Tamaki said.

Then Hikaru and Kaoru let out twin smirks.

"This isn't going to end well" Kagome said.

"Hey boss we just thought of a great game" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "It's called the find out Haruhi's and Kagome's weakness game"

"But that game sounds terrible" Tamaki said.

"Oh well" Hikaru said.

"I guess you're right I mean Haruhi and Kagome would only tell her weakness to someone close to her" Kaoru said.

"What're the rules?!" Tamaki said.

"Now that's more like it" Hikaru and Kaoru

"The deadline is sunset tomorrow" Hikaru said.

"The first one to find out her weakness wins" Kaoru said.

"And I have the perfect prize for the game's winners" Kyoya said holding up pictures of Haruhi from middle school and pictures of Kagome in her miko outfit, volleyball and a white kimono."

"We wanna play too!" Honey said

"I guess that means we're all competing" Kyoya said.

"Where'd you get those ?!" Tamaki said as he tried to seize them from Kyoya.

"Yea where did you get those Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked.

"I just have my resources let's leave it at that" Kyoya said.

* * *

_**Hikaru and Kaoru Turn**_

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Kagome and their guests walked into a deserted cave.

"This is the place this is the most haunted spot in all of Okinawa even the locals don't come here" Hikaru said.

"They say the only time you can find this cave is at low tide" Kaoru said. "They say many people have died down here from drowning and their souls haunt whoever's in this cave" Kaoru said.

"Look!" Hikaru said as a ghost came out of the rocks.

"AH!" The two other girls screamed.

"What's going on?" Haruhi said as a skeleton hand was placed on her shoulder. "Are you guys trying to freak me out?" Haruhi said looking over her shoulder and seeing Hikaru.

"That was so stupid if you think ghosts can scare me."

"You have got to be kidding me" Hikaru said.

"Everyone's afraid of ghosts" Kaoru said.

"Well I've never seen a real ghost" Haruhi said with a shrug.

* * *

_**Honey's Turn**_

Haruhi and Kagome were walking on the sand when she saw Honey standing on the back of a truck. "Haru-Chan will you come up here with me please?" Honey said.

"Is it safe to drive a truck like this on the beach?" Haruhi said as she climbed on to the back of the truck.

"Do I have too?" Honey looked at her with pleading eyes, "Fine!" She climbed in too.

"Alright police people close the door!" Honey said.

"Yes sir!" They said before the door closed down. A few moments later, Honey started freaking out.

"Ah I can't do this anymore!" Honey said.

"Honey-Senpai please calm down" Haruhi said.

"It's okay." Kagome tried to comfort him.

"It's so dark and scary in here!" Honey exclaimed.

* * *

_**Mori's Turn**_

"Uh Mori you're my Senpai not a Sentai" Haruhi said as Mori pointed a spear at her.

"Uh" Mori said.

* * *

At sunset, Hikaru and Kaoru sat watching Haruhi gather more shellfish.

"This games harder than I thought it would be" Hikaru said.

"What kind of heroine is she? She has to be afraid of something" Kaoru said.

"So you boys done with your stupid little game yet?" Kagome said as she walked munching on a shellfish kabob.

"It's not stupid and we're not finish until we win!" Hikaru said, before all of the members of the Host Club besides Kyoya gasped. Kagome stood behind them with her arms crossed.

"Do you think you guys could get away with this?" Kagome tapped her foot. "You should know better."

"Ah hah!" Tamaki said.

"I found some rat snakes" Tamaki said holding up a bucket of rat snakes. "Surely Haruhi will freak out when she sees these"

"But I thought there wasn't any rat snakes in Okinawa" Kaoru said.

* * *

"Alright another side dish" Haruhi said as she picked up another shellfish.

"Hey Kagome!" One of her guests said. Kagome looked up and saw three of her guests standing on a rock.

"Girls wait for me!" Kagome ran up to the cliff. "You guys should not be here by yourselves, you could get hurt."

"Sorry Kagome." they all said together.

"The breeze up here feels amazing" One girl said.

"Hey there are chicks up there." Kagome gasped turning around. "Hey you guys want to hand out with a couple of locals." The drunken person said, and the girls all freaked but Kagome went in front of them and put her hands on her hips.

"I would rather eat sand; now get your drunken asses out of her before it starts to get serious." Kagome sneered.

The male chuckled and advanced towards her. "I like a girl with spirit; we can go hang out somewhere alone if you want." He went to touch her hair but then she punched him in the stomach.

"Like I said, get out of here." The guy then looked up at her angry.

"You are going to pay for that bitch."

"Girls get out of here."Kagome ordered.

"But Kagome." One of them protested but Kagome turned back at her.

"I said get out of here!" The girls nodded and ran to tell Tamaki but then three other guys came around her.

"You are going to pay for that little move bitch, a lot." Her eyes widen as all the guys grabbed her, she punched one of them in the face, and was about to get away when one of them grabbed her and pushed her towards the edge of the cliff.

"Weren't you jerks listening?" Haruhi yelled after throwing her bucket-filled creatures onto one of the men's backs. "Why don't you just leave her alone?" She glared at them, an angry frown on her face,

* * *

"Those aren't rat snakes those are poisonous Habu snakes!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they ran away.

"What do I do with them?!" Tamaki said scared

"Tamaki!" One of the girls said as she ran down the beach. "It's Kagome he's in trouble!"

* * *

"Haruhi!" Kagome said. "Get out of here."

"You little runt!" Yet the man was not particularly please. Reaching out he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and raised her into the air.

"Ugh!" Haruhi gave a small grunt and dropped her bucket, suddenly Kagome jumped on the person's back making him drop Haruhi. The last thing Haruhi saw was Kagome going over the edge.

"Kagome!" Haruhi cried out as her friend fell off the cliff.

"Kagome!" Tamaki ran past her and dove after Kagome. The priestess could see Tamaki jump off the cliff after her but as Kagome's back affected the water, her head hit a rock knocking her unconscious.

Tamaki swam as his life depended on it as Kagome continue to fall into the dark abyss below. Tamaki reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her body towards the surface. The other club members gathered around as Tamaki ran from the water setting Kagome down on the beach.

Tamaki put his ear to her chest.

He felt nothing.

Fresh panic coursed through his veins.

Tamaki opened her mouth clearing her air way and breathed in.

He began CPR until suddenly Kagome's eyes snapped open and her head chocked to the side couching up water letting her lungs have some well-deserved air.

"I feel awful." Kagome groaned before Tamaki lifted her up.

"Why?" Kagome looked at Tamaki. He set his hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Why did you confront those boys?" He asked her.

"You may be a fighter but you couldn't take on those boys by yourself." Kagome remained silent. "Kagome I asked you a question." Tamaki's voice was stern and it made her heart swell.

"I but I can take care of myself. I have seen things and taken care of monsters worse than those creeps."

Tamaki did not want to hear any excuses from Kagome. He could not – would not see her hurt, ever! It pained him too much to think about it. "That is no excusing you idiot! Don't forget you are a girl!"

Kagome wrapped the towel around her mid section before gazing into the Host King's eyes. "They needed me help. I wasn't going to leave them." Kagome snapped at him.

Tamaki said removing his hands. "But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit you were wrong!"

Kagome felt her heart stop in her chest. Hot tears ran down her face as she ran towards the house. "Kagome, wait!' Haruhi took off after her leaving Tamaki to groan at the girl's stubbornness.

Haruhi ran up the spiral stairs after Kagome, "Hey...Wait up!" Kagome stopped. Kagome stopped at the top of the stairs to look down at Haruhi.

Kagome paused for a second, "Haruhi were you worried?" she questioned her best friend, Haruhi face was one of worry.

"Yes I was." Haruhi replied walking up to her friend placing her hand on top of Kagome's shoulders. "You don't have to act so strong all of the time. If you need help just ask for it. You can lean on someone if you are alone." Kagome leaned her head onto Haruhi's shoulders while the other female host club member hugged her tightly.

Kagome spoke after several seconds. "Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

Kagome weakly grinned, and spoke to Haruhi. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey do you guys need any help?" Sometime later, after Kagome cleaned up she poked her head into the kitchen, with Mori and Honey cooking the crabs they caught for today. Honey looked from the counter.

"Oh you don't have to Kagome, we are fine." However, Kagome had already her hair into a messy bun and had put on an apron.

She gazed at the crabs with her hands on her hips. "Okay boys let's get to work." Kagome commanded and the seniors saluted her, and within an hour and half they made a boatload of crab and started placing it on the table. "Tada, here eat up everyone." Kagome cheered happily with Honey smiling with her. Kagome smiled as she put two plates on the table.

Over on the other side of the table, Kyoya gazed at Kagome. He really liked that look on her, hair pulled up in a bun with an apron on, smiling. Cooking seemed to be a good distraction for her, and it was nice to see her smile again, eventually after today's event.

"I am sorry there are not any maids to help you cook Senpai." Kyoya said.

"No, it is no problem, thank you for letting us stay here." Honey said, "Hey Takashi will go get Haruhi?"

"Ya." He said.

"I will be right back everyone, I have made something special." Kagome ventured back to the kitchen.

"It's really gloomy outside I hope it doesn't rain" Honey said.

"It's not just gloomy outside" Hikaru said.

"It's pretty gloomy in here too" Kaoru said.

"C'mon quit moping boss" Hikaru said.

"You shouldn't have tried to pick a fight with her" Kaoru said.

"What is that Kagome?" Honey asked peeking over his mountain of crabs.

"This is my mother's special storm pie." Kagome thought back on the memories. "She would always make it for me and my little brother when big storms were outside." Kagome could not wait for next weekend. She was going to visit her family. "I hope you like it." She set it on the table, which was when Tamaki was looking at her from the other side of the room. "Dig in everyone!" she said excitingly and everyone started eating.

The doors opened again to reveal Haruhi dressed in a frilly pink dress.

"Haru-Chan you look so cute!" Honey said.

"Haruhi where'd you get that dress?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"From my dad he must have repacked my suitcase he's always trying to get me to wear this pink frilly stuff" Haruhi said.

"Way to go dad" Hikaru and Kaoru said giving her a thumbs up.

They sat down for dinner and the only sound that could be heard was the occasional snapping of crabs' legs.

"Well this is uncomfortable" Hikaru said.

"Yea kinda awkward" Kaoru said.

"Well let's eat Haru-Chan these are the crabs we caught I bet they're yummy" Honey said.

Kagome then started eating her crabs; "These are incredible," Haruhi spoke in ecstasy.

Honey-Senpai laughed a little. "It was Kagome's secret sauce that makes them wonderful." Kagome's cheeks went a little pink.

"Kagome?" Tamaki began to talk to her but Kagome just turned away from him.

"I am sorry but I think I hear a certain person trying to talk to me." Kagome spoke in a neutral tone as she took a bit out of the crab.

"You are being childish." He snapped back.

Kagome still did not look at him. "If that certain someone calls me a child than then I would call you a baby."

"You are trying to be cute?" He asked but she just ignored him."Fine it seems that you won't apologize then I won't talk to you either."

Kagome shot back. "Fine."

He snapped back. "Fine!" Both teenagers cross their arms turning away from each other, which made everyone else groan. They stayed like that until Tamaki stood up, "Fine if you don't want to talk about this maturely then I don't care anymore. I won't bother with you again." He started to walk away, "Kyoya show me to my room please?"

"Sure, excuse me everyone." As the two boys left, they all turned to Kagome, who just sat in her chair.

"So that's it he got to you huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"We were a little worried about you Kagome." Haruhi said.

"What do you mean? I didn't cause that much trouble did I?" Kagome said.

"Well" Hikaru said.

"That's not true Kagome you worried all of us I think you should apologize. Kay?" Honey said. "Especially Tama-Chan I think you need to apologize to him the most"

"So you were worried about me but why?" Kagome said.

Honey let out a sigh.

"You're hopeless" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Well I'm sorry to all of you" Kagome said.

"Apology accepted you little spit fire." Hikaru said as everyone hugged on her.

"You're so cute we forgive you!" Kaoru said.

They were holding onto her so much, that suddenly she did not feel so good. "Is something wrong?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I don't feel so good" Kagome said.

"It must have been from all that crab" Hikaru said.

"Yu need to learn to chew you food better." Haruhi scolded.

"Be strong Kagome!" Honey said.

"Let's get her to the nearest restroom hurry!" Kaoru said.

Kagome ran into the nearest room shooting for the bathroom. It was a waste of a good meal if you asked her. "Aren't you going to apologize?" She turned her head and saw Kyoya rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Not practically, at least not to you," She said with a small smile on his face. "I knew you wouldn't be worried about me."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," so he did worry about me… "But you did cause quite a scene, you should have been an actress for all the drama you caused today."

"Maybe, maybe not, so what did you need?"

"Nothing," He said as he turned off the lights, "I just need you." She suddenly felt herself pushed onto the bed with him over her. "You are so sure of your strength; remember things can happen to were you will forget yourself."

Kagome just stared up at him, and Kyoya did like her ebony hair against white sheets, "So you would rape me to teach me a lesson?" she asked.

"No, you would like it too much." What was with him? "I told you so." Kyoya said as Kagome brought herself to a sitting position. "Not even you could resist me." He said as Kagome picked up something and threw it at the door, which Kyoya closed in time, smirking as he heard her cursing from inside the bedroom.

Tamaki pasted Kyoya in the hallway with a smirk on his face. As Tamaki began to open the door to Kyoya's room, a shoe met his face. "Jerk!" Kagome gasped as Tamaki stumbled at the doorway. "Tamaki I am sorry."

"What were you doing alone?" He asked.

"It was nothing." She lied.

He was fuming. "Do you except me to believe that! You were just alone with him and the lights were out!" He yelled furiously. "Don't you lie to me!" He took Kagome's shoulders and stood there breathing heavily. "Fine, I am sure you are tried." Kagome reached for him.

"Senpai, wait!"" He stopped. "I am sorry I made you worry today." She gazed down at her feet until Tamaki pulled her into his arms. "I am sorry." She gazed up at him

"Come on, let's go." Tamaki took a hold of her hand.

"I am sorry but I-" Kagome suddenly screamed as a spider went across the floor. "A spider!" Tamaki screamed like a little girl as both of them got on top of the bed. They were both in each other's arms crying a little.

"Are you sure it's okay" Hikaru said.

"To leave the two of them alone" Kaoru said.

They all heard Kagome scream. "Hey boss we're coming in, " Hikaru and Kaoru said opening the door.

Kagome and Tamaki were jumping on the bed. "You get it! Your the guy!"

"No you get it." Both of them were crying in each other's arms in terror. Tamaki was holding Kagome's ass too.

"You nasty pervert" Hikaru said. Both of them froze, Tamaki realized what he was holding and put his hand to see side.

"What kind of foreplay is that?" Kaoru said.

"It's not like that, its not what you think!" Tamaki cried.

* * *

"You better watch your back Kagome," Hikaru said as they were loading their bags the next morning.

"I would have never pegged the boss as an grabber." Kaoru said.

"I told it's not like that!" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki," Kagome said, "We are going to have a long talk and teach you not to touch things without the other's permission."

"I wasn't doing anything freaky! I was trying to help you!" Tamaki said.

"Let's go" Kyoya said before the car took off.

"Don't leave without me!" Tamaki said running after the car. "Wait you guys!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Challenge of Lobelia

**The Challenge of Lobelia Girls School**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Well this morning has been interesting." Kagome muttered before chewing a French fry, Haruhi sat across from the desk agreed before eating her own lunch, leftovers. "Haruhi," Kagome took a bit of her hamburger. "I would buy lunch for you if you were not so stubborn."

Haruhi groaned before taking a bit of the fish from last night, "Thanks but – no thanks Kagome, I need to eat these leftovers before they go bad." Kagome shrugged her shoulders before drinking her sprite. Over the last few days – well Kagome ignored the Host Club in generally and decided to keep Haruhi by her side at all times. The Shadow King; well he was just acting like a hardened bastard anyway and Tamaki shied away before Kagome could even talk to him. "I can't believe Kyoya or Tamaki won't even trying to talk to me."

Haruhi stared at her friend with sad eyes before speaking up. "Kagome, I know things may seem confusing but everything will work out in the end." Kagome wanted to believe that but secretly as she agreed with Haruhi, inside, things were a mess. She cared about each guy in a different way, how could she make a decision of these guys without hurting their feelings?

Tamaki was an idiot but deep down was a genuine guy who took such good care of her. Kyoya on the other hand was just a bastard but reminded her so much of Inuyasha. Well, when Kyoya lost his cool, he acted like Inuyasha.

Both of them were so different and she cared for them in different ways.

"So all of the afternoon classes are canceled?" Haruhi asked two of her classmates.

"You mean no one told you? Things are going to get a little hectic around here for the next two days. Ouran Academy is hosting an exposition for the cultural clubs. The drama, art, choir clubs are going to be meeting. It's a big event that the school hosts annually" One girl said.

"You don't say," Haruhi said.

Kagome walked up to Haruhi, "That's exciting."

"What you mean you've never had it before?" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they were talking to Renge.

"Don't you know it's the preferred drink of the host club?" Hikaru said.

"And as the host club manager you should drink it too." Kaoru said.

"Oh um I think I know what instant coffee. Is that the coffee where the beans are already ground." Renge said.

"Ehhh!" The boys said imitating a buzzer.

"That's just ground coffee instant is something completely different. I do not think there are any coffee beans in instant coffee. You just add hot water and then drink it! You don't have to brew it it's kind of awesome" Hikaru said.

"It's like coffee but not as robust," Kaoru said.

"And yet it's strangely satisfying" Hikaru said.

"Now that you mention it we just ran out of instant coffee," Kaoru said.

"Go get us some more Haruhi," Hikaru and Kaoru said putting their hands on Haruhi's shoulders.

"Why do I have to get it?" Haruhi said.

"Because you're the only commoner no one else knows where to get it," Hikaru said.

"We've been serving to our guest and besides its part of your job," Kaoru said.

"But the cultural exposition are going to start soon" Haruhi said.

"Yea but it's not mandatory so you don't have to go" Hikaru said.

"So with that being said" Kaoru said as they carried Haruhi to the door.

"Be careful out there!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Why do you guys always have to do that?" Kagome suddenly spoke shocking both of them. Kaoru just stared at her as she stared at him. She turned her heel and traveled own the hallway after Haruhi.

Today's theme was knights. Kagome stood by the changing room staring at her outfit. It was a medieval dress, which revealed her chest in a very delicate way. "Senpai! I thought we decided that I would dress up like a girl?" Kagome stuck her head out but Tamaki came close by.

"It is cos-play and you are dressing like a girl today." In truth, he wanted to see his little Kagome in a dress and become the woman she was meant to be!

Kagome growled, "My chest is normal today, how am I supposed to exclaim that to my customers?"

He shrugged, "Just say that are fake." She stood in front of the mirror for a few seconds before braiding her hair. Kagome groaned before swinging the curtain open. Tamaki looked at Kagome, and blushed a bright red! He walked away leaving Kagome a little confused.

* * *

"If we fight we fight together, if we fail we fail together," The girl said before kneeling down before Haruhi. "Even I were to die I would never ever leave you my love" The girl said before kissing Haruhi's hands.

"Benibara I thought you'd never show up," Hinako said.

"Where did you find this lovely young lady?" Chizuru said.

"I found her outside of the school. She may be dressed as a boy but I knew she was girl. She has such maidenly eyes," Benibara said rubbing Haruhi's cheek.

"Uh thanks I guess," Haruhi said slightly unnerved by all of the attention she was getting.

"Her skin is so soft," Hinako said as she and Chizuru rubbed on Haruhi's skin.

"Isn't she though I think she's a little diamond in the rough" Chizuru said.

"What is going on?" Everyone looked in the back of the room, Kagome stood before everyone with a purple satin dress on, a crown of purple jewels on her head with her hair braided.

"Oh my goodness what long beautiful long hair you have," Chizuru said taking Kagome's hair, un braiding it, making it slightly curly and ran her fingers through it. "So it's so long and with that gorgeous deep ebony color."

"You have those beautiful aquamarine eyes," Hinako said.

"What the heck is wrong with you people? My eyes are ice blue! Not light blue, not aquamarine they're ice blue!" Kagome said.

"I love the fire in your eyes," Benibara said cupping Kagome's cheek, her cheeks went a little red.

"Don't you touch my Kagome!" Tamaki said running towards them.

"Leave them alone!" Benibara said punching Tamaki but then Kagome caught her fist afterwards.

"If you intend on seeing the light of day again, you will not touch my friends." Kagome said sternly. All three of the girls including Benie all blushed at this girl's command. Benie was nearly swept away with the inner strength of this maiden.

"Your wish is my command maiden," Benibara said standing up.

"She hit me! She's so violent!" Tamaki said scooting away.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Honey said.

"Guess the rumors we heard are true you are all just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you" Benibara said.

"Those uniforms I assume you're from Lobelia girls' academy" Kyoya said. They took off their uniforms to reveal their dress outfits.

"Lobelia!" Benibara said.

"Lobelia!" Chizuru sang a little higher.

"Lobelia!" Hinako sang the highest.

"St. Lobelia 2nd year Benio Amakusa" Benibara said.

"Lobelia!" All three of them sang.

"2nd year student Chizuru Maihara" Chizuru said.

"Lobelia!" All three of them sang.

"1st year student Hinako Tsuwabuki" Hinako said.

"Lobelia!" All three of them sang.

"We are members of the Lobelia St. Academy white lily league otherwise known as" Benibara said. "The Zuka Club!" All three of them said.

"The…Zuka…Club?" Tamaki said before passing out as Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

"What a stupid name! The Zuka Club! My stomach hurts!" Hikaru said as he laughed hysterically.

"The Zuka Club that's priceless! And those get ups are under their uniforms" Kaoru said as laughed.

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club!" They heard Renge said. Renge rose out of the floor wearing a purple kimono and drink instant coffee. "I may not know much about instant coffee but I simply just love girls' schools," Renge said before taking a sip and gagging. "St. Lobelia Academy! It is truly a woman's paradise there," Renge said. "The Zuka club are a group of young maidens who believe that women are superior in every way. The club prides itself in its 30-year history. It is a society of maidens, by maidens for maidens! Zuka club activities include maiden tea parties, maiden debate forum, and of course musical review by the club's top members!"

"You sure have a vast wealth of knowledge Renge," Kyoya said as he took off his breastplate.

"I've just always adored St. Lobelia I just couldn't go there what I would do without my boys," Renge said before going back into the floor.

"A maiden's beauty it moves it is pure enough not to get in to power" Chizuru said.

"As a girl we have had enough of your oppression for woman kind," Hinako said.

"And our pride comes in with meaningful relationship of equality because we're the same sex and that include a romantic relationship" Benibara said.

"Yea you tell em Benio" Chizuru said.

"You're awesome Benibara!" Hinako said.

"Whatever we're so over it" Kaoru said.

"Why don't ladies just scram," Hikaru said.

"I find it hard to believe that you all can't understand all sublime female love," Hinako said.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Hikaru said.

"You should feel sorry for them Hinagku they're host club charms don't work on us for now they're all flustered" Chizuru said ripping Benibara's mustache off.

"True I must say I'm glad we got to perform here we got to sneak a peek at the infamous Ouran Host Club" Benibara said.

"Hey guys are we really infamous?" Honey said.

"Yea" Mori said.

"And to think they're dragging these young maidens down with them" Benibara said.

"Huh?" Haruhi said confused.

"The host club president may be a pretty little halter but he shouldn't be using his looks to create fake romances!" Benibara said. "Tempting to fool the heart of a poor young maiden is demeaning! You're so called club activities are nothing more than your stupid macho testosterone! I swear to you, you all will go down! The Ouran Host Club will be abolished!"

"All hail Zuka Club!" All three of them said.

"I see I understand you concern but do you think we could finish this later?" Kyoya said.

"Are you saying you're not going to face us?" Benibara said.

"Not at all it's just that our king is still bed ridden from the cultural shock," Kyoya said. Kagome groaned as Tamaki lay past out in her arms.

"You see Tama-Chan is having his nappy time right now," Honey said.

"Then wake him up!" Benibara said.

"Excuse me I made some coffee would you ladies like some?" Haruhi said bringing out a tray of instant coffee.

"Yes aren't you the sweetest thing?" Benibara said.

"You're a real pearl among swine," Chizuru said.

"You know coffee made by a maiden always taste better," Benibara said.

"But these stuff's just instant" Kagome said.

"How about and the other maidens have little tea party?" Chizuru said which made Tamaki shoot out of bed.

"You girls have it all wrong! There's nothing to gain from a relationship with two women!" Tamaki said before slipping on a banana and dipping his finger in the hot coffee. "Ah!" Tamaki said grabbing his finger. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Tamaki said as Honey tried blowing on his finger

"You got to be more care Senpai," Kagome said wrapping a bandage around his finger.

"Thanks a lot, do you always carry bandages with you?" Tamaki said.

"Nah the super market gives them away with the purchase of instant coffee," Kagome said.

"Man" Kaoru said.

"Besides you always get free stuff at the super market," Haruhi said.

"Free stuff?" Tamaki said.

"This conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere," Benibara said before snatching Haruhi up. "Now that we know what's going on we can't allow these maidens to stay here!" Benibara said as Chizuru pulled Kagome close to her. "We will handle their paperwork and have them transferred at once!" Benibara said. "And we will welcome them into the Zuka club

"Now hold on Benibara," Kagome said pushing Chizuru away. "I can't go to your school"

"But why not maiden. You would be perfect for the Zuka club," Benibara said.

"I'm sorry but I can't go" Kagome said.

"And why not?" Hinako questioned again.

"Because my older brother would not allow it, he wants me to be here with them." Kagome said.

"Please won't you think about it?" Benie could see Kagome as perfect form of a maiden power, strong, beautiful, fiery and spirited. "You must be ours!" Kagome then walked up to Benie who was now down on her knees and put her hand on the girl's chin. Benie gasped a little and her faces started to grow red.

"I will think about it." Kagome said smiling but then nodded to everyone walking away.

"Now hold on I think there's a misunderstanding. First off you called Tamaki-Senpai a halfer" Haruhi said.

"He is a halfer! he's half French and half Japanese!" Honey said.

"Well I don't think it's fair to pick on the host club because they don't have the same history as you." Haruhi said.

"We barely have any history we started two years ago." Hikaru said.

"Yea the boss created when he started high school." Kaoru said.

"Be that as it may saying that club activities are only to satisfy their appetites is just wrong. I mean it's not like the host club are charging their guest or anything." Haruhi said.

"Well I wouldn't call it a charge we do have a point system based on the selling of items on the club's website" Kyoya said. "Check this out Haruhi your used mechanical pencil just sold for 30,000 yen."

"What? But I thought I lost that pencil! Why didn't you tell me about this Kyoya-Senpai! I had no idea you were collecting money." Haruhi said.

"You thought we were all just working here as volunteers? Well it's not much organizing events," Kyoya said.

"We do make a small profit from the online auction," Kagome said.

"You can't go taking stuff without asking first that's stealing!" Haruhi said yelling at Kyoya.

"It wasn't stealing you dropped that pencil" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I'm sorry Haruhi it's not like we were hiding it from you!" Tamaki said. "Here you can use mine it has a super cute teddy bear on it!"

"I don't want your pencil Senpai," Haruhi said.

"Then how about this? I'll share with you the secrets of my success and my fondest memories!" Tamaki said.

"Not be rude or anything but I'm not really interested in that Senpai" Haruhi said.

"Oh you poor dear I can't believe they've been deceiving you like this." Chizuru said.

"Hey why don't you just dump these losers and come with us?" Hinako said.

"Now hold on Hinagku this young lady has had a long day we'll give you some time to think we'll be back tomorrow" Benibara said before the Zuka club walked out.

"I think I better be going I have some thinking to do." Haruhi said before walking out.

"Why did you tell her the truth? You just added fuel to the fire!" Tamaki said crying.

Kyoya shrugged. "The facts the facts"

"Maybe we should have asked before we sold Haru-Chan's pencil?" Honey said.

"Yea for all we know it could have been a keep sake from her mother." Kaoru said.

"Nah it was just a freebee at an electronic store" Hikaru said.

"Yea it said it on the pencil." Kagome said.

"Everyone just think about it, Haruhi may be indifferent but we know she favors men's clothing didn't she tell us that being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad?" Tamaki said. "Why didn't I realize this before? Maybe they would be a better match for Haruhi. Maybe she'd be better off with the Zuka club"

"Whoa, either that was huge headache or Tamaki's right," Kagome said.

"Maybe she would be better at an all-girls school" Kaoru said.

"Haru-Chan is moving away!" Honey said.

"What are we going to do?" Hikaru said

"Haruhi's so smart passing Lobelia's scholarship test will be a piece of cake!" Kaoru said.

"And Lobelia academy has the money to pay off the 8 million yen debt she owes us" Kyoya said.

"Calm down everyone it'll be alright listens to what I have to say. I have a secret plan," Tamaki said.

* * *

The next day, after the Zuka Club finished their performance they walked towards the third music room "I thought the performance went very well," Hinako said.

"Our singing and acting skills are admired wherever we go" Chizuru said.

"That's true but the main event has yet to begin" Benibara said.

Haruhi was walking toward the third music room when she saw the Zuka club waiting for her.

"Hello young maiden" Benibara said.

"We've come for your choice," Hinako said.

"We're ready to set those Ouran Host Club idiot straight once and for all!" Chizuru said.

"Set what straight?" Haruhi said.

"That you should come with us and you should go to school with your own kind," Benibara said. They opened the door and the room was dark with a big pile in the middle of the room.

"Ouran!" Hikaru sang.

"Ouran!" Kaoru sang.

"Ouran" Mori sang.

"Ouran" Kyoya sang.

"Ouran!" Honey said.

"Ouran!" Kagome sang.

The room lit up and Tamaki stood up with his face full of makeup. "Ouran!" Tamaki sang with a roll of his tongue.

"Host Club! Welcomes you!" They all said. The boys were all dressed in dressed except for Mori while Kagome was dressed in a dark red military general outfit with matching hat. "Oh Haruhi welcome back" Tamaki said as he walked up in his pink ballroom dress.

"Look Haru-Chan I'm a princess now! Aren't I cute?" Honey said swirling around in his dark pink ballroom dress.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?" Benibara said.

"Why no that's not it at all everything's going according to plan our strategy is going to make even a crying child smile. It's the freebee campaign!" Tamaki said. "My dears you all have lived very sheltered lives are Lobelia so you don't know that commoners are weak they have a weakness for free things. Haruhi you may have been distracted by the Zuka club but join us and you will have more sisters! This way you can have more feminine boding than usual and while staying on the host club!" Tamaki said. "Isn't that a great plan? Aren't I pretty?"

"We're the Hitachiin sisters who one of us is prettier?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I'm just teasing you," Hikaru said which made Kaoru laugh

"Look, look Haru-Chan! You can call me big sis if you want" Honey said.

"Hail Host Club!" Kagome said holding up a peace sign.

"Do you idiots really think you can win her over like this? I've had enough of you!" Benibara said. Then Haruhi started laughing hysterically.

"Told you she was going to do that" Kagome said.

"Oh man this is too much! I don't even get what you're trying to do!" Haruhi said crumbling to her knees in laughter. "I knew you guys were a bunch of goofballs but this is ridiculous!"

"Are we really that funny?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey said which made Haruhi laugh even harder. "C'mon call me big sister! Do it! Just say it! Big sister!" They said as they chased Haruhi around the room. "Say it please!" This made Haruhi cry tears of laughter. "What were you think what's gotten into you guys?"

"We did this because we didn't want to go away," Hikaru said.

"Well maiden have you made a choice?" Benibara said.

"Yea I'm sorry but your club's not for me," Haruhi said as she stood up "I think the sound of a girls' school is great and your view are interesting but I came to this school with plan for my future. Though I appreciate your offer I always knew that I would never leave Ouran Academy," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said crying tears of joy. "Wait a minute if you knew you weren't going to leave then why did you act so angry yesterday?" Tamaki asked.

"Well how would you feel if I stole something of yours without asking? I really liked that mechanical pencil it was easy to write with!" Haruhi said.

"I'm sorry but I was nice enough to offer my teddy bear pencil and you didn't want it!" Tamaki said.

"That's right and I still don't want it," Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

"Uh Benio" Chizuru said.

'Have you decided?" Benie asked Kagome who looked up from her hat and removed it letting her long black hair tumble down her back. She began to walk over to Benie.

"I am sorry but I have things to do here, but I love the idea of a girls school you guys are just too submissive for me." Kagome looked up, "I like someone who will stand up to me."

"It's alright do not worry maidens some day we will come and rescue from this place!" Benibara said. "This is not over!" Benibara said before running out and slipping on Banana peels in the hallway. Kagome then turned around and walked away with a wicked smile on her face.

_**...Hours Later…**_

"Maidens I have found the chosen one!" Benie exclaimed in a podium in front of dozen screaming fan girls. A huge pictures of Kagome in an elegant picture with one of her many customers on showed up on a huge screen behind Benie. "She is the perfect example of the maiden's inner strength and should be worshiped as our new idol. I beg you worship her more than me for she deserves it more."

All of the fan girls of the Zuka Club cheered for their new idol, Kagome Higurashi.


	10. Chapter 10: The Fujiokia Family

_Thanks everyone for the reviews! This is probably going to be a Tamaki/kagome story, but Tamaki is too much of am idiot to see his feelings for Kagome. Kagome however is too dense to realize it too. _

* * *

**A Day in the Life of the Fujiokia Family**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_The Host Club stopped in shock as they stopped in front of a shack. "This can't be Haruhi's house," Tamaki said. The door opened and two creepy looking eyes poked out through the darkness._

_"Hey everyone I'm so glad you could make it. Please come in" Haruhi said. They walked inside and saw the small kitchen. "I know it's not much but make yourselves at home. I'll make us some tea. I'm sorry we don't have enough cups but we do have some bowls and measuring cups." Haruhi said setting out the tea._

_"Hey boss what's up with this? What's with this place? She lives here?" Kaoru said._

_"Maybe it's a set like in the movies," Hikaru said._

_"I hope so! Calm down you guys maybe this is just the store room I'm the infinite cosmos is on the other side of the closet" Tamaki said._

_"Then shouldn't we try to open it?" They asked._

_"No not right now!" Tamaki said._

_"Right!" They said._

_"Since you all decided to come around lunch time my dad said it would rude if I didn't off you something to eat. We've been fasting for three days so we can buy something suited to your taste," Haruhi said. "But it's okay as long as you like it. Ta-Da I sushi plate!" Haruhi said._

_"But this can't be for all of us" Kagome said._

_"Of course it is Kagome," Haruhi said._

_"Ah!" Kagome said as she fainted backwards._

_"Well dig in everyone," Haruhi said._

_"Sorry we came to visit Haru-Chan! Please don't make us eat it!" Honey said._

_"Be strong everyone Haruhi has suffered for a benefit" Tamaki said pulling his chopsticks apart._

_"Wow this is a piece of fancy tuna isn't it? I've never tasted it until now" Haruhi said before popping it in her mouth. "It's amazing!"_

"NO HARUHI! IT'S JUST REGULAR TUNA! IT'S BY NO MEANS FANCY!" Tamaki screamed. Tamaki let out a happy sigh. "Just a dream." He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Morning Master Tamaki anything we can do for you?" Shima, the head house cleaner said.

"I need to get going." Tamaki said. "Please bring the car around front"

"Yes sir at once" The driver said.

"I beg your pardon Master Tamaki but what would you like for breakfast?" Shima said.

"I already told you I have to get going! I don't want any breakfast!" Tamaki shouted.

'I can't shake that nightmare I had this morning. I respect the private lives of our club members so I've never felt the need to intrude on their personal lives,' Tamaki thought. Then his eyes widen in shock. 'What if Haruhi is living in poverty? What if that hovel is home? I need to get to Haruhi and the truth out of her! I need to get school!'

"Wait Master Tamaki! I cannot let you leave the house like that! You're still wearing your pajama bottoms and house slippers!" Shima said.

"AHH!" Tamaki screamed as he ran up the stairs.

"Oh he's not the brightest young man," Shima said as he ran downstairs.

"Thank you Shima." Tamaki said.

"Master Tamaki I suggest you spend less time screaming and more time looking at a calendar. Today is Saturday," Shima said. "Which means no school today."

"Oh really then why didn't you make me aware of that earlier?" Tamaki said.

"As your maid, it's my duty to help you all but I want you to become fine a young gentleman," Shima said. "So you must be able to recognize your mistakes. Since you finally have some free time on your hands why don't we work on your manners?" Shima said dragging Tamaki away.

"Wait! Wait! I need to make a call! Someone bring me a phone!" Tamaki said.

"Sure!" One of the house cleaners said bring him a phone.

Tamaki dialed Kyoya's number. "Hey Kyoya there's something I need to talk to you about." Tamaki said.

* * *

Deep within the Tashio mansion – Kagome slept in her very dark room. After a private training session with Sesshomaru last night, well it was no wonder the young misses was still abed at noon. Sesshomaru had already gone to work but the maids kept cleaning away. "KAGOME!" The oak front of the mansion flew open revealing a very unnerved Tamaki and calm Kyoya.

The butler came forward. "Hello young master, may I help you with anything?"

Kyoya stepped forward, "Yes, we are here to get Kagome. Is she here?"

The butler and the maids all paled together, "Sire, the young mistress was up until the high hours of the morning training with her brother. She just went to sleep five hours ago."

Kyoya nodded, "It is quite alright, we will get her up."

"But sir-"Tamaki did not listen before rushing up the stairs as if he were a wild chibi waving his arms up and down screaming about Haruhi. Kyoya thanks the butler before heading up the stairs himself. "May the lord help them."

Tamaki came to Kagome's room and pushed the door in franticly."KAGOME, HARUHI IS LIVING IN POVERTY! WE HAVE TO RESUCE HER!"

Towards the bed, a groan filled the air as she moved underneath the covers. She eyed him dangerously and sat up. "For your information, I was up until 5 am, you idiot and I am a little pissed about being woken up." She glared him down and Tamaki literally screamed running out of the room. Kagome lay back down before turning on her light. "What is this about Haruhi?" She asked before taking the covers off her body.

She gazed across the room and paled. Kyoya stood there with an amused look on his face making her look down. She was wearing a black nightgown and well – yeah. She gasped before covering herself. "Nice nightgown Kagome," Kyoya grinned.

He was teasing her! Oh all the nerve! "What the hell Kyoya? Get out so I can change."

* * *

**~On the other side of town~**

Haruhi was walking home from the supermarket with a satisfied look on her face. 'That was some sale there's never a better time to hit the supermarket then a Saturday morning. Now all I have to do is clean and then some laundry' Haruhi thought as she walked home from the store. Then she saw a fancy looking car pulled in front of her apartment complex. "What's going on why are they in front of our apartments?" Haruhi said.

"Here you are young Masters," The Suoh family driver said as the host club piled out of the car. Haruhi groaned.

"So this is where Haruhi lives?" Kaoru said.

"Wow it's bigger than I thought" Hikaru said.

"I know look at all the rooms!" Honey said

"You are such idiots!" Kagome said. "This building is an apartment complex"

"Yes commoners rent the rooms here. Haruhi and her father must live in one of the rooms here" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya! Why'd you bring these idiots with us? Especially those two doppelgangers!" Tamaki said.

"Well I knew you wouldn't have the courage to come alone so I thought everyone should come. Alright everyone let's go home I guess I underestimated our great leader." Kyoya said.

"What? We don't want to leave!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Sorry! Don't leave I don't want to be alone!" Tamaki said.

"Is this some kind of movie shoot?" One man asked.

"Rich people! Rich people!" A little boy said jumping up and down.

"Now don't forget everyone! This is a just happen to be in the neighborhood kind of visit. We must respect the Fujioka family the words small, run down and shabby are forbidden!" Tamaki said.

"Yes sir!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey said as Mori saluted while Kyoya wrote stuff down, Kagome was actually looking Haruhi, and waved a little, Haruhi waved back.

"We can't say anything that might offend Haruhi and her father that would ask us to leave," Tamaki said.

"Well it's too late for that! Get lost!" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said.

"Hey that pink dress is pretty cute!" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey said.

"Shut the hell up! Just leave!" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi's so mad she cursed at us!" Tamaki said.

"Hey it's not our fault" Hikaru and Kaoru, said.

"Excuse me Haruhi but is everything alright? That young lady and those gentlemen are driving such fancy foreign cars they're not Yakuza are they?" An old woman said.

"Oh no" Haruhi said.

"Do you want me to call the police?" She asked.

"Excuse me Madam" Tamaki said taking her hand. "My name is Tamaki Suoh I am a friend of Haruhi's."

"Why aren't you adorable!" She said.

"And he's got her" Haruhi said.

"Please forgive us we didn't mean to cause a scene," Tamaki said.

"I'll stop by later with snacks for all your friends," The woman said before walking off.

"Senpai you might want to get Kagome, she is drawing attention," Haruhi said.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked over and saw Kagome with a crowd of people around them. She was wearing a long sleeve red and white striped shirt, a jean mini skirt, and red and white stripped wedges.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" One man said.

"Thanks!" Kagome said happily.

"How would you like to go on a date with my sons?" One man said.

"No she should date mine!" Another man said.

"No mine!" One woman said.

"Hey!" Kaoru said running over to her.

"They're very busy at the moment," He said grabbing Kagome's hand. "She has no time to date anyone" is dragging her away.

"What's gotten into you?" Kagome asked Kaoru. They walked up to the Fujioka apartment and waited for Haruhi to open the door.

"Look here's the deal you get a three second quick peak and then you all go home," Haruhi said.

"Look Haru-Chan I bought you a gift there's both chocolate and strawberry in here," Honey said.

"And I made a blueberry pie." Kagome said.

"Fine I guess I'll make some tea," Haruhi said opening the door.

'Phew! At least it's better than my dream' Tamaki thought.

"What a hovel." Hikaru said.

"Shut up!" Tamaki said.

"A wooden door unit that's common for a commoner home," Kyoya said.

"Haruhi's such a shortie at least she won't hit her head in here." Kaoru said.

"You got something against short people?" Kagome said turning to the mellow twin and he started to freak out.

"No, I mean, no short people are cute?"

"So tall people aren't cute either?" She demanded and Karou opened his mouth up in horror. Kagome turned away from him and set her pie on the corner.

"Well I think it's a cute little room!" Honey said.

"You don't have to compliment it," Haruhi said.

"Hey wait do we have to take off our shoes too?" Honey said noticing Haruhi's sandals.

"Please if you don't mind" Haruhi said.

"Did you hear that? We have to take our shoes off it's kind of like going to the dojo huh?" Honey said looking up at Mori.

"Yea" Mori said.

"Do you have any slippers for us Haruhi?" Hikaru said.

"Wait the room's covered with mats" Kaoru said.

"In that case we don't need slippers," Hikaru said.

"Thanks for inviting us in!" The Hitachiin twins and Honey said as they walked in.

"Yea thanks" Mori said as he walked in.

"Thanks for being so nice Haruhi" Kagome said as they walked in.

"It's greatly appreciated" Tamaki said as he and Kyoya walked in.

"Yes thank you Haruhi" Kyoya said.

"Whoa talk about small!" Hikaru said.

"Ow" Mori said.

"Be careful! That light bulb's just hanging from the ceiling!" Kaoru said.

"This place is a quite unpleasant alright everyone just pull your knees together and sit gym style commoners have created this position to conserve space" Tamaki said.

'I just have to get through this visit I should have expected this from them' Haruhi thought. "I'm going to go make us some tea"

"Why don't you make us this? Its black tea our father got us from Africa," Hikaru said handing her an orange tea bag.

"Um okay" Haruhi said.

"It's best served as milk tea do you have milk?" Kaoru said.

"I think so when was the last time I bought some milk?" Haruhi said.

"What the hell are you doing you idiots?" Tamaki said.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I know you're trying to embarrass her by ask for that African tea! Look she has no idea how she's supposed to prepare it!" Tamaki said.

"She doesn't even have a tea pot!" Hikaru said crying.

"And she's too embarrassed to tell us that doesn't have one!" Kaoru said crying.

"Ay dios mio" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"It's okay Haruhi we don't need any tea you don't have to go through all that trouble," Kaoru said.

"What're you talking about I've already finished." Haruhi said.

"Oh well in that case," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Phew! That was a close one boss." Hikaru said.

"We have been rescued by commoners' wisdom." Tamaki said.

"What do you mean sir?" Kaoru said.

"Nothing that's true in our world is true here. We must be careful anything we say might break Haruhi's heart! And in this fight this first one to embarrass Haruhi loses." Tamaki said.

"While your attics are amusing I don't see why you have to turn this into a competition," Kyoya said as he looked at the bookshelf.

"Alright everyone the tea's ready I'm sorry that not all of the cups match" Haruhi said serving the tea.

'At least it's not chipped bowls and cracked measuring cups.' Tamaki said.

"What do you want first Haru-Chan? Some cake? Or kaggy-Chan's yummy pie?" Honey asked.

"Yea you should pick first," Kagome said.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi said.

"Yea we're rich we eat this stuff all the time." Hikaru said which Kaoru and Tamaki shush him.

"I'll think I have the strawberry cake," Haruhi said.

"She's so cute!" Tamaki and Hikaru said.

"I wish we could tell her how cute she is but we might offend her!" Tamaki said.

"The traps of the commoner world are horrifying!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Here you like strawberries right you can have mine." Mori said giving Haruhi his strawberries.

"That's nice thank you Mori-Senpai" Haruhi said.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Hikaru said.

"I should be sharing strawberries with her!" Tamaki said.

"Why'd we let him trick us?" Kaoru said.

"You blueberry pie was good too Kaggy-Chan" Honey said.

"Thank you Honey-Senpai" Kagome said wiping Honey's mouth. "You got some blueberry there"

"Eating all those desserts went my appetite," Honey said.

"Yea it's about time for lunch," Hikaru said.

"Well then what's for lunch?" Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Honey said.

"Will you all stop being so happy?" Haruhi said.

"Why don't we call something in? We did come unexpected why don't you order some of your favorite sushi" Kyoya said.

"Thanks but no thanks I know if I let you guys pay then I'll just regret it later" Haruhi said.

"Oh no worry Haruhi" Kyoya said pulling out a gold card. "We'll just pay for it using the photos of you we auctioned" Kyoya said.

"And you can use this" Kagome said holding up card with holes in it.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked taking it from her.

"It's a sushi card. If you get 10 holes in it then they give you a 12 pack of rich balls!" Kagome said excited.

"So I am paying for it. Well my friend has a nice little sushi place pretty some pretty high quality stuff too" Haruhi said. Then Tamaki began to write something rapidly before giving it to Haruhi. "Be careful Haruhi just because the sushi package says hi quality doesn't mean it is," Haruhi said before tossing the note in the trash. "I'm not stupid Senpai I could figure that out on my own"

"Ah! How could you do that? Daddy was trying to look causal and not embarrass you!" Tamaki said.

"He's the not the brightest crayon in the box is he?" Kagome said.

"I'd really like if you made us something for lunch Haru-Chan" Honey said.

"No Honey-Senpai!" Hikaru said.

"Why would you ask her that?" Kaoru said.

"You're going to embarrass her!" Tamaki said.

"I guess I can whip something up it might take a while" Haruhi said.

"We can wait!" Honey said.

"Why didn't we ask her that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"We get to taste Haruhi's cooking." Tamaki said.

"And yet they never get this excited when I cook" Kagome said.

"But that means I would have to go to the supermarket again" Haruhi said.

"We're coming too," Hikaru said.

"We want to see a commoner's super market," Kaoru said.

"Me too! Me too!" Honey said.

"And markets always have great deals" Kagome said.

"This could be a great learning experience," Kyoya said.

"Yay! Commoners' supermarket, commoners' supermarket!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they ran out.

"This going to be fun!" Honey said as he and Mori walked out.

"I can get some more tea supplies" Kagome said.

"Well so much for a day off" Haruhi said as Kyoya walked out.

"Hey Senpai aren't you coming with us?" Haruhi asked as she walked into another room.

"I am I just wanted to pay my respects to your mother before I left" Tamaki said.

"Thanks you didn't have to do that" Haruhi

"Your mother is beautiful I bet she was smart too," Tamaki said.

"Well I'm not a good judge of beauty but she smart she was lawyer," Haruhi said.

"Oh yea no doubt I bet she was great lawyer too trust me Haruhi you can't fool these eyes," Tamaki said.

"I'm not so sure about that Tamaki-Senpai but my mom..." Haruhi said.

"Well Haruhi your mom's going to go out there and do her best! Watch we're going to win this one!" Haruhi's mom said.

"She was a great mother," Haruhi said.

Then Tamaki let out a blush. "Well everyone's waiting outside for us we should get going" Tamaki said standing up only to slip on a banana and fall on top of Haruhi.

"That hurt. Haruhi are you okay?" Tamaki said alarmed.

"Yea but can you get off of me you're kind of heavy Senpai," Haruhi said.

"I'm home Haruhi! Why'd you leave to do open?" A woman said as she entered and saw Tamaki on top of Haruhi.

"Welcome home dad" Haruhi, which made Tamaki, let out a scream.

"At that moment her father came home," Mori narrated.

"From his shift at the tranny bar" Honey also narrated.

"He saw his daughter being pinned down" Mori said.

"Or so it appeared" Honey said.

"Forcefully being held" Mori said.

"Or so it appeared" Honey said.

"By some strange boy" Mori said.

'Dad? You got to be kidding me! This transvestite is Haruhi's father!' Tamaki thought.

"So Dad how was work?" Haruhi said asked.

'Just stay calm and I can explain what happened!' Tamaki said.

Her dad walked over and threw Tamaki off Haruhi.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you alone last night I bet you were so lonely last night," Her father said.

"Wow he hit that wall hard" Haruhi said shocked.

"Oh my left arm has been acting up lately it's like I went hand to hand with some ferocious beast" Her father said moving his shoulder. "I could sure use a cup of hot tea right now"

"Hot tea! I will get it! Haruhi do you use firewood to burn it? Haruhi help me out your dad wants tea!" Tamaki said before Haruhi's father stepped on Tamaki.

"Oh my I seem to have some across a little pest! Tell me why are you addressing my daughter with such formality young man?" Her father said.

"Hey boss what's taking you so long?" Hikaru said.

"Whoa that person we passed was Haruhi's father," Kaoru said.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Help me out!" Tamaki said.

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi's dad. We're friends of Haruhi the Hitachiin brothers" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they walked on Haruhi.

"So you're a transvestite huh?" Hikaru said.

"You're the first real transvestite we've ever met" Kaoru said.

"So you finally put the moves on Haruhi huh boss?" They said.

"You'll have to excuse him he's a ladies' man," Hikaru said.

"He's pheromone factory he's probably fooled around then you can count" Kaoru said.

"I'm not a ladies' man I care about Haruhi," Tamaki said before dropping to his knees. "It's the truth I care about Haruhi as if she were my own daughter!" Tamaki said.

"Haruhi what is taking so long?" Kagome's voice came into the living room, Ranka looked up, and then a huge smile came on his face.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed as he wrapped the miko into a big hug.

"Ranka," Kagome said happily and returned the hug.

Haruhi stared. "Dad, how do you know Kagome?"

"Oh it is funny, her father use to work at the tyranny bar some years ago! I see her every now and then." Haruhi blinked.

* * *

"Oh I see you're the host club I've heard so much about. Well you are certainly a good-looking bunch of young people. I'm not sure which one I like the best" Haruhi's father said. "I'll tell you what why don't you all call me Ranka? That's the professional name I use at the transvestite bar I work at," Ranka said.

"Professional name? You mean like a stage name?" Honey said.

"Exactly like that Mitsukuni" Ranka said.

"Wait a minute how did you know my name sir?" Honey asked.

"You two are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka in the 3rd year class, you two are 1st year in same class as Haruhi you're the Hitachiin twins though I'm not sure which on is which.'

"So Haruhi has told you about us?" Hikaru said.

"Oh no Kyoya told me," Ranka said.

"You really are a beautiful person Ranka," Kyoya said.

"Say WHAT?" Everyone said.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki said grabbing Kyoya's shoulder

"We've been entrusted with the care of his only daughter it's only natural that we give him regular report but wouldn't that be your job?" Kyoya said which made Tamaki fall back.

"I'm so impressed has such a smart president but wait you're only the vice president I guess that president of yours is just a figure head" Ranka said.

"You never told me about this dad!" Haruhi said. "How come you never told me you were getting calls from Kyoya-Senpai!"

"But you never tell me anything about school Haruhi I had to find out how you were doing" Ranka said pouting.

"So that makes it okay to talk behind my back? C'mon Senpai will you stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?" Haruhi said at Tamaki.

"It's just that you're cute even when you're angry!" Ranka said hugging Haruhi said.

"Is it just me or does her dad remind me of someone?" Hikaru said.

"Now we know why she's so good at handling the boss," Kaoru said.

"Wait Haruhi where are you going?" Ranka asked.

"To the store I'll be back so you all stay here and behave yourselves" Haruhi said before walking out. "Come on Kagome," Kagome nodded and ran out the door-waving goodbye to everyone.

"Wait! We want to go to the commoner's supermarket!" Hikaru said.

"I wouldn't push it once she made her mind up she won't change it" Ranka said. "When she wanted to apply to Ouran Academy she did all of the enrollment papers by herself. Though I respect her independence, I wish she would ask me for help sometimes.

_"Haruhi!" Ryoji Fujioka sang happily. "Why didn't you tell me today was bring your parent to school day?" Ryoji asked._

_"Sorry dad but I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to go!" Haruhi said._

_Ryoji screamed in shocked._

_"She's not going through a rebellious stage. I think it's because her daddy's a tranny," One of Ryoji's coworkers said._

_"So I like to wear women's clothing so what? I will never love anyone the way I loved Kotoko and she had no problem with it so lay off!" Ryoji said._

_Later that night, Ryoji's coworker bought him home._

_"Hey Haruhi your dad drunk himself stupid again" He said._

_"Hello my angel!" Ryoji said hugging her._

_"You smell like a bar" Haruhi said._

_"He's pretty upset because he didn't go to take your parent to school day today. You should invite him next time," He said._

_"I can't. I did not invite you because I know how hard you work and I wanted you to have a day off. I thought you should use the day off to catch up on some sleep. I just want you to take better care of yourself"_

"I just want you all to know how grateful I am ever since she's seems happier. Wouldn't you agree Tamaki Suoh?" Ranka said.

"You know me?" Tamaki said happily.

"Why of course I do you're the host club's bumbling president. Haruhi's told me a thing or two about you," Ranka said.

"Yay!" Tamaki said.

'So she does talk about the host club at home' Kyoya thought

"Come to think about you're the one who didn't realize Haruhi or Kagome were girls until the last minute. Pretty pathetic" Ranka said which made Tamaki go back into his closet."Now that we've got the introductions out of the way, would you all like to have a little fun?" Ranka said.

* * *

"Why didn't he tell me that Kyoya-Senpai was calling and giving him updates?" Haruhi mumbled as she walked to the store.

"I don't know, I am just here for the ride." Kagome said.

"So we're going to follow her to the supermarket?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"This is what you call fun?" Kyoya said.

"I call it the stalking game," Ranka said. "Though I have a more selfish reason for bringing you all out. I wanted to be seen with a bunch of cute boys."

"Sure enough those too are defiantly cut from the same cloth" Hikaru and Kaoru said. They entered the supermarket and watched Haruhi pick out veggies at the produce section.

"Are you sure it's really necessary to follow her?" Tamaki asked.

"As you know, Haruhi lost her mother at a young age after that she took on all of the house hold chores by herself. I follow her whenever she leaves the house but I suppose I am just being overprotective. I worry about her all the time I'm the only one who can protect her," Ranka said.

"Hey dad what're you doing?" Haruhi said.

"Oh it looks like you've caught me Haruhi I followed you here so I could carry your shopping bag you know how daddy loves to accessorize! Now why don't you just hand it over?" Ranka said.

"You're so weird!" Haruhi said smiling.

"Either she doesn't know how to depend on others or she doesn't want to. She's always been so strong and independent and she has this uncanny ability to affect others without even noticing it," Ranka said.

"That's true I've seen I understand" Tamaki said.

"What do you mean you understand? Do not think you can win me over just because you are handsome! I'm warning you I'm not ready to let go yet!" Ranka said.

"Could you at least let go of my face?" Tamaki said.

"You've got some nerve! You do not even know Haruhi! From this moment on we are enemies!" Ranka said which made Tamaki scream in terror causing Haruhi to see Tamaki.

"Hey Tamaki-Senpai what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh it looks like you've caught me Haruhi I followed you here so I could carry your shopping bag you know how daddy loves to accessorize! Now why don't you just hand it over?" Tamaki said copying Ranka.

"You're so weird!" Haruhi said laughing. "What's with the mushrooms?"

"Wee! Faster Takashi!" Honey said as Mori pushed him in a cart.

"So double coupons help reduce the price," Kyoya said as he walked by.

"Whoa there's a whole stack of commoner's coffee!" Hikaru said.

"Guys I would take that one," she warned them and suddenly a huge crash went off through the store and Kagome stood in front of a canned mess with the twins in it with their eyes swirling, "I told you so."

"So is there's anything you want for lunch?" Haruhi asked.

"How about a stew pot? One with lots of meat and no chrysanthemums" Tamaki said.

"That's a good idea since we have to feed a lot of people it's a little warm for it though," Haruhi said.

'I know it's going to happen someday. One day my sweet little girl is going to be all grown up and she will want to have a special someone' Ranka thought as he stuck his tongue out. "Just thinking about it gets my blood boiling!"

* * *

Back at the apartment, Kagome was laughing at Tamaki and Ranka. "Here Tamaki lots of chrysanthemums your favorite!" Ranka said as he put chrysanthemums in Tamaki's bowl. Tamaki let out a groan.

"Right. Thank you Ranka! You're right chrysanthemums are my favorite," Tamaki said happily.

'What the heck are this boy's motives?' Ranka thought.


	11. Chapter 11: Big Brother is a Prince!

_Well here is the next chapter, if you want to see some of my future works, check out my poll and cast your vote!_

* * *

**Big Brother is a Prince!**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

One great sunny day a little girl with blonde hair and aqua colored eyes was walking toward the Ouran main building. She stopped once she heard a sound coming from the bushes.

'There could be a really big, nasty monster out here. I better hurry up and find my big brother. My big brother is a strong prince some I sure he'd be able to defeat a monster for me' The little girl thought. She walked to the door of music room three and opened the door where the hosts were dressed as police officers. "Welcome!" They all said.

"Oh my, what an unusually young guest, no matter I'm glad you're here my little lost kitty cat?" Tamaki said smiling at her.

'When I opened the door the police was there to greet me!' The little girl thought.

"Little kitty cat why have you come to see us today?" Tamaki asked.

The girl pointed at Tamaki. "It's a reverse harem! This is a reverse harem!" She yelled which shocked the host club.

"That can't be right I must have heard wrong no of course that's it there must be water in my ears from when I went swimming" Tamaki said.

"Yea that must be it water in the ears." Hikaru said sticking his finger in his ears.

"I'm sure we just heard her wrong there's no way this cute little girl said the words 'reverse harem" Kaoru said doing the same motion. "There must be something wrong with our ears"

"There's debauchery here!" The girl said which shocked the host club again. "Yay! There's debauchery here! Isn't there!" The girl said jumping up and down.

"Now I wonder where she learned that word from." Kagome asked Haruhi who shrugged.

"But there is! You're the glasses character," She said pointing to Kyoya. "You're the boy Lolita and stoic type" She said pointing to Honey and Mori. "Twincest" She said pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru. "And the bookworm!" She said pointing to Haruhi. 'And you are the honorable one," She pointed at Kagome but then she looked at Tamaki, who was scared at what label she was going to give him. "Big brother! My brother's blonde you must be him!" She said.

"There's something you want to tell us Tamaki?" Kagome said staring at Tamaki with anger in her eyes.

"You never told us about this." Hikaru said.

"Since when did you have a little sister?" Kaoru said.

"I know I am an only child." Tamaki said as the little girl giggled in his arms.

"The more I look at you two the more you do look alike!" Honey said.

"I wonder if glasses characters tops big brother." Kyoya asked wondering out load.

Kagome groaned as she stood next to Kyoya, "Oh course you would want to know that." These guys were so vain about their status - it sometimes made her sick.

"Does it really matter I can't believe she called me bookworm." Haruhi groaned from the back of the group.

"Excuse me but what is your name little one?" Tamaki asked as he gazed down at the girl.

"Kirimi!" The little girl said as Tamaki put her down.

"I'm really sorry Kirimi-Chan but I'm afraid you've made a mistake. You see I don't have a little sister." Tamaki said.

"Are you sure? You're blonde just like me," Kirimi said tearing up, Tamaki instantly felt his heart melting at the sight of the little girl.

"Well that's true," Tamaki, said pouting.

"Oh my goodness" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"I give in as of this moment I am your new big brother!" Tamaki said twirling Kirimi around.

"I know you get carried away with your emotions Senpai, but do you think it's okay to make such empty promises?" Haruhi said while sweat dropped.

"Don't you listen to that mean old Haruhi I'm not irresponsible!" Tamaki said tossing her up and down.

"We should actually find out if she has a brother that goes to this school," Kyoya said.

"Kirimi, Kirimi" They heard a creepy voice say. A sudden chill went up kagome's spine, the familiar face of Nekozawa, with aqua colored eyes poked his head through the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at once.

"He looks like a foreigner!" Honey exclaimed with little flowers dancing around his head.

"What's up with that? How comes the door looks different?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh Kirimi!" Nekozawa gazed t the girl with such devotion.

"Young Master you forgot your cloak" a house cleaner and a butler said. They wrapped the boy in a black cloak and a dark green wig and sure enough, it was Nekozawa-Senpai.

"Nekozawa-Senpai?" Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru shouted in shock.

"Master Umehito is terrible vulnerable to any kind of sunlight that's why if he doesn't dress in dark clothing he will surely collapse and just to be comfortable he has to wear that dark wig to cover his beautiful blonde hair." The Nekozawa family maid, Kurotako said.

"And to make matters worse his sister, Miss Kirimi is terrified of the dark." The Nekozawa family secretary, Kartomatsu said.

"So this little girl is Nekozawa-Senpai's little sister?" Haruhi said.

"You are quite insightful" Kartomatsu said pulling out a handkerchief.

"Well they do look a lot they do have really light blonde hair and they have aqua colored eyes" Kagome said gazing at both siblings closely.

"So here's this is where you've been hiding Kirimi." Nekozawa said.

"Brother! Save me from the monster!" Kirimi said jumping into Tamaki's arms.

"Please don't be scared Kirimi I want to introduce you to someone. This is Belzeneff the Nekozawa family has been worshiping cats for generations," Nekozawa said.

"I get a feeling that she's not scared of the puppet I think she's scared of you" Haruhi said as Kyoya nodded his head.

"It's probably your clothes we'll help you change" Hikaru and Kaoru said s they started pulling on his cloak.

"Don't do that I might die!" Nekozawa said.

Kagome sighed, "No you will not, it is all in your head."

"I know why don't' we just darken the room," Honey said running with the curtains.

"AHH! It's dark in here!" Kirimi began to cry out load.

"Don't cry little one!" Tamaki said. Kagome had enough and went over to Tamaki who could not get the little one to stop crying.

"Tamaki, let me have her." He gave her a worried look but she just held her hands out and he handed her the crying child. "Hey," Kirimi looked up at her. "What is the matter little one, here do you want me to show you something?" Kirimi shook her head, Kagome's hand went to her pocket, and she pulled out a special ribbon. She set the young girl down and tied the ribbon around in her pigtails. "Now this will protect you and make sure you are safe." Kirimi then smiled and hugged Kagome tightly around the neck with her smiling.

"It's a tragedy these two are such polar opposites they can't even be in the same room together. They've been called Romeo and Juliet of the Nekozawa family." Kurotako said daydreaming about her mistess and master.

"Wait that's not right," Haruhi said.

"Yea if I remember right Romeo and Juliet were from two different families that hated each other and were star crossed lovers not brother and sister." Kagome muttered as she held Kirimi tightly.

"Oh I'm aware of that to be honest it's something I came up with on the spot. I thought it would make the story more dramatic," Kurotako replied back to her.

"We were sent by the Master's family to get our beloved Miss Kirimi back," Kartomatsu said.

"Is the rest of the family?" Hikaru started.

"As out of touch as you three are?" Kaoru finished.

"How dare you say that!? The Nekozawas are a very distinguish family! They're descendants of the Tokarev Dynasty in Russia!" Kurotako exclaimed as she shook Nekozawa tightly.

"Tokarev?" Kyoya said confused.

"It is said that once every 2000 years, a Nekozawa child is born and that child will be consumed by the darkness. Exactly like our Master Umehito. That legend may or not be true." Kurotako said.

"What do you mean it may or not be true?" Honey said.

"Is it or isn't it?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Miss Kirimi fell in love with the handsome fairy tale prince of an older brother she had seen in portraits however the Master cannot go near his sister without being covered in black. Once she found out her older brother was enrolled at the high school here, she went looking for him that's what bought her to your host club we've tried to keep her comfort by reading her bedtime stories with princely characters in them but we've ran out so we started reading her shojo Manga with princely characters in them and I'm afraid she's become terribly addicted!" Kurotako said.

_"Shojo Manga?_" Haruhi thought.

_"Yay! There's debauchery here isn't there!" Kirimi said jumping up and down earlier_

"So that's where that came from" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Is there really debauchery in shojo Manga?" Haruhi thought aloud. "But Sashimi-Chan is so young."

"No! Not Sashimi!" Kaoru said reminded her.

"It's Kirimi" Nekozawa said to Haruhi.

"So Kirimi-Chan doesn't know that you're her real older brother Nekozawa-Senpai?" Haruhi said, sadness overtook nekozawa's face and he started to become sad on the floor.

"We've talked to her but she refuses to believe us," Kurotako said.

"Yea no wonder Neko-Chan is so upset," Honey said rubbing his eyes.

"It's true that's why I pray every night that Kirimi will come to love and embrace the darkness," Nekozawa said.

"I've think you've got it backward buddy" Hikaru and Kaoru interuptted him.

"You should try to get accustomed to the light" Hikaru said.

"What are you trying to do to your sister?" Kaoru said.

"Come along Miss Kirimi" Kartomatsu said as he step forward.

"It's time to go home" Kurotako said.

"WAHHH! I don't want to go with you I want to stay here with my big brother!" Kirimi exclaimed crying and then Kagome shushed her to get her quiet.

"Nekozawa-Senpai…" Tamaki started.

"Don't worry about me Suoh I just want my sister to be happy, make sure she gets the love she deserves!" Nekozawa said crying and he ran out of the room.

"Wait a minute Senpai!" Kagome yelled after him, her heart was pained by the thought of him suffering.

"Sibling relations are a problem in any family" Kyoya said.

"Even so I'm kind of jealous, I grew up an only child so I really can't relate." Haruhi said as he looked out the window.

"I'm sorry Kirimi I'm not the big brother you've been searching for" Tamaki said. "But don't worry he's out there and he's even more handsome than I am and I promise he's a real prince."

"But Senpai" Haruhi said.

"The minute Kirimi-Chan stepped foot into this room she became a guest of the host club!" Tamaki said. "It is an absolutely tragedy to see a brother and sister at odds this way! We have to do something to help them! As right now Operation change Nekozawa-Senpai into the prince of Kirimi-Chan's dreams is underway!" Tamaki said.

"Are you serious?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Kagome let out a smirk. "Of course why wouldn't he be?" They said.

"But sir..." Kartomatsu said.

"You want to change the young Master from a prince of darkness into a prince of light? I don't know if that's even possible" Kurotako said.

"You shouldn't be getting carried away by your emotions don't make promises you can't keep," Haruhi said.

Now it was Tamaki's turn to smirk. "Oh ye of little faith"

"You fail to forget that we have an expert on our side." Kagome said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Someone who knows the important of changing characters" Tamaki nodded standing next to Kagome with the same grin.

Hikaru and Kaoru let out a gasp. "You don't think they're talking about" Renge let out her signature laugh as she rose out of the floor.

"Yep sure enough" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

* * *

"Nekozawa!" Kagome ventured into the Black Magic Club room to look for Umehito. 'I know you are in here! So come out!"

Suddenly Kagome was grabbed from behind and pulled into a hard chest, making her breath quickened with delight. "Kagome," He whispered softly. She urned in his arms hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and began to sob into her shoulder. For several minutes they stood there together in each others arms until he moved away. "I don't know if I can do this." He muttered sitting down at the alter.

Kagome silently moved towards him and sat down. "You never know until you try." She folded her hands and began to pray, but afterwards put her hand on his shoulder. "Do it for your sister."

He paused looking at his glove and towards Kagome, he smiled. "For Kirimi."

Kagome grinned, may this wouldn't be so hard.

* * *

The host club enters science room number three and Kagome dimmed the lights. "Your golden locks glow in the candlelight, you're shinning like ivory, your smile as mysterious as a flower that illuminates my soul," Nekozawa said. "It's as if…you're a cursed doll shrouded and fear and terror!" Nekozawa said.

"No!" Renge said smacking him upside the head. "You've got it all wrong! You numb skull! Who told you to talk like that! How many times do I have to tell you, you're not allowed to use any occult terms!" Renge said shouting.

"I'm really sorry but I'm afraid my vocabulary is a bit limited without them!" Nekozawa said trying to make an excuse for himself.

"And don't talk back to me either! A princely character would never use such a lame excuse like that," Renge said hitting him again. "Remember! It's okay to have a dark side sometimes some girls like that. Cute, dark male characters always go well with young girls, however any mention of the occult is out of the question!" Renge said. "Mori-Senpai! Add that to the board of notes!" Renge said.

"Wax…doll" Mori said as he wrote on the chalk board.

"Looks like Renge is really on top of things" Kyoya said as he sat down in the chair.

"Yea she's really on a roll!" Honey said.

"Yea but I don't think the lines she's feeding him are appropriate to use on his sister." Hikaru said.

"Hey boss, are you okay with this?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course I am I wouldn't want to have a curse on me." Tamaki replied to everyone.

Kagome watched as Renge trained Nekozawa. "Well it looks like you've memorized most of your character lines are you ready to move on to the next step?" Renge asked her student.

He paled, "Oh please no more! It's too early! I don't think I'm ready!" Nekozawa said with such anxiety in his voice.

"Kagome, will you give me a hand?" Renge said and Kagome nodded. "Since Kagome and you are such good friends we will let him take the next step into your training, you may just do it if he does it." Renge handed Kagome the flashlight as she turned to Nekozawa.

"You ready?" Kagome asked softly.

"Oh please no, it is too soon I can't handle it yet!"

Kagome for a second thought she would not shine it in his face and give him a break...NO!...he was doing this for his sister and would not back down, neither could she. "This is for your own good!" Kagome just held onto the flashlight and started to point it at him. "Evil Beam!" Kagome shined a flashlight at him, making him scream in terror.

"It is an ordinary flashlight you big baby! Don't let it scare you! Work up your nerve! It's not hurting you physically so it must be physiologically!" Renge yelled as Kagome shown the flashlight on him.. "Even Edgar was able to face the cross when he built up his courage!"

"I thought you rejected the occult." Nekozawa rebuttled to Renge as Kagome sat down on the floor.

"Occult fiction is good, occult fashion is not" Renge said as Honey sat on Mori's shoulders as they drew bunnies and penguins on the chalkboard.

"Oh is that so?" Tamaki asked.

"Hey don't judge him" Hikaru said.

"You're the one who's always wearing strange cosplay," Kaoru said.

"You have to your mind, body, and soul into these lines you have to imagine that you're talking to Kirimi-Chan" Renge said to her student.

"That's easy for you to say but that doesn't look anything like her" Nekozawa said pointing to Tamaki's teddy bear.

Kagome groaned, "Would you please quite complaining!" She exclaimed.

"Look at her through the eyes of your heart. The eyes of your heart!" Renge said holding up the tedder bear.

"Remember why you're doing this! For Kirimi-Chan's sake just use your imagination and it will look like Kirimi-Chan!" Tamaki said confidently.

"Here you go boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru said. Tamaki turned around and saw a mannequin dressed in the swimsuit Hikaru and Kaoru wanted Haruhi to wear to the beach and a wig made to look like Haruhi's hair.

"We got this one ready just for you," Hikaru said.

"We think that you should confess your love to this Kagome doll," Kaoru said.

Kagome eyes sharpened!

"Wait this doll is Haruhi?" Tamaki said confused.

"You should teach Nekozawa-Senpai by example" Hikaru and Kaoru said. Tamaki closed his eyes and began to visualize.

* * *

**~Tamaki's inner theater!~**

"Kagome I…" Tamaki said holding out his arms.

"Yes Senpai?" A blushing Kagome said.

**~Exit Tamaki's inner theater!~**

He was suddenly yanked back by the collar of his shirt! He fell back on the floor. Kagome was standing over him in a gulf of fire! He let out a girlish scream! Everyone laughed as kagome started beating the crap out of their king. Mori sighed, and came over and picked up Kagome from Tamaki. "Mori! Let me go!"

"No."

"Excuse me," Haruhi said, she saw Tamaki laying on the floor, kind of bruised "Kirimi-Chan came by the club room today. So if you have time to do things like this surely you hang out with her for a while." Haruhi said with fire in her eyes. Tamaki crawled into his corner and Hikaru and Kaoru laughed their heads off.

"Why don't you keep her company Haruhi? What's the matter you don't like children?" Kyoya asked his fellow club member.

"Well it's not that," Haruhi tried to explain.

_"Read more book worm!" Kirimi said._

_"I finally have all of these fine young men as my love slaves, who will I have entertain me this evening" Haruhi said reading from a book._

"She's made me read nothing Shojo Manga to her for the last 3 days and those things really are full of reverse harems and debauchery," Haruhi said as Tamaki scooted back.

"Hmm? Big brother?" Kirimi said opening her eyes. She looked around and started to tear up.

"Oh please don't cry Kirimi-Chan" Kagome said patting her head.

"Yes everything's going to be alright," Tamaki said walking over to them. "Time to go on the merry go round!" Tamaki said happily while twirling her round and round.

"Senpai?" Renge said as Nekozawa picked up a flashlight.

"I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother! And I'm not afraid of this flashlight!"Nekozawa said before turning the flashlight on.

"He did it!" Honey said as Mori clapped.

"Nekozawa-Senpai's come a long way, he's able to flashlight in his own face!" Renge said with a smile on her face.

"Good job Senpai!" Kagome said happily.

"Bravo Senpai Bravo" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Great job I'm impressed!" Haruhi said.

"You did it! Now your little sister will be so pleased! Look Kirimi-Chan there's your real big brother over there!" Tamaki said happily before he started to day dream.

_"Big brother!" Kirimi said jumping into her brother's arms._

_"Oh Kirimi!" Nekozawa said._

"Would you please cut that out Senpai? You're just complicating things it's not going to help" Haruhi said.

"I'm sorry Haruhi did you say something?" Tamaki asked.

"Never mind," Haruhi said.

"Oh Kirimi" Nekozawa said turning around. Kirimi got so scared that she was frozen in terror.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but that does not look like a happy kid," Kagome said before Kirimi let out a loud cry and ran out of the room.

"Kirimi wait!" Nekozawa yelled after her.

"So I guess shining the flashlight in his face," Hikaru started.

"Scared her and sent her running," Kaoru said.

"Oh Kirimi" Nekozawa said before placing his head on the floor.

"Nekozawa-Senpai?" Tamaki asked.

"I give up even with your special training there's no guarantee that Kirimi will accept me for who I am. I think she would be better off with you, Suoh and you acted as he brother in my place," Nekozawa said.

"Don't say that Senpai" Kagome said.

"You're the big brother she's been looking for. If you cared about her you do whatever it takes to win her over," Tamaki said. Hikaru and Kaoru opened the window and looked down and they saw Kirimi standing in front of a fat cat.

"Look Kirimi-Chan hasn't left the courtyard yet," Hikaru said.

"But there's something down there with her. Oh it's just a cat," Kaoru said Nekozawa let out a gasp.

"Your family sure loves cats," Hikaru said.

"Even strays warm up to you guys," Kaoru said.

"What did you say?" Nekozawa said as he ran up to the window. "They're revered by our family yes but Kirimi would participate in something like that something as occult as befriending a stray cat. Kirimi is afraid of animals and cats are the animals she fears the most" Nekozawa said. "Kirimi!" Nekozawa said before busting through the window.

"Nekozawa-Senpai!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"But you're not wearing your cloak!" Kagome yelled, "Your jumping out of a window!"

"Someone help me please" Kirimi said tearing up.

"Kirimi!" She turned around and saw her older brother running towards her. "Kirimi!" Nekozawa said.

"Big brother!" Kirimi said jumping into her brother's arms.

"Would you look at that" Honey said.

"Yea it's so sweet." Kagome said.

"And it's all thanks to my special training" Renge said.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Kirimi" Nekozawa said putting Kirimi on the ground. "His name is Belzeneff and with this I can curse…" Nekozawa said holding up his puppet before passing out.

The cat just stared at Kirimi, she gasped again as another cat came from behind the bushes. It had two tails, it stood in front of Kirimi and hissed at the other cat. The one cat hissed before walked off. Kirara just looked at Kirimi and started to walk away but then Kirimi yelled. "Wait!" Kirara stopped and turned around as Kirimi walked over to the small kitten and put her hand on its head stroking it. Kirara then meowed happily and moved next to Kirimi purring. "Nice kitty." Kirimi said.

* * *

The hosts and hostesses were setting up for host club when they heard a noise. They looked at the door and saw Nekozawa before he walked away.

"Nekozawa-Senpai" Tamaki said.

"He probably got more sun than he ever wanted in that one day," Hikaru said.

"That may be true but he quickly went back to the darkness." Honey said.

"Yea we should have known what a waste he's back to wearing those dark clothes," Kaoru said.

"I wouldn't say that" Kagome said.

* * *

At the Nekozawa household, Kirimi was drawing on her older brother's portrait when she saw him dash back into the hallway. He was getting ready to go back into his room when Kirimi grabbed his cloak and smiled at him.

_"Now I know that if a monster ever tries to hurt me I have a big, strong, princely big brother the one thing he fears most of all." Kirimi said. 'And I am not afraid of kitties anymore. That nice honorable character let me have the cat Kirara that he said was his. So now I have a kitty who will fight to protect me, forever._


	12. Chapter 12: Honey's Three Bitter Days

_Here is the next chapter, keep reviews, I love them!_

* * *

**Honey-Senpai's Three Bitter Days**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_**Day I**_

"Now you've done it!" Tamaki said as he, Hikaru and Kaoru who were holding on Haruhi while looking at a tea stained Usa-Chan.

"Now you guys have really done it," She laughed a little as she worked on her homework with Kyoya. "You are in for it."

"It's done alright," Hikaru said.

"But it wasn't our fault" Kaoru said.

"But you two were the ones that bumped into it!" Tamaki said as he turned to the two twins but then the twins replied. "It's only because we were trying to catch Haruhi," Hikaru said.

"Yea we were trying to dress her up in cosplay," Kaoru said.

"So what? We cosplay all the time!" Tamaki said.

"We weren't going to go with the regular host club cosplay," Hikaru said.

"We wanted to dress her up in bunny dressed as a girl," Kaoru said.

"But she already a girl," Kagome said and Haruhi nodded in agreement. "Correct," Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

"Wouldn't you want to see that too boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Uh!" Tamaki said shocked as he started to visualize. "I would like to see that" Tamaki said with his face red. "What the heck am I doing? You two are just trying to distract me from the mess you have made! Let go of Haruhi you punks!" Tamaki said.

"No way!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Let me go!" Haruhi said cried out as she tried to get away from the three idiots.

"Please I know we don't have any guest right now so I don't mind the racket but you better to wake up not to wake Honey-Senpai," Kyoya said. All of them paralyzed and they looked towards the canopy bed and saw Honey-Senpai sleeping.

"He's a 3rd year and he still takes naps?" Haruhi said confused. "Well we're going to have to tell him about his bunny soon we might as well wake him up." Haruhi started to go to Honey-Senpai but then heard a few cries.

"No Haruhi!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru whispered fiercely.

"Come over here where it's save!" Tamaki whispered.

"What's gotten into you guys?" Haruhi said.

"Honey-Senpai wakes up in a very bad mood after naps," Tamaki said.

"Huh?" Haruhi said confused.

"Now this may be just a rumor but they say the Haninozuka family visited a US military base to give combat training to the soldiers there. Honey-Senpai slept through most of it because of his jet lag," Tamaki said.

_Honey was sleeping on a couch in his tent when one of the soldiers walked up to him._

_"Hey master you okay?" A soldier said shaking him._

_"That poor soldier made the very stupid mistake of trying to wake him up because he had been sleeping for so long!" Tamaki said._

_"I'm still sleeping!" Honey said as he stood up._

_Then the soldier started screaming. "OH DEAR GOD! ! ! !" He yelled as the base suddenly blew up._

"On that day he wiped out two platoons of soldiers and not just any soldiers green berets. And I've also heard we've have had diplomatic problems with the America ever since!" Tamaki said

"How absolutely terrifying!" Hikaru and Kaoru said scared.

"And what's even worse is what's happened to Usa-Chan! He was a handmade present by Honey-Senpai's late grandmother! You see the way he carries that little bunny around! It is like his most prized possession! I can't even imagine how he's going to act when he finds out what happened to his precious Usa-Chan!" Tamaki said. "HE'S GOING TO DO WITH US WHAT HE DID TO THOSE GREEN BERETS!" Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins yelled.

"Do you think we should tell them that we can just clean Usa-Chan?" Kagome asked the Shadow King across the table.

"No, it is not as fun that way." Kyoya said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Yea but you've got to admit it is pretty funny," Kagome said laughing at little.

"You guys are just being dumb there's no possible way for that story to be true," Haruhi said.

"It is! And there's more clues to say that Honey-Senpai has a dark side," Tamaki said. "His blood type's AB how about that?" Tamaki said.

"So?" Haruhi said.

"…That would mean he would have the same blood type as Kyoya and Kagome." He finished saying aloud, then Haruhi was suddenly convinced, and they all turned to the two people with fear in their eyes.

"What do you have a problem with my blood type?" Kyoya said.

"Or mine?" Kagome asked with a hint of anger in her voice and on her face.

"Oh those of you reading with type AB blood type please don't take any offense to this." Haruhi said. Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Honey starting to stir in his sleep.

"We have to do something quick Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki said snapping his fingers.

"Sir!" They said.

"Go get your folks Zespa, fly to Ozirisan, and bring back a medium. We will channel his dead grandmother and she will guide us through on how to make a new Usa-Chan for Honey-Senpai. Take this map with you and don't forget to bring back apple juice, apple jam and souvenir dolls!" Tamaki said makin everyone stare at him with wide eyes.

"We don't have that kind of time boss." Hikaru imformed Tamaki.

"We're use to your crazy ideas but you should come up with some more practical," Kaoru said.

"Alright we're going to have to send Usa-Chan to the cleaners. Haruhi you're going to have to wear the bunny suit," Tamaki said holding up a bunny suit.

"Yea good idea," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No way in hell," Haruhi said. "I'm not going to wear that stupid bunny suit he'll no it's me!" Haruhi said trying to run away nut being held back by Tamaki.

"No he won't! He won't be able to tell if he's just waking up from a nap!" Tamaki yelled at Haruhi.

"Then why don't you wear it Senpai?" Haruhi asked still trying to get away.

"It won't be as cute if I wear it!" Tamaki said.

"No Senpai!" Haruhi said before breaking away.

"Fine but what are we going to do with this?" Tamaki asked pouting. Then Honey slowly to sit up. "Oh no he's awake! We'll have to use a substitute!" Tamaki exclaimed. Honey rubbed his eyes and saw Kuma-Chan (Tamaki's teddy bear) sitting next to him. He picked him up and threw him down.

"No! Not Kuma-Chan! Is he okay?" Tamaki wailed.

"But he's going to come after us next!" Hikaru said.

"Ah! He just spotted Usa-Chan!" Kaoru said.

Honey walked over to Usa-Chan and picked him. "Who's responsible for this? Who got Usa-Chan all dirty?" Honey asked.

"Ah! Someone help Mori-Senpai!" Tamaki and the Hitachiin brothers yelled.

"He wanted tea so Usa-Chan decided to have a drink," Mori said.

"I see! That's why his face is all dirty! Do you think he might want some cake too, Takashi?" Honey asked as Tamaki and the Hitachiin brother sulked in a corner. "You silly Usa-Chan you're going to be all sticky we can't have that. Kaggy-Chan can you clean Usa-Chan up please?" Honey said holding out his bunny.

"Sure thing," Kagome said taking the bunny from him.

"Wait Kagome you knew how to get the stain of Honey-Senpai's bunny?" Haruhi asked her friend.

"Yea my grandmother used to be maid she knows all about this stuff," Kagome said as she walked around.

"And you failed to tell us why?" Tamaki demanded.

Kagome looked back at him, "You never asked" Kagome said with a shrug.

"If you don't ask you don't learn," Haruhi said as Tamaki and the Hitachiin brothers sulked in the corner.

* * *

"Um Honey how do you like to have chocolate? Mousse? Bon-Bons? Wait I bet chocolate cake is your favorite!" One of Honey and Mori's guests said.

"Well let's see…Well I like them all! I love anything chocolate, Usa-Chan and all of you ladies!" Honey said.

"Oh! He's so cute!" All three of the guests said.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka otherwise known as Honey-Senpai age 17. Ouran Academy's 3rd year, class A and a member of the host club. Favorite things include, cake, chocolate and bunnies. He's famous for his charming boy-Lolita personality," Renge narrated.

"It's good we settled that little incident earlier huh Senpai?" Haruhi said.

"Yes I'm glad we settled that whole Usa-Chan thing without any violence." Tamaki said.

"Honey-Senpai's catch phrases include 'I love cake and I love cute things. Though some seem to enjoy this cuteness, I however am not sold on his cuteness it does nothing for the character! It's just not enough! It feels like something is missing in his character arc!" Renge said.

"News flash! No one cares Otaku!" Kagome said with a huff.

"Why are you all so mean to me? Why do you keep calling me that?" Renge asked.

"Because you're obsessed with it." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Oh well then that makes sense," Renge said.

Haruhi walked over and placed a tea set on Honey and Mori's table. "You know Honey-Senpai you can't keep eating sweets all the time. You're going to get a cavity soon." Haruhi said.

"Oh don't worry about Haru-Chan I always brush." Honey said before taking a bite of his cake. 'Ow!' Honey thought as his check turned red.

"Honey-Senpai is it?" Haruhi asked.

"Nah it's okay it's nothing" Honey said holding his cheek.

"Let me just take a look in your mouth" Kagome said as Honey started fidgeting violently. "Hold still Honey-Senpai!"

"Hold still." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru tried to hold Honey down.

"Honey-Senpai stop squirming" Kaoru said.

"There's nothing wrong! Quit messing with me! Leave me alone!" Honey exclaimed. He looked up and Mori took his hand and tackled him to the couch which made all of the girls squealed.

"Yes that's it, that's it! That thing was missing! It was…Moe!" Renge said. Mori forced Honey's mouth open and looked inside.

"So is it a cavity?" Tamaki said.

"Yea" Mori said as Honey closed his mouth.

"It's alright I'll be okay" Honey said tearing up.

"Tamaki" Mori said.

"Yes I know" Tamaki said. "Until Honey-Senpai gets over his cavity I'm afraid he can't have sweets." Tamaki said.

"WHAT?" Honey said.

"So I'm going to have to ask you to be supportive and kindly stop eating snacks in the club room until this ordeal is over." Tamaki said.

"NO! Please Takashi don't take my snacks away!" Honey said. Mori picked up the cake and took it over to Kagome. "Please no! I can handle it! Please don't take it away!" Honey said.

"No more cake" Mori said.

"AHHH!" Honey said.

"Kagome finish this." Mori said.

"Sure why not," Kagome said. She handed the strawberry to Haruhi before finishing the cake in one bite. "Hmm not bad"

"NOO!" Honey said.

"Ohm, question...why doesn't Honey-Senpai go to a dentist?" Kagome asked, "My family has one on call, want me to call me?"

"Yes," Mori said and Kagome whipped out her cellphone, "Totosai, we need your help." Kagome groaned, "No I don't need a sword made, I need you to fix a cavity of Mitsukuni Haninozuka...yes I know...I will be there don't worry and so will Sesshomaru just in case. Honey-Senpai won't injure you I promise. Okay, see you later today."

Kagome hung up her cellphone, "Honey-Senpai you have an appointment with my family's personal dentist,"

"But Kagome?!"

"No," Kagome said firmly, "we are going to take care of this cavity before it gets any worse."

* * *

"I don't see why everyone has to come over?" Kagome said as they all left the school.

"It's because we need to make sure that Honey-Senpai is okay," the twins said together as they walked on each side of her.

"Haruhi, why are you going?" Kagome asked her best friend.

Haruhi shrugged, "I finished my homework early and Dad is not going to be home until later, I thought it would be okay.'

Kyoya inquired, "Tell me Kagome? Is your brother going to be in town?"

Kagome blinked, "Sesshomaru? Yes he will be at home..."

"This is going to be a wonderful experience, we are going to meet Kagome's mysterious brother!" Tamaki explained with excitement.

"Tamaki-Senapi, I am going to warn you, my brother can be...moody."

"Yea," Mori nodded in agreement, he took Sesshomaru's self defense classes, he could be moody in his own way.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru is a little cold but he is a great teacher!" Honey said smiling.

At the manor, the maids bowed to their mistress and her friends. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed throughout the house! "Onii-san!" A few seconds later, a huge shadow came down th stairs.

Sesshomaru in all of his glory appeared at the top of the stairs. Haruhi's face instantly flushed at the sight of him, long sliver hair that traveled loosely down his back. "Miko, I told you I am busy."

"You are always busy but I wanted you to meet my friends."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Oh the Host Club you talk about,"

"Yes," Kagome introduce Sesshomaru to everyone and vise-versa. "This is Haruhi, you been wanting to meet her for a while."

"Hello Haruhi, welcome to my home."

Haruhi bowed respectfully, "Yes, thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Now miko I have work to do, if you will excuse me." Kagome rolled her eyes as the dog demon crept back to his lair.

Kagome turned to them all, "Now let's get to the room, Totosai will be here soon."

Kagome motioned them to follow her, "Okay this is the room." Kagome pushed the doors open. "Everyone you guys can explore the house, just stay out of the western wing, that is Sesshomaru's domain."

"Sweet!" Hikaru and Kaoru sped off.

Slowly the rest of them disappeared. Kyoya set up his computer in the dining room, the twins went to the game room, Haruhi to the library and Tamaki just wondered around. Kagome, Mori and Honey waited in the room.

"Kagome!" The oak door flew open and Totosai stood there with his huge hammer in his hand. "I am here, let's fix that tooth."

Kagome turned to Honey-Senpai, "Now let's get...' She froze, he was not in the room but the window was open. "Oh great...Mori come on."

Both students jumped out of the window chasing after Honey-Senpai. Totosai just listened to all of the composition outside. "Honey! This is pointless!" A huge crash later, and Kagome reappeared with the little boy flung over her shoulder. "I had to use a sutra on him, hurry before it wears off!"

Totosai went to work.

* * *

_**Day II**_

The next day, Honey walked miserably through the halls of Ouran Academy. He had a piece of cloth tied his face. "Poor Honey-Senpai he looks so miserable." One girl said.

"Yea it's a shame the host club banned snacks. I know this may seem a little insensitive but…" The second girl said.

"He's so cute!" They said.

"Mitsukuni bag" Mori said.

"It's okay Takashi I can carry it." Honey said.

"I'm sure you can hand it over" Mori said. He took Mori's bag and emptied the candy out.

"I was just looking I wasn't going to eat it." Honey said.

"If you were just looking then take this." Mori said handing him a menu with different desserts on it. "You hang on to that and I'll keep the real stuff." Mori said.

"AHH!" Honey said in shock.

"Whoa that was tough" Hikaru and Kaoru, said as they, Haruhi, Haruhi and Kagome came to check on Honey.

"I feel so bad for him." Haruhi said.

"I had no idea that Mori-Senpai could be so brutal." Hikaru said.

"You wouldn't expect I thought his principals kept him from upsetting Honey-Senpai." Kaoru said.

"And to think he could get the boss to go along with it" Hikaru said. Before the host club started, Haruhi and Kagome were munching on something, which caught Honey's eyes.

"Hi ladies!" Honey said.

"Oh hey Honey-Senpai," Haruhi and Kagome said.

"What're you eating?" Honey asked.

"Just some candy from Spain Sesshomaru sent us. Tamaki was nice enough to let us eat it." Kagome said.

"Can I try some please? I'm dying here!" Honey said.

"Sure" Kagome said.

"Yay!" Honey said. Kagome handed him a lollipop and Honey quickly unwrapped it. "I know I'm going to love this!" Honey said. He popped in his mouth ready to savor the flavor but then his mouth started getting really, really, hot. "AHH! Haruhi-Chan! Kagome-Chan! That isn't candy!" Honey said.

"Of course it is" Haruhi said.

"Yea it's Spanish Candy. Made with jalapeño extract." Kagome said.

"And other things to make it spicy" Haruhi said.

"Spicy candy! What is the world coming too?" Honey said dropping to his knees.

"Whoop he is losing it isn't he?" Kagome said.

"A person can only go without candy for so long Kagome." Haruhi said.

"True" Kagome said.

"Oh Tamaki I wanted to give you some homemade chocolate made by our new French Batiste but I can't share them with you since the host club banned sweets" One of Tamaki's guests said.

"Do not fret my princess though I must restrain from sweets for Honey-Senpai sake but soon once this whole thing is over we'll eat chocolate together once again." Tamaki said.

"Oh wow your French accent is so beautiful." She said.

"I believe things will work out for the better my dear. I'm sure it's very delicious but no chocolate or sweet treat could ever be able to withstand the heat wave of my love so it would all melt and go to waste." Tamaki said clutching her hand.

"Oh Tamaki" The girl said blushing.

"Good show boss" Hikaru said as Tamaki was done with his guest.

"Missing sweets?" Kaoru said.

"Buzz off. The number one priority of the club is to make our guests happy." Tamaki said.

"You had better watch yourselves out there. Don't give any sweets to Honey-Senpai no matter what tricks he tries to play" Kyoya said. "And this is direct orders from Mori-Senpai" Kyoya said.

"Is it just me? Or does he seem to be enjoying this" Hikaru said. Haruhi was walking outside when she Mori talking with a girl. Wanting to watch the scene, she hid behind a pillar.

"I can't keep this inside I really need to get this off my chest. I just need to know what your love for me is" The girl said blushing while looking down.

"…" Mori said.

"Will you please say something? Unless there is someone else please tell me is there someone else dear to you? There is isn't there?" The girl said as she started to cry. "I knew it I just knew it" The girl said before running away.

Later, Honey decided to put his newfound strategy into motion. First step be cute. "Hey Takashi look! My cavity's all better!" Honey said.

"Are you sure?" Mori said not looking

"Yea even the swelling's gone down! So do you think I can have a piece of cake? Just one? Please?" Honey said before Mori shoved a cold Popsicle in his mouth, which made Honey grab his cheek.

"You're not fully recovered yet" Mori said walking away.

The next step was the indirect method.

Honey started twirling cutely around two guests as they sipped tea. They turned away from him. "Hello ladies what are you drinking?" Honey asked.

"Oh this wonderful tea Haruhi made I think she said it was her grandmother's recipe it's really good," The first girl said.

"Oh I've had Haruhi-Chan's grand mommy's tea it's really good! What are going to eat with it?" Honey asked.

"Well Kagome had made us some sandwiches," The second girl said.

"You know what you need? Some sweet! Haruhi-Chan's tea is great with something sweet! So what do you say?" Honey said.

"Well maybe it would go good with some cake," The first girl said.

"Oh maybe something sweet" The second girl said before they stood up and ran off.

"We're so sorry Honey!" The first girl said.

"But it's for your own good!" The second girl said before they ran off.

"Wait! Don't go!" Honey said tearing up. Then he tried pulling at a few heartstrings to get his cake. He walked up to Haruhi with his head down.

"Is something wrong Honey-Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"It's so unfair Haru-Chan I just can't understand why god hates me so much. What have I done" Honey said looking up at her with tears in his eyes. Haruhi's eyes went to those of sympathy.

"Okay just this once" Haruhi said.

"Is it a snack?" Honey asked happily.

"Yea" Haruhi said before placing a little red packing in his hand.

"It's the same color as chocolate try it," Haruhi said. Honey obviously chose the wrong person.

* * *

_**Day III**_

On day 3 of Honey's day without chocolate, he had enough of it. He was pacing around the room like a mad man. Kagome just stood around munching on her sandwich with Nekozawa sitting right next to her. Today we was wearing a black sweater with sun glasses, it was a start. Her main goal through all of the training they did was for him to walk around without any hoods on. The sunglasses, she did not mind so much.

"He's going to crack" Tamaki said.

"Yep" Kagome said.

"Can someone please talk to him? He's scaring me," Kaoru said. He felt someone lock hands with him he looked and his hands linked with Haruhi's. He looked up at her and she winked at him before the host club members saw.

"He's heading for the candy!" Hikaru said.

"Not to worry we emptied out all the sweets," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya-Senpai you seem chipper today" Haruhi said.

"Yea almost dare I say it happy?" Kagome said. "Man it didn't feel right saying that" Honey opened up a cabinet and saw only Kuma-Chan he picked him up and threw him down.

"AH! Why does he keep doing that to my teddy bear?" Tamaki said.

"Don't worry Kuma-Chan's fine," Haruhi said picking him up. "I'll just hold on to him for you so he doesn't get any more boo boos," Haruhi said sitting down. Honey walked back in and fell on the floor.

"Well there he goes" Kaoru said.

"3 days and he's finally gives up" Hikaru said.

"Uh Honey-Senpai are you okay?" Tamaki said shaking him. Honey responded violently by biting Tamaki's hand. "AHH! Somebody help me! He's eating my hand off!" Tamaki said running around with Honey biting his hand. Mori stood up and walking over to Honey.

"Mitsukuni don't take this out on other people," Mori said as Honey let go of Tamaki's hand.

"Phew! I thought I was going to be a goner!" Tamaki said.

"It's disgraceful," Mori said.

"Takashi…YOU IDIOT!" Honey said before slamming Mori down to the floor shocking everyone. "A little bit of candy isn't going to hurt me! You are so mean! You are such a hard head! That is it I hate you! I hate you Takashi!" Honey said angrily crying his eyes out as Mori sat up before Honey ran out of the room.

"Honey-Senpai!" Tamaki said before he, Haruhi, and Kagome went after him.

"Hey Mori-Senpai' Hikaru said.

"That was pretty harsh are you going to be alright?" Kaoru asked. Mori stumbled over as Honey's words echoed in his head.

"Wow Senpai it looks like it really got to you I don't know what's going on but it seems like you're self destructing," Hikaru said.

"Maybe Honey-Senpai wouldn't hate you if you weren't so hard on her in the first place," Kaoru said.

"It was on purpose," Haruhi said.

"Huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Mori-Senpai you wouldn't happen to be acting like this because you've been trying to get Honey-Senpai to hit you." Haruhi said.

"Why would he do that?" Hikaru said.

"Yea it makes no sense that would kill Honey-Senpai," Kaoru said.

"Why would he do it on purpose?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Because maybe he was trying to punish himself," Haruhi said. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yea you are this is my fault. Mitsukuni has a cavity because I'm careless," Mori said. "Before his nap time I forgot to tell him to brush his teeth"

"That's not really you're responsibility" Hikaru said.

"Yea he should be able to take of that himself," Kaoru said.

"But if Mitsukuni has to get false teeth it'll be my fault." Mori said.

"Don't worry that's not going to happen" Kaoru said. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he hadn't thrown me down"

"Because he feels at fault Mori-Senpai wanted some sort of punishment from Honey-Senpai to make up for his failure," Kyoya said.

"Well" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"While that certainly makes for a nice story and everything," Hikaru said.

"It was just a little cavity," Kaoru said. The doors opened to reveal Tamaki and Honey.

"Well there you have it," Tamaki said.

"It was all just one big misunderstanding," Haruhi said.

"I think you should go apologize now," Kagome said.

Honey started crying before he ran over to Mori. "I'm so sorry Takashi! From now on, I promise to brush my teeth twice a day! I promise I won't forget!" Honey said crying.

"We did good," Tamaki said.

"Of course we did" Kagome said.

"Talking to people just comes naturally to us," Haruhi said as they each let out a smile.

"A few days later Honey-Senpai recovered from his ordeal and the host club lifted their ban on sweets and Honey-Senpai could stuff his face once more," Renge narrated.

"Ugh" Kyoya said as he looked over the numbers.

"What's wrong with Kyoya-Senpai? He looks depressed," Haruhi asked.

"According to my numbers, we were able to save a lot of money when Honey-Senpai stopped eating snacks over the last three days," Haruhi said holding up her own copy of the host club documents.

"Sweets don't come cheap," Kagome said.

"Excuse me" They heard a voice say.

"Oh my, it looks like we have a new guest everyone," Tamaki said. It was the girl that Haruhi saw Mori talking to about a week ago. "Are you a fan of Mori-Senpai?" Tamaki asked.

'It's that girl," Haruhi said as the girl walked up to Mori-Senpai.

"Well Mori I understand it all now I understand who you feel so strongly about and it's okay" The girl said before looking at Honey was happily chomping on cake and then looking back to Mori. "I find it a little surprising that it's Honey to think he's so special I don't know it's just so…it's just so…cute!" She said which made everyone said.

"Congratulations you've made a fresh new step into a brand new world," Renge said.

"Mitsukuni you've got cake all over your face," Mori said.

"Thank you Takashi" Honey said smiling which made the girls start squealing.

"That's right it's Moe! The best thing in the world!" Renge said.

"Even though this may seem like a happy ending I'm not sure Moe is how you end this story," Haruhi said.

"MOE!" The girls exclaimed.

"Oh good grief" Haruhi and Kagome said together.


	13. Chapter 13: Kagome in Wonderland

_Oh my gosh! This is my most favorite chapter ever written! Oh course I am cooky and love alice in wonderland! _

* * *

**Kagome in Wonderland**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Cast:**

Kagome as Alice

Kyoya as the Caterpillar

Kaoru and Hikaru as Tweedledee and Tweedledum

Mori as Doormouse

Honey as March Hair

Tamaki as Mad Hatter

Inuyasha as the King

Sango is the Queen

Miroku is the Royal Jester

Shippo as the Cheshire cat

Usa-Chan as the Bunny

Renge as the Duchess

Haruhi as the Royal Lawyer

Nekozawa as the Stranger

* * *

"Oh today is going to be a long day," Kagome yawned as she woke up the next morning, "Sesshomaru must be back by now," Although when she opened her eyes, suddenly she screamed bloody murder. She was back in her old bedroom, at the shrine. She quickly covered herself with a robe and looked around the room and then into her reflection. "I am back?" She said as she held up a picture of her past family "Was that all a dream?"

"Hey sis, your eggs are getting cold." Kagome turned her head and screamed again as she saw her dead little brother standing in the doorway. Souta just jumped slightly but then moaned. "Okay sis, I will leave you alone but hurry up so your eggs don't get cold." He shut the door and she just stared at it completely shocked. So hurriedly, she was changed, showered everything and put her old school uniform on.

"Oh there you are darling," Kagome's mother greeted her daughter with a kiss on the cheek and a big smile on her face and Kagome just nodded back. "So what do you have planned for today sweetheart?"

"I don't know?"

"Aren't you supposed to go to the past again, that is what you said yesterday?" Grandpa said with a mouth full of food.

"Oh that is right," Kagome said she eats and got her backpack together. She waved goodbye to her family but then

She looked over and saw what looked like a bunny ear waving her from the middle of the well. She saw a little pink bunny doll dancing around doorway eating a banana. She quickly ran over to the shrine door and poked her head through the door. The bunny stopped dancing and disappeared into the well.

"A rabbit?" Kagome said confused as the bunny waved with his ear. "But it's stuffed! Hey wait a minute!" Kagome said running towards it but slipping on the banana the bunny left on the floor, causing her to slip into the well.

Kagome screamed as she fell down the dark hole, suddenly a familiar light came around and she sighed with relief but then as she landed on the other side of the well she realized she was not in the past, there was so sunlight. Therefore, she climbed up the vines but once she got up over the edge, she nearly fell back down. This time the well had not taken her to the past but to the host Clubroom of Ouran Academy!

She looked up and saw a little mouse boy climbing out a piano. "Excuse me" The mouse boy was scared realizing he was not alone. "Hey do you know what is going on here?" Kagome started but the little mouse boy jumped off and grabbed a banana hanging from the ceiling. "Hey where are you going?" Kagome asked.

He ignored her and took a bite of his banana, causing him to disappear in a pink cloud. "He disappeared" Kagome said scared. He appeared but in a much smaller. "Hey where are you going?" Kagome yelled at him. He ran toward a small, little door and closed it behind him. Kagome walked over to the door and peaked inside only to see the little mouse boy and the bunny run off. She let out a sigh and closed the tiny doors and made her way to the piano to see where the little mouse boy had come from.

Seeing that it looked just like an ordinary piano, she let out a groan. "Where the heck did that thing come from?" Kagome said to herself. She looked around the room. "There has to be another way out of here?" Kagome said looking at the little door again. "Unless" Kagome said. She noticed some bananas on floor and she quickly gobbled them up. She shrunk and quickly ran over to the door. She walked down the hallway and saw a neon sign for female. "Female" Kagome said. Then a countdown appeared and neon bananas showed up. "Huh?" Kagome said confused. "Banana?" Kagome said not noticing the piano on the floor causing her to slide down the hallway. She fell down a long hole and landed on the soft sand.

"Sand?" Kagome said crunching the sand on the floor.

"Excuse me" Kagome looked up and saw Hikaru and Kaoru sitting on beach chairs with Hikaru holding the bunny. Hikaru was wearing black and white striped shirt, a white pants. Kaoru was wearing a black and white striped shirt, black pants.

"Can we help you?" Hikaru said.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"He's Tweedledee" Kaoru said.

"He's Tweedledum" Hikaru said.

"He's white with black stripes," Kaoru said.

"He's black with white stripes," Hikaru said.

Kagome let out a gasp. "It's the bunny where's the little mouse boy?"

"She's" Hikaru started.

"Yes I do believe so. Silly little girl" Kaoru started.

"What little mouse boy do you speak" Hikaru started.

"Of" Kaoru finished.

"The little mouse boy! And the bunny was dancing around that room!" Kagome said.

"Oh Dum I do believe she is" Hikaru started.

"Delusional? I do, I do agree. Silly, silly girl" Kaoru said.

"Bunnies do not dance. They bring children joy" Hikaru finished.

"Absolute joy" Kaoru said

"Why do you keep talking like that? And why don't you dress like the other guys?" Kagome said.

"Dum I do believe this girl" Hikaru started.

"Confused? Yes, yes this is true. Silly girl" Kaoru said.

"We are the only ones on this island," Hikaru said.

"You act like" Kaoru said.

"You know us," Hikaru said.

"But you" Kaoru said.

"Just met us," Hikaru said.

"Or have we met you in a past life?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Uh no I don't think so. Do you know how to get out of here?" Kagome said. Kaoru pulled out a remote and Hikaru pressed the single button on it. Then a giant hole appeared in the middle of the island.

"Another hole?" Kagome said looking inside. Then Kaoru gave her a hard kick in the rear. "Not again!" Kagome exclaimed as she fell into the hole.

"Hey!" She heard Kaoru call down to here. She looked behind her and saw the bunny waving at her with his ear.

"Go forth silly girl!" Kaoru said.

"There's at lot more to the world!" Hikaru said.

"You just have to find it!" The girls said.

"What does that mean?" Kagome exclaimed as she fell. She fell a long drop before landing in a large pool. She resurfaced and looked around. "What is going on with this place now I'm in a pool?" Kagome said as she swam over to a ladder.

"You've cried an awful lot haven't you?" She heard someone say. She looked over and saw Kyoya in a caterpillar suit.

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"You must have to fill a pool this size," Kyoya said. "This pool is an accumulation of all the tears you've cried in life. I've never seen one so big it's quite impressive looks like you've had you fair share of hardships," Kyoya said.

"Huh?" Kagome said quietly.

"Speaking of which I would get out of there it isn't safe" Kyoya said.

Kagome looked into the pool and saw three heads pop out of the water. As the heads came closer, they were on top of mechanical crocodiles, which tried to snap at her. "Ah!" Kagome screamed as she jumped away and latched on to a pillar. "What in the world?" Kagome said. "This place is way more dangerous than I thought it would be hey wait a minute am I back to my original size?" Kagome said.

"Not exactly but that we can take care of that for you" Kyoya said blowing out bubbles from his pipe. "If you're interested that is" Kyoya said blowing out another fit of bubbles.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she walked up to him.

Kyoya let out a sigh as he released more bubbles. "I have to be honest it won't be cheap. Oh wait we have guest" Kyoya said as he saw Nekozawa and Kirimi walk up.

"Hello may my little sister and I have a taste of your mushrooms?" Nekozawa asked talking with his puppet.

"Certainly, I'll just put it on your tab and settle it at the end of the month" Kyoya said writing it down in his notebook.

"I think you're the shrewdest caterpillar I've ever met. What kinds of things are you always writing in that not book of yours anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Oh anything and everything hmm that's odd" Kyoya said pausing.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You said always just now and you and I have just met" Kyoya said.

"Always? Did I?" Kagome asked as Nekozawa and Kirimi each picked up a mushroom. "Wow that's weird" Kagome said blushing a little. They each took a bite and started to glow a bright white color.

"I'm getting smaller!" Nekozawa said shrinking under his cloak until he was a little baby who reached his little arms up.

Kirimi let out a giggle as she started to get taller "I'm getting bigger!" Kirimi said as she grew into a woman.

"That not exactly what I mean about getting back to normal" Kagome said with a twitching eyebrow. She heard the door open and she looked over and saw Baby Nekozawa crawling away. "Look! That little baby is crawling away all by himself!" Kagome said turning towards Kyoya.

"It's not any of my business" Kyoya said as he ticked Kirimi under her chin with his pen.

"Uh…" Kagome said before running through the door. She ran into a different room and she slipped on a banana.

"Ha ha nice going" A small kitsune smiled and proofed again only showing his head..

"You may refer to me as Duchess" Renge said. "The woman making banana soup is my cook and this cut little kitsune is my cat." Renge said smirking.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked and the ct just looked at her smiling and poof away. "Pretty cute cat I've never seen one smirk like that before" Kagome said. Then a pot flew past her head.

"Why do I have to be the stupid cook?" Ayano exclaimed throwing plates at Renge who dodged him effortlessly. "It's not fair! I quit! I quit! You're always having fun and I'm always working!" Ayano said once she stopped. "TAMAKI YOU IDIOT!" Ayano exclaimed before running out leaving Kagome with a scared look on her face.

"So are you that baby's mother?" Kagome asked walking up to Renge.

"Are you concerned for the baby?" Renge asked.

"I'm just glad he found his way home it's the best thing for him. Being with your real family is always the best thing," Kagome said.

Renge looked through the large window next to her. "Well I must be off now," Renge said. "Would you watch him for me while I'm gone?" Renge said handing her the baby.

"Uh how long will you be gone?" Kagome asked as Renge's chair started to turn as her powerful generator activated.

"I have no idea I've been asked to appear in court" Renge said as she descended into the floor.

"Court?" Kagome said confused.

"You know she's just pulling your leg. That wooden doll doesn't even belong to her" Shippo said.

"Huh?" Kagome said confused. She looked down and saw a wooden cat doll. "Hey what happened to the" She looked over and saw that the purple cat was gone. She placed the doll on the couch, walked out of the room, and walked outside to the outside hall of columns. She stopped once her the purple cat from before.

"Mr. Cat!" Kagome exclaimed before the cat disappeared behind a column. "Hey wait!"

"Over here. Pretty neat huh?" Shippo said. She turned around saw the purple cat but on the opposite side.

"I can disappear," Shippo said moving behind the column."And reappear" Shippo said appearing on the other side. "Anywhere"

"That's great," Kagome said which made Shippo smile. "Listen I'm a little lost can you tell me how to get out of here?" Kagome asked.

"That all depends" Shippo said as he disappeared behind the column. "On where it is you're trying to go," He said as he reappeared.

"Home of course" Kagome said with a shrug. "Back to where I was before" Kagome said as Shippo disappeared again.

"I'm afraid leaving here without an audience from the queen and King," Shippo said as he reappeared and then disappeared again. "Is strictly forbidden" Shippo said before disappeared.

"An audience from the queen and King?" Kagome said confused. She paused for a moment before walking down the hallway.

"You might say," Shippo said."That the queen and King, keep close tabs on all of their subjects"

Then Kagome stopped walking. "This is getting ridiculous if you want to talk to me then stand still and don't go reappearing everywhere.

"What do you mean?" Shippo said poking his head out.

"Never mind" Kagome said before walking off. Kagome walked further into the school where Kanako was sitting in a bird outfit sipping tea.

"I hope he comes home soon," Kanako said.

Slowly, Kagome walked into a dark room, dimmed with candles, giving it a eerie glow. It made a shiver go up her spine. "Beautiful, lovely Kagome." A deep chuckle came from behind Kagome catching her off guard. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her, clamping her arms to her side. Someone had approached from behind her without a sound,"Release me!"

She could not see his face but the deepness of his voice sent chills down her spine and was making her weak in the knees. "I don't think so."

"What?"

"Not until you let yourself feel again." Nekozawa replied. He tilted her head gently to the side and she gasped when he pressed his lips to the nape of her neck as his long fingers combed through her hair.

She felt his tongue flick briefly over her pulse before biting gently then sucking until she felt her legs go weak. 'That's evil!,"

"Why thank you. I aim only to please." She could hear him smile, his teasing reply sending a small shiver down her spine.

"Let yourself go." Suddenly, she was pushed into a direction. The wind blew her into a lit corridor and the oak doors to the darken roomed slammed shut.

Kagome walked into what looked like a cafeteria area. She saw Tamaki dressed as the hatter, Honey dressed the hare, and Mori dressed as a mouse and. "Excuse me?" Kagome said.

"No room" Tamaki said.

"Yea no room left sorry" Honey said.

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"No room! No room! No room!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kagome said even more confused.

"There's no room" Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I got it" Kagome said before starting to walk away.

"Hey you! Don't just brush us off like that!" Tamaki said.

"We were only kidding! There's plenty of room see!" Honey said.

"Can I ask you a question about this place?" Kagome asked as she sat down.

"Dress in a girl's uniform, that is a good look for you, but be warned you will wear a boy's one in the future." Tamaki said.

"And why exactly do you care about how I dress?" Kagome asked.

"So you're wearing a skirt today?" Honey asked, as Kaoru suddenly blushed red.

"Well I happen to be a girl not that it matters anyway" Kagome said as Honey munched on his own cake. "If you keep eating cake like that you're going to get a cavity," Kagome said which scared Honey and woke up Mori from his nap.

"Make sure you brush after you finish eating" Mori said.

"O-okay" Honey said.

"So I guess nose bubbles do pop" Kagome said.

"Riddle time Hater," Hikaru said before popping a strawberry in her mouth.

"Oh yes. A riddle" Tamaki said.

"A riddle?" Kagome said.

"A riddle!" Hikaru and Kaoru said excited.

"In what was are lean and fancy tuna a like?" Tamaki asked.

"Aren't they same thing?" Kagome asked.

"Incorrect! They are not the same thing at all! Even in dreams commoners are still commoners" Tamaki said standing up before Hikaru and Kaoru sat him down. Then a mannequin appeared holding a wine bottle.

"Hey! Would you like a class of red wine?" Honey asked.

"Sorry but the consumption of alcohol by minors is illegal" Kagome said.

"This isn't turning out how I thought it would" Hikaru said as she, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Honey leaned over Mori.

"It was a stretch getting her to play Alice" Tamaki said.

"She's just not getting into the part" Honey said.

"Still though she's kinda cute" Honey said.

"That she is" Kaoru said as Hikaru and Tamaki rolled their eyes. Then the grandfather clocks started chiming indicating it was 3 o'clock. Tamaki looked down at his pocket.

"It's always three o'clock here," Tamaki said.

"Which means it's always snack time?" Honey said.

"So tell about this place where we are, I was just at my shrine and then I ended up here." Kagome said before Tamaki closed his pocket watch.

"Time for another riddle" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Yes," Tamaki said and looked at Kagome, "What is it that this world and the your other world have in common?"

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"What do you care about the most?"

"Friends I suppose, and my family's safety and happiness."

"Is that all?" Honey asked.

"What?"

"What about your own happiness?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together.

"My happiness, I just want my families to be safe and happy."

"Yes," Tamaki said. "But it is okay to let yourself love again and hope again."

"Yea," Mori said and then went back to sleep.

"Love again?" Kagome said. "But wouldn't I betray the memory?"

"No, he would want you to move on and find happiness again." Tamaki said.

"Finding happiness?" Kagome said cocking her head to the side.

"Finding happiness," Tamaki said.

"Finding happiness, " Hikaru said.

Finding happiness " Kaoru said.

"Finding happiness," Honey said.

Finding happiness," Mori said.

"Finding…Happiness" Kagome said. Then they head a trumpet blare. "What was that?" Kagome asked.

"The queen and King is holding court," Tamaki said.

"The Duchess is schedule to be executed" Honey said before opening his mouth wide to gobbled a whole cake slice.

"That's an outrage!" Kagome exclaimed standing up.

"One does not fight the King and queen's whims trust me" Tamaki said.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and do nothing!" Kagome said before running out of the room.

"Yep even in dreams Kaggy-Chan is still Kaggy-Chan" Honey said.

"Uh-huh" Tamaki said smiling proudly.

In the grand ballroom, the Duchess stood in front of the king and queen of hearts. "Duchess. You stand in front of accused of coming to the royal by invitation. Do you confess to your transgression?" The king said.

"What transgression?" Kagome's voice said. The king looked up and saw Kagome out of breathe.

"Who disrupts this court?" The king said.

"I do" Kagome said. "I am not allowing this!" Kagome said as her priestess powers started to flare.

"With all due respect your majesty it is my duty to attend the royal music festival," Renge said.

"Even it means leaving your precious child alone or even your friends. Your crime is not of attendance but of abandonment." The queen said.

"Your majesty the child wasn't abandoned. When a mother has to be away for a long r providing for the family they know she's doing it out of love. They might get lonely but they understand and if you execute the Duchess then how will your child be any better?" A woman dressed in a lawyers outfit cried out from the audience. Kagome looked around and saw Haruhi there next to her with long hair.

"Haruhi?" Kagome said but then her friend looked at her.

"Do I know you?"

"Silence yourself young lady! There's no room for your emotions in this courtroom!" The king said.

"But that's impossible! You can't pass judgment without emotion you might as well leave it up a machine!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Heh, stupid woman, how about we take this too the trail benches, jester! Escort these two ladies to the stands."

"Oh course your majesty," A blue suited monk came forward bowing and motioned Kagome to take the stand.

"Miroku?"

'Do I know you?" Just then, she felt his hand on her rear end and she screamed, knocking him over the head with her fist.

"Lecheries monk!" she screamed and he sighed rubbing the bump now forming on his head.

"Why don't we address your crime?" The king said.

"What're you talking about?" Kagome said confused.

"I submit one Shikon no Tama jewel destroyed by you" The king said.

"Why does everyone have to bring that up that I broke it?" Kagome said.

"So you don't deny it?" The king said.

"I am not denying it, but I was working with a group of friends to find the pieces and put it back together!" Kagome said.

"Witnesses! Those party to the crimes of this young girl and Haruhi you will represent her and they are commanded to step forward and testify!" The king said.

"It would be my privilege your majesty" Tamaki said stepping forward tipping his hat.

"What're you doing here?" Kagome said.

"This girl has mistaken herself that she is not worth of happiness and that is more focused on seeing her friends happy." Tamaki said.

"What?" Kagome said.

"Sadness, misery, regret and helplessness. She lets no one come in." Tamaki said.

"Oh yea at least I don't trick girls into loving me Tamaki-Senpai" Kagome said. Then the lights turned on and she saw the many on lookers with masquerade masks on their faces.

"What's going?" Kagome said looking around.

"Now how is it you know my name?" Tamaki asked.

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"My name" Tamaki said standing up.

"And do you not do the same thing I do?"

"Yes however do you know his name? And don't you do the same thing?" The female onlookers asked.

"How?" Kagome said confused.

"Yea" Hikaru and Kaoru said as the platform Renge was standing on lowered. "And somehow you knew who we were." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"And about my book less we forget" Kyoya said.

"And how I could disappear and reappear." Shippo said.

"And about my cavities" Honey said munching on cake.

"And how I am a monk?" Miroku asked.

"How is that?" Mori said.

"How is that?" Honey said.

"How is that?" Hikaru and Kaoru said cocking their heads to the side. Hikaru going to the right and Kaoru going to the left.

"How is that?" Shippo said.

"How is that?" Miroku asked

"How is that?" Renge said nuzzling the wooden doll.

"How is that?" Kyoya said.

"How is that?" Tamaki said.

"how is that?" Miroku said,

"Uh well I" Kagome said.

"Hasn't it sunk in?" The king said in a familiar voice. Tamaki stepped to the side in a presenting motion as the king stood up.

"You've made a lot of wonderful friends here Kagome," The Queen said as she took off her mask to reveal Sango! "Now haven't you? Sango said.

"Inuyasha you're the king? Then does that mean?" Kagome said shocked. "Does that mean? It couldn't be" Kagome said.

The King stood up and walked towards Kagome. "You've have a lot of great friends?" The king said which made Kagome gasp. "I'm sorry I made it so hard for you and now is the time for make it up for it Kagome don't be afraid to enjoy yourself okay? Do not be afraid to fall in love again."

Kagome ran towards the King with tears running down her face. She leap into the King's arms and then everything turned white.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at a table in the third music room with her head on a table. "Inuyasha" Kagome said sleepily as a tear ran down her face.

"Kagome?" Tamaki said. She sat up, turned around, and saw the hosts dressed somewhat like the people in her dream. "Wow I've never seen you doze off like that," Tamaki said.

"Hurry up and get dress we have guests coming soon" Kyoya said.

"You guys have to much fun you know that? I'll have to admit thought sometimes I can't tell when I'm awake!" Kagome said happily smiling.


	14. Chapter 14: Cover the Famous Host Club

Okay, this is were I have decided to shake things up a little bit. This is going to be a Tamaki/Kagome story from now on. I believed that you have to be friends before you can fall in love, so I think that Tamaki and kagome are the best of friends by now. Okay, here we go!**  
**

* * *

**Cover the Famous Host Club**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Inside the newspaper room, the president Akira Komatsuzawa was stacking newspapers papers. "Mr. President Newspaper circulation has dropped into the single digits." One of the members of the newspaper club said.

"Just get me the numbers how many newspapers did we sell this week?" Akira asked reading a paper.

"Two copies." He said both members holding two fingers.

"That's all?" Akira asked.

"Yes sir" He said.

"Ukyo did you buy a newspaper?" Akira asked.

"Yes sir." Ukyo said holding up a paper

"And Sakyo what about you?" Akira asked.

"Of course sir." said holding up his newspaper.

"So you're saying no one outside of the newspaper club bought one?" Akira said folding his paper down.

"Yes sir that seems to be the case." Sakyo said.

"This seems to be quite the predicament next week paper will be the last paper of the semester. If we don't come up with better topics before summer vacation then the club will be shut down before the end of the school year," Akira said staring out the window. "Oh by the way how's that other club doing?"

"Well sir" Sakyo said as he and Ukyo pulled out two magazines. "The host club's I love, love, love, Tamaki special sold out as soon as it went on sale all one thousand copies." Sakyo said.

"And Moe, Moe volume eight also sold out as soon as it went on sale," Ukyo said. "It's already in its second printing"

"I should have known," Akira said as he looked out the window at a host club gathering. "They're the ones who have the most power here at Ouran." Akira said.

* * *

The doors to the garden opened to reveal the host club dressed in nice kimonos. "Welcome back ladies," They all said.

Tamaki was sitting on a mat with one of his clients sitting on his lap. "We can't do this Tamaki there's a lot of a girls that love you and I'm afraid that if we get any closer they're all hate me for it" She said with tears in her eyes but Tamaki drew her closer making her blush.

"My princess these beautiful hydrangeas will keep us hidden from the others you don't need to worry," Tamaki said caressing her face. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "For this moment I only belong to you my love. The beautiful spirit of the hydrangeas will keep our secret rendezvous a secret." Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki!" She exclaimed. "I yearn to be with you!"

"Princess" Tamaki said dipping her.

Over in Hikaru and Kaoru's area, the boys and their two guests were playing shell matching. Kaoru picked up two shell halves and tried to put them together. "Sorry Kaoru!" The girls said.

"No way! I lost again?" Kaoru said pouting as the girls giggled.

"Now go easy on him princesses Kaoru is quite the cry baby," Hikaru said.

"You lie Hikaru! I am not a cry!" Kaoru started before Hikaru grabbed his cheek.

"Oh so you're going to deny it huh? How about when you and I are all alone playing punishment games Kaoru?" Hikaru said.

"That's because you," Kaoru started but was cut off once more by Hikaru stroking his chin slowly.

"Oh what happens? What happens? What happens?" The girls squealed.

"Wow I never noticed it before but the court yard has such a lovely stream," One of Kyoya's guests said.

"It's called a yaramitsu channel it is said that in ancient times that people would better experience the season by watching flower petals and leaves drift along the water. I had it specially made for you hoping it express my desire to be with you for all four season. So what do you say?" Kyoya said smiling holding up his reservation book. "This fall there's an autumn leaf tea party with a limited number of invitations." Kyoya said holding his book.

"Sign me up!" All four of the girls said.

'It's so peaceful here I think I'm finally getting use to it. It's about time it's been this way since I've been to school here' Haruhi said as she looked at the hydrangeas.

"Haruhi! Look out!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Huh?" Haruhi said turning around. "Ah!" She exclaimed as she saw a volleyball heading right towards her. Tamaki ran into Haruhi and they landed in a bush.

"HIKARU! You came this close to knocking out the light of Haruhi's life!" Tamaki exclaimed angrily standing up.

'So much for it being peaceful' Haruhi thought as she laid on the ground.

"Hey now it's your fault for not catching the ball," Hikaru said as he and Kaoru shrugged.

"Yea who knew you would be so bad at cumadi. So much for him being the genshi of Ouran Academy." Kaoru said.

"What?" Tamaki said angrily.

Off on the sidelines Kagome watched the scene with her customers, "I am so sorry ladies that these idiots are ruining our fun but no worries, I hope you had all did nonetheless."

"Oh yes, today is such a beautiful day," One of her customer commented, "Kagome I was curious, could you help me with something?" It was coming from over in one of the bushes.

"Yes what is it?" As soon as she rounded the corner,

"Target..."

"...Captured."

Huh? What the heck was going on? Before Kagome could ask that question, she was swept off her feet by two people and hurried backwards away from the disappearing girls. Kagome turned her head and saw some Lobelia students were hauling her away.

Suddenly, before she could ask anything, the two girls brutally shoved her into a car, and Kagome landed on her back on the floor. It took a while for her mind to register what just happened since everything flew by in a blur. The inside of the vehicle was dark, mainly because of the tinted windows. Groaning, she groped around for the seat; and as soon as she found it, Kagome pulled herself up and took a seat and ran her hand through her bangs.

"Good to see you," a melodic female voice spoke behind me. Kagome nearly jumped, but was stopped when she felt a pair of long thin arms graze around her abdomen, and then Kagome was pulled against the figure behind her. "It's wonderful to see you again Kagome."

The door behind her opened allowing light to stream into the benighted vehicle. She turned around to find the two girls, who snatched her up and dragged her away from the Host Club, climb into the car.

"All set, Benibara?" one of the girls asked.

Kagome groaned, it was the Zuka Club who had kidnapped her!

"All systems are go," Beni behind her answered.

As if on cue, the vehicle jerked to a start and began rolling down the road. Kagome glanced over at her captors, scanning them over a few times. Suddenly, the stroke of a hand on the side of her face broke through her thoughts, sending chills down her skin; and to top it all off, Beni behind Kagome pressed her head against here's with her lips hovering mere inches above Kagome's ear.

"Don't worry, my fair lady," she whispered gently. "We'll make sure you feel welcome in your castle."

Kagome lifted Beni's arms from her waist and sat up straight. "Okay, first of all, why am I here?" The members of the Zuka Club all fawned over how cute she looked in the kimono.

"Alas fair maiden, we will explain all once we are at Lobelia." Beni spoke making Kagome nod. The Zuka Club members piled out of the limo when it finally came to a stop. Beni stepped aside to hold her hand out for her chosen one. Kagome rolled her smiling at the older woman, took Beni's hand out of politeness to step out of the car.

As soon as Kagome did, a spotlight came on her, and gold ribbons floated down from the ceiling. The crowds of girls lined a red carpet shouting her name. Kagome looked around in wonder, seeing her name and picture plastered on every shirt. "What is this?"

Beni chuckled taking Kagome's hand bending down to kiss it like a knight to his lady. "My dear, Kagome these are your fans. They admire your inner strength and kindness. They strive to follow your example to show the world a woman can accomplish everything a man can do!"

Kagome's cheeks turned a little red. This was all so much. Did she really inspire girls like this? Was she worthy of such a honor? "I thank you for your kind words, I don't deserve them."

Beni stood up next to Kagome with her arms circling her waist, "Oh course you do. Now let's go greet your fans!' Kagome walked down the aisles thanking everyone for their kind words. Finally they made it to the Zuka Club room where things had finally settled down.

"So, is there another reason I am here?" Kagome asked again.

Beni nodded, "Well we need some help. In a few months there is an annual show and we were hoping you would perform in it."

"I am sorry but I can't dance for even sing." Kagome said.

"It is quite alright, we would love to teach you. The girl would love to see it and we were also hoping, if you would come to a club conference every week to help young girls we counsel."

Kagome's heart immorality softened. Even if these girls were outdoes sometimes, they honesty wanted her help to counsel young girls. It would be fun and a relief in getting away from the Host Club. "Sure."

By the time she got back to the school the Host Club was gone! Kagome waved back to beni who took her back to the school, "Okay..where did they go?" Kagome eventually found out where they were...in the newspaper clubroom. "We are truly sorry," Tamaki said as he bowed.

"Don't worry it's no big deal it could have happened to anyone" Akira said.

The door burst open, Kagome stood their huffing, "Sorry that I am late guys.."

Tamaki stared at her confused, "Did you go somewhere?"

Kagome froze, "What I was..." The Host Club besides Kyoya and Haruhi were staring at her with confused eyes, "Nevermind."

"Please accept our dearest apology" Tamaki said turning his attention back to the President of the Newspaper Club.

"This works out perfectly I was thinking about approaching the host club about a cover story. I wouldn't suppose you would be interested." Kagome knew this guy was up to no good. She could see it on his face.

"I didn't know we had a school newspaper club" Haruhi said.

"It's more gossip rag then a newspaper," Hikaru said as he and Kaoru each held up a newspaper.

"Yea like a trashy tabloid. It's full of stories of fake love affairs, family power struggles stuff like that" Kaoru said as Kagome snatched the newspaper away from him.

"It's just a lame gossip rag that specializes in stirring up scandal," Hikaru said.

"And everyone knows it's all lies so no one reads it." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"You know now that I think about it we have lost some sight of the truth because we're worried about drawing in more readers" Akira said. "It's a shame we're just now realizing our error now that the paper is at risk"

Tamaki gasped in shocked while the rest of the club including Kagome groaned in announce.

"We finally realize what we should have been reporting to the students at Ouran," Akira said as he stood up. "Please help us. For our last paper of the semester we'd liked to do an up close special addition revealing the charms of Ouran's host club members. I'm begging you without your help our club will close." Akira said.

"Heh" Tamaki said pushing his bangs out of his face. "You can count on us, on behave of the host club we ac-" Tamaki started before Kyoya pushed Tamaki away.

"We'll have to decline," Kyoya said.

"He got hurt because of me!" Tamaki said. "What's the big deal? They just want do a story on us!"

"I'm sorry but we have strict policy of sharing our personal information with anyone other than our guests," Kyoya said. "And we'd be more than happy to pay for any insurance relating to your injury."

"And another thing what makes you think we would want to help you guys spread more rumors we have a reputation to uphold and you guys would just ruin it." Kaoru said.

"Besides you guys cause a lot of trouble for other people and who'd want to get mixed up with that?" Hikaru said. Kaoru let out a sigh, saved by his brother.

'It's scary how they don't realize how they are sometimes' Haruhi thought.

"I understand," Akira said as he sat down. "I guess you can't erase the sins of the past. People won't even give you the chance to redeem yourself. Oh! My head is killing me!" Akira said putting his head on his desk.

"President!" Sakyo and Ukyo exclaimed.

"Don't worry you two I'll be fine. Oh I'm getting dizzy again!" Akira exclaimed putting his head on his desk.

"President!" Sakyo and Ukyo exclaimed.

"I guess all we can do at this point is disband with grace," Akira said.

"Well count us out," Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Haruhi and Kagome towards the door.

"You are way too trusting we just can't go along with everything you do forever," Hikaru said.

"Yea we've had enough," Kaoru said.

"We're leaving too" Kyoya said as he, Honey, and Mori walked towards the door. "We're holding an evaluation meeting about you Tamaki," Kyoya said.

"I agree with Kyoya, this seems a little fishy to me." Kagome spoke up before shaking Kaoru off her.

"Hold it!" Tamaki exclaimed causing everyone to stop. "How could you all be so heartless? These men are about to lose their club! Don't you feel sorry for them? They're family's breaking up!" Tamaki exclaimed turning around as the newspaper pretended to cry because they had no idea what Tamaki was talking about. "As your president I demand you help them!" Tamaki exclaimed. "And that is a direct order!"

The Hitachiin brothers and Kyoya shot them a glare. "We're not helping them!" They exclaimed.

"AHHHH!" Tamaki exclaimed.

* * *

Back at the host club, Tamaki was sitting in the corner rolling the ball back in forth. "Well he is obviously upset with us," Hikaru said.

"Yea he haven't even changed clothes" Kaoru mused standing next to his twin.

Kagome leaned on the back side of a couch, "He is just being a baby."

Kyoya agreed with Kagome for once, "I hate it when he ignores us when we're right in front of him."

"He is all just lonely," Honey said which made Haruhi look at Honey - Senpai.

Tamaki kept rolling the ball around the floor. "A club is like a family they're family is about to be broken up I feel sorry for them," Tamaki said pouting.

"I hate to give in, but would it really be that bad to help them with their newspaper?" Haruhi asked making everyone look at her.

"Hey since when are you taking the boss's side?" Kaoru asked a little shocked.

Haruhi shook her head no, "Since never I just know that any moment Tamaki-Senpai's going to look over here with those big puppy dog eyes and none of us are going to be able to say no."

"Let me guess you know this from experience?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"And besides maybe I'm wrong but I thought this was the sort of thing you guys were into to?" Haruhi asked the twins.

"Well no this looks like more trouble than it's worth," Hikaru and Kaoru shaking their heads no.

"What about you Honey-Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Count me out I have to eat this cake and Takashi sticks with me right?" Honey asked as he began munching on the cake.

"Hmm" Mori said as he nodded her head.

"Kagome?' Haruhi asked turning to her friend, "What about you?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't like the idea at all, I am out for the count, sorry." Kagome then felt Tamaki's eyes hit her as she gazed at him from across the room. Tamaki was still twiddling with his ball, then Tamaki looked up at her again with his blue/violet eyes.

'Those are the eyes' Kagome thought.

"There will some conditions" Kyoya said.

"Arf!" Tamaki woofed like a dog and did a begging stance.

"The outline of their will be submitted by us, interviews are forbidden and the identity of our clients will be kept confidential," Kyoya said.

"Ruff, ruff!" Tamaki agreed happily.

"Do you agree?" Kyoya said.

"Well if it's cool Kyoya-Senpai," Hikaru said.

"Then we do too," Kaoru said.

"I'll do if Kyo-Chan says it's okay," Honey said.

"Hmm" Mori said.

"No, I refuse!" Kagome sneered. She turned away to see Tamaki gazing up at her with those puppy dog eyes again. Shippo use to do it time and time again. She was powerless against them. "Fine!"

Tamaki began to swing her around, "Yeah! Thank you Kagome!" He wasn't watching where he was going, and they both fell over onto the floor. He was laying right on top of her! "Kagome, are you okay?" This was the softest floor ever...he opened his eyes and realized where he was! On top of Kagome! Hi face went beat red! "I am sorry Kagome!" He was moving to quick, and bumped his head into hers, only to lock lips with her.

Kagome's mind went into freak-out mood, but she had to admit, Tamaki was a good kisser. They lasted for a few seconds before, he withdrew from her. She blinked up at him and he helped her up. Everyone was just staring at them. "I think milord has a crush on Kagome." Hikaru said.

Everyone nodded. "Now we just have to get them together." Kaoru contunied.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Of course!" Akira said when Kyoya walked into the newspaper club then next day. "If you allow us to cover you we promise to abide by all your conditions," Akira said.

"Well then you may start tomorrow by the way how's the bump on your forehead doing?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh this old thing? Its fine I hardly feel it anymore. If it weren't for this bump we wouldn't be able to do this article" Akira said.

"That's true but we're still very sorry," Kyoya said placing a first aid kit on his desk. "This is a first aid kit made by my family."

"Thank you I appreciate it," Akira said.

"Please excuse me," Kyoya said turning around.

"It just dawned on me your family runs the Ootori group right? They manufacture medical equipment," Akira said.

"We mostly deal in hospital management," Kyoya said.

"I'm so glad we're going to be working together. You know my father is a president as well of the Komatsuzawa publishing club," Akira said.

"Yes I am well aware of that. So being president of the newspaper club is your way for preparing to take over the company?" Kyoya asked.

"Well yes to an extent. You see I have this younger brother he's very bright so now my brother has decided to turn over management to my younger brother," Akira said. Then he started to grit his teeth. "And there by passing over me the first son," Akira said biting his thumb nail. "However if I'm able to finish my third year at Ouran as the president of a successful newspaper club, then he might reconsider." Akira said as Kyoya turned towards the door. "Do you understand? I can't let this club fall apart"

"Please excuse me" Kyoya said walking out.

"Mr. President are we to assume that you were trying to win over the Kyoya Ootori?" Ukyo asked.

"But of course but the real enemy here is the Suoh family mainly Tamaki Suoh. Originally I wanted to use the newspaper club to gain popularity at Ouran Academy but then that damned Suoh showed up and started that stupid little host club and became the most popular people on campus," Akira said.

"But president that's not what Sakyo and I heard," Ukyo said.

"Yea I thought the newspaper club you had before this was just as unpopular," Sakyo said.

"That's enough!" Akira called which made his two workers standing up straight. "All I need is one call to mother and she'll make all business between our publishing company and your families' cut off! They've obviously got special standing. They're not affiliated with sport or cultural clubs. They don't even have an advisor! All they do in that club is fake romance and give empty advice. Those poor girls that visit them are being suckered! That's just the Suoh ways of flaunting his power using his family power to let him and his buddies do whatever they want. All of the host club including Kyoya Ootori were suppose to be my underlings! Theat Souh are as shrew as can be he may seem nice he got the act down but I'm positive they've all got their dark sides. I'm not going to let him continue with the scandal continue! I'll dig until I'll find something scandal less I'm going to teach him a lesson!" Akira said slamming the lid of the first aid kit down.

* * *

The newspaper club watched in confusion as the host club played red light, green light.

"Green light" Tamaki said into the tree as the other members walked closer and closer. "Red light!" Tamaki exclaimed turning around seeing everyone frozen. "Green light" Tamaki said into the tree again. "Red light!" Tamaki exclaimed turning around everyone frozen again. "Green light!" Tamaki said slowly. "Red light! I saw you move Hikaru and Kaoru! I saw you moved! I saw you moved I saw you!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Calm down boss," The Hitachiin boys said.

"President what on earth are we witnessing?" Sakyo asked.

"Could it be some new religion?" Ukyo asked.

"Why are you asking me? How the hell should I know?" Akira said.

"You know I don't blame you for being shocked I was unfamiliar with it myself but it's a called a commoners game they have a wide variety and you don't have to spend any money to play them all you need is a couple of friends!" Tamaki said shocked.

"And what does this have to do with our coverage of the host club?" Akira said clearly getting irritated.

"You need to learn friendliness!" Tamaki exclaimed shocking the newspaper club. "If you want to clear the negative reputation of the newspaper club and capture the hearts of your readers you must be more down to earth! I can see the headlines now, 'The host club enjoying commoners' games! We pictures of us running around in the scenery of early summer it will be the perfect face left for your front page and it will show that a certain commoner is happier now reliving his childhood with us!" Tamaki said looking at Haruhi and waving at her.

'Great he's looking at me' Haruhi thought. "I should probably start acting like I'm happy to be here,"

Kagome pated her friend on the head, "That is the spirit Haruhi!"

Haruhi glanced over at Kagome, "Hey about your kiss with Tamaki yesterday..."Kagome went beat red. "That's what I thought, shut up."

"President I'm not sure I understand what this guy is saying," Ukyo said.

"Are you sure this guys not just a complete idiot?" Sakyo asked.

"Don't let your guard down just yet it's just part of his strategy," Akira said. Haruhi let out a groan. "The commoner in question. Perfect." Akira said pushing his glasses up.

"Why are can't this just be over?" Haruhi asked.

"You're Fujioka right? You don't mind if I ask you a few questions do you?" Akira asked as Sakyo and Ukyo took pictures in the background.

"Um sure" Haruhi said.

"So tell my why did you join the host club?" Akira asked.

"Honestly I joined because I was forced to," Haruhi said.

"You're an honor student here on a scholarship correct?" Akira asked.

"Uh yea I am," Haruhi said.

"So in other words the fact that you're a member of this club is just another example of the Suoh family flaunting their power" Akira said.

"Say what?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Let's just cut to the chase. Tell me everything you know about Tamaki's dark side. If you help me out here I might be able to set you free," Akira said.

"Sorry but as far as I can tell he doesn't have one," Haruhi said.

"That can't be right you expect me to believe that group of high schoolers actually enjoy these games?" Akira said.

"I don't think it's that weird" Haruhi said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Akira exclaimed.

"Chop!" Hikaru and Kaoru said before stealing Haruhi away.

"Now come and get us!" The rest of the host club yelled as they ran away from Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Hey now wait a minute! That's not the one you're suppose to cut you know!" Tamaki said as he and Kyoya still had their pinkies linked.

"Next we're playing cum cedi and you're it okay Kyoya?" Tamaki said.

"If I must" Kyoya said.

"Starlight kick!" Tamaki exclaimed kicking the can. The newspaper president screamed as the can flew past his head.

"If you honestly think I'm going to fall for the same trick again you've got another thing- GAH!" The president said as the can landed on his head.

"President!" Sakyo and Ukyo exclaimed.

"Kagome! Come with me, run!" Tamaki said taking Kagome's hand.

_'I don't think Tamaki-Senpai has a dark side. But then again I don't anything about his family'_ Haruhi thought.

Kyoya put the can down and started counting.

"1, 2, 3," Kyoya started.

The president of the newspaper club stood up despite the big bump on his head.

"Damn it! I refuse to put up with the shenanigans any longer! You'll pay for this Tamaki Suoh!" Akira said as they walked into the building.

"6" Kyoya said as he stood up and let out a smirk.

* * *

"Did you get us lost Senpai?" Kagome asked as they ventured into the maze.

"Gah!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"We are lost aren't we?" Kagome folded her hands across her chest.

"Look Kagome! I found a great hiding place over here!" Tamaki exclaimed with excitement.

"Yea we're totally lost" Kagome said with a small smile on her face. Tamaki grabbed her hand as they slid underneath the table together.

"So we're stranded here until someone comes finds us?" Kagome asked.

"Urh" Tamaki said going into puppy dog mode.

"Great it's a good thing you made Kyoya-Senpai it" Kagome said.

"Urh Urh" Tamaki said.

"Are you messing with me?" Kagome asked.

He lowered his head. "I actually wanted to ask you something?"

"Hmmm?" Kagome blinked, asking him.

"I would like you to come over to dinner with me and my father this evening. If that is okay?"

Kagome blinked again, "Sure." Her cell hone began to ring. "Hey, I have to do something, I will be right back."

* * *

Akira walked towards the newspaper room. "I'm writing the article" Akira said.

"But wait Mr. President" Ukyo said.

"You can't write the gossip article about the Suohs you don't have enough evidence. It's too dangerous" Sakyo said.

"Who need evidence? All I need to do is expose them and everyone will see it! If I set my mind to it, I can write any number of articles that will cause a commotion with the idiots at this school. I'm going to expose that Suoh for the fake twit he is!" Akira exclaimed as the three ran into the newspaper room.

He opened the door and saw Hikaru and Kaoru sitting on the table.

"Huh" Hikaru said.

"So we were right all along" Kaoru said.

"You two" Akira said.

"I guess it was pretty obvious" Hikaru said.

"The boss can be dense," Kaoru said.

"I should warn you if you threaten him there will be consequences" Hikaru said.

"Are you ready to have the Hitachiins and every other club members' family as your enemy?" Kaoru asked.

Akira's eyes widen in shock, the guy was serious! "I knew it! You're nothing but his lackeys! Suoh are holding his parents' power over all of you!" Akira exclaimed.

"That's not true" Honey said which made Akira look at him. "We don't hang out with Tama-Chan because of his parents. We love him, we all like being around him and that's why we chose to be here" Honey said..

"Now" Hikaru said.

"What will you do?" Kaoru asked.

"Please leave Tama-Chan alone okay?" Honey asked.

"I'm going to get you all. It's not just about him anymore" Akira said. "I'll write an article about all of you!"

"Go ahead be my guest" Kyoya said picking up the first aid kit and popping out a small little disk. "What do you think we should do about this little disk? It was recording the whole time" Kyoya said.

"President" Ukyo said.

"Just give up already" Sakyo said.

Kagome suddenly appeared behind the newspaper club, and spoke in a very dark voice, "You happen to know my brother is Sesshomaru Tashio? I am well aware that your family owes quite a debt to our company and we hold 51% of your stocks." Kagome whipped out her cellphone, "With one phone call, Sesshomaru will control all of your family profits." She paused, "the reason we do this is because of Tamaki but not in the way you think."

Kagome smiled.

* * *

"Well, sorry, it was Sesshomaru for a second." Okay so she spoke a little white lie.

"I found you!" Kyoya said making Tamaki bark with glee.

"Where's the newspaper club?" Tamaki asked.

"They had to cancel something came up" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"They said they're going to focus on more respectful articles" Hikaru said.

"So maybe they'll get by without having to shut down" Kaoru said.

"Really that's good news" Tamaki said.

"Yea maybe they'll get more readers now" Kagome said. "And we can have a proper newspaper"

"Let's hurry back to club room and have some cake!" Honey said.

"Yea" Mori said.

"That does sound good" Tamaki said happily. "Cake! Cake!" Tamaki said putting his hand behind his head.

"Kyoya-Senpai I was wondering is the Suoh family a really big deal around here?" Haruhi asked.

"Well the foundations of their business lies in corporate finance but they do have some other real estate as well. The royal grand hotel and the Oto Theater and they own other things like school management for example" Kyoya explained.

"I didn't know that which school?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya stopped walking causing Haruhi to turn around and look at him.

"Why Ouran Academy" Kyoya said.

"Uh" Haruhi said breathlessly.

"You've been here long enough to know what the chairman of the school board's name is. You know you're able to attend school here because of the finical aid you receive from the Suoh family. You should be grateful to Tamaki" Kyoya said.

"Kagome!" Haruhi slowly turned her head around, watching her best friend walk up to Senpai. "I don't want you getting lost again," Tamaki said.

Haruhi stood there in shock "Ugh"

"Yeah right, you didn't even notice that I was kidnapped the other day."

Tamaki screeched, "KIDNAPPED!"

"That's all folks!" Haruhi said happily.


	15. Chapter 15: The Refreshing Battle

_Here is the next chapter, I am really excitied! _

* * *

**The Refreshing Battle in Karuizawa!**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Kagome sat there in the middle of the small, cramped apartment with a dumbfounded look on her face. Her ankles and wrists were bound tightly with rope that was chaffing her skin. Kagome's legs were folded under her as she sat there wondering why the hell that this was happening to her again.

_To escape or not to escape? That is the question._

Such a stupid question to ask oneself really. Why the hell was I being so dramatic anyway? Oh wait!-I was tied up and being held against my will. That always invokes panic, doesn't it? Kagome thought.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at her captor who was busy bustling around in his small kitchen while humming joyfully as he made some tea in a kettle over a small fire on the stove.

"I'm so glad you could drop in Kagome!" He said in a singsong voice as he brought over the kettle and two teacups.

As she tried to roll away, he landed his foot on her back. "Kagome, you are a guest! It's rude to run away while your host is trying to serve you." He growled at her.

"You know, I think holding people hostage is illegal." Kagome muttered under her breath.

He put a hand over his mouth as he laughed noisily. "Kagome, what makes you think that I would ever do something so criminal." Ranka-san laughed again. "I actually needed a favor from you.."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You could have asked me instead of tying me up!" The priestess held her hands up for Ranka to look at.

Ranka laughed, "I know but it is just much more fun this way...but I am planning on sending Haruhi away for the summer and I need someone to go with her..."

"You want me too?"

"Please!" _It looked like I was spending the summer with Haruhi or I might never be untied._

* * *

About three days later, it was a sunny day at the Hitachiin estate and the Hitachiin brothers were awoken by a familiar ring tone. "Hikaru your phone," Kaoru said tiredly. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru moaned from underneath the covers, "Answer for me will you?" he asked his twin covering his head with a pillow.

"No way don't you hear the ringtone?" Kaoru said pointing at the phone.

"You got to be kidding me," Hikaru said as he reached for his phone. "We're only three days into summer vacation you'd think he'd let us sleep in?"

"He's probably been up since dawn." Kaoru replied to his brother.

"Yea what?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru put his arms around his brother's shoulders.

"They're gone! My beloved daughters have vanished off the face of the earth!" Tamaki exclaimed making the entire room shake from the vibrations of his voice. "They must have been kidnapped by a band of gypsies I just know it! Hurry up and call the police! We have to request at order of the SDF!" Tamaki exclaimed as Hikaru dangled the phone away from him.

"Wait slow down you're not making any sense now what?" Hikaru asked. Hikaru let out a gasp as Tamaki explained himself. "What? What do you mean Haruhi and Kagome are gone?"

"Huh? So Haruhi and Kagome are really missing?" Honey asked into his cell phone.

"And Haruhi's family is bankrupt?" Mori said as one of his targets fell apart.

"It's the only explanation! I've been trying to get through to Haruhi's home phone, her father's work phone, and no one will answer! Kagome's brother won't even speak to me!" Tamaki exclaimed frantically as he walked around the room dedicated to the solely to the members of the host club. "They've been forced into indentured servitude! We have to rescue them!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Not to interrupt your delusions but Haruhi and Kagome are currently in Karuizawa." Kyoya said.

* * *

In Karuizawa at a bed and breakfast called Pension Misuzu, Haruhi was seeing two of her guests off while Kagome was sweeping the front steps of the inn.

"Thank you has a nice day!" Haruhi said. Haruhi was setting up a tea set when someone walked through the door. "Hi good morning!" Haruhi said happily. 'How could of thought working at a bed and breakfast would be the ideal way to spend my summer?' Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi," Kagome walked through the doorway with a smile on her face, "I am done." Thank goodness Kagome is here or I might get lonely.

* * *

"So they gone off and left us huh?" Hikaru said as he got off the phone with the rest of the host club.

"Looks like it" Kaoru said.

"Good morning masters" The twin maids said.

"Good morning" The boys said. Hikaru lifted up the sheets to reveal an elephant between his legs. The elephant trumpeted as it shot confetti.

"You're breakfast is waiting for you downstairs" The maids said unfazed by Hikaru's antics.

"Alright we'll be down in a minute" Kaoru said as Hikaru hung his head down.

"Hmm" Hikaru said hanging his head down. "What're we going to do now? It's just no fun without her here"

"Hmm" Kaoru said looking at his brother.

* * *

Back in Karuizawa, Haruhi was happily hanging sheets on a clothes line. 'At first I was a little fearful about not telling everyone at the host club about my plans for the summer but it's not like they have the free time to keep little tabs on me anyway right?' Haruhi thought. 'This place is so peaceful and tranquil the perfect island get away for a girl to catch up on her studies' Haruhi thought as she looked up at the sky. 'It's going to be great!'

"Haruhi! Despair not! Daddy's come to save you!" Tamaki said from the helicopter loud speaker.

'And by great I mean a nightmare' Haruhi thought as all the sheets blew away.

"Oh my! What beautiful children you all are! These beauties must be friends with Haruhi!" The owner, Misuzu Sonoda said.

'Another fluttering tranny?' Tamaki thought.

"Why don't you call me Misuzu-Chi?" Misuzu asked.

"He's an old friend of Ranka's they use to work together at the same shop years ago" Kyoya explained.

"Well naturally you would know" Tamaki said angrily.

"Kill me" Haruhi said.

"I went to business for myself and believe you me running this little pension is like living in a fairy tale!" Misuzu exclaimed twirling around.

"Kagome!" Honey exclaimed happily as his friend came down the stairs.

Kagome blinked at all of the host members confusingly. "Hey guys," She came down the stairs, "What are you doing here?"

Haruhi moaned, "Causing chaos." Kagome nodded understanding perfectly.

"Kagome!" Tamaki rushed over to her. "My beloved princess, you are okay!"

Kagome just groaned at Tamaki antics. "I left you a message that I was coming here. Don't tell me you forgot to check them." From the look on Senpai's face, he didn't. "Idiot."

"So is Haru-Chan and Kagome your indentured servants?" Honey asked.

"They are more like unpaid employees this is also Ranka's preferred method of keeping taps on his daughter when he's working and Kagome was sent here to keep a better watch too." Kyoya said.

"What? How do you know all this stuff?" Tamaki said pouting.

"Kill me" Haruhi said.

"Take my daughter under your wing he says. He practically begged me and since I still can't afford the expensive hired help it works out for everyone!" Misuzu said. "Kagome was even a bonus when I found out, they are model employees it's a shame I can't pay them anything" Misuzu said shaking Haruhi. "And what do you all think of this cute little apron they're both wearing I made them myself!"

"You are quite the exquisite seamstress!" Tamaki said as he, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori gave the apron thumbs down. Then the host club went outside to talk.

"A job huh? You turned down our invite to Bali for this?" Hikaru said.

"And we even asked her to go to Switzerland with us didn't we?" Honey said.

"We did" Mori said.

"But I still don't have a passport remember?" Haruhi said.

"Which is why suggested one of our domestic resorts at a discount no less" Kyoya said. "Why are you here Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged, "I was tied up by her father," She pointed at Haruhi, "In order to come here but I did offer to have Sesshomaru get a passport for you so we could go to London for the Olympics."

"You're such traitors asking Haruhi to go on a summer vacation behind my back?" Tamaki said. "Have you no feeling of loyalty of any solidarity. Togetherness is our guiding principle and I work myself to the bone trying to uphold that" Tamaki said crumpling to his knees.

"Yeah, we just don't listen." Kagome groaned.

"Why was your cell phone?" Hikaru started.

"Turned off?" Kaoru finished.

"I just don't think about it really" Haruhi said.

"Did you say you have a cell phone?" Tamaki said as he walked up to their table as Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi held out their cell phones.

"We convinced to borrow one of ours so we could keep in touch" Hikaru said.

"It's a part of a special friends and family plan" Kaoru said.

"Yea we're in each other's top five" Hikaru said.

"Top five?" Tamaki exclaimed imagining Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi skipping through a field of tulips. "Friends and family? But I'm your Daddy and your friend so I'm a part of the plan too right?" Tamaki said holding up his phone number.

"Tamaki-Senpai, whatever planet you're on please come home" Haruhi said. "Speaking of which, why are you even here? I'm going to see you guys every day when the new term starts. Don't I have the right to spend my summer vacation the way I want too?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, don't we both get enough of you people at school?" Kagome wondered.

"According to the handbook jobs are prohibited" Kyoya said pulling out the Ouran Academy handbook.

"Uh I had no idea" Haruhi said.

"I really don't care." Kagome said.

"Hey did you hear? Haruhi went and got herself a job without the school's permission" Hikaru said.

"No way! That's grounds for explosion" Kaoru said.

Kagome thought to herself, "If that doesn't happen I could always go to Lobelia, I do have a fan club there...that reminds me! I have to call Beni later today..."

The whole Host Club blanched besides Kyoya.

Kagome blinked, "What?"

"I think Karuizawa is way better than Switzerland anyway" Honey said as he rested on Mori's shoulder how nodded his head.

"And overseas travel is so exhausting" Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

"Although you do have the right to spend your vacation as you please but like it or not so do us" Tamaki said. "And I for one find Pension Misuzu to be exceptionally charming" Tamaki said tucking his hand under his chin.

'Nooooooo!' Haruhi screamed inside her head.

"HA HA!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Uh Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm sorry everyone! I'd love to have you all as guests! But I'm afraid there's only one vacant room left!" Misuzu said.

"One room left you says" Tamaki said. "Well that settles it I'll have to stay here to represent the club."

"Hey that isn't fair!" Honey said.

"Have you no feeling of loyalty of any solidarity boss?" Hikaru said.

"Togetherness is our guiding principle" Kaoru said.

"My own words twisted and thrown right back in my face!" Tamaki exclaimed looked down at his hands.

"Here's a little idea we'll be you'll like it. Why not hold a little competition?" Hikaru asked.

"We'll call it the guest's relations odd jobs contest and Pension Misuzu" Kaoru said.

"It's very simple we all just lend a hand around the place for the afternoon" Hikaru said.

"Whoever makes the best impression on Misuzu-Chi gets to sleeps in the guest bedroom" Kaoru said.

"That's brilliant! I think it's an absolutely wonderful idea!" Misuzu said. "The winner of the contest will be determined on how refreshing they are! Remember refreshing is the name of the game in guest relations!"

"Refreshing, refreshing! Yay!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"So don't think this is going to be a walk in the park! Because I plan on working you boys to the bone!" Misuzu said.

"Sounds like a blast" Haruhi said with her head down realizing that her summer vacation was over.

Kagome sighed, "Haruhi if we leave now, we can still make it to London."

**And so… Let the games begin!**

Tamaki was hammering away at a broken fence while Honey was watching while eating some cake. "You may not believe this but this is the first time I've held a hammer in my life" Tamaki said.

"Just watching you work makes me feel tired" Honey said.

"You there! No complaining three point deduction" Misuzu said.

"What?" Honey and Tamaki exclaimed causing Tamaki to hammer his finger.

Tamaki got onto all fours holding his finger. "The pain, the pain"

"Whining will be another three point deduction" Misuzu said. Honey put on his cutest smile possible. "Do you really think that's going to change my mind?"

Meanwhile inside the inn, "We have reservations made for a second floor bed room" One of the two guests said.

"Yes of course! Right these way ladies!" Hikaru said.

"We've been expecting you though we weren't expecting you to be so young and pretty!" Kaoru said as they helped them up the stairs.

"Fine, fine not exactly subtle so five refresher points for them" Misuzu said. "Ah Mori" Misuzu said as Mori walked by. "The legs on this chair are wobbling would be a dear and take it and fixing it?"

"Sure thing" Mori said picking up the table.

Misuzu let out a giggle. "Nothing wasted on word or deed five refresher points!" Misuzu said.

"So what exactly are refresher points?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi my dear what do you think guest are after when they come all the way out here to vacation in Karuizawa?" Misuzu asked.

"Let's see that nice weather?" Haruhi asked.

"No something much better than that. They come for something they can't get in the city. Refreshing air, refreshing scenery and refreshingly gorgeous young men! And now they'll see all your little friends and their contest my pension will earn a reputation for a premier hot spot for the hottest eye candy in Karuizawa can offer!" Misuzu said spinning on the roof.

"Key sounds like you have a plan. But it's uncanny how you remind me of someone else," Haruhi said thinking of Renge. Haruhi walked outside and looked up at the sky. 'Why does it feel like I take the host club with me where ever I go?' Haruhi asked. Haruhi looked over and saw Kyoya sipping tea as Kagome poured it for him.

"Kyoya-Senpai you're keeping your distance from all of this" Haruhi said walking over to him.

"Of course winning means I would end up staying here alone and that doesn't appeal to me I'll just sit back and watch things unfold and then head for the cottage" Kyoya said.

"The cottage? You mean your families?" Haruhi asked.

"That's right we all have one in the area" Kyoya said.

"Yes, I have one in the area to but it is under revelations." Kagome said as she sat down next to Kyoya.

'Then why make such a fuss about staying here?' Haruhi thought.

"So who's your favorite to win? You must have someone in mind. Care to bet?" Kyoya asked.

"No thanks I don't have a clue" Haruhi said.

"I really don't care."

Kyoya sucked his hand under his chin. "Really? It's easy enough to tell from a glance. Honey-Senpai's brand of cuteness doesn't appeal to Misuzu notion of refreshing so I'm afraid he's out. Tamaki comes a little bit closer to the idea providing that he keeps his mouth shut but we both know the likely hood of that. Ordinarily you would think Hikaru and Kaoru" Kyoya said looking at Mori chop wood. "But it seems we have a dark horse"

"So gorgeous!" The girls that were sitting inside said as they watch Mori chop firewood for some odd reason.

"That's twenty more refresher points to Mori!" Misuzu said.

"So you think he's the one?" Haruhi asked.

"Except that if Honey-Senpai drops out Mori-Senpai is bound to go with him. His competing in the game at all is more or less conditioning to that" Kyoya said.

"Which means" Hikaru started.

"Victory will be ours" Kaoru said.

"Well I can't help but recall that the only room still available is a single bed. So if you did both win you couldn't both stay" Haruhi said.

"It's no big deal we could just bring another bed over from the cottage" Hikaru said.

"Or we just squeeze into the single" Kaoru said.

"How sweet I guess you guys always are together huh?" Haruhi said.

"Always" Kaoru said.

"The two of us have been together since we were born so we haven't needed anybody else" Hikaru said.

"We never bothered making any friends until a few year ago we thought the world was made up of idiots" Kaoru said.

"Must have been lonely," Kagome asked as she looked u at Kaoru, "I know the feeling..."

"But that was before we knew you we'd totally let you sleep with us" Hikaru said.

"Uh thanks I'll pass" Haruhi said.

"The contest isn't quite over yet there's still a number of way to make this game more interesting" Kyoya said.

'Man this guy's always got something up his sleeve does he qualify as refreshing?' Haruhi thought.

"Oh yea think about helping the boss are you?" Kaoru asked.

"We're not going to lose there's no use in trying" Hikaru said.

"Hmph" Kyoya said closing his eyes.

"There all in a day's work" Tamaki said.

"Ugh! Your repairs are totally refreshing! Three point deduction" Misuzu said walking away.

"He used up all of his energy trying to refreshing that his work suffered for it. Is he all right in the head?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki sat in a corner.

"He's never had an actual job before you know" Kyoya said.

"He will be alright," Kagome said, "He will be upset about something else in a few minutes anyway."

"Hey stop it that's cold!" Kaoru said as Hikaru sprayed him with the water hose.

"We have to chill the watermelon that's how our guests like them" Hikaru said pulling out a watermelon.

"I'll lose to those two idiots if they keep this up! Failure is not an option! Haruhi's respect for me is on the line! She needs to understand that she needs to consider me as a part of her top five!" Tamaki screamed to the sky.

"You ambitions aside I think you're approach to winning is a bit skewed" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya? Can't you see that her esteem for me as a father figure hangs in the balance?" Tamaki said.

"If I may offer some advice there is something that only you could pull off that is if you choose the right music" Kyoya said. Tamaki let out a gasp. Soon Pension Misuzu was filled with beautiful music that had all the guests swooning.

"Awe let's stop in for some tea" A woman said to her husband.

"Alright" The man said before they walked inside.

'So much for us' Kaoru thought as he sat outside.

"Kaoru? You're out here alone? Where's Hikaru?" Haruhi asked as he carried up a laundry basket.

"He went to go get a 2x4 so we can try and fix the rail" Kaoru said.

"Oh" Haruhi said. "Do you still think you'll win?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know. Kyoya-Senpai's created a monster. The boss didn't know this place has a piano until Kyoya-Senpai pointed it out to him" Kaoru said.

Kagome was walking back to porch when she saw Hikaru carrying a 2x4 to the porch.

"Hey Hika need any help?" Kagome asked.

"No I'm find I think I got it" Hikaru said. Then they heard Kaoru call out 'Look out!' Hikaru swung the board around and hit Kagome in the head. She was instantly knocked unconscious and landed on the first step on the porch. But Hikaru didn't notice he was too worried about Kaoru.

"I'm so sorry are you two alright?" The woman from the second story window asked.

"Don't worry we're okay right?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh yea thanks I'm fine" Haruhi said.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said running on to porch. "You're hurt let me see" Hikaru said.

"It's only a little cute I'm fine" Kaoru said.

Hikaru let out a sigh and laid his head on Kaoru's shoulder and placed his hand on top of his brother's.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said. "Hey I'm sorry do you forgive me?" Kaoru asked. They both let out a light chuckle.

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo! One hundred refresher point for refreshing brotherly love! A perfect score! And the winners are the Hitachiin brothers!" Misuzu said spinning on the roof.

Tamaki struck a very sour chord on the piano when he realized he had lost. "So begins the long, dark night of my soul"

"Congrats you guys" Haruhi said.

"Oh it was nothing really" Hikaru and Kaoru said evilly.

"What the? Hang on a second!" Haruhi said. "Was all of that staged?" Where is Kagome? She went to the other side of the porch to find her,

"Well now. Who could say?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Then they heard Haruhi let out a terrified scream which caused all of the host club members to run out.

"Someone call 911!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" Tamaki asked as he ran out and Kagome's bleeding head in lap. "Kagome!" Tamaki exclaimed quickly running to his beloved daughter's side. "Someone please help!" Tamaki said.

"How on earth did this happen?" Haruhi asked. "Tamaki let's see if we can get her into the empty room,"

"Alright" Tamaki said carefully picking her up.

"Hey but that's our room" Hikaru said but Haruhi and Tamaki shot him an evil glare which quickly shut him up. Tamaki placed Kagome in the bed and patched her head up the best they could.

"I have a doctor coming now" Kyoya said hanging up his cell phone.

"Thank you Kyoya now I want answers does anyone know what happened to Kagome?" Haruhi asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Well I was carrying a 2x4 when Kagome was walking behind me but that possibly couldn't be it" Hikaru said. "It just doesn't make any sense" Hikaru said.

"It makes perfect sense you moron! You weren't watching the way you were swinging the thing when you heard Kaoru and you hit Kagome in the head. That's how she got the injury to side and then when she was knocked unconscious she landed on front step and that's how she got big ugly bruise on her forehead!" Haruhi exclaimed getting madder with every word while pointing to her forehead.

"Haruhi calm down everything's going to alright" Tamaki said. Haruhi gripped the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh.

The next morning, the host club came back to the pension. The host club gathered in the dining room for breakfast.

"Hey come on now I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do? It was an accident" Hikaru said.

"Accident or not my back is killing me" Kaoru said as the two walked inside.

"Good morning everyone" Haruhi said as she walked downstairs.

"Haruhi how's Kagome doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" They all looked up and saw Kagome at the top of the staircase. She is wearing a cream colored shirt with blue flowers and black sleeveless dress over it.

"Oh thank goodness" Hikaru said quietly.

"The doctor said she was very lucky the blows didn't cause a concussion" Haruhi said.

"And then Misuzu was so happy she made me a new dress" Kagome said smoothing out the dress.

"Doesn't she look absolutely adorable?" Misuzu said spinning around.

"It looks wonderful!" Tamaki exclaimed with a thumbs up. Kagome sat down at the bar.

"Hey Kagome" Hikaru said sitting down next to Kagome.

"Hi" Kagome said.

"Listen I'm really sorry about yesterday" Hikaru said.

"Yea you probably you shouldn't handle wooden planks anymore" Kagome said taking a sip of her juice.

"Hey Hikaru, let's order some breakfast" Kaoru said.

"Alright see you later Kagome" Hikaru said before standing and sitting at the table where Kaoru was "I'll two pieces of beget toast with clarified butter and garnet seal syrup" Hikaru said.

"I'll have two poached eggs with bacon and bowl of whole grain cereal the kind with those little dried piece of fruit in it" Kaoru said.

"Hold on now we don't even have that stuff on the menu" Haruhi said.

"Huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Behave!" Tamaki said hitting them both upside the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Just who do you guys think you are? Acting like members of some privileged aristocracy on a holiday?" Tamaki said.

"We are aristocracies" Hikaru said.

"So are your boss" Kaoru said.

"You are missing the whole point of travel. When in Rome do as the Romans do that's what I say" Tamaki said opening a serving dish. "Just look at this Karuizawa cuisine fit for a king. Cold, pasteurized jersey steaks, fresh juice, highland vegetables, smoked salmon cooked of cherry wood the local pride I might add, and last but now least fresh bake breads with homemade jam. Bon Appetite" Tamaki said.

"Since when have you?" Hikaru started.

"Been such a connoisseur?" Kaoru asked.

"Since he started learning from Misuzu he's been in the kitchen with him all morning long" Haruhi said.

"We arrange them like so" Misuzu said.

"Ah brilliant!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"While the two of you were sleeping the day away, I came up with this refreshing host work shop. I even wrote a manual" Tamaki said holding up the book for the 'Host Club Summer Training Camp'

"You really need a life" Haruhi said.

"While you are acting as my apprentice you may not refer to me or treat me as your Senpai. That is the first rule I have written" Tamaki said.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked.

"Hey have you gotten to rule number five yet? It says we have to be up by six a.m." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru looked over the manual.

"Has Kagome, Kyoya-Senpai or Honey-Senpai read through the manual yet?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki let horrified gasp as he thought about the eyes of the devil, the eyes of the beast, and the eyes of the harpy staring him down. He quickly found his emo corner and cried silently as puddle formed.

"Hey we're sorry boss" Hikaru said.

"Yea we didn't mean to stir up painful memories" Kaoru said.

Then the door opened and young man in a blue baseball carrying fruits and vegetables walked in.v"Good morning Arai produce" He said.

"And good morning to you. A working boy eh? A high schooler?" Misuzu asked.

"Yes ma'am I'm helping out at my Uncle's shop for the summer" He said.

"HOW REFRESHING!" Misuzu exclaimed loudly. "Haruhi would you be a dear and put these in the kitchen for me?"

"Uh Haruhi Fujioka?" He said shocked.

"Oh hey Arai" Haruhi said.

Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins let out shocked gasp. Who is this?

"Kagome?" The honorable host glanced over to the side.

"Hojo?"


	16. Chapter 16: Haruhi and Hikaru's Date

_Wow...I love the amount of reviews I got last chapter, now here is this next one. Tamaki is going to be so fun to write! This is chapter will still focus on Haruhi and Hikaru but Tamaki and Kagome will have their own share of problems. Okay, let's get started._

* * *

**Operation Haruhi and Hikaru's First Date!**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"Uh Haruhi…Fujioka?" Arai asked.

Haruhi let out a gasp. "Hey Arai," Haruhi said as she greeted her old friend.

"Kagome!" Hojo moved away from his cousin, and greeted his old friend. "How have you been?"

Kagome moved from the stairs, with a small smile on her face. "Hello Hojo, it is nice to see you." As she laughed with her friend, in the background, Tamaki was practically foaming at the mouth. Honey and Mori were the one's holding him back. "What are you doing out this way?"

"Oh, I am helping out my family for the summer." He smiled. "How have you been feeling? Are you still sick?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, my doctor's got me on this new special medication."

"Villian!" Tamaki grabbed Kagome by her wrist, pulling her to him. "Leave my princess alone!"

"Tamaki! Let go!" She growled.

"No, I am saving you princess!"

"No, you are acting like a jerk! Let me go!" She grabbed her hand away from his and knocked him over the head. "Jerk!" She stomped away from him.

"Kagome!" Tamaki started to run after her, "Princess!"

Haruhi groaned, trying not to stop the headache. "I bet he gets in trouble!"

Kagome slammed the door to her bedroom and went towards the window. Tamaki opened up the door behind her. "Tamaki, what do you want?"

"How do you know him?" He asked, short and simple - to the point.

Kagome turned around at him, blinking. "He was an old friend from school - who asked me out a lot... why do you care?"

Tamaki went red in the face. "I care because - you are my daughter, and I want you safe."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Right." She moved pasted him, "Whatever." She walked back downstairs where everyone was still talking. Hojo was gone, and she was a little happy. Tamaki acting like that wasn't the best thing in the world. "Hey guys,"

"So are these your friends?" Arai asked.

"Yea this Hikaru and Kaoru they're in my class and this is. My sen-" Haruhi started before Tamaki got wide eyed but then she remembered what he had told her earlier.

"_While you are acting as my apprentice you are not treat me as your Senpai"_

"An acquaintance of mine" Haruhi said making Tamaki gasp, which than Misuzu slammed down on the piano causing sour notes.

"Misuzu…please don't add any sound effects to my moment of despair."

Kagome paused for a second before putting hr hand on Haruhi's shoulder, "Haruhi, let's go put your uniform away, than you can talk to your friend." Haruhi blinked as Kagome pushed her towards the kitchen, "We will be right back guys." She said laughing nervously.

"I haven't seen you since graduation" Haruhi said as she and Arai sat down.

"Yea and you cut all your hair that's a quite shape" Arai said.

"I don't think so I mean ever since I cut it's been easier to manage" Haruhi said playing with one of the ends of her hair.

"So how's Ouran treating you? Are you still talking to anyone from middle school?" Arai asked.

"Yea a little Kazume still calls me what about you?" Haruhi asked.

"So he's an old friend of Haruhi's from middle school" Kyoya said clarifying for everyone.

"They've had zero contact since middle school so I don't consider them friends just former classmates" Hikaru said in the background, Kagome glared at him, she did not like the tone of his voice. She placed her hands on her hips, "What is your deal?"

Hikaru waved her off, "Nothing, it isn't your business."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, "Asshole." She actually meant it too. Hikaru was being a jealous idiot and if he did not nock it off soon, there was going to be trouble.

"So are these people are in a club with you?" Arai asked as he looked up at Kagome, Tamaki and the others.

"A host club," Haruhi said.

"Oh is that so?" Arai said.

"Hey Haruhi don't you think you should be working? You shouldn't be slacking off!" Hikaru said holding up his glass.

"Will you stop that!" Kagome demanded, growling at the other twin. "I am going to give you a piece of your own medication!" She warned him!

"Misuzu said I could take a break" Haruhi said. She looked over and saw Tamaki ripping paper. "Would you please stop making a mess I'll have to clean up?"

"It's not a mess I'm making a hamster home" Tamaki said sadly ripping more paper.

"But you don't have a hamster, Senpai" Kagome clarified for her, "Would you like a hamster? We could go get you one today." She went over to him, and started sweeping up the little papers.

"Wow who knew you Ouran guys were so funny you know it's such a prestigious school I thought it was like another world." Arai said.

"It's different alright." Haruhi said.

"To be honest with you Haruhi I thought you would have some trouble going to such an elite school. I'm glad to see you're doing well" Arai said. Haruhi smiled at him which caused him to blush. Kagome could see straight through this guy, he liked Haruhi! "Well I mean it's not like I was the only one worried about you lots of people were" Arai said rubbing the back of his head.

"What's with him? He's trying to use the refreshing innocence approach someone should tell a refreshing competition" Hikaru said.

"You're being awfully critical today" Kyoya said.

"I'm just saying! It's obvious this guy has a thing for Haruhi it's sickening to watching him try to flirt!" Hikaru said loudly.

"Hikaru! What the heck is wrong with you? ! Stop being such a jerk!" Haruhi exclaimed standing up.

"Hey it's okay it's no big deal I did have thing for you once" Arai said.

Tamaki let out a gasp as did the Hitachiin twins, Kagome nodded her head, "I knew it!"

"But who cares you already turned me down right?" Arai said blushing, rubbing the back of his head.

"HUH?!" Tamaki, Honey, and Haruhi exclaimed.

"I knew it!" Kagome said with a smile on her face but everyone just stared at her. "What?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know" Haruhi said.

"You have to fill us in on this story Arai when did this happen?" Tamaki asked.

"Well it was about a year ago" Arai started.

_At Haruhi's old middle, Arai was running down the halls to catch up with Haruhi._

_'There she is' Arai thought. "Fujioka!" Arai said as he ran up to her. "I heard you were taking the honor's exam for Ouran Academy" Arai said._

_"Uh-huh" Haruhi said with a nod of her head._

_"But you might make it in with your grades although I thought you might go to Higashi high" Arai said._

_"I'm taking the test for Higashi too I might not make it into Ouran" Haruhi said._

_"Yea well I guess I'll just cheer for I would have liked to have gone to the same high school as you though" Arai said._

_"Well okay then you really should have something to me sooner" Haruhi said which made Arai gasp._

_"You mean…" Arai said smiling._

_"I'm pretty sure Ouran is handing out more than one honor student award" Haruhi said._

_"That?" Arai said._

_"And even if there isn't more than one award you shouldn't give up on the school of your dreams for someone else's sake. If only one of us gets in then they'll be no hard feelings right?" Haruhi said. "I know! Let's go ask the counselor about it" Haruhi said turning around._

_"Fujioka!" Arai said grabbing her wrist. "I- I- I want- I want you to go with me!"_

_"Yea I wanted to check the application deadline too" Haruhi said which embarrassed Arai even more._

Haruhi whimpered as when the story was over.

"Haruhi? You broke this young man's heart for some sick joke?" Kagome asked her best friend as Kyoya Honey, herself and Mori interrogated the natural type of their group.

"No I really didn't understand what he meant" Haruhi said to Kagome.

'You are just a dense as that idiot king!" Kagome started laughing, Haruhi glared at the honorable type.

"Kagome, shut up!" She growled.

"This is serious huh?" Honey said.

"Yea" Mori said.

"I'm so sorry!" Haruhi said bowing to him.

"So you're turning me down a whole year later? Don't worry Fujioka I'm over it you didn't understand what I meant so that means you weren't interested. But you know, I was always drawn to the faraway look in your eyes and the way you would look someone in the eye when you spoke to them. I always liked that about you I always thought you were special" Arai said with a large sigh at the end of that breath.

Tamaki let out a smile and grabbed Arai's wrists. "You think that much of my little girl. Don't worry I'll never forget you gallantry!" Tamaki said.

"Uh" Arai said confused. Then the host club, excluding Hikaru and Kaoru sat down with Arai.

"You guys went to Kyoto for your middle school field trip? How unusual you stayed in the country" Honey said.

"No it's quite normal for us really" Arai said.

"Well I have always been a fan of Kyoto" Tamaki said.

"I can't tell how many times I've visited the temples" Kyoya said.

Kagome agreed with Kyoya and Tamaki, "It really is a beautiful city."

"What should we do Hikaru? They're having a good time we should join them" Kaoru said.

"No! I'm not going to. I can't believe the boss is hanging out with that jerk" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get over here this might be our only chance to learn what Haruhi was like in middle school" Tamaki said.

"Sorry but I'm not interested man I can't believe how dumb you guys are being. What's the fun in sitting around and talking about someone's past I don't see the appeal. Besides, doesn't that guy realize that Haruhi doesn't want anything to do with him?" Hikaru said as Haruhi stood up and walked over to him. "She has plenty of friends. She doesn't need you around got it" Hikaru said. He turned around was met with a slap to the face.

"That's not something you to decide Hikaru! I'm not going to put up with you disrespecting my friends you got that!" Haruhi said.

Then Hikaru hung his head down. "But why? Why should anyone else matter?" Hikaru said before he shot up. "I thought we were your friends! Are we or aren't we?!" Hikaru exclaimed. He let out a blush before he ran outside.

"Hikaru! Wait for me!" Kaoru exclaimed following him.

"Their world is still so small. It's a shame" Tamaki said running his fingers through his hair.

Kagome was so pissed off! Hikaru was such an idiot! "I could really beat him into the ground sometimes." She sighed, "It's more than a shame, it's disappointing" Kagome said.

Kaoru walked outside and saw his brother sitting on the porch with his shirt off. "That's quite a temper you've got there aren't you a little old for that?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't act like you weren't upset" Hikaru said looking behind him to look at his brother.

"Well I'm not and even if I were I'm rational than you" Kaoru said as he sat down next to Hikaru. "I've never seen you act so selfishly before like a little child. Haruhi didn't expect it" Kaoru said.

"I know I got really upset but I don't know why" Hikaru said running his fingers through his hair.

"Here's an idea why don't you go apologize to Arai?" Kaoru asked.

The host club was standing in front of Pension Misuzu seeing Arai off. "I'm really sorry Arai" Haruhi said.

"It's okay, I don't know what I said but whatever it was it really set him off huh?" Arai said smiling.

Kagome shrugged, "It is okay, Hikaru is just a brat sometimes don't take it personally." That was when Kaoru walked out wearing Hikaru's shirt.

"Hmm?" Honey said. "Hika-Chan"

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck. "I was out of line I'm sorry"

"Thanks don't worry about it. Well I'll see you later Fujioka" Arai said. "Bye guys" Arai said before he took off.

"Bye-bye!" Honey said waving him off.

"So Kaoru tell me why you're pretending to be Hikaru?" Kagome asked as she waved back to Arai, Kaoru was shocked because Kagome had found him out. "Hey what happened to that scratch on your cheek?"

"I just covered it up with some concealer!" Kaoru said holding up a tube of concealer. "I don't think Hikaru's temper is going to let up any time soon. Haruhi so I have a favor to ask you. How would you like to hang out with me?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure..." Haruhi said.

Meanwhile, Hikaru walked up to Haruhi at the market square.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Hikaru said.

"Wait a minute what happened to Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. She was wearing a light blue halter dress with a pink tank up with under it. With brown pig tails extensions in her hair.

"Well about that" Hikaru said.

Kaoru was lying in bed coughing. "I was going to take Haruhi out to make up for yesterday but I've seen to have caught a cold" Kaoru said.

"You're not feeling to well?" Hikaru asked.

"You should take Haruhi out I told her I would hang out with her all day so you better show her a good time or she'll never speak to you again. Do you think you can handle it?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea that shouldn't be a problem" Hikaru said.

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked.

"Hey you think I can't handle it?" Hikaru said.

"Well it's just that you've never gone out with other people before. So listen carefully, you have to tell other people how you feel or they'll never know" Kaoru said placing his hand on top of his brother's

'What were you thinking Kaoru?' Hikaru thought.

"What do you want to do? Should we go home?" Haruhi asked.

"Nah I told Kaoru I would hang out with you so we might as well" Hikaru said. "But what's up with that outfit?"

"Is it weird?" Haruhi asked.

"Kinda" Hikaru said.

Kagome growled, "I put that together!" Kaoru put his hand over her mouth making her shut up.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said from inside a building.

"Be careful boss they'll see us!" Kaoru exclaimed holding them back.

"Why did you send Hikaru and Haruhi on a date anyway? ! How are yesterday's events even related to this?!" Tamaki exclaimed as he shook Kaoru

"You know maybe this is Haru-Chan's first date" Honey said as he, Mori, Kyoya sipped tea and ate ice cream at a table.

"GAH!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly as flames flew from his mouth. "You're going to pay for this! And look at what's she's wearing! It's adorable! It's super cute!" Tamaki said pointing to Hikaru and Haruhi as they walked away.

"Calm down boss."

"NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR!" Tamaki exclaimed as he shook his fist back and forth.

"Shut up!" Kagome growled. "You will ruin the stack out!"

Today Kagome was wearing a nice blue tan top with a black miniskirt, her hair flowing down her back with a blue barrette. "I know boss it's hard for you to understand but it'll be good for Hikaru to find other people he can rely on. The only ones we could depend on back then was ourselves. We didn't care what others thought that's probably why we're so self-centered" Kaoru said.

"So you're admitting it?" Tamaki asked.

"I guess you could say Hikaru's immature. He let's his emotions take over. I don't know if he's aware of it, I think that he cares for Haruhi. He just doesn't know how to act he let's his emotions run wild. He's selfish and wants all of his attention" Kaoru said.

"Are we or aren't we?!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"He wants to be acknowledged by her but doesn't know how to make that happen. If you want true friends and ones that aren't toys then you have to respect them. That's the only way you can have a meaningful relationship. And it's about time Hikaru learned that for himself" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru that was amazing" Tamaki said.

"So in other words, this date is to see how Hikaru interacts with others" Kyoya said.

"Just promise me you interfere okay?" Kaoru said.

"Fine, but why are you making us follow them?" Tamaki said.

"Because there's no reason we should miss out on something this interesting!" Kaoru said hiding behind a tree. Tamaki let out a sigh and looked up at the sky.

"So where do you want to go Haruhi?" Hikaru asked as they sat on a bench.

"I don't know, What do you want to do?" Haruhi asked.

"Well there's not anything I need to do here" Hikaru said before he thought back to what Kaoru had said.

"Make sure you show her a good time" Kaoru said.

"Well why don't we go to that outlet mall by the train station they've got cheap clothes there" Hikaru said.

"That's cool do you need to buy some clothes?" Haruhi asked.

"No there's no way I would buy my clothes at that place" Hikaru said.

"Then let's skip it" Haruhi said.

"What a pain!" Hikaru thought.

"Everything looks okay now but Misuzu said it might rain I hope there's no thunderstorms" Haruhi said.

"I didn't know you were so into the weather" Hikaru said with an annoyed tone.

"How can he call himself a host club member? ! This is the lamest excuse for a date I've ever seen! Let me go out with her! Let me switch with Hikaru! I'll show her a good time!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"That would defeat the purpose of everything!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Get out there Kyoya! Pick a punk to pick a fight with Haruhi! Then Hikaru will have to rescue her!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Where do you dream this stuff up?" Kyoya asked pushing his glasses up.

"Kagome, do something!"

She shook hr head no, "I don't think so, I like seeing you squirm more."

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Does anyone want ice cream?" Honey said pushing an ice cream cart.

Tamaki, Kaoru, and Kagome let out a groans. Mori ran and scooped Honey quickly before running off. "That was creepy that old guy kinda looked like Honey-Senpai" Hikaru said before he noticed that Haruhi was missing, she was at an ice cream shop.

"One ice cream please" Haruhi said as Hikaru walked up to her.

"You should run off like that" Hikaru said.

"I heard that this place is famous for their ice cream" Haruhi said as the vendor handed her an ice cream cone. "Here you can have the first taste" Haruhi said holding it up.

"If you're wrong we're going to have to play a penalty game" Hikaru said leaning in.

"Here you are young lady!" Tamaki said dressed as a vendor. "An ice cream cone on the house"

"Oh thank you" Haruhi said. She licked her ice cream and smiled. "It's delicious" Haruhi said smiling.

Hikaru took a lick. "Yea it is" Hikaru said.

"What the heck are you doing? ! Things were finally going well!" Kaoru said shaking Tamaki.

"I wasn't going to sit them and watch them eat ice cream together like a couple!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Guys calm down they're on the move!" Kagome said pointing towards Hikaru and Haruhi.

"According to the sign these are pickled pretty weird huh?" Haruhi said picking a piece with a toothpick.

"C'mon pickled food is so lame who'd want to eat that crap?" Hikaru said.

"Try it" Haruhi said offering it to him.

Hikaru took a bite and chewed it. "It's not that bad" Hikaru said.

"I'll take two bags of this please" Haruhi said.

"You're not supposed to play souvenirs until the last day of your trip. You're going to be in Karuizawa for a while right?" Hikaru asked.

"They're gifts I'm getting them for Kaoru" Haruhi said taking the bag. Hikaru let out a gasp. "Hey do you think the others would like to do some souvenir shopping tonight? We could always come back to these shops later and pick out a few more gifts for Kaoru" Haruhi said.

"I don't understand how can you tell I'm upset about Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"I just can" Haruhi said. "Let's go" Hikaru smiled before he followed her.

"We take our eyes of them for a second and suddenly every thing's great!" Kaoru said happily.

"That's true but I get the feeling Haruhi's running things" Kyoya said.

"Looks like the ice cream stand helped smooth things over!" Honey said happily.

"I doubt it" Mori said.

"Me too" Kagome agreed with Mori-Senpai.

"We should get going if we get caught it'll ruin everything. Besides I don't think the boss can handle it anymore" Kaoru said.

"It looks like so much fun" Tamaki said.

Haruhi heard a slight thunder roar and let out a gasp. "Did you hear that?" Haruhi said turning around.

"What? I didn't hear anything" Hikaru said. "It does look like it's going to rain want to head back?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi nodded her head quickly. "Alright let's head to the street and hail a cab" Hikaru said.

"Is that you Fujioka?" Arai asked lifting up a box. "So what're you up to?"

"Hey Arai I didn't expect to see you here" Haruhi said.

"This is my Uncle's shop" Arai said. "You guys out doing some shopping?"

"We were but we were about to leave" Haruhi said.

"Yea? Well we've got a car that can take you back" Arai said.

"Well I don't want to be a burden" Haruhi said.

"It's no problem I wouldn't you to get caught in the rain" Arai said.

"Don't worry about it we're getting a taxi" Hikaru said angrily.

"Don't waste your money on a taxi" Arai said.

The thunder started to boom more and Haruhi let out gasp. "Hey why don't we accept his offer? The sooner we'll be able to get home the better"

"Well I guess you'll be riding home alone then" Hikaru said. "Just do whatever you want to okay? ! You guys can catch up and everything just leaves me out of it!" Hikaru exclaimed before taking off.

"Hikaru! Wait!" Haruhi called after him.

"Not again. Why he's so upset about me hanging out with an old friend again? I mean surely he has some of his own right?" Arai asked.

"The two of us have been together since we were born" Hikaru said. "So we haven't ever needed other friends"

* * *

At pension Misuzu, the host club looked at the rain from inside. "Look at the lightning" Kaoru said.

Kagome watched the black sky, "I am worried about them, should we send a car for them?"

"I hope those two didn't get caught in the rain" Honey said.

"We're waiting for Hikaru and Haruhi" Kyoya said.

"Tamaki dear please settle down" Misuzu said as Tamaki paced back and forth.

"I should go look for them" Tamaki said.

The phone rang. "Hello! This is Pension Misuzu!" Misuzu said happily. "Oh it's you Arai! What can I do for you? What? Haruhi and Hikaru? Hmm. Hmm. Thank you Hikaru should have his cell so I'll try giving him a call" Misuzu said before hanging up. "Apparently, Hikaru left Haruhi alone in front of the produce shop"

"He what?!" Kagome exclaimed angrily.

"Haruhi went after Hikaru and that's when it started to rain. Arai was worried so he called to make sure they got home alright" Misuzu said as Kagome pulled out her cell phone.

Hikaru was standing up against a tree listening to his headphones when his cell phone went off. He took off his headphones and put his phone to his ear.

"Hey Kagome what's up? You've got great timing think you can send a cab to get me? I've been having trouble hailing one," Hikaru said.

"YOU IDIOT! I want you to turn around and start looking for Haruhi right now!" Kagome screeched. "What kind of jerk leaves a girl out in a thunder storm by herself ?! You listen to me, Haruhi is terrified of thunder! Whenever she hears it she gets so scared she can't even move! Why don't you quit worrying about your jealousy and think about someone else for once!" Kagome said before hanging up, almost throwing the phone against the wall. "I will be upstairs.

* * *

Hikaru stood up straight and looked down. "What does he mean by that? How was I supposed to know if she didn't tell me?" Hikaru asked.

"I hope there are no thunderstorms today" Haruhi said. "Did you hear that?" "Hey why don't we accept his offer? The sooner we'll be able to get home the better"

"There's no way I could have figured that out!" Hikaru exclaimed before taking off. He asked the locals if they had seen Haruhi but no one had seen her, but no one had seen her.

He stopped in front of a church and saw that the front door was open. He walked inside and heard Haruhi whimper.

"Haruhi? Hey are you in here? Haruhi?" Hikaru said walking toward the front.

"You have to tell other people how you feel or they'll never know. And remember whenever you care a lot for someone Hikaru, you have to notice every little subtle hint they drop" Kaoru's voice came back into his head.

"I don't understand how can you tell I'm upset about Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"I just can" Haruhi said.

Hikaru looked under a table and saw Haruhi shaking and whimpering.

"Haruhi" Hikaru said.

"Hika" Haruhi started before she let out a whimper from another boom of thunder.

Hikaru grabbed the cloth off the table and wrapped it around Haruhi. He placed his headphones on her head to drown out the noise. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Sorry" Hikaru said. "I'm sorry for running off and leaving you and for the things I said about your friend Arai. I'm sorry" Hikaru said.

"Thank you Hikaru" Haruhi said leaning her head against his shoulders.

Once the storm let up, Kagome hurried towards Haruhi who embraced her friend. "Kagome?" Hikaru spoke as both girls started to move upstairs.

Kagome looked back at him, "Yes?"

"I am sorry for everything."

She smiled warmly, "You're forgiven." Both of the girls went upstairs.

"So boss, when are you going to admit your feelings for Kagome?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki went red in the face, before he fainted.


	17. Chapter 17: Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out!

_Two chapters in one day, that is a record. Okay, I et yoy guys are probably wondering, where is the romance? Well here is the answer, it won't be until the end of the story really. Kagome is in the place between friend/crush with Tamaki. Tamaki on the other hand is too much of an idiot to realize his feelings for Kagome. It won't have to be until the very end when he decides to leave for France that everything will come into play. _

_Okay, on with the story. _

* * *

**Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out!**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_Since adopting the Zibotsu system as it's cooperate model generations ago, the Ootori has advanced the medical field to unprecedented highs. Today, we continue that proud history of innovation and leadership through our cutting edge approach to hospital administration. The respected successor of this legacy will do well to remember that merely standing in the shadow of his brother's achievements will suffice to insure his future._

_Hey Kyoya! I just the most brilliant idea!" Tamaki's voice in Kyoya's head said._

Kyoya opened his eyes and saw that he was in a commoner shopping outlet.

'How did I end up here?' Kyoya thought to himself.

"C'mon Momma it's over here!" A little boy said.

"Alright, alright" His mother said chuckling.

'I was sleeping comfortably in my own bed just a few minutes ago' Kyoya thought. 'No, wait Tamaki was there. He was carrying on about some sort of exhibit. He had his heart set on all of going with him'

_"Doesn't it sound absolutely fascinating? Commoners hold events like these all the time! They're called expos! That's commoner lingo for exposition" Tamaki said as the host club stood in Kyoya's room. "All of these products are gathered under one roof so under privilege people don't have to travel! This is the perfect opportunity to better understand Haruhi by allowing the host club to study commoners in their natural environment" Tamaki said holding up a flyer. "You guessed it Kyoya we're going on a field trip! Haruhi won't be joining us incidentally as he presence might harm our creditability as observers" Tamaki said._

_Kyoya rolled and glared at everyone._

_"Wake up!" Honey said as the host club except the girls and Mori tried to wake him up._

_"C'mon up sleepy bones! You can't just lie in bed all day! It's the last day of summer!" Tamaki exclaimed. Then Kyoya slowly sat up, shocking the ones that were trying to wake him._

_Kagome crossed her arms, "I bet you anything that he kills them?'_

_Mori agreed._

_"For your information I was up until five a.m. you morons. Which if you haven't notice makes me a little less than happy about being woken up" Kyoya said as the four hid behind Kagome._

_"Kyo-Chan isn't much of a morning person is he?" Honey asked._

_"You have no room to talk" Kagome said._

_"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Honey asked._

_"'Neither do you,' Mori corrected. _

_Kagome growled, the Host Club was coming up the stairs to Kagome's room, "Kagome! Come on!" Tamaki bellowed opening her bedroom door, 'Adventures await u-" A shoe hit him in the face, end of story _

_"Alright enough with commoner shtick if you all want to waste all afternoon on old, tired out clichés then go right on ahead" Kyoya said before he flopped back down to his pillow._

_"Well if that's what you want. You heard the man!" Tamaki said._

_"We did?" Kagome asked_

_"Yep! Let's dress the man to the nines and head out to the expos!" Tamaki exclaimed._

_"I'll let you all handle that one" Kagome said. "Yea I have no desire to see a naked Kyoya."_

_After they dressed Kyoya, they made their way over to the department store. The host club smiled as they saw all the different departments._

_"Hey everyone! Look at that!" Hikaru said._

_"Those suits look exactly alike!" Kaoru said._

_"Mass Pro-duction! Mass Pro-duction! Mass-duction!" Both of them said._

_"Oh my goodness" Kagome said shaking her heads._

_"There is something here called a pet shop! That will be our very first destination!" Tamaki exclaimed pulling a sleeping Kyoya along._

_"They serve ice cream on the rooftop!" Honey exclaimed._

_"Really?" Tamaki said looking at the info board. "And they're holding some super special even up there too!" Tamaki exclaimed slinging Kyoya around so he was sitting down on a bench._

_The rest of the host club walked away not noticing they left Kyoya on the bench._

'Oh right that's how' Kyoya thought before he stood up. He stood up and looked at the map of the different floors. 'Looks like I'm at the Izumi shopping center which isn't exactly in walking distance of home. Guess I'll call to have a car sent out' Kyoya said digging in his pocket. He let out a gasp and started digging through all of his pockets. Then his stomach started growling. He let out a sigh and put his hand on his hip. Then a little boy ran into him and he fell down.

"Oh man! I'm sorry!" The little boy. Kyoya gave the small child a look which scared the daylights out of him. "Momma!" The little boy said running off.

"Tamaki's a dead man when I get my hands on him" Kyoya said angrily, just imagining all of the ways he could kill Tamaki with his bare hands.

"Kyoya-Senpai?" He heard a voice say. He turned his head and saw Haruhi. "I didn't expect to see you here today"

"Hmm" Kyoya said tucking his hand under his chin. "How much money do you have on you Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"What?" Haruhi asked, trying to wrap her head around the fact that Kyoya was even in this place. It turned out that Tamaki had dragged him out of bed to see the expo. Kyoya was being really...weird today. He was acting liek his usual self.

"Are you sure this where you want to eat Kyoya-Senpai? They're much nicer restaurants upstairs" Haruhi asked as they went to a fast food restaurant.

Kyoya looked at the menu with distaste. "Well you don't have much on you so our choices are limited and make sure you get a receipt." He sneered with his next sentence. "Tamaki will reimburse you tenfold" Kyoya said angrily.

Haruhi groaned, she should have just stayed home today. 'How did this happen? All I wanted was a little peak at the products expo. Why did I have to run into Kyoya-Senpai?' Haruhi thought with a sigh. 'And why does he have to be in such a foul mood?'

"Haruhi I think it's our turn. How do I order?" Kyoya asked, Haruhi rolled her eyes. If Kagome were here, she would have teased Kyoya to no end because of that statement. He may be smart but totally useless on how everyone else lived their lives.

"Here why don't I order for both of us? Do you know what you want?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't care just get us a lot of it" Kyoya said. Haruhi thought to herself, he really is a rich bastard.

"Oh okay then we'll have that and that" Haruhi said pointing to the pictures. "Both with fries please"

"Oh!" The cashier girl said with a sigh. 'He's so cute and just my type!' She thought looking at Kyoya. "Okay coming right up! Would you be interested in one of our delicious desserts?" She asked with a huge smile.

"No thank you I don't care for sweets" Kyoya said.

'Gorgeous and cool! I think I'm in love!' She thought happily.

"Before you decide we have a new shake that's" She said before Kyoya cut her off.

"I have given you my answer" Kyoya said coldly. The girl let out a shocked gasp as Haruhi could feel the ice coming from the Shadow King.

"Please just give us our receipt" Haruhi said. They sat down at a table. "You know Kyoya-Senpai just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you can talk to people like that" Haruhi said. "That girl was just doing her job"

"Her job was to sell us food not aggravate us with annoying sale pitches" Kyoya said before taking a bite of his burger. As Kyoya chewed his burger, he felt Haruhi staring at him. "Now what?"

"It's just that I don't think I've ever seen you eat before I thought it would be a more refined experience.' Haruhi shrugged, "I'm surprise food likes this even appeals to you" Haruhi said as she drank her shake.

"It doesn't appeal to me at all no doubt you all me callous for admitting it since you bought it" Kyoya said,

"Of course I won't" Haruhi said. 'I will think it though' Haruhi thought looking at him.

"There's an understanding between the makers of food and those who eat it. Quality takes a back seat to connivance. Refinement isn't part of the equation. It's meant to be eating quickly besides no one to consequence is here to witness my momentary lapse of madness" Kyoya said.

'He must be taking a break from the whole nice guy routine. I guess even rich people have to let their hair down' Haruhi thought.

"Hey" Kyoya said causing Haruhi to look up at him. "For the record, it benefits me nothing keeping up appearances in a place like this and that includes any special treatment I may give you" Kyoya said twirling a French fry.

"Really I never would have guessed that in a million years" Haruhi said.

"Oh my gosh girls, that guy in the glasses is a total hottie" A school girls said as she and her two friends walked by.

"You're right he's gorgeous!" Her two friends said.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I was wondering if my friends and I could use these chairs?" The first girl asked.

"Sure why not?" Kyoya said with a shrug.

"Thank you so much that's awesome!" The first girl said happily as her friends squealed.

"You're quite welcome" Kyoya said blandly.

'I've never seen this side of Kyoya-Senpai is he always this indifferent when he has nothing from it?' Haruhi thought.

'Welcome won't you come in?' Haruhi thought about the Kyoya at the host club. The one with small smile when he had something to gain.

'Tamaki-Senpai couldn't act this way if his life dependent on it. How do the two complement each other so well?' Haruhi thought as she sipped her drink.

"I'm guessing you're wondering how Tamaki and I complement each other so well" Kyoya said.

'Great! Now he's inside my head!' Haruhi thought scared. 'What is he telepathic or something'

"The answer is simple, I have something to gain. There is no better motivator than self-interest" Kyoya said. "I have to look out for number one"

"Tamaki-Senpai would be heartbroken if he heard you talking like that" Haruhi said.

"On the contrary, he and the girls have understood our arrangement from the beginning. That includes the rest of the club, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai. The glue that holds the host club together is our mutual egocentricity. It's the principle that draws the alliance between our families to insure our future. Let's just say there's still quite a bit you don't understand about that subject" Kyoya said. "Though Tamaki is a fool that self-sacrificing trait does come naturally to him. So I guess the point in this we are very different creatures" Kyoya said.

* * *

The boys finally made it to the roof top and Tamaki went to the pet shop where he saw the girls looking at puppies. Then he walked over and saw a female golden retriever. .

"Oh she's so adorable!" Tamaki exclaimed. The golden retriever tackled Tamaki and started licking his face. "Stop it! Stop it!" Tamaki said happily.

"Oh look at these cute little babies" Kagome said picking up a female Golden retriever puppy.

"They're mixed puppies golden retriever and Labrador retriever" The clerk said.

"We'll take them!" Kagome and Tamaki said happily.

"What are you going to name her Tamaki?" Kagome asked.

"I've always liked the name Antoinette" Tamaki said tying a pink bow on her neck.

"I like Rin" Kagome said kissing the puppy on the nose.

"C'mon Kagome let's go find little outfits for them" Tamaki said taking her hand tightly.

"Alright let's go!" Honey, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru watched in wonder as Tamaki and Kagome laughed over their new pets.

"Those poor dogs" Hikaru said.

"Hey check out that swirling thing!" Kaoru said before they ran off towards the merry go round.

* * *

Kagome laughed as Tamaki held onto her hand as they twisted and curved through the crowd. Soon enough the both of them started playing games like throwing rings on the bottles or trying to knock down the bottles that stood up on each other. "Okay I am going to get it this time." Tamaki said with pure determination in his voice making Kagome giggle.

"You have already wasted 10o dollars on this game; I think you need to call it quits." Kagome said with her hand over her mouth to hide the giggles she was holding down. Tamaki just seemed to determine to get her that dog stuff animal with the pink bow tired around his neck.

"Oh Kagome then we lose the fun of trying to win." He said smiling at her. Tamaki then held the ball in his hand with his sleeves rolled up above his elbow with Kagome holding his jacket in her arms; it was too funny to watch. Immediately Tamaki tossed the ball with pure strength she did not even know he processed and then the bottles went tumbling down.

"You did IT!" Kagome cheered jumping up and down as if she was a five year old.

"Here you go sir." The owner reached over the counter and gave the animal to Tamaki who turned and gave it to Kagome. "For you," She took it.

"Thank you, no one has ever given me one of these before." She smiled. It was a great end to a great day. "So are you going to walk with me some more?" Kagome asked.

"I was planning on it..." he said and they walked into the mall together, side by side, and hand in hand.

* * *

Kyoya and Haruhi started walking and checking out all of the different booths.

"Senpai I thought you were going to take a taxi home" Haruhi said.

"I was but I might as well have a look around first" Kyoya said. "Black pearls from Ishigaki Island funny to find them here considered how much they go for"

"You're kidding that's incredible how do you know Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I am the product of excellent breeding" Kyoya said.

'Breeding huh? Well that would account for this wall of ice he's been putting up between us' Haruhi thought before they started walking again. "So Kyoya-Senpai how is it that I know next to nothing about your family?"

"Because there's really nothing for you to know about my family at least nothing at should be of interest for you" Kyoya said.

"Well that's seems to be a little bit unfair don't you think?" Haruhi asked.

"Huh?" Kyoya said stopping. "What do you mean unfair?"

"Well it's just that when it comes to my personal life you know everything even who my father's friends are and I don't have a clue about yours so I call that unfair" Haruhi said.

"That's a very intriguing notion in its own way" Kyoya said.

"You've got two older brothers right? You could start by telling me about them, what kind of people are they?" Haruhi asked.

"Please allow me to introduce my sons" Kyoya's father said as he introduce Kyoya and his brothers to his guests at a dinner party. "They are the Ootori legacy" He said.

"Ah what fine young men they are" One woman said.

"Truly a credit to their line you must be very pleased" One man said.

Kyoya was walking the down the corridors when he heard his father's guests talking

"They all appear to be remarkably brilliant though of course the eldest son will succeed his father" The man said.

"Kyoya is the most handsome of the three but I'm afraid with two older brothers he doesn't stand a chance of become head of the family" The woman said.

"They are rather exceptional…enough so that my father puts a lot of stock in them" Kyoya said with a small smile. "Though as the third son things work out a little differently for me"

"An irreproachable academic record and social finesse are accomplishments your brothers claimed all too long ago. Your own achievements will have to outshine theirs to impress me Kyoya" His father said.

"I didn't know there was so much pressure on you succeed" Haruhi said.

"Pressure? Oh no Haruhi" Kyoya said before looking back to her. "I can't think of anything more fun than this" Kyoya said with a small smile.

"Hmm" Haruhi said before she let out a sigh.

"Dear me, pieces from the Komatsu collection?" A woman said that caught Kyoya and Haruhi's attention. "I never thought I would find them here"

"Why madam you have an astonishing eye!" The salesman said.

"Um Senpai?" Haruhi asked as Kyoya stared at the salesman.

"They have such an exquisite color don't they?" The salesman asked. "To tell you the truth I'm not supposed to have these out on display" The salesman said in a hushed tone. "The bulk to the Komatsu pieces rarely come up for sale" The salesman said as the old woman's face lit up with joy. Then Kyoya walked over to them.

"With all due respect these are fake" Kyoya said.

"Huh?" The woman asked.

"Hey get out of here kid what do you think you're doing?" The salesman asked.

"Hmm" Kyoya said as he picked up a bowl. "This shade of blue is similar to Shoin's work but if you look closely to at the rim you'll notice the color graduation isn't dark enough to be authentic that and the lacquer is too clear" Kyoya said.

The salesman gasped in shock and started to sweat. "That's enough of you Mr. Expert I'll report you for obstructing my business" The salesman said.

Kyoya turned the bowl upside down. "Just as I thought, the brush strokes on this seal are uncharacteristically thick as well" Kyoya said.

"Uh, uh" The salesman said.

"For your sake I hope you have a certificate that is if you still insist it's real" Kyoya said.

"Of course it's real! I have the certificate at home!" The salesman exclaimed.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I call the Komatsu family at home? My family has had dealing with them for generations. It would only be a matter of minutes" Kyoya said.

Then the sales man was drug away by two security guards. "Wait a minute! This is an outrage! I've been here for years I'll report you to the authorities! The salesman said.

"After all that you've told me Senpai stepping in on complete strangers behave seems a little bit out of character of you" Haruhi said.

"Oh that?" Kyoya asked as the old woman finished bowing in gratitude. "Well she's hardly a stranger you mean you don't know? Her husband is the CEO of a major electronics company" Kyoya said.

"HUH?!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"This is the first time I've to meet her personally but that ring on her finger is unmistakable" Kyoya said. "My family has dealings with her husband's company"

"Ah one of the Ootori boys imagine running you incognito the next opportunity I have I'll make sure to make use of one of your family's health resorts" The woman said.

"We would be honored" Kyoya said.

'Big surprise Kyoya Senpai is Kyoya Senpai after all' Haruhi thought. "No hang on a second that woman's ring" Haruhi said. 'There's no way he could have…' Haruhi thought.

"Hey Haruhi did you know this?" Kyoya said breaking her train of thought.

"Did I know what?" Haruhi asked.

"Is melon the preferred flavor among snack makers?" Kyoya asked.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked.

"It doesn't make sense" Kyoya said picking up a box. "If the primary ingredient is corn then why go through the trouble of making it taste like fruit?" Kyoya asked. "It seems counterintuitive" Kyoya said before Haruhi busted out laughing.

"That's an intriguing notion in its own way" Haruhi said.

"Oh was I being funny?" Kyoya asked.

"Earlier you were going on and on how you and Tamaki-Senpai are nothing a like but then what you just said about the candy you and him sound just a like" Haruhi said.

"You think so huh? This does seem like something he and the girls would fawn over. Very well I'll buy them" Kyoya said. "Haruhi your wallet" Kyoya said sticking out his hand.

"Oh yea" Haruhi said digging in her purse for her wallet. "Just be sure to save me a receipt"

* * *

At the roof top, the host club was enjoying the festivities. Tamaki was getting licked to death by Antoinette, Mori and Honey were enjoying ice cream, Kagome was feeding her puppy cotton candy, and Hikaru and Kaoru were on the merry go round for the seventh time. Then they all sat down in front of the stage for a special event being held for all of the children. They all gasp as smoke covered the stage.

"Hey Tama-Chan the show is about to start" Honey said.

"Aww" Tamaki said as Antoinette licked him. Tamaki and Kagome froze as they heard a very familiar laugh.

"Oh no!" The girls said.

"Hey boys and girls! It's back to school time! Have all of you been keeping up with your summer homework assignments?" Renge asked once she was lifted up to the stage.

"Oh man that reminds me" Kagome said rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh? You haven't? You better stop goofing around and get a move on!" Renge said prancing around the stage.

"What is Renge doing up there?" Tamaki asked.

"It seems like recently" Hikaru said.

"She's been around every corner" Kaoru said. Then Renge screamed and was captured by an actor in a Namahage costume.

"What's this?! A bunch of naughty little children who aren't ready for school?!" The Namahage exclaimed making the entire children shake in fear. "It's too late now! I, doctor Namahage will never let you leave!" The Namahage said.

"This looks like a job for…the Ouran Host Club Rangers!" Renge said.

"Unhand her!" The Ouran Ranger said which made the children happy again.

"Oh my goodness" Kagome said, "She named them after us..."

"Oh no! It's my arch nemesis the Ouran Host Club Rangers!" Doctor Namahage said.

"Ranger Black!" The Host club ranger said.

"Uh what's happened to Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked.

"Oh yea" Kagome said, "We lost him..."

"Uh…" Hikaru and Kaoru said before looking towards Tamaki.

After buying a couple of boxes of candy, Haruhi and Kyoya sat down. "Hey Senpai?" Haruhi said.

"Hmm?" Kyoya asked.

"What do you think that Tamaki is so eager to help people?" Haruhi asked.

"You mean when there's nothing to be gained from it? Who knows?" Kyoya said.

"So when you help someone how exactly do you benefit from it?" Haruhi asked. "Money? Reputation? Or is it something more abstract? Because the way I see it, Tamaki get something out of helping others that doesn't involve paying them back so maybe when you get right down to it you two are all that different"

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter. Besides that young woman looked like she wanted nothing more than to play the piano with you. It's an absolute tragedy to see a brother and sister at odds this way. If you want to surpass your brothers I think you can do it but I think you're the one that's given up. Hey Kyoya! I just had the most wonderful idea! We should start a club together!" Kyoya sat thinking to himself as he thought about all of the times Tamaki helped people then he slowly stand up.

"Attention shoppers! This is an announcement for a lost child. Attention shoppers! This is an announcement for a lost child. A little boy named Kyoya Ootori is lost inside the store. Repeat Kyoya Ootori is lost. His guardian Suoh is waiting for him at the seventh floor information booth" The announcer said. Haruhi let out a sigh before she started again. "Kyoya said five feet eleven inches tall, black hair and wearing prescription glasses"

"Is that him?" One woman asked.

"Matches the description" One man said.

"He's a little big to be lost" Another woman said. "Don't you think?"

"Hey Mister is there something wrong with you?" A little boy asked.

"That damn idiot! I'LL KILL HIM!" Kyoya exclaimed scaring Haruhi.

* * *

"You guys, I think it is time to look for Kyoya." Kagome said a while ago as they finished up eating some hot dogs. "It has been a while since we have seen him."

"Kagome s right!" Tamaki said. "Let's go find him!' They went to the information counter, and Kagome gave his description.

"Attention shoppers! This is an announcement for a lost child. Attention shoppers! This is an announcement for a lost child. A little boy named Kyoya Ootori is lost inside the store. Repeat Kyoya Ootori is lost. His guardian Suoh is waiting for him at the seventh floor information booth" The announcer said. Haruhi let out a sigh before she started again. "Kyoya said five feet eleven inches tall, black hair and wearing prescription glasses" The lady announced over the load speaker.

Kagome started to laugh uncontrollably, "He is going to be so mad!" She whipped a tear from her eyes. A few minutes passed, before Haruhi and Kyoya walked up. "Kyoya! There you are! We were so worried and why is Haruhi with you?" Tamaki asked, spotting Haruhi. Kagome raised an eyebrow when she saw haruhi's present cndition. She looked exhausted.

"Boy oh boy! Haru-Chan has come to play with us!" Honey said, as he went over to her side.

"Hoo-ray! Play! Play!" Hikaru and Kaoru sang together, with little hearts dancing around their heads.

"Sorry guys but I am exhausted it's been a long day" Haruhi said, letting out a deep sigh. Kagome could understand how she felt. After only four hours of sleep, things were starting to get hazy for her too.

Kagome slid up to Haruhi, "Look at my puppy! Her name is Rin!" Haruhi looked at Kagome as her eyes softened a little bit. It was a cute little puppy with multi-colored fur.

"Stop it! Quit lick me! that tickles!" Tamaki tried to get his face away from his dog but she kept on licking him. Kagome laughed a little bit.

"What's with the dog?" Kyoya asked, in a less than impressed mood.

Tamaki sat up to answer him. "I got her from this amazing place called a pets' store isn't she beautiful?" Tamaki asked. "Hey cut it out Antoinette!"

"Exactly how am I like this moron?" Kyoya asked Haruhi.

"Because your an idiot too." Kagome said before Kyoya glare at her.

"I know you want me to believe that the reason you helped that woman were selfish ones but that's not the truth. Because from where we were standing there's no way you could have seen her ring there was a flag blocking our view? It just doesn't make sense you go through all of that trouble to act like such a big jerk when being a nice guy comes so naturally to you. It seems counterintuitive," Haruhi said before walking off.

"That's an intriguing notion in its own right," Kyoya said.

Haruhi turned back to Kagome, "Oh, Kagome, Dad wanted to know when you were going to come over next?"

kagome laughed a little bit, she really liked Haruhi's dad. He was very sweet and loving. "I can come over now if it is okay?'

"Sure." Haruhi nodded.

Kagome turned back to the Host Club. "Hey guys, I am going to hang out with Haruhi for the rest of the day," She gave her puppy to Honey. "Can you take her to my house for me? I won't be home until dark."

Honey nodded, "Sure..." He took the puppy from Kagome. "Do you like cake?" the puppy barked.

"No...Honey-Senpai. Puppy's can't have cake. It will hurt their stomachs." Kagome rushed over to Haruhi's side. "See you guys later!"

"Kagome, will we ever be rid of those guys?" Haruhi asked as she exhaled a deep breath.

Kagome shook her head, looking up at the blue sky, "No we won't Haruhi. We can never get rid of family." _Yes in some weird way, those guys have become like a family to me. They are pushy, and bossy, and all of them are idiots but they are good people. __Well, at least most of them. They are special in their own ways. They have made me realize, that there is a life beyond pain. You just have to be strong enough to find it.  
_


	18. Chapter 18: Chika's Declaration

****_Here is the next chapter, I am going to try and finish this today, but no promises!_

* * *

**Chika's 'Down with Honey' Declaration**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**~At Music Room #3~**

Haruhi, who just arrived from school academics and classes, was about to open the door to The Host Club when a student with glasses came by. "Excuse me." He said as Haruhi stops turning the door knob, turning her head to see the student who was wearing a white jacket with the Ouran logo. He looked like he was from Middle school.

"Are you a member of the Host Club?" He asked Haruhi.

Haruhi blinked before she nodded, "Hm?"

The student spoke in a milestone voice, "Could you ask 3rd year student, Mitsukuni Haninozuka to meet me out here?"

Haruhi asked, "Who? Honey sempai? You're sure?"

"Yes." He responded with a nod. Then, surprisingly, Honey popped his head out of the door with Mori, carrying him on top of his shoulders with his usual stoic look.

"Oh look! It's Chika-chan!" He exclaimed with a smile. Chika's glasses flashed when he glanced at him.

Meanwhile Kagome perked her head to the door with curiosity and came up towards the commotion. 'What's going on?' She thought as she came up, noticing a guy with glasses and in a different uniform with Haruhi aside, who was also wondering what, was going on. Oh why is Chika here?

"So, what's up? You rarely come over to the high school like this to see me. "He said with glee.

Chika spoke, "Prepare yourself, Mitsukuni." He said with a glare as he pushed up his glasses. In a flash he lunged towards Honey with a kick. Honey quickly dodged it and landed swiftly on his feet.

Haruhi blinked, "Huh?" Hauhi was in shock as Honey and the middle school student, Chika, glared at each other, preparing for another attack. Kagome just rolled her eyes before crosses her arms across her chest.

"Hey! C'mon, cut it out you guys!" Haruhi shouted, trying to stop the fight. Then, to make it even more difficult, a familiar obnoxious voice shook everyone's eardrums. "WHOA! DID YOU SEE THAT?" She yelled as she came up from the ground with a small microphone.

**"Powerful Motor"**

"Honey sempai dodged Chika's preliminary attack! This is going to be good!" She said through the microphone as Haruhi and Kagome sweat dropped at her.

**"Play-by-play announcer, Renge Hoshakuji"**

"What's going on?" Haruhi muttered in total lost.

"Honey sempai's able to fly through the air with such grace like a modern day Ushiwakamaru!" Renge yelled with excitement beaming in her voice. Chika charges and Honey sempai braces himself. "WHOA! Chika attacks again without even giving him a chance to gain his balance!"

Chika throws punches and blows but Honey easily dodges them. He then makes his attack by making a swerve kick, making Chika fly off from the ground. "INCREDIBLE! He dodged his attack and tripped him! Neither of them is going to give! They keep flashing out with ferocious techniques!"

The two kept pondering attacks at each other as the two female hosts stare at them with confusion and sweat drops. Chika then stops for a moment to glare at Honey and to catch his breath. Honey hasn't even broken a sweat.

Haruhi was completely lost, as she were trying to figure out what was going on, Tamaki spoke. "So, they're at it again." He said as he, the twins, and Kyouya watched from a distance.

"I wish they would've chosen a better location." He said as he pushed up his glasses. The two walked up to the group with rather irritated looks since they had no clue on what was happening, yet everyone else was so calm about the whole situation.

"Hold on a sec!" Haruhi yelled as the group's eyes were on the two of them. "How can you guys be so calm?" She finished.

Chika pulled out a weapon from his back as Tamaki pointed out that the fight was only going to get worse. Renge shouted, "Now things are getting serious! Chika's got a weapon!" She yelled as Chika sprung at Honey with the weapon in his hands. He swung at him as Honey dodged quickly and flew across the room, bracing himself for another attack.

Chika ran towards him, lunging and striking the weapon multiple times at him, Honey dodged every attempted move with ease. "HEY! No way!" Haruhi shouted. "The use of weapons should be against the rules!" She protested.

"Against the rules?"

Honey swerved at Chika's side about to attack, but Chika strikes at him with the weapon, sending Honey in the air.

"WHOA! He knocked him out of the park!"

"This may be his first win!"

"What's going on?..." Haruhi muttered in annoyance. Mori and Renge glanced at Chika who was panting from the fight as he put away his weapon. "I gotcha…" He said as he glared at Honey who laid on the floor in defeat.

"Sorry. But I don't think so. The winner of this fight is Honey sempai." Kagome said as she stood up with Mori beside her.

"Kagome's right about that." He added as Chika looked down at his feet and gasped, realizing that there were shuriken attaching the edge of his pants to the floor. "See, he got you."

"How the hell did he do that?" He muttered in defeat. Honey sempai dusted his hands off, causing Chika to look up, noticing that there wasn't even a scratch on him.

Chika grunted and glared at him.

"In the heat of battle, Honey sempai was able to attack with shuriken when Chika didn't notice!" She said as the curtains were drawn, closing out all light as a screen rolled out with a movie player, shining a video.

It replayed the whole fight, showing that when Chika struck him with the weapon, Honey used that as an extra push for him to go in the air, throwing shuriken at him when Chika wasn't looking. After the replay, the curtains drew open in a flash as Haruhi and Kagomei sweat dropped.

_'He uses…shuriken?'_

"His attack has left Chika utterly defenseless!" Renge shouted through the microphone. "What a great fight! Can't wait for the next one, until then see ya!" She said with a satisfied smile as she went back to her hiding place.

Chika gets on his knees and admits defeat in depression upon Honey. "I lost…!" He said, looking away.

"Yeah…You need to work harder!" Honey said with his arms crossed in disappointment.

"Hey guys… I am completely lost, would you mind telling me what's going on?" She asked with a sweat drop. "Who's that kid and why did he attack Honey sempai?"

"You mean you can't tell just by looking at his face? He's Honey sempai's younger brother." Kagome said as the two look at the brothers in complete shock. Her phone started to ring. "Oh guys give me a second," Kagome answered the phone, and talked to Beni about the performance coming up soon. As soon as she was done, she ventured back to the group, Chika was leaving. "What is going on?"

Haruhi groaned, "Long story..."

After the closing of the doors, Haruhi and Kagome looked over at Honey who was looking out the window. Kagome frowned a bit and decided to walk towards him with Haruhi beside her.

"Honey sempai…Are you doing ok?" Kagome asked with concerned eyes. Honey looked down and held Usa-chan tighter.

She sighed and looked at Haruhi for help. She could only frown, not knowing what else to say, making two turn their heads towards the solemn Lolita. Then, Tamaki came in to brighten up the mood. "Honey sempai, so what should we do with this cake?" He asked with a smile, holding up a plate of dessert. Honey flinched a bit.

"…I'LL EAT IT!" Honey exclaimed with a smile, eating the piece of cake in a second. Haruhi and Kagome sweat dropped at the now happy and satisfied Lolita who was dancing with Usa-chan, spinning around in joy.

Haruhi thought to herself. 'I guess everyone has their own strange family issues to deal with.' Honey sempai hugged his Usa-chan to death with a huge happy grin; Usa-chan looked like it was going to throw up.

'Poor Usa-chan…' Kagome thought while giving a slight chuckle.

"So you used to be in the Karate Club? I had no idea." Haruhi said with a small smile. "What made you decide and quit to join the Host Club?" She asked, watching Honey dance and hug his little stuffed rabbit. Tamaki slides up towards them.

"Why did you say the host club like that? What are you getting at, huh?" He asked her with an irritated look on his face. She looked at Haruhi for an answer and she nodded in response.

"Well no matter how you cut it, the Karate Club is a much more reputable club than ours is, sempai." Haruhi said with an annoyed look.

"AHHHH!" Tamaki screamed in agony and hid in his corner to weep. Of course, the two weren't surprised to see that. Kagome started laughing uncontrollable.

"That was genius Haruhi, you hit him right in the ego."

The twins then came up to them, Hikaru planting his elbow on Kagome's shoulder while Kaoru did the same for Haruhi.

Hikaru started, "If you really want to know-

Kaoru finished, "We'll have to take a little trip down memory lane."

"It was long before the host club had been established." He said with his usual devilish smirk and half-lidded eyes as he leaned his head close to Kagome. "Listen up and we'll tell you the legend of Honey sempai, the captain of the Karate club." He added as he mimicked his twin.

The Honorable Host rolled her eyes, "I already know the story. I have been training with the boy for two years now."

**~"The Legend of Honey Sempai, crack captain of the Karate Club"~**

**_….2 years previous…._**

**"The Haninozuka estate"**

**~At the dojo~**

_The students were practicing their usual drills, as Honey sempai easily defeated an opponent during practice._

_ "Oh, so the eldest son is in high school now."_

_"I heard he has already been named captain of the Karate Club, and he's only a first year."_

_"Outstanding…"_

_"I know he's a growing boy, but doesn't he seem small for his age? He may not be respected as the head of the family if he stays that small." Honey couldn't help but listen to the three chat, he slowly looked down by the third student's statement._

_…_

_"Mitsukuni, you are aware of what the others are saying about you, right?" Honey's father asked. Honey was sitting before him with Mori beside._

_Honey answered, "Yes."_

_Honey's Father continued, "You must work even harder to maintain yourself discipline, completely cast aside all weakness and leniency. And take hold of your true strength."_

_"Right!" Honey responded with a determined look._

"From that day forward, Honey sempai tried his very best!" Tamaki pointed out as the twins nodded in pursuit, leaning on their favorite toys.

"It was difficult, but he worked hard."

"So he spent more time working on martial arts moves?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki turned around to face them.

"Wrong! Well aware of what others were saying about him, Honey sempai worked hard to follow his father's orders." Tamaki said as he looked up in a daze.

Honey quickly locked up all of his things; things as in cute stuffed animals. Honey glared forward and tightened his belt, ready for anything.

Kagome continued, "He sealed away all of his cute possessions. So it seemed not to be weak."

**~At Ouran~**

The girls turn to see Honey and Mori. Honey had a determined look displayed on his face as he walked with his bag in his hands. "Carrying his bag like a man"

Kagome said, "Then, he decided to take on a hard and fearless disposition. That of a manly man."

"…did not suit him"

**~At the Cafeteria~**

_Honey looks down upon his plate, a huge grilling steak with broccoli and a baked potato on the side._

_"Manly Menu"_

_"However, it was obvious that everyone around him knew his efforts were failing."_

_Honey looked like he was going to cry and looks across another table, laying his eyes on the countless numbers of mouthwatering sweets._

_"Swee~ts"_

_"Excuse me, Haninozuka? Would you like me to get you a piece of cake?" A girl asked the tempted Lolita._

_"What are you doing? He can't!" Another girl scolded._

_Honey looked away with an emotionless expression. "No thank you, I don't like sweets." He said as the three girls looked at him with concerned looks._

_"He's upset! See what you did? He was exercising himself to take control!" She yelled._

_"I totally forgot! I'm so sorry!" She apologized with a frown._

_"Swee~ts"_

Honey couldn't help himself but stare at the sweets, he was struggling not to.

"Inching closer…"

"He's trying so hard to resist!"

"You can tell he's really struggling!"

"Oh wow! It's so touching!" The three yelled as they held handkerchiefs by their mouths, with passionate flames surrounding them.

Tamaki said, "And so the girls were so touched by seeing him resist the things he loved that their Moe senses went into overdrive. Not long after that, 'The Haninozuka fan club was born."

Kagome nodded, "I remember hearing about that, and it was my first few weeks of training with Sesshomaru.

"…What does that have to do with the legend of the Karate Club?" Haruhi asked as Kagome merely nodded.

Hikaru & Kaoru smiled, "Let us explain…" They said in unison as they held each other close.

**"2 years previous"**

**"The Ouran Academy Karate Club"**

_The students of the club were practicing a drill, instructed by their captain, Haninozuka. "Okay guys! Take a ten minute break!"_

_Students nodded, "SIR!" They said with a bow as Honey walked away towards the door._

_"Hey, you know captain Haninozuka is such a strict and manly captain. He's technique is awesome! He always keeps us in line!" A student whispered to the others as they merely nodded in pursuit._

_"Clearly just being polite!"_

_"No joke! He's the best captain ever!"_

_"Crack captain" "Strict" "Manly"_

These words and compliments were music to Honey's ears as he smiled in such a cute way.

"That story is such a tear jerker!" The twins cried with handkerchiefs in their hands.

Haruhi and Kagome sweat dropped at the two. "Oh please. You gotta be kidding. How is that a tear jerker?"

Haruhi nodded, "Never mind, just tell us what happened would ya?"

**~One day at the Karate Club~**

_The captain watched carefully as the students fought off their opponents. Honey noticed that the door was opened and when he laid his eyes on the slightly opened doors, he noticed a bunny puppet waving at him._

_Honey couldn't help but awe over its cuteness as the puppet fled from his sight. Honey groaned and decided to follow it. After a few turns around the building, he finally caught up with the rabbit. To his surprise it was…_

_"Why hello there, Haninozuka sempai." Tamaki said as he used the puppet to mouth what he was saying. Honey was amazed. "I know this is kinda sudden but I was wondering if you'd join a new club I'm starting." He asked as he played with the pink rabbit._

_"Are you Suoh? Tamaki, right? You're from the middle school. What kind of club are you starting?" Honey asked. Tamaki chuckled._

_"I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW HAPPY I AM! YOU ASKED HANINOZUKA SEMPAI!" Tamaki exclaimed as he shoved the puppet in front of Honey's face. Honey was startled from the sudden outburst and couldn't help but laugh. "C'mon sempai! Don't you think it's about time you start using your charming good looks to get more out of life? Why waste your time fighting when you can use your cute characteristic to give solace to young girls with too much time on their hands! With tons of stuffed animals and all the cake you can eat!" He said with a smile._

_Honey was literally begging himself to join, he couldn't help it. He smiled and dreamt of being surrounded by stuffed animals and endless amounts of sweets._

_"I promise if you join we'll always have plenty of sweets on our hands!"_

_"HUH?" Honey shook his head violently, shaking off the thoughts of sweets._

_"Really? I-I mean, no. I don't like sweets so you can forget it! And for the record, I don't like cutesy things either!" He protested, then Tamaki showed him the pink cute bunny puppet and Honey couldn't resist it._

_"N-Nope! No way! Not into cutesy stuff! Don't like it…at all!" He objected as he tried to avoid it. Tamaki couldn't help but chuckle._

_"Riveted"_

_"I don't know much about martial arts, so please forgive me. But I was wondering, do you think you can tell me what true strength is?" Tamaki asked as Honey's eyes widened a bit. "I may be out of line but hiding your true self and putting out air doesn't seem any difference than running away. I would think that embracing the things you truly like and being able to enjoy them, is worth more than anything…To just be yourself…I believe that's what true strength really is…" He said as Honey was completely astonished._

_"I'll be back to ask you again." He informed as he gave the pink puppet to Honey._

_"Please, consider it…" He added as he moon-walked away._

_Honey watched him dance away, not noticing that Mori was eavesdropping them from the other side of the wall._

**~At the Haninozuka estate~**

_"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"_

_"Well…There's something that I have been…a little confused about father…Can you please tell me what true strength is?" Honey asked as his father got up on his feet._

_"I will show you my son, so you can experience it directly. Come with me to the dojo."_

**~At the Dojo~**

_Both son and father position themselves, preparing for the battle._

Kagome started to tell the story, "It has been said that Honey's father is the most talented fighter in the Haninozuka family's history."

_The referee glanced at the two with a nervous look. "And…BEGIN!" He yelled._

_Yorihisa's eyes began to flash as he posed for his attack._

_"Eyes of the Tiger"_

_Honey stood there calm as he waited for his father's move. Yorihisa lunged at him from the above with a spinning technique, Honey glared at him._

_Honey counter attacked and beat him to the bone without hesitate. The referee watched in horror, not expecting that. Honey was clearly putting his full effort into this fight._

"If I remember correctly, Honey sempai had already attained his whole level in martial arts which is quite extraordinary…Well, am I right?" He asked as he turned to Honey who was on top of Mori's shoulders. Kagome simply leaned on Haruhi with boredom plastered on her face.

"Uh-huh!" Honey replied with a cute smile.

_The referee stood there, looking at the defeated and broken up Yorihisa in a hospital bed, in complete and utterly shock._

"Rumor has it that the referee, that happened to be officiated, was Japan's secretary defense at the time. And he begged Honey sempai to never fight in public again."

_The referee bowed before Honey and Mori nervously, and begged Honey to never fight again._

"At least not at his full potential."

Haruhi asked, "And why would he do that?"

Kagome smiled, "If the world ever saw Honey sempai's true abilities, they'd suspect Japan of possessing a weapon of mass destruction. The secretary was afraid it might upset the U.N. and then would take it out on all of Japan."

"A weapon of mass destruction!"

"How awful!" The twins said in unison as the twins held each other close. The two rookies couldn't help but sweat drop.

"So Honey sempai quit the Karate Club-

"And decided to become a member of the Host Club."

"All things considered. Honey sempai's behavior is too unconventional for even the Haninozukas to contain."

"So because of that, his younger brother had a more strict upbringing; one more in keeping with the Haninozuka standard."

"Sometimes I think Chika-chan hates me because I'm not following the family rules." Honey said with his eyes swelling up in tears.

"Honey sempai…" Kagome said with a solemn expression.

"ALRIGHT Gentlemen!" Tamaki exclaimed, causing Kagome to jump from her thoughts. "Time for operation 'Haninozuka Brothers Reconciliation!" He announced with pride.

"HOORAY!"

"I knew he was gonna say that." Haruhi muttered with a sweat drop.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kagome groaned in annoyance.

Kagome yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "What're we doing again?" Kagome finally asked after the twins sang about wanting to find something more entertaining.

"Trying to get Honey and Chika to be friendlier with each other," Haruhi reminded her. "Now stop spacing out like that."

**~At the Middle School Karate Dojo~**

"Alright! Ten minute break!" Chika called after the students finished practicing their drills.

"SIR!" They replied as Chika walked away.

"You know…Captain Haninozuka sure is a strict captain. No matter how hard we try, it's like he's never satisfied. I really don't think I can take it." He said, "…words from their hearts"

"Tell me about it"

"He's a strict captain…"

At the entrance, a few fan girls are peeping into the room, watching the students practice their drills, not to mention staring at the captain. "EEE! Look! Chika took off his glasses!" She squealed as the rest oohed and ahhed over his looks.

"He sure looks a lot like Honey. I wonder if Honey will look like him in a few years."

"Honey is so sweet! He's so tiny and adorable! Looking at Chika, I can't help but dream of the future…" She exclaimed in glee. The girls squealed more, not noticing the captain of the Karate Club coming closer and closer to the entrance, hearing every word they're saying.

"Of course Chika is attractive too. I just wish-"

WHAM!

Chika slammed the door shut, scaring the lives out of the girls. The captain then glared at his students, sending them cold shivers down their spines. "What are you staring at? Start with the next drill!" He commanded.

"B-But sir, we haven't even finished our break." A student said, nervously.

"You guys haven't even broken a sweat! Start with the next drill NOW!" Chika yelled, getting irritated.

From afar, the host club members were watching from outside the window.

Hikaru & Kaoru thought, "Hmm…"

The twins, Hikaru on Kagome's side while Kaoru on Haruhi's, both with their hands on their heads, watch the two cousins' fight and brawl about. Haruhi and Kagome groan silently in annoyance at that point.

"Well so far, looks like a simple inferiority complex."

"He's always being compared to Honey sempai so that's why he feels such animosity towards him." Kaoru said as he shot a finger up in the air, pointing something out.

"His older brother is more attractive, more popular, and a better martial artist than he is. I think he's just letting his jealousy get the best of him."

"It's totally normal and way boring! We're going to find something more entertaining!" The twins said in boredom as the two walked away side by side. Tamaki turned towards them, upset.

"Hold on! Come back here you two." Tamaki demanded. "Why are you suddenly being uncooperative?"

"Well we thought it might be an interesting secret reason in finding." They responded, turning to face their boss.

"This is just lame." They spat. Tamaki only got more furious, while Kagome and Haruhi just stare at them with rather annoyed looks.

"So Honey sempai's and Chika's feelings aren't exciting enough?" Tamaki exclaimed in anger. Then Honey sempai and Mori sempai walk up to the group.

"It's ok Tama-chan…Really." Honey said, making everyone else face him.

"But…Honey sempai." Tamaki pleaded, giving him a concerned look.

"It's alright. Don't worry about me." He said, hugging his Usa-chan tighter, looking away in a daze with a solemn smile, spacing out. "So what if Chika-chan hates me? I would be happy to see him grow up to be strong and healthy. He is my brother after all."

"Looking Far Ahead."

"Um he's already a lot taller than you, Honey sempai."

?"Excuse me…" A familiar eerie voice muttered in the air, causing the host club to stop dead in their tracks. "Can you guys keep it down? You're disturbing practice." Chika said, causing everyone to wince.

"GACK!" They all gasped. Chika glances at his older brother and glares.

"What're you doing here. I thought I had told you to stay away from me at school, Mitsukuni." He jumped at Honey, trying to kick him, but Kagome rushed forward grabbing Chika's leg.

"Well, Well, Well," Chika gulped, "What do we have here..." Kagome's hair was swirling around with her red eyes glaring at the young boy. "I am guessing we will have to increase the drills tonight."

She let go of his foot, and Chika backed up. "You alien. Would you just leave me alone?" Honey Senpai looked sad.

"But Chika-chan," Honey said.

"What's he mean 'alien?'?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked together.

"Why would you call him that? Just because your brother is stronger than you are, doesn't give you the right to call him an alien," Haruhi stated.

"Yeah, why're you so upset about cake and stuffed animals?" Tamaki questioned.

"Well, if it was just about the cake and stuffed animals, I would never've said anything." He got out of his fighting stance to stare at the ground. "Let's get this straight. I didn't call my brother an alien because he's stronger than me." He pointed at Honey. "Have any of you ever seen him devour an entire cake?" he shouted. "Don't tell me you guys think that's perfectly normal! He has three whole cakes every night for dessert! Seriously! Three cakes a night! And he never gains weight!"

He said with his tone exaggerating at that point, startling Tamaki. The twins and Haruhi and Kagome could only stare at the day-dreaming Lolita with blank eyes.

**~At the Haninozuka dining room~**

_"…after supper…"_

_Honey is seated at a table; in front of him are 3 gigantic mouth-watering, strawberry cakes. Chika could only watch and stare in disbelief from the entrance of the dining room. "I humbly accept this yummy dessert!" He exclaimed happily as he chomped up the three delicious sweets in a matter of seconds._

_"That was delicious…" He sighed in happiness._

_Chika quickly hides behind the door, trembling in fear, frightened for his life._

_'So, Honey sempai eats that way at home too...' Tamaki thought with a sweat drop, as if he was not surprised to hear that._

_"And then something crazy occurred last week. I happen to wake up in the middle of the night…"_

_Chika was walking through the hall ways, and then noticing a dim light from the dining room._

_"And I noticed that the light was on in the dining room…"_

_"What's going on? It's the middle of the night you know?" He whispered as he peeked his head out to see what was going on._

_"Hey Chika-chan…" Honey greeted in an eerie voice. Chika could merely feel shivers up his spine in total disbelief._

_'No way…He's eating cake at this hour?'_

_"I'm glad you're here. Once a week I have a special cake night where I eat all the cake I want…Usa-chan here helped me come up with the idea." He said, slightly moving his Usa-chan in motion, the candle light glow shining on his face, making him look like a ghost._

_"Would you like to join us?... He-he-he-hehe…" He giggles evilly, Chika felt more creeped out than ever before. He was so creeped out, one of the lenses of his glasses cracked. _

The host club, except for Kyouya, Kagome and Mori, stare at the cheerful Lolita in disbelief, sweat dropping in result.

"C'mon, be honest…"

"He's snapped"

"You know there's no way that a regular human being can eat that much cake! Aren't you terrified! I bet he gets signals from his home planet through that weird bunny of his! WHY CAN"T YOU SEE THAT HE'S AN ALIEN?

"And he's lost it…" 'Now he's sounding more like a geek to me…' Kagome said, staring at Chika blankly with the same expression plastered on Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins.

"But when you think about it." Haruhi said.

"Everything Chika just said to us." Tamaki continued.

"Suddenly makes perfect sense doesn't it?" The twins said in unison with Kagome nodding in agreement.

Chika sighed and turned his back away from everyone else, looking away with a slight solemn face.

Chika: "I don't know but…There was a time where Mitsukuni and I got along really well."

"Well it's true that my brother's always had a fondness for cute things and more of a sweet tooth than I have. I still respect his ability to avoid that stuff even though he loved it. And then this idiot came along and brainwashed him with some ridiculous nonsense."

"Something about acknowledging who you really are and just being yourself, that that's true strength…"

After that, the eyes went toward the blonde milord who just looked away, guilty at that point.

"Not long after that, he fell apart and became that alien he is today!" He cried as he went down on his knees with his hands clamped on his face, destroyed.

Tamaki could only watch Chika self-destruct in horror and guilt eating away his body.

"Oh I see, so all of Chika's troubles…"

"Can be traced right back to you, isn't that true boss?" Kaoru finished off for his twin, pointing at Tamaki.

Tamaki turned to them to say something in defense for himself. "What are you talking about? I didn't mean to! There's gotta be some way we can fix this!" He said, panicking a bit.

"Nice going Tamaki-sempai…" Kagome muttered, not cooperating at all.

"C'mon you guys!" Tamaki cried. Honey-sempai was looking away from the commotion, too many thoughts in his head; it was confusing him at that point. Mori-sempai laid a hand on his shoulder for comfort, making the Lolita look up towards his cousin.

"There is a way to solve this you know?"

"You got it figured out?" Tamaki asked Mori, sighing in relief.

"So Mitsukuni, you know what to do." Mori said with his stoic serious face. Honey sempai looked at him for a moment then turned towards his younger brother with guilty eyes.

"Listen Chika-chan, I never meant to upset you. I didn't know that you hated sweets that much and I'm very sorry." Honey said, making Kagome, Tamaki, and Haruhi sweat drop since he's missing the point.

Haruhi said, "Oh no, looks like he missed the point completely."

Kagome pleaded, "Someone helps him…"

"Nobody can make me change who I am and I'm really grateful to Tama-chan and the entire host club because they showed me that. So…" He said, looking at a daze for a moment. Tamaki couldn't help but be touched by his words. Then, Honey's brows furrow into a serious expression, glancing at Chika. "Let's settle this like men, in the Haninozuka style, Yasuchika…"

Chika's glasses flash as his eyes glared at him back, ready for anything.

**~At a random open field…'~**

The winds were high and briskly, ruffling through the open fields' grass. The two brothers stand opposite sides, facing each other while the rest of the host club members watch from a good distance.

"Since when does Ouran have a field like this?" Haruhi muttered to Kagome with a sweat drop and blank eyes of disbelief.

"I have no idea…" Kagome responded with the same expression as hers.

"And don't forget Chika-chan. This is a one point match." Honey said with a stern look.

"So what happens if I win?" Chika asked.

"If you win, I'll stop eating cake in the middle of the night." He responded with a slight glare. "That's all"

"…Alright." He agreed, glaring back.

"And he's okay with it!"

The winds start to pick up and Mori glances at the two, knowing they are ready for battle. Haruhi and Kagome couldn't help but look away, uninterested in the fight.

Mori stepped forward, "Are you ready for battle, men?"

"Then, you may begin!"

In a flash he lunged towards Chika with a kick. Chika quickly dodged it and landed swiftly on his feet. Honey charges and Chika braces himself. Haruhi and Kagome then perk their heads up, noticing that something about the fight was like a replay.

Honey throws punches and blows but Chika easily dodges them. He then makes his attack by making a swerve kick; Honey dodges it, making him fly off from the ground.

Tamaki then notices it and watches closely as Honey pulls out the shinai.

"Is it just me or is this fight turning out exactly likes the one they had earlier?" Tamaki asked in incredulity.

"Yes, but this time their roles are reversed." Kyoya answered with the flash of his glasses covering his eyes as they continue to watch the two brothers fight.

"Mitsukuni has already planned how this entire fight with pan out." Honey starts lunging and striking the shinai multiple times at him, but Chika dodged every attempted move with ease. "Yasuchika will attack with the shuriken any moment now." With that, Chika pulls out the shuriken and throws it at Honey who used the shinai to block it with a swing.

"Whoa! He called it!" The twins said with a gasp.

"Uh Mori-sempai? Where do they hide these shuriken..." Haruhi asked lookiing at the stoic sempai for an answer.

"I have been watching these two brothers spare for many years and it didn't take long before I noticed that in every match, Yasuchika incorporates moves that Mitsukuni used in the previous match. Mitsukuni realized it as well and he always tries to give his brother the opportunity to practice those new techniques. He may call him an alien, but as far as martial arts are concerned, Yasuchika has a deep respect for Mitsukuni and his abilities. I think all he really wants is to be like his older brother. They are connected just like two siblings ought to be. Then personally, I think a little sibling rivalry is perfectly normal."

The members simply stare at him in amazement from his speech. "There's no need to worry about the outcome of this match. I can already tell you that Mitsukuni is planning to throw the fight and let Yasuchika beat him. Trust me I know everything there is to know about him." He said, confidently.

"DEFEND YOURSELF!" Honey yelled and whacked Chika in the head with a powerful kick, sending Chika diving towards the ground.

"No holding back"

'Uh oh…' Kagome thought, "Better call the hospital."

Mori was mistaken as he silently drifts back in defeat.

"YAY! I'm the winner! CAKE, CAKE, CAKE!" Honey exclaimed in pure joy, hugging his Usa-chan tightly, happily prancing in victory. "I have an idea! Since I won, I think we should start having 'Special Cake Night' three times a week!" He said proudly with a giggle, throwing Usa-chan in the air and catching it.

"…Ow…" He cried in pain with a huge bump popping out of his head, foot twitching as he laid on the floor face first in defeat.

"Don't let it get you down…Mori sempai." They said, trying to comfort the destroyed Mori who was laying on his hands and feet in misery.

'Poor Mori-sempai…' She thought with a slight chuckle escaping her lips.

"So Honey sempai's love of cake exceeds his love for his brother…?" Haruhi said, staring at the victorious Lolita. "That's just messed up…" She muttered, shaking her head. "What a horrible person…" She added with a sweat drop.

Later that day, Honey sempai decided to go on top of the school roof, watching the sunset go with the rays glowing through the skies, creating such a beautiful scene. He clutched his Usa-chan tight, remembering what Tamaki said to him as he felt a breeze flowing through the air.

_I would think that embracing the things you truly like and being able to enjoy them, is worth more than anything…To just be yourself…I believe that's what true strength really is…"~_

"Hm…" He said as he giggled with the sweetest smile.

"I love you!"


	19. Chapter 19: Halloween Horrors

Halloween is my favorite time of year! I always have a good time scary everyone out of their wits! Also, I am on a role today with this story, it is almost finished! Only a few more chapters, not sit back, relax and have some fun. Oh don't forget to review!

* * *

**Halloween Horrors**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

I put a spell on you,

And now you're mine

You can't stop the things i do

I ain't lie

It's been 300 years

Right down to the day

Now the witch is back

And there's hell to pay

I put a spell on you

And now you're mine

Hello, salem! My name is Winifred what's yours

I put a spell on you and now you're gone

(Gone, gone, gone, so long!)

My whammy fell on you

And it was strong

(So strong, so strong, so strong)

Your wretched little lives

Have all been cursed,

'cuz of the all witches working,

I'm the worst!

i put a spell on you

And now you're mine!

Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!

If you don't believe,

You'd better get superstitious

Ask my sisters!

(O she's vicious)

I put a spell on you

A wicked spell,

I put a spell on you

Sisters!

Sisters: ah-say-into pie-oppa

mabey-uppen-die.

Audience: ah-say-into pie-oppa

mabey-uppen-die.

Winifred: in-kama-koray-ah-ma.

Audience: in-kama-koray-ah-ma;

Winifred & sisters: hey, hi, say bye, bye, bye-bye.

* * *

"So, Halloween," Kagome asked as she looked outside at the sunny sky. The leaves from autumn were falling down. It was the perfect temperature for outdoor activities but she was stuck inside with these idiots. It was a week before Halloween and she wanted to do something special, it was her favorite time of year. "What're we going to do Tamaki?"

"And our costumes?" Kagome asked, coming to sit down with the others. "With all that vampire stuff coming out nowadays, are you going to go with traditional vampires or that modern stuff?" She was talking about that twilight movie or whatever that was really popular in America. It was an okay book but Bella Swan, the biggest Mary Sue ever!

"Traditional," Kyoya answered. "Most of the girls here don't read any of those newer vampire books."

She rolled her eyes, "Obviously you have the wrong information, but it is a good idea to stick to tradition," Kagome took a sip of her tea. "It adds to the mystery of the club." She added, "I heard some people say they're good, but I also heard from a lot more that the books are awful."

"Then it's settled, we're going the traditional way," Tamaki said, looking at Kyoya who nodded. "Kyoya get started on ordering our costumes from Transylvania, I want them to be original."

Kagome opened her eyes, "Well are we going to have red eyes too? I heard there are contacts that will help with that."

"Do you want contacts?" Kyoya asked, looking up from his computer.

Kagome shook her head. "My eyes are sensitive. I can't have contacts." It was true at least.

"Then scratch the contacts Kyoya," Tamaki said. "We can't have one of our hosts in pain while hosting." Kagome heard a scratch. Kyoya had obviously taken contacts out.

"Okay, now more about the outfits." She asked them, sitting up. "What will be we wearing? I know it's traditional, but there are also different ways."

"Elegant tuxedos with high collared capes," Tamaki answered. "And some of the hosts can wear a top hat."

"Mori- Senpai, Kyoya, and I can wear them," Kagome answered. "For everyone else it would be too strange to see." She turned to face Kyoya. "How about it? And we can have the front around the neck slightly different for each of us. Oh, and I think wearing a red vest over the white shirt and under the cape would be good."

"Do you have any ideas about the front around our neck?" Tamaki asked, putting his hand to his chin.

Kagome thought about it a second, thinking what would match everyone. "Well, for you Tamaki, a standard red bow, not too thick, and not too thin. Honey Senpai could wear one of those thick pink bows while Mori Senpai could have a green version of Tamaki's. Hikaru and Kaoru can have thinner bows. Kaoru wearing orange and Hikaru wearing blue. Instead of a bow for Kyoya, let that poof that everyone else normally has tucked in, be untucked."

"What about you and Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, Haruhi could wear a purple version of the bow Honey Senpai's wearing…" She trailed off, not sure of what I could wear.

"We still need one for you," Kyoya stated.

"Why don't I wear one of those gothic, red brooches? I can use that to pin the cape together in the front."

Kagome glanced at both of the guys. "I am the honorable type, so I think I should be a bit different, looking modest. Besides, I can't think of anything else that would match me. What I was going by seems to match all of you."

"Sounds good to me," Kyoya said, writing it down.

* * *

The next week, Haruhi and Kagome sat in their homeroom class, bored as usual. They didn't do much in that class to begin with. Today was different though. Everyone was chatting with one another, all very excited. "Okay quiet down everybody. We need to decide on the class plans for next week" said the Class president. His name was Kazukiyo Soga, and he was a very calm laid back person. However, he got spooked very easily. The twins found his fears very amusing, as they were always finding ways to tease him.

"Next week?" Kagome asked aloud, and Momoka, the vice president, nodded at her.

"Oh yes that's right. You and Haruhi weren't here for middle school. At the end of October, after we finish our finals we relax the last few days and throw costume parties and what not!" She told her, face lighting up with a blush.

"You guys do stuff for Halloween?" Haruhi asked them, and the twins laughed. They wrapped their arms around Haruhi and Kagome's shoulders, and poked their faces playfully.

"Yes! We socialize, watch some old movies. Fun stuff like that" Hikaru told them, and Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"BORING!" yelled an obnoxious voice, and Kagome swore out loud.

"Okay, someone tell me when it is over." She slammed her head down on the table.

"The day when we dismiss autumn and let winter ring!" Renge jumped on top of one of the desks. "The one day a year when ghouls can walk the earth and we dress up as them to ward them off!"

"Please make it stop!" Kagome growled.

"The day to wear costumes and play pranks on trick or theaters!"

"Some people don't wait to cos-play, some do it years around." Hikary spoke up, watching Renge dance on top of the desks.

"Yup." Haruhi agreed. "What's with the uniform?"

"From a new anime that isn't scheduled to be released yet until next spring," Renge was wearing a pink sailor's suit. It was kind of similar to her old school uniform, only a different color.

"Cool." Kagome said, "But can you get off the top of my desk Renge, I have to study there."

Renge looked down, and turned a deep bright red. "Sorry Kagome, I just get over excited sometimes." She hopped off the desk. "As I was saying, we need to bring more to our classroom this year. Sipping tea and cosplay, the host does that year around and we need to be more original."

"We need to discuss this as a class." The class president said.

"Which is why," Renge shouted, Kagome rolled her eyes. "I suggest we hold a courage tourdement, where we get to scare everyone else. The bravest student wins."

"Count us in." The twins said with their evil smirks on their faces. Kagome just sighed, before listening to the rest of the class. Everyone voted about the haunted house and thought it was a good idea.

She had to admit it was but Kagome didn't want to spend her Halloween doing that, she wanted to have her own fun. Kagome glanced up at the clock and sighed. Getting up a second before the bell rang, she grabbed her bag and stretched.

"You excited about the haunted house, Kagome?" asked Haruhi, as she grabbed her bag as she and twins followed Kagome out of class.

"Not particularly. Especially if the idea is from Renge" she told them, as they walked the long halls on their way to music room 3.

"It won't be that bad, pet" Hikaru told her, giving her a charming grin. She gave him a glare in return, that sent him clutching onto to his laughing twin.

"But really, I know you told us Halloween was your favorite holiday! Don't you want to do something awesome?" Kaoru asked her, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes I would. Like watch some scary movies, and munch on candy. Dress up and walk around the park and try to scare each other. But not do a stupid haunted house" she said, "No thanks, count me out of this one."

The room was dark, only dimly lit by paper lanterns, and ominous looking candles. The other hosts were dressed as vampires, each sporting a set of expensive fake teeth. "There you are! Your late, you guys need to hurry up and change" Tamaki told them, as he strolled up to them huffing in annoyance.

"Sorry boss" said the twins,

"Sorry boss," Hikaru said. "From now until Halloween."

Kaoru continued for his brother. "Count us out."

"Okay?" they both asked together.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"Count you out?" Honey asked.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru were smiling. "We're on the preparation committee for a special event. Class 1-A is sponsoring it."

"Duty calls then," Kyoya stated.

"Good luck without us here for a week," they said together again, turning to leave the room with Haruhi.

"You have fun!" Honey called.

"Hold on!" Tamaki shouted. "Why is Haruhi going?"

Hikaru turned around with a scary face. "Oh Boss, she is in our class you know."

Kaoru turned with the same face. "Oh, the special event is an after dark test of courage tournament."

Kagome interrupted, "I am not participating."

"Why not?" Honey asked, "It sounds like fun."

Kagome shook her head, "I have my own plans that night."

Tamaki asked, getting woozy. "Haruhi? You're not going to take part in this, are you? For decency sake, tell me you aren't!"

"Calm down Senpai," Haruhi said, holding her hands up in front of her. "It's just some harmless fun."

"Besides, she doesn't get scared all that easily," Kagome stated, putting one hand on my hip and the other in a pose that made me looks a bit like a teacup.

"Harmless," Tamaki whined. "She thinks it's harmless!" He held his hand to his forehead as though he were dizzy. "Why me?" Then he got mad. It passed though so he could put his hands on Haruhi's shoulders. "You won't go. You can't…Daddy doesn't like it."

Kagome saw Kaoru's gaze soften.

"Okay time to go now!" Hikaru stated, putting a hand up in farewell.

"Boss, adieu," Hikaru and Kaoru said together, leaving the room with Haruhi.

"Wait!" Tamaki called. "I could be a valuable asset to the planning committee! Let me come too!"

A dark chuckle echoed through the room and a coffin opened to reveal Nekozawa. "When did he get in there?" Kagome asked Kyoya. "I don't remember anyone being in that coffin when I put it there." He shrugged.

"Nekozawa Senpai, when did you?" Tamaki was sweating and couldn't finish his question.

"Well now, isn't this interesting," Nekozawa stated, holding his Beelzenef puppet on his hand. "What was that? You think it sounds like fun Beelzenef? You may just be on to something there. If it's fear they want, the Black Magic club will be happy to oblige. After all, what's Halloween without a healthy dosing of pure unadulterated terror?" He chuckled again before the coffin closed.

"That's so cool," Kagome said, watching in awe. "He needs to teach me how to do that." She looked at Kyoya. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"No," he answered, writing something down in his book again.v"Okay…Plan number two…We're scaring the crap outta them."

"This should be fun, huh Takashi?" Honey asked Mori.

"Count me out, I have my own plans that night." Kagome muttered turning her back on them.

Tamaki whelped, "Please Kagome, we need your help!"

"No..." A chill went up Kagome spine when Honey-Senpai looked up at her with his big puppy dog eyes. "Fine!"

"Woo!" Tamaki said excitedly, "Let the planning begin!"

"We need to really scare them," Honey said with a smile.

Later that night, in the Tashio mansion, Kagome bravely entered Sesshomaru's section of the wing. She breathed in deeply before opening the large oak door of his study. "Sesshomaru."

The full dog demon stood before the fire place, "What is it Miko?"

Kagome stood up confidently, "I am planning something for school and I would like your permission before I do it."

He did not even turn, "Granted, go to bed Miko." That was his finally word as Kagome closed the large oak door to his study. True Sesshomaru was not very involved in her life, or even around as much but he was there when she desperately needed him.

Kagome had a plan that would scare everyone on Halloween Night - even more then Nekozawa planned to do.

* * *

Halloween was finally here as everyone got ready for the tournament that night. Tamaki and the rest of the club excluding Haruhi and the twins were all ready for their prank. "Kagome, are you sure you don't want to do this?" Tamaki asked his friend as she helped put on his mask.

"No, you are going to be fine." Kagome winked at him with a thumbs up, "Knock them dead!" She kicked the skull down the stairs.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome heard a scream before she motioned Tamaki to go after Hikaru kicked the skull back up the stairs.

"My skull, my skull, why did you kick my skull?" Tamaki said in a groaning voice making the others run for their lives. In the end, Tamaki was the witch of the clock tower, Mori was Frankenstein, and Honey was the wolf man. Nobody had the heart to tell him that he was wearing a pumpkin, and wolf men normally looked like wolves, not pumpkins.

"Kyoya, you're not joining in on the fun?" Nekozawa asked after his maid and butler had trapped Kaoru and his class representative in a classroom.

Kyoya had a flashlight on and was reading the stats in his book.

"I am not," he answered, not looking at him.

"Come on, loosen up," Kagome told him, nudging his side.

"If I recall correctly, you aren't participating either Kagome," Kyoya said, looking at her.

Kagome shrugged and went down the stairs to where Nekozawa and the others were waiting for them.

Where's Kyoya?" Tamaki asked once she was outside.

"Right here," he said, coming out of the same door that she had. "Sorry I'm late."

"So, what were you planning on doing to scare the whole class?" Kagome asked, leaning against the wall.

"This," Nekozawa stated, climbing up the wall. Kagomes climbed after him until we were on the roof of the glass building. She could see a lot of people in there. "Now shine the flashlight on Beelzenef, Kagome."

She nodded, shining it on Beelzenef. It took a few seconds before I heard screaming then we saw all of the class runs out of the building. Kagome just had to laugh. Not one of them stayed in the building after seeing the puppet.

"Okay, they're all out," Nekozawa told her. "We can get down now."

"Okay," She said, grabbing a drainpipe and sliding down it to the ground. Nekozawa followed not long after. "That was fun." She had a big smile on her face.

Honey Senpai nodded while holding Usa-chan. "I even saw Hika-chan, Kao-chan, and Haru-chan running out."

"Yes!" Kagome shouted, pumping her fist into the air. "Hey guys I will be right back, I have to go get something I left behind in a room." They all nodded as Kagome walked away with an evil smile on her face.

After everyone met up again, even with Haruhi and the twins, they were all sitting around waiting for Kagome. "Hey guys where is Kagome? I am worried." Kaoru seemed really concerned about the young girl he befriended.

"I am not sure, maybe she went home already." Kyoya remarked.

A shrill scream came into the air.

"Oh no!" Honey said, "That was Kagome!"

"NO MY PERCIOUS LITTLE GIRL IS FRIGHTENED! WE HAVE TO RESCUE HER! CHARGE!" Tamaki led the Host Club and Nekozawa down the hallway. They came to a courtyard.

They saw a form of a girl in the center of the ground. "Kagome!' Haruhi screamed, running to the form. Although, once she got there, it vanished right before her eyes. "Ugh...guys, there is no one there."

"I was." A cold chill went up there spine. They all turned around as a form of a girl in white clothing appeared behind them, it was Kagome.

Her head was hanging downwards so they could not see her face. "Kagome?" Haruhi said, "This is not funny!"

The girl lifted her head making everyone scream in terror as their souls left their bodies. It was a faceless Kagome!

**Happy Halloween!**


	20. Chapter 20: Mori's Apprentice

Next chapter, I have about two more chapters and we are done with this fanfic! I will be glad to move onto something else because I have this great idea for my next crossover, now here is the next chapter!

Oh, don't for get to review and everything!

* * *

**Mori's Apprentice**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"Oh he's so dreamy! I think I might faint!" said a blonde guest, who was swooning in the arms of the Host club's King.

"Don't worry maiden. I'll protect you no matter what hardships come across my way!" Tamaki exclaimed, making her faint as he pulled out a fake sword and tabbed at a pretend enemy.

The theme for the day was Samurais. Everyone was dressed in blue, while Tamaki dressed in a royal purple. All the guests were blushing and raving over the hosts, thinking up all the famous samurais that they could to compare the hosts to.

Kouya leaned against a pillar, scribbling down the progress of the theme.

Renge walked up to him smugly, and he sighed in defeat.

"I have to admit Renge, this idea of yours was a hit" he stated, smiling charmingly at her. It was obviously forced.

"I told you it would work!" she nearly sang, pleased with herself.

Her smugness radiated across the room, and as Kagome sat in a prayer stance, her eye twitched. Tamaki thought it would be a good idea if she wore her priestess outfit. Her guests sat behind her in the same stance. "Now ladies, take a deep breath and relax,"

Suddenly Mori turned serious, and grabbed the spear that was leaning against the bench, he turned, and quickly stabbed the spear into the paper screen behind them.

The women watching squealed in delight, while the host members turned pale, and was murmuring to themselves, believing that Mori was angry, and was taking it out on the decorations.

"Mori-Senpai?" Haruhi said.

"Why the sudden lung?"

"Please calm down Mori-Senpai I know you are upset that you only speak one line per chapter. Is that it? Mori are you mad that you haven't gotten your own chapter yet? I am sorry that ValueMyHeart hasn't given you one yet!"

**ValueMyHeart: Hey! I have my reasons!**

"It's not that…" Mori told them out loud a pink stain on his cheeks. Reaching out, he opened the screen door. "We have a trespasser." He stated, reveling the man that was hiding behind the paper screen, spying.

"…?" Mori paused and glanced at her, giving her a questioning look.

"Takashi Morinozuka!" The red head sudden shouted at Mori, and charged him head on.

"A surprise attack!" Everyone screamed—

"Sempai. Please take me on as your apprentice" he asked quietly, bowing to Mori.

Mori tilted his head. As did everybody else.

**Say what? O.o**

The guests had all left, all of them whispering about what had just happened. Once the hosts were alone, they each sat down across from the red haired boy. Mori and Hunny sat close by, eating cake.

"So who are you?" asked Haruhi and Kagome, tilting their heads in interest.

"I can answer that. His name is Kasanoda, also known as the heir to the Kasanoda gang syndicate. He is often referred to as 'Terrifying'. It is said if you make eye contact with him, you will have nightmares for a week. If you talk back to him, it will lead you to an early grave" explained Kouya, reading from his laptop.

Kasanoda blushed, although his scary face didn't change much. "If you're the heir to a gang, why do you want to be Mori Sempai's apprentice?" asked Tamaki, as he leaned closer in his seat compassionately. Kasanoda looked down, ashamed he was asking for help.

"I didn't ask to be born with a mean face. All I want is to hang out with my buddies and play a game of kick the can! But with me being all scary, everyone just stays clear of me! I figured if I asked Mori to be my Sempai, he could help my problem. I mean...he is scary looking but has a lot of friends!" Kasanoda said, putting his head in his hands.

Mori twitched at that, but said nothing. He was still kind of taken aback from all this.

"Are you going to help him, Sempai?" asked Haruhi, leering over at Tamaki. She was obviously expecting him to act his usual brash self.

"No, he asked for Mori Sempai. And unless Mori asks us otherwise, its best we don't intervene" Tamaki said, his voice straining as it was hard for him to resist helping.

Everyone turned as Mori grunted.

"Tamaki..." he said, his face screaming 'help'!

"Well since Mori Sempai says it's okay, we will help you Bosanova!" said Tamaki rushing to him.

"Listen its Kasanoda!" Kasanoda muttered, but Tamaki whacked him on the head with a roll of paper.

"Are you listening Bosanova? What you need is a makeover. Your image seems to be the problem. TWINS!" yelled Tamaki, as he snapped his fingers.

"SIR!" yelled the twins, saluting as they marched over.

"Give this man a makeover!" Tamaki yelled, and the twins dragged Kasanoda out and began working.

"He's going to look like a fool" muttered Kagome, as she shook her head in exasperation.

"Why is that?" asked everyone, confused by her words.

"Did you see their faces? They had that evil glint in their eyes" Kagome sighed, as she stood to go do more cleaning up.

"She has a point" said Kouya, as he went back to typing on his computer.

"I don't think his image is his problem at all" said Haruhi as she and Kagome walked around to clean up.

"We will see when they get back" said Kagome, as she turned on her iPod and began to clean. About a half hour later, everyone turned as they heard the door to the dressing room slam open.

"We are done!" yelled the twins, as Kasanoda came out of the dressing room. His hair was in Dred locks, and he had sun glasses over his eyes. He wore a green scarf and was holding a teddy bear in his arms.

Kagome and Haruhi walked out to see, and nearly died laughing. They held it in of course, to spare Kasanoda's feelings.

"You know, I don't think this is what he needed" said Haruhi, as she walked by him and patted him on the back. Kagome followed suit, nodding and smiling at him. He smiled back sheepishly; completely unaware of how much of a fool he looked like. Kagome dragged the twins and waved to everybody. Closing the door to the club, she glared at the twins.

"What? It was a definite improvement!" they said, holding up their hands in innocence. Kagome and Haruhi rolled their eyes, already marching to the parking lot. "Hey wait up!" whined the twins, running to keep up as the girls were beating them to their own limo.

* * *

The next day, it wasn't a good day for Kagome, she wanted to kill Tamaki with a spoon! "I am what?" Kagome shouted at Tamaki and the twins were shuddering at the sound of her voice. She really did have a temper.

"We need you to be Ritsu's lovely item. Please do it for the club!" Tamaki got down on his knees and hugged his friend's legs who were starting to get freaked out. "Please Kagome do it for the club!" He had tears coming down his face.

"Fine I will do it" Tamaki looked up hopefully. "Only to help him though..."

The next day, Kasanoda came to school and sought Mori out. However, when he and Mori had said good morning to one another, they were almost hit with flying pottery. It was obvious someone was trying to mess with them. Naturally, word spread fast throughout the school. After the host club's activities for that day, they sat down with Kasanoda again and tried to find something that would make him look nicer.

After trying cat ears and nearly scaring Hunny to death, everyone went back to the drawing board.

Haruhi and Kagome went to sit next to Kasanoda, and sighed as the other hosts were looking at charts and other items.

"I wouldn't put too much faith in those guys if you ask me" said Haruhi, laughing as she handed him a cup of tea.

"It's true" Kagome laughed, as she extended her hand.

"Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you" she said, as she extended her hand and shook his.

"Haruhi Fujioka. It's also nice to meet you Casanova" said Haruhi, also shaking his hand. She didn't really notice that she got his name wrong.

"It's nice to meet you both" he said, a blush plain on his face.

Kagome and Haruhi smiled at him, which only seemed to make him feel more self-conscious.

"Bosanova! Try this!" said Tamaki, holding up a maid costume.

"You got to be kidding me!" he muttered, as he got up and put it on. Right at that moment, a young man opened the door and peered inside.

"Hello. I'm looking for my lord, Kasanoda. Have you seen him?" he asked, looking around the room. His eyes fell on Kasanoda, and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Young lord?" he asked, not sure if he was seeing what he was seeing.

Kasanoda turned a shade of red, and ran from the room in embarrassment, ripping the costume off in the process.

The young man watched in shock, unsure of what to do. Haruhi and Kagome followed Kasanoda out to the courtyard, while the others tended to his friend. Kagome and Haruhi found Kasanoda sitting under a statue, looking over a box.

"Is it okay if we sit down?" asked Haruhi, sitting down next to Kasanoda.

He nodded a blush on his face when he looked at Haruhi.

Kagome sat down beside Haruhi and smiled at the little bird that was perched inside of the box.

"What happened to the little guy?" asked Kagome, as she looked over at the birds wing. Kasanoda blushed, looking down at the bird.

"He fell out of the tree, so I took him to vet to make sure he was okay" he told them, petting the bird softly.

"Awe! Can I hold it?" asked Haruhi, smiling gently at the little bird.

"S-sure" stuttered Kasanoda, as he picked up the bird and put it in her hand. He almost flinched at the contact.

"You owe me by the way, if I am going to be your lovely item, by the way."

Before anyone could react, a can was being thrown their way. Hunny jumped out of nowhere, deflecting the can from hitting them but also spraying Haruhi and Kagome's jacket with whatever remnants that were leftover within the paint can.

The bird was scared by the noise, and flew away. Kasanoda and the girls stared at it, stunned.

"It flew away!" he said, smiling in relief that it wasn't hurt anymore.

Tetsea and the other hosts appeared, all looking out of breath.

Mori was holding a couple thugs, and it turned out they were the ones who were after Kasanoda.

Kagome and Haruhi looked down at their clothes.

"Well we better get changed" they said, and ran off to the dressing room to dress into spare clothes.

"Want us to come help you?" asked the twins, grinning mischievously.

Kagome winked, while Haruhi shook her head in annoyance. "Drop dead" she muttered playfully, as she and Kagome walked back to the music room to change.

It turned out the thugs were part of the Sundo syndicate, along with Tetsea. The thugs thought Kasanoda had kidnapped him. Tetsea shook his head at the thugs in disgust.

"I left on my own free will. I didn't like being born into violence. I met Kasanoda, and he offered me kindness. I swore on that day I'd repay him back for the rest of my life" Tetsea said, as the thugs ran off and he turned to look at Kasanoda.

"Wow, Tetsea. I never knew.." said Kasanoda, completely shocked.

Tetsea smiled and handed him his umbrella.

"Thought you might need this" he told him, and Kasanoda snatched it and grinned.

Kasanoda smiled at Tetsea, and smacked himself on the head.

"I better go apologize to Haruhi and Kagome. After all, it is my fault they got paint on themselves" he said, running to the music room to apologize.

Tetsea called after him,

"Do you think we can play kick the can later?" .

"Yeah!" yelled Bosanova, already measurably far away.

"We did a good thing today!" said Tamaki, sighing in happiness.

"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything!" the twins told him, crossing their arms in irritation.

"Don't any of you care that Kasanoda went to see Haruhi and Kagome. Who are changing clothes?" asked Kouya slowly, as he scribbled on his clip board.

The twins and Tamaki screamed, and sprinted back to the school.

Haruhi and Kagome were in the dressing room, looking around for extra uniforms as the paint began to dry on their uniforms. "Found them!" said Haruhi, as she reached into the bottom of the drawer, and pulled out two uniforms.

She handed one to Kagome and began to put it on. Changing into their pants quickly, they began to put on their undershirts.

"Damn wraps" muttered Kagome, as she realized that paint soaked through onto them.

Haruhi grinned, as found more wrap in a drawer.

"Here you go!" she told her, throwing the wrap over to her, which Kagome caught easily.

"Thanks" she said, as she took off her soiled wraps.

Just at the moment, Kasanoda walked in.

"Hey, I'm sorry you guys got covered in paint...OH MY GOD!" he yelled, redder than a tomato.

He stood in shock as he saw Haruhi and Kagome in their bra's and no shirt on.

"GET OUT!" they screamed, covering themselves as he apologized profusely and shut the door. Outside of the room, Kasanoda stood against the door, shaking.

"PEEPING TOM!" accused the twins, eyes glaring in obvious hatred at the moment.

"You saw!" said Hikaru, voice low in menace.

"Didn't you Bosanova?" accused Kaoru, glaring and shaking his head.

"I didn't see anything! I mean, I caught a glance. But I didn't mean to! I'm not a pervert!" he yelled, shaking his head.

Tamaki gasped, going completely pale. Kouya and Mori merely watched, ready to intervene at any time.

"Of course you would say that. That is the sound of a guilty conscience" said Hunny, sounding terribly threatening as he walked over to stand in front of him.

Kasanoda shook violently, scared out of his mind.

"So...they're girls?" Kasanoda asked, glancing around the room in wonder.

"Red alert! He's on to the girls little secret!" said the twins, shaking their heads in worry.

Tamaki paled further, his eyes hazing over as if he were in a trance.

"So, let's hear it. How much of their womanly bodies did you see?" asked the twins, already ready to kick his ass.

"Well, they were changing. I guess I saw them in their bra's and underwear" mumbled Kasanoda, shaking further in fear.

"YOU SAW THEM SHIRTLESS?" the twins screamed, eyes going red.

Tamaki fell to the floor, in total shock.

"SO WHAT DO WE DO?" yelled Kaoru, shaking in anger as he glanced around helplessly.

"There's only one thing to do! We have to induce amnesia!" yelled Hikaru, grabbing a baseball bat and readying himself to swing at Kasanoda's head. "Hold him!"

"That's enough you two. Leave the assault and battery to the professionals" said Kouya, as he held out a hand to stop them.

"What are you? Made of ice? How can you be so calm about this?" asked Kaoru, angry and still ready for a fight.

"Look!" point Hikaru, as he gestured to Tamaki. Tamaki was huddled in the corner, as if in a coma. "The boss is so deep in shock he's regressing!".

"Well now that the cat is metaphorically out of the bag, let's talk" said Kouya, as he hitched up his glasses and glared at Kasanoda.

Kasanoda began to shake more and more as the glares he was receiving got colder.

"Haruhi and Kagome have to hide the fact that they are girls for certain circumstances. While we can't physically force you to cooperate, there is something I would like for you to bear in mind. Coming from the type of family you're from, I'm sure you know all about this. My family owns a private police force, I'm sure you've heard of them right?".

The room grew silent as Kasanoda received the silent threat within Kouya's words.

"Guys stop threatening Casanova" said Haruhi, as she walked out with Kagome. "I don't really care if you know. You can tell whoever you want to" said Haruhi, smiling at him and trying to make the situation better.

Kagome shook her head, "I really don't care either. I am only doing this for her," Kagome pointed her thumb to Haruhi.

"Thank Kagome," Haruhi groaned. Blushing, Kasanoda nodded at them and looked down at the ground.

"Well Kasanoda, now that you know they are girls, are you in love?" asked the twins,

"You guys are idiots." Kagome muttered. Tamaki was passed out in a corner, and Kouya has suggested everyone go home for the day. Everyone couldn't help but notice the way Kasanoda stared after Kagome.

* * *

Kasanoda was sitting outside of the school grounds, underneath one of the many trees. In his hand was a daisy, half of its petals already plucked off. He was mumbled under his breath, as he reached out and slowly continued to pluck each petal one by one, a bright red blush on his face. "like…love….like….love," The final petal fell from his hand, his eyes widened with shock "I knew it I am in love with Higurashi!"

* * *

The next day, the hosts were entertaining their guests and ignoring the whispers about Tamaki's condition. He was still shell shocked, so Kouya had to take care of the customers.

It was hard to ignore the whispers of the guests, but eventually everyone was cheery and eating cake. It's just what rich people do.

Kasanoda walked in to the room, face redder than usual. Earning some gasps from the guests, he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I would like to request Kagome,"

"EhhaaaahHh~!" The girls screamed out in awe and excitement at his words, going wild.

Kagome looked away from the window she was staring out of and raised an eyebrow.

"What does this mean?" The girl whispered to her friend.

"Does it mean what I think it does!"

"Ho-hohohohaaahahaha" A very distinct cackle was heard as a platform lifted up from the floor.

"Renge." Two girls walked up to her. "Does this mean…?"

"Is Kasanoda really-?" They both put their hands over their mouths, blushing.

Kagome looked at Ritsu strangely but then walked over to the couch with a tea set in her hands. "Hello Ritsu, I hope you like Jasmine." He nodded yes and she smiled, "Good, I got it right,"

"Here let me help you," Ritsu took the teapot away from her as she nodded in thanks.

"Is this your first time here?" Kagome asked, taking her cup of tea in her hand.

"Oh ugh," Kagome giggled as Ritsu started to shake, "Oh don't worry I am only teasing." As they started to talk Kaoru looked like he was about to murder someone from the other side of the room while Haruhi sighed.

"You know, I am really glad you came today,"

"Thanks," Ritsu gloated turning bright red, before Kagome set her tea cup down.

"So have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"Oh yeah," Kagome said, turning her head towards him. "Once a while ago...it just did not work out." When the girls heard that they all fainted or nosebleed from the image.

"So do you ever think about dating again?"

"Maybe someday, but.. .'

Over on the other side of the room, "Boss will you snap out of it! We could really use our king right now!" commanded Hikaru, as he and Kaoru hoisted him up and practically threw him to the couch where Kagome was sitting with Kasanoda.

Tamaki ended up sitting between Kasanoda and Kagome, so Kagome moved him to the right of her. Tamaki's actions mirrored a robot as he played with a toy Kagome had given him. At least he had made the situation more awkward for Kasanoda.

"You got to be kidding!" muttered Haruhi, as she glared over at Tamaki's robotic movements. Was he possessed or something?

Hikaru reached for his phone and called Tamaki. Looking over at Tamaki, who has answered his phone, he spoke in a hushed voice.

"Earth to boss, will you snap out of it already! The longer you sit there like an idiot playing robot, the worse the situation becomes for all of us. Do you want Kagome to end up a mob boss wife?" Hikaru asked, speaking sternly as Kaoru and Haruhi nodded in agreement to his words.

Kouya rolled his eyes and merely chuckled. It was like a timer gone off, and Tamaki immediately snapped out of it. He jumped up from the couch and grabbed Kasanoda by the neck of his shirt. He began to rant and rave, and he was cheered on by the twins and Haruhi.

"As her father I forbid you to see her!" he finished suddenly, violet eyes narrowed in annoyance and jealousy.

"Wait What? You're her father? That's not possible" stated Kasanoda, no longer taking the Host club king seriously.

"What? Well we may not be related by blood but..." asked Tamaki, turning white as he began to falter in what he was saying.

"Well, did you marry her mother or something? If you did that would be weird" said Kasanoda, not sure why Tamaki was saying such nonsense.

"No, as a matter of fact I've never met the woman" Tamaki told him in a small voice, taking a step back.

"So, I guess that means you're not her father are you?" Kasanoda asked him, not really concerned over Tamaki's obvious confusion.

Tamaki paled even further and nearly fainted. He went into a corner and began to sulk and think deeply.

"Ignore him..." Kagome smiled, "I really like being friends with you, and it is so much easy talking to you than anyone in the host club besides Haruhi."

Everyone in the room went completely still. Kasanoda froze, taken back by her words. She paused at his reaction, wondering if it was something she said…

"Ooo~" The girls hissed. "Shot down."

"He used the 'friend' card." She whispered to the girl beside her, shaking her head.

"We will be best friends forever," Kagome had never heard Ristu become so open to anyone else it just moved her to tears and apparently it did the rest of the guests and even a few members of the club.

"Bosanova" Everyone said then everyone started running towards. "We will be your friends Basanova" The guests yelled. "You have moved us to tears."

"We want to be your friends to Bosanova" Hikaru said with fake tears in his eyes.

"We can even play kick the can" Kaoru said.

"I know I am your Senpai but here you can even hold Usa-chan" Honey offered his bunny to him.

The next day, everyone was outside, playing kick the can. Kagome was laughing with everyone. Ritsu stopped and looked at her, and she looked at him. "Come on, let's go!"


	21. Chapter 21: Ouran Fair!

_Here is the final chapter, oh my goodness! This is the chapter when the romance will be present. I know everyone will hate me for it, but everything will coem at the right time. Okay, here we go!_

* * *

**Ouran Fair!**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Today was a very special day; it was the day of the famous Ouran Fair. "Hey didn't a fair include what the students made during the year?" Haruhi asked.

"At regular schools but don't forget here at Ouran our students are being breed for leadership places in the world." Kyoya corrected her but then as he was just finished saying that line a French style carriage came into the schools courtyard.

"Whoa," Hikaru called, making the horses stop. "Whoa."

"Nicely done," Mori Senpai complimented Hikaru. "You handle the reigns like a pro."

"Haru-chan!" Honey Senpai called, making Usa-chan wave his arm at her.

"Tamaki what is that?' Kagome asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Isn't it great we are practicing for the great Ouran parade, come Kagome, ride in the memories of Paris with me!" Kagome smiled at Tamaki and climbed into the carriage.

"This is great! Tamaki, how did you get this?" Kagome asked as she waved to some of the other guests of the host club.

"I had it shipped in from France, it is wonderful! Oh I have forgotten for tomorrow we will be in 18th century French costumes, Kagome you will be Queen Marie Antoinette and yours Haruhi will be wonderful too."

"I am a Queen that is great I can't wait!" Kagome smiled at Tamaki.

She sighed inwardly, wishing she could have a moment alone with him. Knowing this was not possible, she made sure she would find a way later to talk to him.

The carriage ride soon came to an end and everyone made their way to music room #3 to get ready for the party. Both guests and parents would have the chance for the next 2 days to enjoy the host club.

They each put on black pant suits and silver vests, and made their ball room presentable. After decorating and setting up food, the guests began to arrive with their parents. The hosts went to the door and greeted them.

Many guests and their influential parents arrived, and it was time to turn on the charm.

Honey was talking to some guests, but was having difficulty buttoning his vest and Mori came over and helped him. Needless to say the guests and their mothers went crazy. The fathers of the guests were having an intriguing conversation with Kouya over politics, and he was definitely saying what they wanted to here. They were very impressed.

Other moms and guests were all fawning over Tamaki and his princely attitude, and the twins and their "forbidden romance". Kagome never noticed it before, but she actually found it quite hot. Shaking her head at herself, she walked with Haruhi to get more trays.

They stopped to see Kouya on the computer, sighing in annoyance.

"Whats wrong, Sempai?" asked Kagome, as she peeked over his shoulder and saw a bunch of numbers on the computer screen.

"Jeez you could buy a small country with how much this thing costs" said Haruhi, shaking her head at the costs.

Kagome nodded, and Tamaki shook his head at them.

"Oh come now, that is not the host club attitude at all. Happiness is above any price tag!" he stated joyfully, and Kouya groaned.

"No they are right. You have overshot the budget. It would appear you had an authentic carriage shipped here from France? Must you always be so capricious? Your impulsiveness overwhelms my accounting skills" he told Tamaki, shaking his head.

"Typical" muttered Kagome and Haruhi, and Tamaki glared.

"Capricious is just another word for creative!" he said, and stomped his foot in defiance.

Suddenly, they saw a man sitting on the couch, and Tamaki rushed to speak to him.

"Father!" he said, smiling in excitement.

"Call me chairman" he stated coldly, but a smile was trying to sneak out.

Tamaki's shoulder drooped, and the man turned to Kagome and Haruhi. "Ah you must be the honor student I have heard so much about!" He looked at Kagome, "Kagome Higurashi, you look more lovely than the last time we saw each other. Come, sit!" He told them, and without saying a word they complied.

He was a decent looking man, and he seemed to have a very warm personality. "We do apologize for not speaking to you sooner, sir" Kagome said, bowing in apology.

He grabbed her hand with compassion moved by her apology.

Haruhi said, "Yes, if not for you, we wouldn't be here right now. We are vary grateful, sir".

He grabbed two roses, and gave them to them. He then grabbed Haruhi's hand as well as Kagome's, and stared at them with warmth in his eyes.

"Oh there is no thanks needed! Just be sure to call me...uncle!" he said, and posed dramatically.

Yep. He was definitely Tamaki's father.

Kagome and Haruhi nodded awkwardly, until Kagome saw a sight. Tamaki was hanging from the candider. "Excuse me for a second," Kagome marched over to Senpai, "Senpai get down!"

Suddenly Tamaki came crashing down towards Kagome. The honorable type screamed shielding her eyes, but then she was hoisted up in the air before Tamaki could fall on top of her. She looked up the person holding her bridal style and it was Mori.

He had gotten to her just in time. "Tamaki you could have hurt me!"

"I am sorry Kagome." Tamaki tried to settle Kagome down.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be!" She yelled.

Kagome hit Tamaki on the head before walking back over to the chairmen. "I am sorry about that, you were saying?"

The chairmen shrugged, "I am wondering, is you brother coming tonight?"

Kagome nodded her head before pouring the chairmen more tea. "Yes, he will be here any minute."

"Tell me, is he arranging any marriages for you?"

Kagome nodded, "He has been offering me some matches but I am not sure yet. He wants me to remain in control of the company after I get married and nobody wants that.

"I am sure you will do wonderfully." he smiled, "You would make a lovely bride for my son one day,"

Kagome's heart stopped cold. "Perhaps."

He took her hand. "You would make any man lucky to have your for a wife." And then turned around when they heard a growl.

"Father," Tamaki said, glaring at his father.

"That's chairman to you!" he said again.

"What do you think you are doing? Remove your hands at once please!" Tamaki was going to say more but cut off more when they heard a slap from across the room.

Kouya was on his knees, glasses on the floor. A tall older looking man stood above him, eyes cold. "Is this how my son has been wasting his time? You are an embarrassment to the Ootori name" he told him, then walked toward Tamaki's father and shared words with him. The hosts rushed to Kouya, who shrugged them off and said,

"I'm fine. Not like I wasn't expecting it anyways". He said it non nonchalantly, as he walked away back to his computer. Tamaki looked after him, guilt a heavy emotion on his face. His father grabbed his shoulder, and inclined his head toward the door.

Sesshomaru started coming down the stairs in her direction. "Sesshomaru is here." Kagome said softly to Haruhi." Haruhi looked at the center of the room. Sesshomaru Tashio was a very handsome man with silver hair. He was one of the biggest CEo's in the world. Kagome walked over to him. "Brother, I am glad you are here."

It was very rare that Sesshomaru made a public appearance. To be here was an honor. "Good. Miko I trust you are doing well?"

Kagome smiled up at him, "As well as can be excepted."

"Good." He raised an eyebrow to her. "Any candidates for your hand?" He spotted tamaki over by his father, "I would like you to consider the Souh boy over there. He would make a good husband for you."

Kagome went red. "No!" She yelled at him in a hush voice. "I haven't been looking."

Sesshomaru nodded, offering her a little smile. "No rush. You have plenty of time before you are ready to marry." Sesshomaru passed her, as Kagome was glaring at him. The demon was up to no good! Kagome began to served him some tea.

"I will be right back." Kagome went over towards Tamaki, "Tamaki-'

"Now, look sharp boy. Your grandmother is here" The chairmen said, as he smiled.

Tamaki looked up, then rushed to his grandmother. "Grandmother! Would you like a table? Something to drink?" he asked her, bowing respect.

"Aww his grandmother is here" said Haruhi, smiling at what she thought was a cute moment.

"I hate that woman" muttered Honey quietly.

Kagome and Haruhi stared at him, alarmed. "Don't patronize me. Filthy child" his grandmother stated aloud, and Tamaki's face went from excitement to blankness. Kagome froze. She gazed at Tamaki.

"What a horrid woman." She muttered. It got very quiet, and Kagome looked over her should to see the twins standing behind her and Haruhi protectively.

"Lady Eclair, would you come here for a moment?" His grandmother asked, and a slender woman with blond hair and ice blue eyes walked over to her. She had a pair of binoculars in her hands.

"Well hello there, Tamaki" she said, voice like silk. Haruhi looked to her best friend, and saw her posture go rigid.

"Tamaki, you are to escort Lady Eclair for the next two days. Anything she wants you will oblige her. Do you understand?" his grandmother asking, staring at him coldly.

Tamaki paused for a moment, then nodded. He bowed to Lady Eclair, then looked to his grandmother. "If that is your wish Grandmother, then I shall do it" he stated, and Lady Eclair smiled at him. Tamaki grabbed Eclair's arm and said, "Come then Princess. Let us be off". Eclair grabbed his arm, and they both exited the ball room.

The party resumed, and surprisingly without whispers.

Sesshomaru looked across the table at the chairmen. "I am going to offer you a preposition."

the chairmen looked at Sesshomaru "Yes."

"By the end of tonight, Kagome will announce her engagement to your son." The chairmen smiled. "However, that mother of yours will keep her tongue about it."

"Yes, oh course."

Kagome sagged in the couch as Kouya went to his computer. They were taking a break as the guests were leaving to go see other exhibits. More guests were to arrive later. Haruhi had gone to change clothes, The twins had gone to the restroom to change as well, and Honey leaned over Kouya and poked him. Both he, Mori, and Kouya were already dressed.

"Who was that lady, Kouy-chan?" he asked him, eyes worried.

Kouya stared intently at the screen, and read quickly.

"Her name is Eclair Tonerre. She descends from French royalty, and her family has been buying a lot of companies in Japan lately. Still doesn't explain what she wants with Tamaki though" muttered Kouya, and he paused to think.

"It doesn't matter because she is a bitch. And frankly, I very much don't like her" muttered Kagome and Honey giggled. She went to one of the bathrooms to change into her costume. She was smart to keep it with her, unlike Haruhi who had left hers in the music room.

After getting changed, she stepped out. It was a white tuxedo with a long tail. It actually looked nice...since she was pretending to be a boy. Now if she wore it as a girl...she's probably belong at Lobelia. After a few minutes, Haruhi joined them and descended the stairs. Boy, did she look pissed.

The girls all swooned at her entrance, and the other hosts complimented on her appearance.

"Hey, did you ever find the boss?" asked Kaoru, tilting his head in curiosity at her frowning face.

"Our king is currently lounging in the music room entertaining Lady Eclair" she said, her voice clipped.

"He needs to be down here with us." Kagoem growled.

"Well well well" said Hikaru, raising an eye brow.

"Sounds like someone is a little jealous" finished Kaoru. Everyone looked at Kagome, she was hard to read sometimes. "No, I just think he is being a bit more irresponsible then usual. You said it yourself Kouya Sempai! He is impulsive" she said, staring at the ground.

"True. But in this case he is merely obeying the whims of his grandmother" Kouya said, as he typed furiously on his computer.

"Now that you mention it, his grandmother was very cold to him earlier. Why is that?" asked Haruhi, and Kouya stopped typing.

"Everyone else already knows" sighed Hikaru, and Kaoru nodded.

"You see, Tamaki Sempai what you call an illegitimate" Kaoru said, and Haruhi gasped. They told the story of Tamaki's mother and Kagome actually almost cried.

Haruhi's eyes became misty, and Kagome felt herself begin to cry. Mori handed her a tissue, and she dabbed her eyes.

She knew it affected Haruhi big time, because she was separated from her mother, even if it was by death.

"I can't believe it" muttered Haruhi, shaking her head.

"He's always so happy all the time" said Kagome, voice in bewilderment.

"Even though his childhood was tough, it molded him to be the person he is today. Besides, he has always had us" said Kouya, and everyone nodded.

Just then, a door opened to reveal Tamaki. At his side of course, was Lady Eclair.

"Everyone I have an important announcement. As of today, Lady Eclair and I are officially engaged. Furthermore, the host club will be permanently dissolved after the Ouran fair is over. That is all" he said, and everyone got wide eyed.

Kagome felt like someone has hit her in the chest."Tamaki you don't mean that!" Kagome spoke up. "The host club is your life."

"That's enough Kagome. I don't want to hear it." He looked at her dead in the eyes. Kagome could see that his heart was breaking. her heart was breaking.

"Tamaki," Kagome tried to go after him but she could not let herself do that. Tears came to her face, the emptiness that she felt after Inuyasha and her friends passed away was coming back. Kaoru gathered her in his arms.

Tamaki had become so precious to her, without him in this little crazy family, reality did not seem real. _Please, you are so important to me, please don't go..._ Kaoru then let Kagome cry in her arms, as he felt some come down his face.

* * *

After arriving to the school, they each changed back into their white suites and arrived at another meet and greet party. This time, the party seemed duller. The hosts were not themselves, and someone was bound to notice.

Lady Eclair sat a table sipping tea and had requested Kouya to come speak with her. After several seconds, he motioned to Haruhi to come speak to her.

Kagome grabbed her arm, concerned.

Haruhi smiled at her, and pated her on the walked over to the table, and sat down across from Eclair.

Kagome watched the two of them. Everyone kept on talking about Tamaki when she looked away from them all.

"Alright gentlemen," Kyoya started as he headed thier way. He was clapping gently to catch our attention. "No more idle chatter. Our guests are waiting for us."

"Senpai," Kaoru said, turning to face away from him. "It's like you don't even care."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "It's our job to take care of our guests to the best of our abilities. Remember, they're looking to all of us to entertain them. Their happiness is of the utmost importance."

"He's right Kao-chan!" Honey Senpai shouted, pushing him.

"Honey Senpai what're you doing?" he shouted back.

"Come on Hikaru," Mori Senpai stated, picking Hikaru up with one arm and carrying him away.

"Lady Eclair" The girl looked up at Kagome through the opera glasses.

"Hello you must be Kagome." She motioned to the seat across from her. "Please sit." Kagome did take a seat. "Tamaki has said much about you, I am glad you have come to see me."

"So where is Tamaki?" She asked.

"Oh he won't be coming today, besides you will see him at the wedding naturally." Lady Eclair studied the women across from her, Tamaki was right about this woman being tough.

"Why are you marrying him?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"You are not jealous are you?"

Kagome stared at her right in the eyes, "No...he is one of my dearest friends. You see my father died when I was young and Tamaki has tried so hard to fill that position. It really doesn't leave something on you."

Eclair stood up and started walking away.

"Thank you for all of your hard work Haruhi and Kagome," Kyoya said. She looked up at him. He put his hands on the back of the seat that woman had been sitting at. "After that request from Lady Éclair, your debt has been paid. You've finally repaid us for that renaissance vase you broke. So you're free to quit the host club…if you want."

Haruhi looked stunned and didn't move, not even when someone Kyoya knew bowed to him. "When they're young, many assume they have all the time in the world, but really, that is never the case," a guy who looked like Kyoya's father stated.

Kagome turned to the man. "I agree. Some just want a family to call their own. Some need a family away from their own wretched home so they can feel happiness. Not everyone has happy childhoods sir. They don't have all the time in the world. They're forced into the real world at young ages, even before teen years. You can't group together all young people." Kagome glared at him. "I don't care who you are, but you just have that demeanor that demands too much. Take it from someone who's lived through hell and back, let the young ones have their childhood. There's no getting it back."

"Don't waste your time with something that will ultimately have no value," the man said.

Haruhi looked up, then stood up. "You don't know anything about the host club," she said. "Kyoya Senpai works around the clock to make sure that everyone here is enjoying themselves. And did you ever stop to think that entertaining others might give each of us some fulfillment."

"Like the fact that seeing others smile makes us happy," Kagome said, a smile on her face.

"How can you possibly say that what we do here is just a waste of our time?" Haruhi asked. "I don't care what you say. I think Kyoya Senpai is amazing." Haruhi told him coldly, shocking the other hosts. Kouya looked like he was having a stroke.

Mr. Ootori merely listened, then walked away.

Everyone was left in shock, and time seemed to slow down.

The rest of the party seemed to drag on, until finally it was nearing the evening time.

The hosts gathered in music room 3, all dressed up in French royalty costumes. Both Kagome and Haruhi were in dresses, and they were grumbling.

Haruhi wore a pink dress, very elegant and pristine. Her hair was held together by a bow on the top of her head, and she wore extensions. Kagome wore a light white dress with her black hair in many different short curls. It made her look like Sheryl Temple.

Kyoya was trying to call Tamaki. All of them had tried, even Haruhi. He never answered a single one of their calls. It was already sunset.

"Kyoya Senpai, what's with this outfit?" Haruhi asked.

"We told you, it's a costume for the special parade," Hikaru told her.

"You look so cute Haru-chan," Honey Senpai said.

The guys all had regal outfits of the same style, but different colors. Kyoya had purple, Honey Senpai had orange, Mori Senpai had dark blue, Hikaru had blue, and Kaoru had green.

"Why are we the only two dressed as girls?" Haruhi asked.

"Aw come, it's cosplay," Hikaru said. "So it's okay for you to dress like a girl."

"Did we have to take my wraps off?" Kagome asked.

"Makes you look more like a girl," Kaoru said, shrugging.

"We are girls you know," Haruhi grumbled. Hikaru chuckled.

"Well?" Kaoru asked, turning to look at Kyoya.

"No luck," Kyoya answered, turning to look out the window. "He's not there." He closed his cell phone.

They all looked at him.

"I can't believe…Senpai didn't show," Haruhi said. "I really thought he was gonna make it despite what she said."

Kyoya opened his cell phone again and dialed another number. He faced the window once again. "Hello, Shima? Its been a while, hasn't it? It's Kyoya." The person on the other line was obviously talking. "How could he be so stupid?" He took the phone from his ear and talked to rest of us. "Evidently Tamaki is planning to return to France."

"Tama-chan is going to leave us?" Honey Senpai asked.

Kagome ground my teeth.

"You're kidding me!" Hikaru shouted. "They can't just let it end so suddenly."

"Hikaru," Kaoru mumbled to his brother.

"It'll all turn out okay guys. We've gone through so much together…We'll be able to stop him. I know we will."

"Yes?" Kyoya asked, putting the phone to his ear again.

She let go. "I'll be back guys. Call if you decide anything."

Kagome ran to the club doors.

"Where're you going?" Haruhi asked, watching me.

Kagome smiled at her."I'm getting my father back." And with that Kagome ran out of the room, leaving them time to think. She knew Tamaki's still here.

Kagome pulled her own cell phone from her cleavage, where the guys said it was the only place to put it, and called Tamaki once more. He still didn't answer, so Kagome tried the school's number and asked to speak to Tamaki's father.

"Hello?" he asked as Kagome was running down the stairs.

"Hello Mr. Suoh," Kagome greeted. "This is Hisoka. I was just wondering if you had Lady Éclair's number."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"She left her purse in our club room and I'd like to return it before she leaves." He gladly gave her the number. "Thank you sir. Now I'm getting your son back." She hung up on him and dialed in Éclair's number as she ran out into the open.

"Hello? Who's this?" a lady asked.

"Lady Éclair, I was wondering of your location," She told her. "It seems as though you've dropped a purse in the school, and I would like to return it before you leave."

Kagome heard her sigh. "I'm at the front of the school. Hurry up."

"Yes ma'am," Kagome told her, closing the phone and running to the front of the school. Kagome saw her and Tamaki sitting in a red convertible. "Tamaki! You idiot! You shouldn't leave the people who love you!"

When she got next to the car, Kagome was grabbed from behind. By looking to her left, she could see it was one of Kyoya's guards.

"I guessed that you didn't actually want to bring me a purse," Éclair said.

"I would not do that." Kagome growled. "You have three seconds to let go of me before you are in a world wind of pain."

Kyoya's guard laughed, "really, such a little-" She flipped him onto the ground making him moan.

Kagome glared at Eclair. "What do you have on Tamaki? What are you giving him that I can't do? I am the heir to Tashio Inc, and I'm in control of anything in and out of Japan, including people. I could easily have many people from all over search to give him what he wants."

"I'm giving him his mother," she said, smirking.

"Just tell him where she is then!" Kagome shouted. "Why force him into an unwanted marriage?"

"He wants this alright," she said, moving her hand to rub Tamaki's cheek.

"I highly doubt that," Kagome told her and looked at Tamaki. "What would your mother think about this Tamaki? Do you really think she would want you to leave like this?"

Tamaki stared at her before he got into the convertible. "I am sorry Kagome."

Kagome stared at him, "I could have been there for you." Kagome ran through the hallways until she reached the parking lot. She met up with everyone else. Signaling to Mori, Kouya grabbed the girls and the twins and went through one door, while Mori and Hunny went through another.

Kouya and the others could see the cars in sight. However, before they could get in the cars, they were surrounded by police men from the Ootori's private police force.

Kouya glared, and asked icily,

"Care to tell me your orders?".

One stepped forward, covered heavily is body gear.

"We are sorry sir. But our loyalty is to your father" he said, and everyone understood what happened.

Eclair had made it so they couldn't leave.

Kouya pounded his fist on the hood of the car, and glared.

Suddenly, Mori and Hunny emerged from the other side of the parking lot on the carriage. They jumped down from it and was face to face with the officers.

"Its Hunnynozuka and Morinozuka!" they yelled, obviously frightened.

Mori looked over to them and said,

"Hikaru, take the carriage. If you use the back hills bypass, you can cut them off".

Hikaru nodded and he and his brother got on the carriage. They pulled Haruhi up carefully, and looked at Kagome. Kouya grabbed her from behind, and told her,

"Bring that idiot back, Kagome. Go".

Kagome got on the carriage and they raced out of the parking lot while Hunny and Mori took care of the officers.

They were going so fast, it felt as though they were flying.

Hikaru slapped the reigns and the horses accelerated.

"Hikaru slow down. Someone could get hurt!" Kaoru said, making sure Haruhi and Kagomewere safely tucked in his arms as they gripped the carriage railings.

Kagome was scared, not just for the fact that they might now reach Tamaki in time. She was worried someone could get hurt. These were all the people she cared about.

As if reading her thoughts, Kaoru gripped her tighter.

"We're not slowing down until we get the boss back" Hikaru cried, his voice almost cracking.

"Hikaru!" his brother begged, concerned over safety.

"If it wasn't for Tamaki, then the two of us would still be lost souls. We were able to become friends with Kagome, Haruhi, and others because the host club brought us together. To think it could all end so quickly like this..its something I can't allow!" he said, emotion ripping through his voice.

Then, the carriage hit a rock, and he lost control of the reigns.

He was flipped out of the carriage, and landed in a near by patch of pumpkins.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi screamed, at a full sprint in his direction. They found him kneeling in the grass clutching his arm.

"It can't end like this" Hikaru said, almost in tears.

Kagome looked at the scene, then tore off her dress, leaving her in a white under-dress. She grabbed the reigns and drove off.

"What the hell is she doing?" Hikaru yelled.

"Saving the day" Haruhi said with a smile.

Kagome pushed the horses with all of her might. She could not let him get away! Pretty soon she came upon the car on the cliff. Kagome pushed the horses to jump onto the road right next to the car.

Tamaki looked at Kagome, "Kagome, what are you doing this is dangerous!"

Kagome could feel the tears coming down her face, "Please Senpai, come back to Ouran." She glared at him. "It doesn't have to be this way. I could find your mother for you. I have the resources. Please don't leave."

"Kagome, stop the carriage!" He screamed!

"No!" She screamed. "Senpai before I came to Ouran, I was broken. I could not stand to live but until I came apart of your crazy club. Everyone taught me how to live again. Senpai if it wasn't for you I would not be as happy as I am today. Please." Kagome held out her hand to him, "Come back with me."

Before he could answer, The horses swerved, and Kagome screamed. Tamaki's eyes widen with fear, Kagome was going over the edge!

"Kagome!" Tamaki dove after Kagome. The priestess could see Tamaki jump off the bridge after her but as Kagome's back affected the water, her head hit a rock knocking her unconscious.

Tamaki swam as his life depended on it as Kagome continue to fall into the dark abyss below. Tamaki reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her body towards the surface.

Tamaki put his ear to her chest.

He felt nothing.

Fresh panic coursed through his veins.

Tamaki opened her mouth clearing her air way and breathed in.

He began CPR until suddenly Kagome's eyes snapped open and her head chocked to the side couching up water letting her lungs have some well-deserved air.

"I feel awful." Kagome groaned before Tamaki lifted her up.

"You are reckless."

"And you an idiot, what else is new?" Kagome embraced Tamaki as he held onto her tightly."tamaki, you can never leave me."

"Now I can be who I wish to be. I want to be someone with you by my side." He cupped her face. "I love you Kagome."

Kagome felt her heart beat a thousand miles. Tamaki loved her. It seemed so weird that she could even love anyone else than Inuyasha but here she was, in love with Tamaki Souh, of all people. "I love you too." She said in a quiet voice as he kissed her again. "I make this promise I will find her for you." She whispered in his ear.

"Tama-chan! Haru-chan" Honey yelled.

"Boss" The twins yelled,

"Tamaki" Haruhi yelled as she walked up to him, "You idiot! I ought to slap you for that stunt!"

"I am sorry." He said to Haruhi.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"I know but let's go the Ouran Fair isn't over yet. "

* * *

Haruhi was spinning around with Honey while Kagome was with Mori.

Honey let go of Haruhi, so Kagome let go of Mori, to let him dance with her, and Kagome went with Honey. Haruhi went with Kaoru, so Kagome went with Hikaru. We managed to get a good laugh out of that. Hikaru spun Kagome to Kaoru while Kaoru spun Haruhi to Hikaru. She accidentally touched his hurt arm, making Kaoru and Kagome laugh.

Tamaki bowed to Kagome before the king could take Kagome's hand, Kyoya did when she stretched it out. Before Tamaki could start yelling at him, Haruhi took his hand.

"Don't be jealous Senpai, Kagome will be fine."

Tamaki smiled before placing a kiss on Haruhi's cheek. "You really are something."

Kyoya stopped dancing with Kagome, and they switched partners. "Kagome, I wanted to ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to marry your someday."

Kagome blinked, "Are you proposing to me?"

"Are you saying yes?"

Kagome stared straight into his eyes, "Yes. I will."

They stopped just as the fireworks were going off in the sky. The whole host club stood together to watch the fireworks. "I can't think of anything better than being with all of you," Kagome said. "My real family."

* * *

_Dearest Haruhi,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_Things are going wonderfully over here, How is everyone? I hope Tamaki is freaking out that I am not home, (I did not tell him where I went :) ) Oh well…how is your father, I heard he is dating someone, can't wait to met him._

_How is Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai? I have heard they are doing well in collage. Is Kyoya still a bastard?_

_Are the twins getting into any trouble. I miss everyone so much._

_I am fine over here. France is absolutely beautiful. I had no problem getting Lady Éclair to give me the information about Tamaki's mother. Her name is Anna-Sophie. I paid her a visit. She really is a lovely woman as kindhearted as our King._

_Don't tell him but I am going to smuggle him over here to visit her._

_I am also excited for my wedding, it is in a couple of years, be my maid of honor?  
_

_His grandmother can cough on a hair ball for all I care._

_I hope everything is going well for you all. I have to tell you something._

_When I came to Ouran I was so lonely and broken. Although, meeting everyone - You all became my family is some twisted way. I hope it never changes._

_All of you are my happily ever after._

_Love,_

_Kagome_


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

_Final chapter! yay!_

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

He looked straight at her when the doors opened, and she took his breath away. Her eyes found his immediately, and they stared at each other. They had found their soul mate. Her cheeks turned pinker at how much love was shown in his gaze for her, and how handsome he looked.

Everyone was smiling at the bride and groom, who never let their eyes stray from the other. They were a gorgeous couple, really, as well as completely in love. He was striking in his black wedding suit, with a large rose tucked in front of the handkerchief.

Her beauty was emphasized with the pearls done in her long black hair , the bell shaped-skirt wedding dress with puff sleeves. The long white elbow-length gloves and her beautifully patterned wedding veil. Her small diamond earrings, and the simple necklace with its large diamond hanging off a delicate silver chain, in the hollow of her throat. The bouquet of large red roses.

When she and her brother finally reached the altar, she shone that much more. "I love you Tamaki." she mouthed to her groom. "I love you more, Kagome." he mouthed back. She smiled and shook her head slightly, he did the same. Both of their eyes sparkled.

With a symbol grand and old as time, Kagome's brother placed her small hand into Tamaki's. "Thank you." Tamaki whispered to him. Sesshomaru nodded.

Tamaki and Kagome squeezed each other's hand for a moment, and turned to look at the priest.

The priest spoke in a loud and clear voice, one that carried all the way to the back rows without the assistance of microphones and speakers.

When it came for Tamaki to speak his vows, he never let his eyes stray from Kagome's face. "I, Tamaki Suoh, take you, Kagome Tashio, to be my wedded wife. With deepest joy I receive you into my life so we may be one. As is Christ to His body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. I love you, and know you love me. Through the pressures and uncertainties of the future I promise to be your devoted and caring husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live, I hereby pledge to you my faithfulness. Even in death, our souls shall be joined, as our love will last for eternity."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak "I, Kagome tashio, take you, Tamaki Suoh, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I receive you into my life so we may be one. As is Christ to His body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful wife. I love you, and know you love me. Through the pressures and uncertainties of the future I promise to be your devoted and caring wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live, I hereby pledge to you my faithfulness. Even in death, our souls shall be joined, as our love will last for eternity."

They both glowed. "You may now kiss the bride." Tamaki cradled Kagome's face in his hands, before suddenly kissing her. She enthusiastically responded, clinging to him. Everyone beamed at the couple, who slowly walked down the altar. Kagome still clinging to Tamaki and Tamaki not letting her go. Everyone went outside to their cars (most of them expensive, with the exception of the guests related to Kagome.) They all drove to the reception, Kagome being held by Tamaki in their limo.

* * *

There was time to talk now, time to laugh.

And, of course, associate with other rich people, such as Kyoya was doing.

But the happy couple was so brilliant that many people weren't associating and calculating as they would have done otherwise. "You better take care of Kagome." Sesshomaru reminded Tamaki. "With my life." Tamaki said solemnly, making Kagome laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked her cheerfully and spun her around. "You," she gasped "were so serious. It was funny." he smiled up at her.

"And now, presenting our entertainment for the night, Maya Natsuki!" Everyone looked at the stage as a hispanic brunette walked to the mike. "Today, I'll be singing 'Sakura Kiss' in honor of the bride and groom." She said.

_"Kiss kiss: Fall in love!" _

"C'mon Tamaki, let's dance!" Kagome said, leading him to the dance floor.

_"Hey! Hey! Hey!" They spun around gracefully._

"_I see you come, I watch you go; You never seem to leave me though! So is this love or hate? We'll see . . . You're making me crazy" Kagome didn't let her eyes stray from Tamaki's, and Tamaki never let his eyes from Kagome's._

_"Inside my dreams, You're all I see . . . Well, all I see is you and me Lady? Maybe. Or host? I find I really don't mind."_

_"If I had to choose a rose In this garden of romance, Maybe we could take this chance . . ."_

_"Maybe you're my love!"_

_"And I would like a hand to find A hand of yours to take in mine; And with one kiss We could stop time and I'd fall in love with you! Tomorrow's far away Let's place our hope in today-Just you and me In a beautiful spring"_

_"And we'll always fall in love AGAIN!"_

_"Hey! Hey!"_

_"Maybe you're my love!" _

"Remember when you first came to the third music room?" Tamaki asked Kagome. She laughed "I remember. Who would've known how much our lives would change with Haruhi breaking a vase."

"Well I'm glad."

"Me too." They glanced at the singer-who had clearly refused to wear a dress and was in a black tux.

"That was a perfect song for us, don't you think?" Tamaki asked Kagome.

"Yeah. It even mentioned the host club." They smiled at each other, continuing to dance at their reception. "I love you."

-Fin-

"I love you too."


End file.
